


Annabeth Chase Encounters

by Straton54



Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: "Quiet or They'll Hear Us", Abandoned Building sex, Apartment sex, Asylum sex, Bath Sex, Behaved in Public - Lustful in Secret, Big House Sex, Blackmail, Central Park sex, Cheating, Cheating With Ex, Cheating With Male Friend, Cheating with Boyfriend's Brother, Deposit Sex, Disguised, Elevator Fuck, Empty Building, F/M, Filming Cheating, Filming sex, Finding out a Affair, Hera Cabin Fuck, Hidden Sex, Hotel Sex, Increasing Lust, Infirmary Room Sex, Kitchen Sex, Living room sex, Lovers After Her, Lust Over Sense, Multiple Pairings, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Olympian-Heritaded Lust, On Boyfriend's Bed, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Percy Missing, Planning a Payback, Pool Sex, Provocation to Fuck, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Secret Affair, Sex on Boyfriend's Parent's Bed, Stadium Locker Room Sex, Subway Fuck, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Train Station Bathroom Sex, Twins Fucks Same Woman, Uncontrollable Lust, Voyer With a Plan, Watching the Lovers, motel sex, payback's a bitch, public bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 113,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54
Summary: After Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, suddenly dissapeared from night to day, she was left with a powerfull wish to bring him back. But, as his absence grows through time, a powerfull sensation starts to dominate her: lust and sex. Now, in a Camp full of demigds, her wild adventures with them begins. (My version says Percy dissapeared for months) (This is Part 2)Story by Straton 2(The story is four chapters ahead now)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase & Travis Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Austin Lake, Annabeth Chase/Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase/Connor Stoll/Travis Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase/Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Matt Sloan, Annabeth Chase/Travis Stoll & Connor Stoll & Austin Lake & Jake Mason, Annabeth Chase/Tyler (Subway Boy), Annabeth Chase/Tyson (Percy Jackson), Charles Beckendorf & Annabeth Chase, Sherman Yang/Katie Gardner
Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975564
Kudos: 25





	1. In the Forges

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of the Saga, and here is what happens after Percy dissapeared... so enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, my name is Straton 2, and I'll write about Annabeth's escapades after Percy disappeared. The chapters will include a lot of pairings involving Annabeth, and more will come.

### Annabeth Chase Chapter 1: In the Forges

(Missing Percy, who vanished misteriously, Annabeth walked around Camp Half-Blood until she reaches the forges, meeting Charles Beckendorf there. Suddenly, a wild sensation dominates her)

...

Annabeth could not believe it.

Even after those days, she still could not believe it.

Percy Jackson, her boyfriend, disappeared a week ago.

It was so sudden. One night: happy couple thinking about the future, the next morning: disappeared.

Since then, Chiron, the camp's director, has mobilized all the forces of Camp Half-Blood to locate Percy.

Days passed, no results.

They all came and went with investigative news: Grover, Nico, Thalia and the Hunters, some brave enough campers.

And still nothing.

Annabeth tried to communicate with Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and her mother, and no results.

In the last month, for some reason, the gods on Olympus seem to ignore their demigods (more than usual lately), since Dionysus, another camp director, left one of these days and did not come back since.

If Percy didn’t disappeared, that fact would make life at Camp be wonderful. But with all this happening in sequence.

Annabeth did not believe in coincidence.

She was going to Cabin 3, but did not go in there.

She stared at the building for a while. The Cabin of Poseidon had two inhabitants, both sons of Poseidon: Percy and Tyson.

Tyson the Cyclops (long story) was not there. He, like the others, searched for Percy relentlessly.

And Annabeth believed that his disappearance will be more complicated than just "finding him."

For now, she could only wait.

...

Annabeth was walking through the Camp, wanting to get distracted somehow.

He tried to read a book, fight, swim, fight more, climb the wall with lava.

None of that worked.

It was not the same without Percy.

As she walked, she encountered the forges that the demigods of Hephaestus used.

There, Hephaestus's offspring used to make weapons for everyone in the Camp. There, where new inventions were made.

But now, everything was empty.

Annabeth found this strange. That place was always full.

Curious - and happy to think of anything - she came in.

...

The place was empty, the machines were still, the equipment was still warm (proof they were in use not long ago) and her footsteps echoed around.

The place still had light from the forges, but no one to use it.

As Annabeth walked, she noticed one more noise in the place. She stopped walking and realized the sounds were close.

She went to investigate and saw Charles Beckendorf there, hammering a red-hot sword.

He kept hammering until he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, hi, Annabeth" he said. His voice was grave and focused. "I did not see you coming."

Charles took off his heavy apron and heavy brown gloves, setting them on the next table.

Annabeth stared at Charles. He had thick, strong arms, big chest, short hair, almost bald, and black skin.

“Hi. I arrived now "she said. "Why is it empty here?"

"Good question" he said. "It’s been like this for two days straight. I think they're helping with... well... that.

Charles didn’t have to finish. Annabeth already knew.

Percy.

Everyone at the Camp was helping, so it would not be surprising if they were helping too.

"That may be" she said with a tired expression. "I'm tired of it, too."

Charles looked at her.

"Do not worry" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He is strong. “We'll find him. Trust the gods.”

"I wanted to" she said. Soon she felt hot. “Wow, it’s hot in here.”

“Yes. Heat for the metal. Not to mention you're close to the molten metal.”

Annabeth glanced sideways, noticing a few barrels of molten metal - a bright yellow liquid.

Annabeth quickly stepped away from them.

She looked at Charles, and saw that he had taken off his Camp shirt.

"But I must say, it's really hot in here.”

Annabeth saw Charles twist his shirt. A little sweat dripped from his twisted shirt, like a towel.

Annabeth noticed herself looking at his back. They were big and black. The lines of the muscles formed shadows near the forge.

Charles turned, and Annabeth saw the big, wide chest of him, with a six-pack underneath. Biceps and wide triceps and long arms.

He looked like a football player, or a UFC fighter. Those muscles are big.

After all, working with hard metal and heavy weapons, those muscles were needed.

“Any problem?” Charles asked, pulling Annabeth out of her trance. “Are you alright?”

Annabeth blinked. Sweat was in her eyes.

“Yeah. It's the heat.”

It was half truth. She was really attracted to Charles's body.

Thinking about it, she was confused.

Days without Percy have been strangers to her. And she knew why.

She misses sex.

No sex for days until now, and that was driving her crazy.

Every now and then, when a shirtless boy appeared randomly, she felt a strong attraction to him. Her body required sex, and the demands were stronger as the days went by.

Annabeth thought she missed her boyfriend.

But a voice inside her head suspected it might be more than that.

Annabeth thought her head was too full, so she started walking toward the exit.

But suddenly, she stopped.

That place was still empty, she thought, smiling slowly.

She felt a strong sensation dominate her body. Stronger than on other days.

She looked at Charles again, and saw that he was about to put the shirt back on.

Looking at his chest was enough for her defenses to fall.

Her desire won. She really wanted that. She NEEDED a lot of it.

Returning, she asked:

"Will you stay here long?"

“Yes. I have ten swords to make today. I told Silena I'm staying here all afternoon.”

Annabeth remembered Silena Beureguard, daughter of Aphrodite and Charles's girlfriend, telling her earlier that she will train with Pegasus today.

“Great…”

She stopped behind him, and Charles turned toward her.

Suddenly, she kissed him.

Charles's eyes widened as Annabeth thrust her tongue into his mouth. She hugged his neck and put a leg around his waist.

When the kiss broke, Annabeth began to lick his sweaty chest.

He smelled so manly, she thought.

“Annabeth! What are you doing?”

“I can’t take it anymore!” she said, looking into his eyes. “I really need it!”

And kissed him again.

“Please, I need that a lot! Have sex with me!”

Annabeth realized that Charles tried to resist, but was gradually giving way.

He hugged her back. Annabeth felt his tongue penetrating her mouth.

Their kiss was wet, full of sweat and moaning. Annabeth pulled away, forming a saliva tip between their mouths.

"You're right, it's really hot in here.”

Suddenly, she took off her shirt from the Camp - also sweaty - and threw it on the floor near Charles's.

Charles stared at her breasts, covered in a white bra. She was lean and slender, like one of the models Charles saw in magazines - he also had needs.

Her blond hair was pinned to a ponytail, and his tight pants emphasized her big ass.

Charles surrendered to his arousal. And Annabeth already gave up.

He walked over to her and kissed her willingly.

Annabeth jumped and hugged his waist with her legs. She felt his hard cock under her pants in her vagina. And because of the size she felt, it was huge. That made her horny grew more.

"There's a myth about our parents" she said, breathing as she stared at him. “Athena and Hephaestus, I mean.”

“They fucked? Was not Athena a virgin?”

“She is. But they almost fucked.”

Annabeth took one of his hands and placed it on her chest. Charles loved to feel her breast. It was big and soft.

"Tell me more" he said.

Annabeth smiled, then kissed him as she shook her pussy into his covered erection.

She lifted her legs and stood, running her hands over his sweaty body, licking his nipples, and reaching for his pants.

"Wow, that's huge" she said, her voice full of heat. “Blacks are really huge.”

"You thought it was a myth?"

“Myths are true here. So I believed.”

She opened his pants, and his erection jumped out.

It was huge, pulsating, and ready for sex.

“Then: Athena and Hephaestus.”

Annabeth began to tell him as she massaged his erection.

"Well, one day, Hephaestus was in his forges, doing things." She kissed the head of his cock. “And Athena came, wanting weapons. But he felt strong emotions for her, and... "she began to suck.

Charles began to moan, liking what she was doing. He took her head.

“And?”

Annabeth took his mouth from his cock.

"Well, Athena, wanting to remain a virgin, pushed him away and tried to leave, but he tried something else.”

She sucked more and more. Charles was enjoying it too much, and wanted more.

"Hephaestus done it? He fucked her?"

"Well, yes and no" she said, standing up. "If you want more, you're going to have to get in here." She took off her pants and panties, pointing to her vagina. “Do it hard!”

Charles, breathing heavily, saw Annabeth take off her sneakers and pants, standing completely naked before him.

“Would you like?” Annabeth starts to shake her breasts.

Charles, in response, walked over to her and kissed her intensely, taking her in his lap and touching his cock in her vagina.

“Ready?”

“Bring it on!”

Charles crept in slowly, and she sank straight his penis into her vagina.

Annabeth opened her mouth, moaning hard. Her eyes rolling with pleasure.

Then Charles began the rhythm, and she hugged his neck, moaning like a porn movie star.

Annabeth was jumping, bouncing with pleasure, on his penis. Charles was moaning like her, clearly enjoying it. That good addictive sensation is back. Her body missed that sexual lust.

That heat. That pounding. That strong muscled man touching her, kissing her, fucking her.

It’s awesomely thrilling.

But then it stopped. Annabeth looked at him in confusion.

“Tell the rest.” He demanded. “If you want my giant cock in you again.”

Annabeth was breathing deeply, gathering her breath. She liked his demanding side. Ordering her to fuck her again.

"Well, Hephaestus was hard and touching himself, wanting to have sex with Athena, but she kicked him in the crotch before escaping his grasp. Hephaestus layed on the floor, along with a piece of her skirt, while jetting semen on it. The union of his semen, her sweaty piece of her skirt, on earth, was born a mortal baby.”

Charles's eyes widened in surprise.

“Seriously? Semen and sweat can make a baby?”

“You know the gods. Their logic is weird” she kisses him again. She enjoyed his droll in her mouth. ”He was called Erikhonius, who was a king of Athens, and...”

To make her stop talking, Charles kissed her again. Annabeth let his tongue penetrate her mouth.

"If we hit the floor, would a baby be born?"

“Who knows. Do you want to try?”

Charles then entered again. Annabeth was surprised. He was very big, and very yummy.

“Let’s finish what our parents started” he says.

“With pleasure, my hunk!”

Annabeth then kissed him as she fucked him hard. She was enjoying the sense of sex too much, even more so in a public place where anyone could come at any time.

The danger made things more dangerous for her, and she wanted more.

“Lay down!” she said. “I want to pound you lying down!”

Charles removed his cock and layed down. His erection pointed to the ceiling, pulsing with lust.

Annabeth bent down, and penetrated his cock into her vagina again.

The rhythm started again. She moaned as his cock touched deeper and deeper inside her. His cock is big and good. Mhe myths are right: black people really have big cocks.

They moaned as she jumps, going up and down, touching her breasts while Charles, with his hands behind his head, enjoying the sight of that blond hungry for cock moaning his name.

Annabeth then passed her hands on his muscles, licking his nipples as Charles grabbed her butt, squeezing her big cheeks with his big hands.

The two then kisses, moaning as their tongues intertwined and saliva bursts from their mouths.

It was not long until Charles said:

“I'm going to cum!”

Annabeth weighed more, and felt her climax. A wave of pleasure filled her body. That sense of pleasure returned. She missed that a lot.

“Come on me!” she said suddenly. “I want cum rain on me now!”

Annabeth left his penis and layed down. Charles, masturbating, pointing his cock at her, said:

“Cumming!”

From his penis, jets of white semen spurted from, dripping on her and around her. Annabeth, breathing, felt his hot semen dripping down her skin. It was delicious.

She, satisfied, took some sperm in her belly and swallowed it. His semen tasted sweet, and very, very good.

“Yeah. That was wild” he said, completely satisfied. He looks at the ground. "Nothing was not born.”

Annabeth, remembering this, said:

"I'm glad we're not gods. Otherwise we would have a family right now.”

Charles laughed a little, and gave Annabeth a hand to rise up.

Embracing him tightly, she said:

"I still have time... do you want a round two?"

Charles grinned.

"I did not know that a daughter of Athena was such a wild hungry for sex.”

"And I did not know that a son of Hephaestus would fuck so hard."

They both began to kiss.

But, before she touches his hard erection, a female voice suddenly called out to Charles.

“Charlie! Love? Are you there?”

It was Silena Beureguard. Close by.

In a hurry, the two of them grabbed their clothes and began to dress up.

When Annabeth put on her shirt, she realized she was twice as big as she. Looking at Beckendorf, she saw that he was wearing her shirt, trying to fit it, which was two sizes smaller than his body.

Noticing his shirt on her hand, they exchanged and dressed.

In the next second, Silena appeared.

She had the same shirt as them, and her black curly hair and blue eyes remained as beautiful as ever, like her slim figure and sweet voice.

"Ah, there you are.” She noticed Annabeth. “Hi, Annabeth.”

“Hi!” she said, trying to hide the surprise and recent lust. "I came by to see how the swords are going. And it's not over yet.”

Silena put her hands on her hips. Her body was like that of Aphrodite's daughter: beautiful, thin and voluptuous. Her breasts and butt were, as she named: boys’ eyes magnet.

“Seriously? Ares’ campers demanded this until tomorrow.”

Charles put a hand on his head.

“Of course. You’re right. The last thing we need right now is those warheads raging war on us. Excuse me. I had a... hard time today.”

He secretly glanced at Annabeth, who realized what he meant by "hard."

Silena approached Charles.

"Well. That can be solved. And Annabeth...”

She was discreetly frightened. Was she suspicious? Did she realized the cooling horny in the room.

"We'll be able to find Percy. Believe it and it will happen. I know that. We all want that.”

Annabeth, feeling relief and sudden guilt mixed up, said:

“That! Positive thinking always.”

“That's right! Come to me if you wanna talk anytime.” Annabeth smiled. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with my boyfriend about a private subject.”

Annabeth nodded, and left.

On the way, she heard Silena whisper:

"Are you going to show me your strength in the woods today?"

“After dinner?”

“Yes. I'll rock your world, babe.”

Glancing back, he saw Charles and Silena kissing.

...

When she left, two conflicting emotions dominated his mind all of a suden.

She had sex with Charles Beckendorf. Her boyfriend's friend. Her friend’s boyfriend.

She cheated on Percy. She cheated on Silena. She had sex with another man.

Although she felt guilty, another emotion dominated with guilt. And started to bypass guilt as the seconds passed by.

Pleasure. Lust. Happiness.

A part of her liked the sex with the son of Hephaestus. He touching her breast, pushing his cock inside her, he kissing her with full determination, he cumming all over her, Lucky for her none drop of semen touched her hair or face.

Soon, she felt wet.

His semen on her brests, belly and legs.

Glancing around, making sure she was alone, she stuck a finger under her bra and took some. It was still fresh and wet.

The next moment, she putted it in the mouth. Licking it like chocolate.

Feeling his taste again, she felt her guilt diminish and horny growing.

Although she cheated on her boyfriend, she felt relieved to have sex again.

Going away, Annabeth decided to go back to her Cabin, with pleasure winning its struggle with guilt in her head.


	2. The First Twin

Chapter 2: The First Twin

After having sex with Beckendorf, Annabeth was feeling a strong mix between sadness and pleasure, and the pleasure was winning. During a trip to the arena, she realized that Travis Stoll, one of Hermes's sons, was there, and the same sensation approached her again.

...

Annabeth was restless.

Yesterday, she had sex with Charles Beckendorf.

She doesn't even know how it happened. One hour talking to him. Another, she was jumping his hips, being introduced by his penis.

That big hard… strong penis that expanded her vagina…

Annabeth shook her head.

“Stop thinking about it!” she scolded herself.

Wanting to distract the ghosts from her mind, she decided to go to the arena to destroy some trining puppets with her dagger.

Maybe that hepls, she thought.

She went to the suitcase, which was under the bed, and grabed her training clothes.

...

The arena was empty. And Annabeth didn't liked to see that.

She was in gym pants, sports bra and her hair tied in a ponytail, ready to work out.

She was ready to fight, but if it were, it would be useless.

Percy, her boyfriend, was missing. She missed that. They would train together now.

Thinking about him reminded her of the sexual encounters they had.

One of those days, she remembered one of their craziest sex encounters...

...

In her bedroom, she was actually seeing her pictures on her cell phone, one of which two in a couple moments. But more intimate ones were in her computer. She kept it as a precaution.

When she got the picture of the two of them together on the couch in his house, she was dressed in normal clothes and he was shirtless, showing what she loved, checking out one bold thing they did there.

Wanting to masturbate so much, she went to her computer and accessed the video she filmed.

Her memories then shifts to Percy’s apartment.

Annabeth and Percy were in the empty room. His parents were gone.

And that was a good opportunity.

Annabeth then took Percy’s and kissed him, then reached into his pants pocket and handed him the phone.

Realizing what she wanted, Percy asked:

“Do you want to do this?”

"I want to" Annabeth said, massaging his erection through his pants. Percy starts filming her. “You sexy hunk...”

Percy recorded himself in surprise, then pointed at Annabeth, who took his erection out of his pants and began to suck. He moaned without fear - through the empty apartment - and the cell phone picked up. Annabeth continued until Percy came in her mouth.

“It was awesome!” he said.

“I still want one more!” she said, getting up and taking off her pants. Pointing her butt at him. “You want it?”

“With pleasure!” said Percy.

“Give me the cell phone.”

Percy obeyed, and Annabeth put her in the selfie position, filming herself against the couch, with Percy starting to fuck her without fear.

They both moaned with pleasure as Percy got into her. He had the material of a porn actor, and he was all hers. Percy was well mannered and considerate, but at the same time perverted and energetic.

It was a wonderful mix.

After a few minutes, he came in her pussy. White semen leaked and fell into her panties and pants.

Suddenly, voices of people arriving warned them both.

Percy pulled up his pants and grabbed his shirt while Annabeth put her pants back on.

Sally and Paul arrived. The two said goodbye. And Percy and Annabeth went to the elevator.

There, she kissed him.

The video is over.

And that's where they took another picture. Of them kissing in the elevator.

It was romantic, and crazy.

Annabeth came when the video ended.

...

But a few days ago, this whole fire was put out.

Percy's disappearance greatly affected her.

Now trying to find any sign of him. She’s been trying for days with no results.

And that arena remembered her of all of this.

She was thinking of leaving when she heard someone else coming in.

She turned and found a boy. He had messy hair, thin lips, glasses, shapely arms, so he was dropped and gym clothes.

It was one of the Stoll twins. Upon further notice, Annabeth realized it was Travis Stoll. Son of Hermes.

"Speak up" he said when he noticed Annabeth. Then he repaired the arena.

"It’s empty" Annabeth confirmed. “I just saw you.”

"Oh man" he said in a tone of disappointment. "I wish Clarisse was here. She was going to pay for flushing my head in the toilet last week!”

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

“I don’t know where she is. But I'm leaving...”

Before she completes, Travis said:

“Why don't we fight here?”

Annabeth looked confused at him.

“It's boring to train here alone. It's okay to have someone here with me.”

“Anyone else coming?”

Travis denied it.

“I think not. So we are only two.”

Annabeth considered. If he was missing, then he didn't have much of a choice.

“Fine. Let's go.”

...

Their training continued, even with everything empty.

Annabeth was practically sweaty after working out so much. She looked in the mirror and saw the sweat making the lines of her muscles very clear.

She glanced sideways and saw Travis resting from his series. She looked closer and saw that his arms and some of his back were drawn with sweat. She found him quite strong. Surely he was training hard.

She almost went elsewhere when she saw Travis lift his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The muscles in his belly were defined, like Percy's.

She liked what she saw.

“Growing strong, huh!” she said suddenly. Soon she was surprised by it.

Travis turned to her.

“Of course, hotness. Getting heavy every day!”

Annabeth smiled. Then she realized.

“You called me hotness?”

Travis was going to apologize, but Annabeth stopped him.

“Don’t worry. I even miss it. To be called hotness...

Travis got it.

"You miss Percy, don't you?"

Annabeth was going to say, but Travis stepped forward.

“And don't lie. I know how a couple works. I dated Katie.”

Annabeth remembered that, he and Katie were a couple, who got together after Kronos was defeated. But a month later, they broke up.

So far, Annabeth didn't understand why.

She said:

“Yeah ... It's been a long time since he disappeared ... and I miss ...”

“A good night of sex?”

Annabeth was surprised by his answer, but she didn’t deny it.

“Yes.”

Travis started to approach her.

"I realized you weren't doing well. Missing someone is bad, isn't it? I was like that when Katie broke up with me, and went to study far. It seems that the distance relationship wasn't her style…” He came face to face with her. "And you know how I got over it?"

Annabeth met his eyes. In those blue eyes he had.

Annabeth paid more attention to his face, and a glimpse of Luke Castellan crossed her mind. It was almost amazing how they almost looked the same. Those messy hair and blue eyes seemed to be traces any Hermes’ child had.

Travis asked again:

“Do you know how I got over it?”

"No. I don't know" Annabeth replied. “How?”

Travis wrapped his hands around her torso, hugging her.

Annabeth, finding the gesture strange, put her hands on his back.

The two continued to hug in the arena.

Travis suddenly said:

“Having sex.”

Annabeth was surprised by the word. She backed away, pushing Travis by his chest.

“What?”

"After Katie kicked me, I was shaken, and as I was walking in the stables, Silena came to see how I was… and one thing led to another…"

Travis put his hands on Annabeth's face.

"And we had sex right there in the middle of the Pegasus… It was incredibly tasty."

Annabeth put her hands on his wrists, and on an impulse threw him to the floor and put one leg on his chest.

"And you miss sex too. Admit it. You are.”

Annabeth was breathing hard. He was right.

Annabeth couldn't lie to herself: she missed having sex with Percy. Since Paris, the two had sex whenever they could, and with him gone, her body began to miss sex.

And that made her have sex with Charles Beckendorf yesterday.

Annabeth looked at Travis, who was grinning at her.

“And then? Was fucking Charles good?”

The surprise was so sudden when Travis attacked, which used his legs to immobilize Annabeth and throw her to the ground.

Now Annabeth was lying, with Travis holding her on the floor by the wrists with his hands and the waist with his legs.

“I saw you, and it was by accident. I wanted him to fix a sword for a halfbrother of mine, and I saw you in the biggest fire. I confess I was surprised, I didn't think you were sooo sexy.”

Annabeth took a deep breath. Travis knew she had sex with Charles, but she wasn't going to despair about it.

She looked at Travis, who, without warning, kissed her.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt Travis's lips on hers. She tried to break free, but Travis kept holding on.

Gradually, Annabeth felt her resistance diminish. Her body was heating up again, and she was slowly enjoying it. Feeling his tongue invade her mouth gave her a sweet sensation.

Travis turned away from Annabeth, and quickly took off his shirt.

Annabeth was looking at Travis's physique. He was thin, but his muscles were well defined. Sweaty from training, and with a huge pulse in his pants.

Travis took her wrists again and started kissing again.

Annabeth was lost in sex thoughts. The same feeling she had with Beckendorf was happening with Travis now.

Feeling her energy return, she managed to get Travis off her and throw him to the ground, trapping him just as he had her.

Annabeth stared at Travis's body lying on the floor, sweaty and breathing. His muscles were well designed, the way she liked…

Immediately, she took off her sports bra and threw it aside. Her huge breasts sprang free. Travis widened his eyes as he saw her breasts up close.

“Fuck! They are huge.”

“Liked?” she asked, shaking them both with her hands.

Travis nodded with a dirty little smile.

Annabeth approached his face.

“Then come get it.”

Travis, feeling her breath in his ear, took her breasts and began to lick. Annabeth, on a long impulse - because she liked to feel his tongue on her nipples - took his head and jumped away from him.

Travis stood up, and Annabeth saw his hard erection being compressed by his shorts. He prepared to fight, and Annabeth advanced.

She dodged a blow from Travis and quickly caught his erection with her hand.

Travis moaned at the feel of her hand touching his cock.

Looking at her, she took her wrist and hugged her from behind.

“Wow. That's so good” he said, pressing his cock into her ass.

Annabeth enjoyed feeling his cock near her pussy, his strong arm hugging her belly as he licked her ear.

Her heat began to increase as she felt Travis's hand trying to take off her pants.

She let him lower her pants, and enjoying that he was distracted by her huge ass, pulled him to the floor again.

Travis, lying down, saw Annabeth take off her pants and panties, getting entirely naked on top of him. It made him take off his shorts and underwear and tossing them aside.

Annabeth enjoyed seeing Hermes's son naked beneath her, his hard cock pointing to her pussy.

Slowly, she approached his cock and began to lick, deepening more for a blowjob.

Travis loved feeling her mouth sucking his cock. He moaned as she sucked, his hands running over her sweaty body as he moaned in pleasure.

Travis then took her head and began to push. Annabeth was enjoying feeling him speeding up. He wanted to come, and she wanted to taste his semen.

"Annabeth" he said between moans. “You hotness! I will come!”

Annabeth began to moan harder, suck harder, and Travis couldn't stand it.

In the next second, he released everything into her mouth.

Annabeth loved feeling his semen. It was hot and steamy. She let a little leak through her lip.

As she took off, she saw that a little had formed a bridge between the head of the penis and her mouth. She gets with one hand and sucked it all.

Travis, wanting more, pushed her slightly to the floor and teased her by touching his cock to her belly.

“Do you want it?” he teased, rubbing her belly. "Do you want my hard, strong cock fucking you?"

He took her wrist with one hand, then touched her pussy.

Annabeth moaned, and said:

“Yes ... Give me your member! I want to!”

Travis smirked, and slowly crept inside her.

Annabeth moaned at the feel of his cock entering her pussy. Gradually, Travis began to fuck at the pace she liked.

Travis moved his cock with desire. He was lying on top of her, tucking hard as he kissed her. Their tongues curled with pleasure as Annabeth hugged him and Travis braced himself with his hands.

Annabeth then remembered the sex with Beckendorf, how hard he fucked, and sex with Percy in the apartment, when he was penetrating her vagina.

Wanting the same with Travis, she stood up, kissing him as she pushed him to the floor, and laid him down.

Now, on top of him, she jumped more intensely.

As she scratched Travis's strong chest, he retaliated by squeezing her ass. Travis shoved harder, and Annabeth moaned harder.

Her fear of being found fucking Travis in the arena was shrinking, and the pleasure of feeling his hard cock, her hands clenching her ass, and the pleasure of sex was growing higher and higher.

Annabeth, with her tongue hanging out, moaned:

“You fucking hunk! Your pervert! Ah, how delicious, fuck more! FUCK!”

Travis obeyed, and got more and more,

“You fucking slut!” he moaned. “This is so hot! You have the wettest vagina I've ever fuck! You fucking bitch!”

“Fuck me hard! LET'S GO! SHOVE WITH STRENGTH!”

Travis squeezed her breasts.

“You bitch! First Percy, then Charles, now me! Who’s next?”

“It could be you!”

“When?”

Annabeth jumped more often.

“How about ... next week? In Capturing the Flag?”

Travis immediately understood, and smiled at her.

“You horny bitch!” he moaned with pleasure. “I'll come!”

Annabeth wanted him to come in her face, but he stepped forward.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt a strong jet inside her vagina. She looked at Travis, who was enjoying his release, moaning with pleasure.

Annabeth couldn't contain the pleasure of feeling his semen penetrating her pussy. She moaned as she came.

She was taking a deep breath, feeling fresh semen leaking from her vagina. She left, and more semen came out.

She lay beside Travis, equally pleased, taking a deep, slow breath.

“Fuck…! It was better than I thought!”

Annabeth looked at him.

“I admit… it was… a fucking good one!”

Travis looked her in the eye.

“That was ... amazing ... Percy is a lucky man.”

Hearing his name again, Annabeth had conflicting emotions again.

She loved her boyfriend, but loved the pleasure of sex even more.

Before, she felt guilty.

But now, she felt the minor guilt… and the pleasure of climax dominating everything.

She looked at Travis's cock again, slowly hardening.

“Want another?” she asked.

Travis looked at her, who smiled.

But, before kissing, they heard hurried footsteps.

People. Arriving fast.

...

When Clarisse arrived at the Arena, she found Travis there, training with his sword, shirtless.

“Hey! Quickly!” she called.

Travis looked at her.

"Hi, Clarisse" he said.

“Training topless, is it?”

Travis looked at his own body.

“Yes. It's hot today.”

“Yes… that's right.”

Travis resumed training, then said:

“I heard someone calling you a coward.”

Her face stared at him as fast as lightning.

“Who?!”

“Do not know. Just know it came from the beach.”

“WHO SAID IS A DEAD MAN !!!”

She abandoned the equipment and left the Arena.

Travis smirked, then said::

“You can go out.”

...

Annabeth was hiding behind a collection of training puppets, naked.

Her clothes were in her hands, and she watched Clarisse enter.

As she spoke to Travis, she gradually dressed as she was before. As she put on her panties, she felt his semen still there, fresh.

Slowly she took a little and swallowed. She loved to taste him again.

But remembering what she was doing, she kept putting on her clothes.

When Clarisse shouted something, Travis said:

“You can go out.”

Ananbeth stepped out of hiding, and Travis slung his sword over his shoulder.

“See you at Capturing the Flag, hottie.”

Annabeth started walking, avoiding looking at Travis shirtless. She didn't want to fall into temptation again.

“Annabeth?” called Travis.

Annabeth turned to her, and Travis kissed her with his tongue.

Annabeth loved to feel his tongue again. When he broke the kiss, he said:

“A little treat, love.”

Annabeth, regaining her senses, left the Arena.


	3. The Other Twin

Chapter 3: The Other Twin

Fucking with Travis was wild, and Annabeth liked it a lot. But, on her way to Sally's apartment, Annabeth began receiving messages from Travis’ brother: Connor, who wanted to have sex with her too.

...

Annabeth was lying in her bed, thinking about Travis.

What happened in the arena was so quick and spicy that she didn't even though, just acted.

She missed Percy a lot, then she fucked the next shirtless boy she found.

It was so uncontrollable, irresponsible, terrible ...

Hot ... delicious ... addictive ...

Annabeth interrupted that thought. She was getting carried away by her emotions.

Percy was her boyfriend. PERCY! Not Travis or Beckendorf.

The image of herself jumping on Travis’ cock, moaning while having sex with him, came back almost involuntarily.

She turned the image away from her head.

She was now worried about two things: not telling Percy, and hoping he wouldn't find out when he come back.

...

Going to visit Sally Jackson at her apartment (she's been doing this every once in a while, to console Sally and herself for Percy's disappearance), Annabeth was at Grand Central Station, looking for a shop to buy supplies (chocolate cookies was one of the best of her favorites).

After shopping, she was walking to the terminal, where the right train passes, and estimated that the train would arrive in half a hour.

On the way, she saw a promotion of chocolate chip cookies, and it turned out to be the same brand as her favorite cookie.

Missing Percy almost constantly, she began eating more than usual cookies to drown her sorrows.

(That, and the fucks she done).

Wanting to cheer Sally up, she decided to go to the cheaper market to buy.

Another reason to visit Sally.

When the voice announced her train coming soon, Annabeth headed toward the terminal.

...

In the distance, one person watched Annabeth walking.

This person smiled, remembering what they said to him before:

"Annabeth Chase is a hot bitch who likes a good cock."

I have a good cock, he thought. And she'll taste mine until she becomes addicted.

Wanting it so badly, the person followed her to the train terminal.

...

Annabeth was riding the train, looking at New York through the glass, when she received a message from Travis.

She answered the message that said:

Hi hottie.

Annabeth was annoyed by this.

What do you want?

What do you think? My dick misses you so much.

Will not happen again.

Annabeth was slightly ashamed by this. What happened was purely physical. No comebacks ever.

Aren't you missing sex? You told me that before. Don't you want to fuck me again?

Annabeth stopped typing. He was right. She missed having sex. It had been three days since they fucked, and all this time she remembered that. What was he happening to her?

Want it or not, hotness?

As Annabeth pondered, the train stopped.

She went out with a lot of people, toward a catwalk.

When she bent down a hallway, she saw Travis there, waiting for her inside the empty space. Same messy hair, thin lips, blue eyes. Camp shirt and jeans.

“Want it or not, hotness?” he asked, smiling.

Suddenly she noticed something.

The demigod before her was not Travis.

Is Connor Stoll? Travis’ twin. Annabeth pondered.

“Connor?” she asked, surprised. He confirmed. “What do you want?” she asked.

Connor laughed a little.

"Well, after what my brother said to me, about the arena... that's pretty obvious."

Annabeth was discreetly surprised. Travis told his brother that they had sex in the arena.

"I realized you recognized me by voice, right? Well, after the things my brother moaned at you, our voices must be cool in your head. So I took his phone and typed you. Brilliant, right”

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

“And what do you want?”

“Well, I have a request. I wanted to fuck you at the Camp, but, when I saw you going to the city by van, I decided to follow you. You were easy to find.” He tapped the heels of his winged shoes. Hermes’ demigods loved to use that. Makes them look like their father. "After I found you here, I started to send those messages to you, hoping for sex. So: want it or not, hotness?

Annabeth was surprised by his boldness. Following her here was so surprisingly stupid. Especially in a public place full of people.

She was going to say something rude to him, but, Connor stepped forward.

He took off his shirt right there.

Annabeht noticed that he is strong and buff like his brother. His strong chest. His six packs. His pants were so tight that his cock was clear to her. Connor put his shirt over his shoulder and he was smiling thinly.

Look at his physique - thin, defined, slender… tasty, spicy, sensual… - Annabeth’s defenses were breaking down.

Annabeth took a deep breath, wanting to resist the hot and horny demigod.

But she didn’t succeed for long.

Surrendering to her horny, she said:

“What do you think?”

Connor smiled even more.

...

In the bathroom, completely empty, Connor and Annabeth were kissing without any shame.

Annabeth doesn't know how Connor did it. One moment, resisting him, another, he pushed her into the nearest bathroom and began to kiss her.

Annabeth tried to resist, but he was so good at it that she failed.

Looking at the empty bathroom, she thought his plan was not very safe.

He just put a cleaning sign on the bathroom door, saying it would "drive people away", and that he bribed the caretaker to spread around the bathroom was closed.

A part of Annabeth didn’t wanted to have sex there, because it was too risky.

"Connor..." she said "we can't..."

Connor didn't paid attention, just kept kissing her.

“You are so irresistible.” he said in a sly voice.

Annabeth considered pushing him out, but her body was betraying her common sense, so much so that she said:

"And you are so persistent ... that I’m liking it."

She kissed him voraciously, and ran her hands over his body.

She then remembered that Sally, her boyfriend's mother, was waiting for her for the visit.

"I need to go" she said, catching her breath. "Sally must be waiting for me."

"I don't think she'll notice" Connor said, licking her neck as one hand ran down her belly under her shirt.

“How ... are you sure?”

"I saw a friend coming over to play video games" he said, trying to take her shirt off. "So it will take a while."

...

In the apartment, Sally and Paul were playing a fighting game on Percy's console.

"Thanks for coming" Sally said.

"Now and always, honey" Paul said. "I was going to wait for Annabeth at the station, but a friend of hers said she needed to do something important, so he asked me to go ahead and she'd be right here later."

Sally pushed more buttons on the control.

“What kind of thing should it be?”

"Whatever it is, it must be nice and exciting" Paul said.

...

Connor took off Annabeth's shirt, exposing that gray bra covering those huge breasts.

Connor looked at them, impressed.

"No wonder Travis was bragging to me" he began to feel them through the bra. “What huge breasts you have.”

Annabeth was staring at the ceiling with pleasure. She was really enjoying the way he was touching her breasts.

Soon after, she took off her bra, exposing her large breasts to him, and threw it on the floor.

Connor looked impressed at them. They were so big and soft that he wasted no time and began to suck her nipples.

Annabeth moaned as his tongue licked her hard nipples. She ran a hand through his hair as he continues to suck.

Annabeth looked up, completely filled with ecstasy.

Wanting more, Annabeth pulled him from her breasts and kissed him hard.

Then she bent down to his pants, and took his cock out.

Annabeth began to massage his pulsing erection.

“Big and strong… reminded me of your brother.”

"Mine is better" Connor said, loving the feeling of her hand touching his cock.

“Prove it.”

“You prove it!”

Annabeth then began to suck. Connor moaned with pleasure at her tongue touchs his cock. Annabeth moaned as she sucked more and more.

Connor took her head and pushed harder. Annabeth raised her hands and played with his nipples.

Connor laughed.

Annabeth looked at him as she sucked, and continued. Connor moaned even more.

Connor felt his climax coming fast, and he resisted for a while.

He wanted to give her more pleasure than Travis gave her.

But that was hard. Annabeth really knew how to make a blowjob.

After Travis and Beckendorf (Travis spoke more than she thought) and with Percy (he saw them both having sex in the woods once), she practiced more than she seemed.

Annabeth continued her blowjob, moaning and sucking shamelessly more and more.

Connor felt his resistance drop more and more. Annabeth really knew how to suck.

Not holding it anymore, he came in her mouth.

Annabeth, like a pro, sucked everything Connor released.

She took her mouth off his cock, licking her lips.

"Congratulations" she said. ”Took longer than Travis.”

Connor celebrated.

“Want more?”

Annabeth then got up and lowered her pants with her panties, exposing that huge ass and hot vagina to Connor.

Connor loved to see that. Travis didn't exaggerated when he said her ass was better than any daughter of Aphrodite. And it really was.

Annabeth leaned against the sink, looking in the mirror as Connor approached her ass.

"I want to play a little" he said, touching her pussy.

Annabeth was going to say something, but Connor soon began to lick her pussy.

Annabeth liked that. She scratched the sink, looking in the mirror as Connor sucked on her wet pussy.

Wanting more freedom, she said:

“I want your cock in me now! I want it deep within me!”

Connor looked at her.

“As you wish, fucking model.”

He stood up behind her. Annabeth saw his strong body standing, which was approaching his cock in her ass.

"Say it again" Connor said, smiling.

“Give me your cock!” she said, moaning. “I want a strong member inside me!”

Connor teasingly approached her ear.

“Am I better than Travis?” he whispered, then licked her ear.

"Travis got in without fear" she said. “Can you too?”

Connor smiled.

"You will do me more. Look!”

Connor then got in. Annabeth was surprised by the size. It was like Travis, and he loved to feel that size again inside her.

Connor then began to push harder. Annabeth was completely possesed by the horny. Connor grabed her breasts as he shuffled fearlessly.

Annabeth moaned without fear, not caring if anyone could come in and catch the two teens fucking there.

But that didn't matter.

She was addicted to Connor, and wanted to have sex with him all day.

Connor kept getting hard, making Annabeth moan more loudly.

Sex with Connor was almost like fucking Travis. Both were equally perverted. The difference was that Travis seemed to enjoy sex in open spaces, and Connor liked to have sex in public places.

Annabeth, leaning against the sink, looking in the mirror, watched Connor clutching her waist as he thrusted hard.

Connor moaned names at Annabeth.

“Bitch. Horny model. Penis slave.”

Annabeth then retaliated.

“Fucking hunk! Horny man whore... You fucking pervert! You are better than your brother!

Connor shoved harder.

Annabeth liked the intensity. He and Connor were equal in many things, even in sex. Travis was fast and big, and Connor was the same.

Connor soon said:

“I'll come!”

"Inside!" Annabeth said, out of nowhere. “Travis came in too!”

“Mine is better!” Connor got more. “Here!”

Annabeth felt his semen jet fill her vagina. It was so much that she squeezed the sink hard.

Connor left her vagina.

Fresh semen came out, forming a puddle on the floor.

Annabeth loved the sexual energy, and the desire for more grew inside her.

Annabeth saw in the mirror Connor putting his shirt back on, hiding that physique she loved.

“My brother was right: you're a fucking hot girl who knows how to fuck. That was too crazy. Call me when you want to get hot and horny again.”

Annabeth wanted to send him to Tartarus, but her body compelled her to say:

“Tonight in the woods. Make me moan again.”

Connor smiled, completely satisfied.

“Combined, delicious.”

And left the bathroom.

Annabeth looked in the mirror again, feeling fuller than she had this morning.

She loved it, and wanted more.

Then, remembering where she was going, Annabeth straightened her clothes, washed her face, and left the bathroom.

Sally must be wondering where she was right now.

...

Sally jumped on the couch.

“Alive! I won! In your face!”

Paul enjoyed seeing her like this.

“Glad you're feeling good.”

Sally took a deep breath.

“I'm still worried, I admit. But it's good to distract me a little once in a while.”

Paul put a hand on her leg.

"Percy is a strong man" he said. “We will see him again.”

Sally put her hand on his.

“Thank you, Paul. I needed that.”

Paul smiled, then lifted his control.

“Best of ten?”

Sally, in response, took her control.

They both started playing again.


	4. Half-Brother, All Pleasure

Chapter 4: Half-Brother, All Pleasure

Annabeth was going to Cabin 3 to remember about Percy – masturbating while thinking about him – when Tyson suddenly arrived.

...

Annabeth slowly approaches the place.

She entered Cabin 3, also known as Percy’s room, and found it empty.

She hated seeing it empty.

Once inside, she closed the door behind her.

The room was clean as usual. It must have been dirty at two months with Percy gone, but Tyson, his cyclops half-brother (don’t ask. Gods’ genetics are complicated), who was now helping with the searches, came in occasionally to clean the place up.

Without him, the entire cabin would be full of dust, dirt and emptiness.

And Annabeth, while not having teams scouring anywhere, came here to satiate a will that was dominating her thoughts from time to time.

She misses Percy. In all senses.

Of his company, of his caresses, of his joy…

Of his cock entering her, his hands gripping her body, his tongue in her mouth, his grip holding her breasts.

Her pussy got wet when she remembered a quick fuck on that bed, where they had sex after curfew.

It was risky and wild.

Her favorite taste.

She remembered lying on that bed, legs spread, being held by Percy’s strong hands, receiving Percy’s dick nonstop. He got in like a horny horse that he was, and came just as she wanted.

Wet and hot everywhere.

That night was crazy, and she wanted more now.

I was enjoying fucking him, she thought, letting her horny heat dominate her whole body. It was the escape valve for that crazy reality of gods and monsters they were used to. Oh, Percy, I miss you...

But, with Percy gone, that urge was still out of control.

So much that she had sex with Charles, Connor and Travis these weeks. It’s been only almost a month, and she have three lovers by now.

Three demigods. Percy's friends. And she didn't even thought twice.

Just followed the heat of the moment, and fucked them.

Annabeth felt different now. At first she hated that dominating will, now she was even accepting it as good.

Even if the idea was only once, she knew any of them would want more sex, and she wasn't going to say no.

Those thoughts made her want to have sex right now, and seeing Percy's empty bed, she wasted no time.

She took off her clothes. She tossed her Camp shirt to the floor, her blue pants, white sneakers, socks, panties, and bra, spreading them around her, and lay on his bed.

The smell of the sea was still on it. His trademark smell.

It drove her crazy.

She started to dig her fingers into her vagina as another hand cupped her breast.

Annabeth began masturbating on that bed. She picked up the pillow and blanket to smell his scent. She remembered the times they had wet sex on those sheets. With their mixed cum dirtying it. Of the times she came in and masturbated – this wasn't the first time.

This sensation was igniting her body. She missed Percy. She wanted sex right now.

I want it as if I want water after a hot day, her mind screamed. I want sex. Now!

She was lost in thoughts, so deep in sexual memories that she didn't even noticed a person watching her.

“Annabeth?” the person's voice called her.

Annabeth stopped touching herself with a startled leap and stared at the door, finding Tyson standing there, completely surprised.

He was wearing an extra-size Camp T-shirt, jeans, and fifty-size sneakers.

“Tyson!” she said, surprised. She quickly got to her knees and took the blanket from the bed, covering her naked body.

Tyson just standed there, silent, watching Annabeth naked on Percy's bed with his one eye.

Annabeth couldn't explain to him. She was too scared. The plan was just to masturbate on Percy's bed and leave. She was not counting on Tyson coming in and catching her like that.

She needed a plan. Urgent.

“What are you doing?” asked Tyson.

Annabeth stood up, the blanket covering her naked body.

"I'm ... I'm ..." She was trying to say something. “Missing Percy.”

Tyson stared at her in confusion.

“Missing? Naked in his bed is missing?

Annabeth detected no provocation, only confusion. She remembered his mind was childish. Something weird for someone his size.

“That’s right. I’m missing Percy. I miss him so much.”

Tyson soon began to sob.

“Me too. I came here to miss him too.”

Annabeth just stared at him, almost confused what he meant. For a second she thought of him doing something sexual, but she quickly dismissed it.

She watched him take something out of his pocket. A watch.

“I built it for him. Substitute for what he lost. Percy would love it.”

Annabeth remembered that in Alcatraz. He lost a “shield-watch” in the fight against Kampe. That monstrous prison warden. That was centuries ago.

Annabeth was about to get her clothes back. She wanted to get out of this awkward situation as soon as possible.

When she was bending down, Tyson said:

“Percy was right.”

Annabeth looked confused at him.

“Right? About what?”

“You have a model body. Percy was right.”

Annabeth smiled at the compliment.

“Thanks.”

Looking back to the floor, about to touch her panties, she looked at Tyson, and saw a detail that caught her attention.

In his pants, she saw a huge pulse. Huge and moving.

At first glance it looked like a firefighter's hose. But that was…

Not! Focus! Annabeth censored herself. You have to go. Now!

But her mind rebelled, thinking of sex at once. She looked at that again.

Tyson’s cock was hard. Was that cyclops hard for her? Probably. He said she had a “model body”.

Does he want… sex with me? She thought in surprise.

Annabeth looked at Tyson, seeing that he didn't even moved a bit. He was looking at her nonstop.

Her mind and reason were being dominated by the horny once again. Her common sense being ofuscated by that will for sex again.

Surrendering to pleasure completely, she asked:

“You find me a model?”

Tyson nodded.

“I do”.

“You also find me hot?”

“Yes…” he said. “I know that word. I find you a hot girlfriend”.

Smiling while liking to know that, she stood and let the blanket fall to the floor. Tyson’s eye widened open, impressed. He was smiling widely at the sight of her naked body.

“Do you really think that?” she asked, touching her own breasts.

His erection was throbbing now. That cyclops was really in the mood now.

“Yes. I find you attractive and beautiful, with big boobs!”

Annabeth licked her own lips. She wanted pleasure now, and that cyclops was going to give it to her.

She acted first. She walked over and took his huge arm.

“Come inside. I have something good for Tyson” and winked at him suggestively.

Tyson let himself be carried by her inside. Annabeth then took a quick look outside.

There was no one watching.

She then closed the door.

Annabeth turned to see Tyson standing near the fountain and the bed.

"Sit down" she said. “You will like what I have for you.” Annabeth didn't know why she was talking like Tyson, just that she was enjoying the mood.

Tyson obeyed. He sat on Percy's bed.

Annabeth approached him and hugged his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Tyson widened her eye, plunged with pleasure at what she was doing.

Annabeth felt Tyson's big, strong hands wrap around her back. He pulled her close, feeling her breasts against his body. Annabeth pressed her fingers to Tyson's head, catching some of his hair as their tongues fought with pleasure. His tongue was bigger than hers, and she let it dominate her whole mouth.

Annabeth broke the kiss, forming a saliva bridge between their faces.

Tyson knew how to kiss. Annabeth liked that.

They were staring at each other, taking a deep breath.

She looked down, seeing his erection throbbing against his extra-G size pants. If he was that big…

“Want him to breathe?” Annabeth pointed to his erection.

"I want little Tyson to breathe" he said.

Annabeth reached down and unzipped his pants.

Instantly, Tyson's cock jumped, erect and hard, from his pants.

Annabeth liked to see that. It was like her arm. It was big and thick. Compared to Percy, Charles, or the Stoll Twins, he would gain by inches.

She looked at Tyson.

“Can I suck you, Tyson?”

“Yes! I would like it!”

Annabeth licked her lips, and began to suck his cock.

The size was large. Annabeth was wetting everything she could with saliva as she sucked. His cock felt like a huge sausage, and Annabeth was slowly becoming addicted to that size and strenght.

Tyson was moaning with desire. He was enjoying it more and more. Annabeth was licking and sucking like she always liked to do.

Annabeth was moaning, using her tongue to wet as much as possible. Compared to Charles, Travis, and Connor, Tyson had a bigger penis than theirs. It was almost the same as Percy's.

Must be Poseidon genetics, she thought. Being the god of horses… well… that was the answer.

Annabeth kept sucking his cock. Tyson moaned with pleasure, moaned too loudly. She quickly stopped.

"Tyson!" Annabeth said. “Silence.”

"I love it" he said. “Don’t scream?”

"Don't scream," she said. “If you want more, don't scream.”

"I don't scream" he promised.

Annabeth returned to the blowjob. He was now with one hand over his mouth, stifling the moan. Annabeth then took Tyson's shirt while she sucked.

Her hands traveled inside, trying to feel something inside.

Tyson did not appear to have the warrior physique like the other demigods. Annabeth had a weakness with strong boys like that. But still he was strong, with broad chest and hard belly. She then feels his arms, sensing muscles there.

And that Annabeth liked.

But a major weakness (newfound) was the desire for sex. And seeing a big pulsating member that size made her lose control fast.

Tyson laughed, feeling her hands on his body.

"Take off your shirt" Annabeth said, licking his head.

Tyson obeyed. He took it off and threw it on the floor. Could be mistaken for a rug if possible. Annabeth looked at a big and tall cyclops in front of her.

Long time ago, she had a fear of cyclops. But now, she managed to overcome that. So well that she is about to have sex with one now.

"I'm hot" he said, laughing. “You do it so well.”

Annabeth smiled, and sucked harder again. Tyson then tried to take off his pants.

Annabeth stopped sucking and stood up, watching the Cyclops take off his pants and underwear, along with his sneakers, and scatter around the Cabin.

Annabeth looked at the bed, and felt her pussy wet more.

She wanted sex.

I want a huge cock inside me. And I want it now.

She walked to the bed and caught his attention.

“Do you know how sex works?” she asked.

"Triton explained it to me" he said cheerfully. "I get my cock in you, right?"

“Yes. Right here.” She leaned against the bed and opened her pussy for him. "Do you want sex with me, Tyson?"

“Yes!”

“Then come on. I want you inside me now!”

Tyson hurried to her and touched the head of his cock to her pussy. Annabeth felt and bit her lips with pleasure.

Tyson then penetrated everything without warning.

Annabeth looked up at the ceiling, impressed, trying not to scream.

She hadn't had one this size in weeks. Since Percy disappeared.

Now his half-brother was fucking her. He was getting into her like a jackhammer – big and fast and tasty – and his pacing was getting harder and wetter. Her favorite pacing.

Annabeth was crumpling the pillow with her hands. She was enjoying this too much, and she wanted more of him. A lot more.

“FUCK! Thrust hard, my cyclops! DEPPER! DEEPER!” she moaned, feeling Tyson burying deeper now.

Tyson smiled.

“I get into a fucking hot girl!” Said Tyson.

Annabeth looked at him.

“Do you know how to swear?”

Tyson laughed a little.

"You should hear Triton with a nymph." He gets her ass. She loved his strong grip. “He screamed for hours. I listened.”

"How delicious" she said, wondering if all of Poseidon's sons were horny sexual hunks.

Tyson continues to penetrate hard. He is pressing her breast while another hand grabs her butt. Annabeth loved to feel his big hands touching her like that.

"I liked Tyson's dick." She loved to mimic his way of talking. It was sexually good. Even more now.

"And I like Annabeth's cave!"

He kept the pace without shame or tiredness, and Annabeth was looking up, tongue sticking out and moaning low.

“Annabeth, I'll drop everything!”

“Drop it in my mouth!” Annabeth looked at him, whit her tongue out. “I want to taste Tyson’s milk!”

After more thrusts, Tyson took his cock from Annabeth's vagina.

“Suck me!” he said. “If you want my milk, suck it now.”

Annabeth liked to hear that. She knelt down and began to suck willingly.

Tyson moaned. Annabeth sucked as she always did – fast and with moans.

Tyson felt something coming.

“Annabeth! I'll… release everything!

“Inside the mouth!” she moaned, masturbating his cock. “I want everything!”

Tyson got it. She returned to the blowjob.

Annabeth sucked willingly, and Tyson moaned in approval.

His semen spurted out, overflowing Annabeth's mouth so fast that a little escaped her mouth. Dropping on her breasts while flowing around her chin. She managed to swallow it up - she practiced it several times.

Tyson felt more relaxed. He was breathing relieved. He watched Annabeth there, cleaning his penis, sucking every drop of semen, then getting from her own face and breasts, and licking it all.

When it was over she said:

“That was awesome. Who would say you were so good at this.”

"I have my tricks" he said, smiling. He then lays down in bed, looking at his bed on him.

"Of course you do" she said, rising.

Annabeth began to dress. Not bad with what started with a quick masturbate. It turned into sex with Tyson.

A being she thought was "not smart about it," ended up giving her all the pleasure she wanted.

“Shall we do this again?” he asked.

Annabeth, now fully dressed, turned around.

"Maybe ... Call me whenever you want." She went to him and kissed him. Tyson felt her tongue in his mouth again, liking it. "Send me a message, and I'm all yours."

Tyson smiled, loving the idea.

She started to leave Cabin 3, returning to her own Cabin.

At the door, Annabeth turned, looking at Tyson in the eye.

“Bye, my strong cyclops” she then send a kiss.

Tyson laughed with joy, and lays on Percy’s bed, completely naked.

Annabeth, now more focused now. She left Cabin 3, feeling more alive than ever at that moment.


	5. Two at Once

Chapter 5: Two at Once

(The Stoll Brothers, after a failed jogging session, saw Annabeth alone in the Athena Cabin and, wanting sex with her again, decided to go have sex, both at once)

The rain came by surprise.

Travis and Connor were walking slowly from their almost jog, both wet and frustrated.

Both were shirtless. Travis in green shorts with white stripes and Connor in full blue shorts. Both had running shoes and were completely wet.

On the way, Travis kept telling what happened with him and Annabeth to his brother.

"That was too crazy" Travis continued. “That hot blonde fucked me in the arena, it was crazy fucking her that day.”

Connor listened as they approached Hermes's Cabin.

“And no one suspected?” he asked.

"Luckily not" Travis said, walking across the forest. “Clarisse arrived, but she didn't notice the heat of the moment, and Annabeth hidden next to me, fully naked”.

Connor saw the rain falling from the sky.

“Really lucky. Bad luck for today.”

They both looked up. The sky was cloudy and rainy.

"Bad luck" Travis said. “I wanted to run today.”

Connor continued to walk through the woods.

“At least we can compete push ups at the Cabin.”

Travis followed soon after.

“At least. I'll beat you this time.”

"If you can beat my record of two hundred push ups, we're on the same level."

Travis laughed.

"But tell me about your sex time. Got it?”

Connor smiled.

“I did it. We fucked in the Grand Central Station bathroom.”

Travis was surprised. He listened to that before, but still, the thought of fucking there was still unbelievable to him.

“No mortals entering?”

“None! Just me and her and…” He imitated sex with the air. Travis laughed.

“Annabeth is a slut. And that's why I like her.”

Connor agreed.

The two continued. They passed the empty camp. Everyone was either searching Percy or inside their Cabins.

There, as they were approaching, Travis stopped Connor holding him by the arm.

"Look" he said, pointing to the other Cabins.

Connor saw Annabeth Chase, in her camp clothes, running through the rain until she arrived and entered Athena's Cabin.

They both smiled at the same time.

Travis looked at him.

“The hot one is coming back from somewhere.”

“And no one is in that Cabin” Connor said.

Connor saw the Cabin as rain wet his and Travis’ bodies.

Suddenly Connor remembered what they had talked on the way back.

That hot chick fucked them without thinking. Connor started to get hard at the idea he was having.

"She fucked you, didn't she?" he asked to Travis.

Travis looked at him.

“Yes. I told you that now.”

"Do you think we should… give her what she deserves?"

It took Travis a second to understand, and the idea touched his head.

Smiling, he said:

“I do. That hot blonde will have a surprise.”

The two then went to her Cabin.

...

Annabeth hated the sudden rain.

She was completely wet, and now she realized she was alone. Her entire Cabin was empty.

Suddenly she remembered that her half-siblings had gone on a tour of a museum in New York. She recalled that they chose a rainy day because it "helped to focus more."

Annabeth rejected the invitation because she was more focused on training – a goal that the rain ruined.

Now I was alone, but I was free all day too. She thought.

With more free time, she wondered what she was going to do.

And her thoughts were turning to sex.

It was almost automatic. She couldn’t help it. She loved to do that. A lot.

Picking up her cell phone to pick who was going to fuck that day, she stopped when someone knocked her Cabin door.

Curious, she went there to open it.

As she opened, she saw Connor and Travis, shirtless, wet from the rain, and looking at her, smiling.

"Hi, Annabeth" Travis said.

"Hi, pervert" she said, remembering the arena. “Couldn't escape the rain?” Her eyes were looking at their strong, muscle drawn bodies. It was like magnetic.

"No" he said. “But I came here to get something more… delicious.”

"Good" she saw Connor standing there. "And what does the pervert clone want now?"

"Travis told me what you did to him" Connor said.

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"He deserved it" she said. "You seduced me first, then it was my turn. He even liked it.”

"I will not lie, I really liked that" Travis said, stepping in, approaching her. "And I think you'll like it even more now."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, and Travis kissed her unceremoniously.

As he dragged Annabeth inside, Connor closed and locked the door with a nearby chair.

In the reading room — the corner of the Cabin where they had books and tables — Annabeth was running her hands over Travis's body. Her wet clothes gluing on his body.

Travis then stopped kissing Annabeth, and Connor approached her.

He kissed her as he grabbed her ass. Her hands were exploring his back willingly.

She leaned against the table with her ass.

When he finished kissing, Connor stood beside Travis, who freed his cock from his shorts. Connor imitated him.

Annabeth looked at both of them one at a time.

“So... sandwich?” she asked.

The two boys nodded.

Annabeth, in the mood, took off her wet clothes.

Her hot, sensual body was on display for both boys, who enjoyed. Her bra was a pool bra, also her panties, tied with bows at the back and waist.

“Pool bikini, huh?” Travis asked, smiling.

"I wanted to bathe in the pool after training" Annabeth said, throwing her wet clothes on the floor. The twins knew about the pool. Hephaestus’ Cabin built a pool near the beach, close to the forest to “mimic a resort”. Everyone liked the pool. “But with the weather, I gave up.”

"Who says you need the sun to enjoy the pool" Connor said, moving closer. “What do you think of a sandwich now there?”

Annabeth found it sensually delicious, but found it too risky.

“What if someone sees us?”

“Now? So early?” Travis asked, approaching her from behind. “If you behave yourself, no one will see anything.”

Annabeth saw the two come closer. Connor in front, Travis from behind. She was enjoying this situation more and more. They both really wanted to fuck her at the same time.

She atched a lot of porn movies like this: two men fucking one woman. Explicit seduction became a threesome at the spot.

And now, I was about to try that. She thought, liking it. She become more wet now.

Travis caught her waist, rubbing his cock into her wet pussy, on her panties, as Connor took her breasts, massaging with his strong hands.

Annabeth moaned as she was touched by them. They both had their erections ready for sex, and couldn't wait.

Connor touched his cock on her leg, drawing circles slowly. Travis was doing the same to her butt.

They were both teasing her. And she liked it.

Determined, she took their erections by hand and began to kiss Connor willingly.

Travis began to lick her neck as he took one of her breasts. He uncovered her breast and licked her nipple.

Annabeth soon exchanged her kisses to Travis as Connor licked her other breast.

“Suck us!” Travis demanded.

Annabeth remembered having sex with him long ago. He overpowered her, and she felt that imposition now.

Obeying, she got to her knees, seeing these two hot hunk twins side by side, staring at her.

Soon she started sucking Travis’ cock.

Travis moaned approval, enjoying being sucked by her again.

Connor watched, feeling her hand massaging his erection while giving Travis a blowjob.

Soon she changed. She began to suck Connor’s cock as she massaged Travis' erection.

The exchange game continued with ease. She made sucking and choking sounds as she sucked them both. They were moaning, feeling their heat being sated by that hot blonde.

It didn't take long for Travis to say:

“I'll come!”

“Me too!” Connor agreed.

Annabeth then jerked them off hard. They both moaned at the strength she was doing in her hands.

She wanted their semen, and she wanted it fast.

Suddenly they both moaned loudly, and their cocks splashed semen on her face.

She licked everything their penises threw. She felt that hot milk spreading through her chest. She caught her fingers as she licked their cocks to the last drop.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, enjoying it most of all.

Annabeth stood up. They both saw her face and breasts dirty with their cum. She took off her bra, also dirty, and threw it on the floor.

“Oh no. I'm all dirty.” She took off her panties, completely naked before them. She threw her wet panties on the floor. “I need a bath…”

She started for the door, grabbing her invisibility cap on herbed, and walked out of the Cabin, getting wet by the rain.

Looking at them, she teased them with the middle fingers of both hands, telling them to approach her. Then she put on her cap and disappeared.

The brothers hid their erections with their shorts and looked around outside.

Near them, they saw a human silhouette running. The rain avoiding the form, drawing her hot woman body nicely.

Annabeth

The two looked at each other excitedly and ran after her.

...

The pool was there, and so was Annabeth.

The place was empty, with the huge rectangle filled with water, the stairs near them, and the silhouette walking on it.

They climbed the stairs, seeing the New York skyline gray with rain, the sea moving as usual, and the hot blonde now visible.

She was smiling, and put her cap on the floor.

"I wanted to take a bath..." she said, smiling. Her face and breasts still with semen. “And you too.”

Determined, the two of them took off their wet shorts and underwear, leaving only the sneakers, and ran to Annabeth, who also ran.

She ran around the pool, full of water. Rain fell hard, and she walked across the tile. She didn't want to slip, but she had the ability not to slip.

Soon, her lovers reached her. The two nudes, hungry for sex, six-packed boys both handed her. They both kissed her as Connor patted her breasts and Travis stuck a finger in her pussy.

She moaned, liking it, and kissed Connor as Travis bent down. He began to lick her pussy.

Connor kissed her with moans, gripping her waist as his cock touched her ass.

“Penetrate me!” she wanted. “I want a male pole inside me!”

Connor understood. She started to walk to a low wall and leaned there, pointing her ass at him.

Connor, catching his cock by hand, teased by touching it’s head on her pussy. She moaned, wanting it inside her.

Connor suddenly sank his entire cock into her.

Annabeth moaned, staring at the gray sky with her tongue sticking out.

Connor began his pace, getting into her like there was no tomorrow. Annabeth moaned like a bitch she was.

Travis, watching, was touching his cock slowly. He was waiting his turn.

Connor shoved more often until he pulled away.

Annabeth stared at him, confused, but soon understood when she saw Travis taking his place.

Suddenly he thrust his entire cock into her vagina.

Annabeth moaned more intensely. Connor knew how to fuck, but Travis was more aggressive. He penetrated harder than Connor. She liked to see the difference at the same time.

Connor took her face and kissed her, pulling her to him.

Travis followed that butt until it stopped moving, and Connor said:

“Get down!”

Travis stopped thrusting in, watching her get on doggystyle position. They both knelt, with Travis reentering her vagina and Connor getting a blowjob from her.

Annabeth loved to feel two strong penises at once. Blowjob on one while another was behind was another level. She enjoyed receiving and eating sausage at the same time.

With her eyes wide open, she saw the pool, and an idea occurred to her.

“Hang on!” she said, stopping sucking. "I want to be fucked by both of them!" They exchanged glances. Annabeth pointed to the pool. “There!”

They both looked at the pool, full of water, and understood.

Travis got out of her vagina. Annabeth got up and jumped into the water.

"Come on, boys" she said, teasing them by feeling their own big tits. “The water is great!”

The two took off their running shoes, throwing them around, and jumped into the water.

Travis caught her by front, hugging her as he kissed her, and dragging her to a edge, pulling her by his tight hug, and Connor followed them both.

Travis chose the vagina, and Connor pointed to the ass.

Without warning, the two got in at the same time.

Annabeth looked up, excited to receive two hard penises at once. Her ass and pussy filled with their hard cocks.

The two started the rhythm. Annabeth loved to receive them both at the same time. She squeezed Travis’ messy hair as he hugged her tighter.

She was sticking her tongue out, not hiding her pleasure on fire. Travis liked to do that.

Now he was fucking that bitch with his brother. None of them were hiding the pleasure. He enjoyed doing it without shame.

Travis took her face and kissed her heartily. Their tongues intertwined for pleasure.

Connor, seeing this, took her face after, breaking the kiss, and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Travis began to lick her neck.

The sex continued. The two would go on and on, and she would moan with each thrust.

After a long sex session, she said:

“I'm almost there! I’ll cum, you hot hunky twins! I’ll cum!”

Travis agreed. Connor seemed to be on edge too.

“On three!” said Annabeth.

She told. They followed. And the climax happened at three.

Fresh semen penetrated her two holes. She widened her eyes at the invasion of her vagina and butt. She liked that so much that she scratched Travis's back as she squeezed Connor's shoulder.

They both moaned contentedly, feeling the rainwater bathing them as fresh semen appeared in the water. Several white filaments in transparent water.

The three of them remained there, enjoying the pleasure a sandwich gave them, while the rain washed their bodies in the pool.

…

Travis and Connor, now wearing their shorts, saw Annabeth put on fresh clothes after she dried herself.

They were inside the Cabin now, getting ready to leave.

Travis smiled, and Annabeth noticed, smiling too.

"It was fucking awesome" she said, looking at them. “When you want, we can do another trio.”

"Maybe in a motel" Travis said, tying up his shorts. “I know a great one in town.”

“Was there with a girlfriend or with a lover?” asked Annabeth.

Travis grinned like a horny boy.

“Both.”

Connor tied up his shorts.

"It would be awesome". He looked at her. “Did you like the sandwich, bitch?”

Annabeth nodded.

“Sausage sandwich is my new favorite. Can't wait for self service again.”

They both looked at each other, and Travis said:

“Wait a message, you fucking bitch.”

Annabeth liked that, and raised her hands.

“If the badass man-whore said so, so be it.”

Connor went to her and kissed her.

“See you at next fuck, hot blonde.”

She moaned at the kiss.

“Can’t wait.”

Travis approached her.

“When you want, call me!” He deeply kissed her, then let her go.

Annabeth, licking her lips in agreement, watched the twins leaving her Cabin.

...

On the way, the two gave each other a high five.

They both fucked that hottie at the same time. Fucking fucking horny that gave.

And now they both had to go back.

Going to Hermes Cottage, the Stoll Brothers smiled, wondering what freaky things they were going to do with Annabeth later.


	6. Hot Sensations

Chapter 6: Hot Sensations

(Charles, longing for sex with Annabeth, seduced her into shagging again. She, wanting sex, accepted)

Annabeth didn't know how she was convinced to go there, just that she was enjoying it.

In the forges of Camp  Half-Blood , completely naked,  panties soaked and aside, holding a table with tools, Annabeth was receiving Charles Beckendorf in the vagina,  licking it with determination .

It had been weeks since she had sex there, and  s he was enjoying receiving that strong demigod inside her again. It felt pleasurable with a huge  tongue digging into her pussy.

She, while  being sucked through her vagina by him, remembered how she got there.

…

It was a sunny morning. Everyone was in the normal mood.

Except Annabeth.

Today, Percy had been missing for  three months now, and all that time she was just focused on  finding him.

But so far, no clue.

Nothing.  Not even a single hair.

Annabeth was watching the lake, where she and Percy kissed for the first time. She remembered that summer almost always, and enjoyed going there. It was good for her.

That… and the sex  they already had.

Sex… the greatest medicine of all.

Between visiting Sally, taking part in search, and fighting training, every now and then, that wild desire to have sex overwhelmed her completely.

She could not help it. She doesn't even try to stop it from happening  anymore .

Earlier, when she made the first  cheating , she didn't like feeling the weight in the awareness of  cheating on Percy with the first demigod before her.

Now she even liked it.

Sex has been good for her.  It could tame h er anxieties and haste with pure pleasure. She always liked strong demigods - because they remind her of Percy - and their horny strength, especially when they get in and out.

Annabeth moistened her lips thinking about it. She wanted more sex.

Just then, a voice said behind her:

“Beautiful lake, don't you think?”

Annabeth turned, noticing Charles Beckendorf standing there. She smiled when she saw him. He was wearing an orange shirt - obviously tight, drawing his basketball  player -like physique - under his metallurgical apron. He held a metal hammer in one gloved hand.

"Yes" she answered. “Did  she c a me with you?”

Charles said no with his head.

“Silena is busy with the pegasus now… so…”

Annabeth smiled slowly. She knew what he wanted.

Sex.

“If I want sex?” she asked, smiling.

Charles looked around. The two were alone. She knew that, apparently.

Confident, he said:

“Of course. My dick misses your vagina.”

Annabeth smirked  at this .  The lust is returning again.

“So how did you miss that?” She lifted the orange shirt, exposing her large breasts hidden in her black bra.

Charles smiled when he saw her big tits again.

“Yes… I did.”

"Then don't hold back" she said, shaking one of them with one hand. “ W here?”

Charles stiffened, and he caught his erection with his free hand.

“How about where we started?”

Annabeth smiled.

“Then let’s go.”

…

The instant they stepped there, the two clung  into each other  with desire .

Annabeth took off  his apron. Charles dropped his hammer, then took off his gloves.

The two kissed like crazy  lovers that they were . He fumbled with her ass as she gripped h is curly  black hair. Then her hands went to the shirt.

“Come on, take it off! I want to see!” she moaned.

"You too" he said. “Show  me  the twins!”

Annabeth pulled  him  away, and took off her shirt, exposing her bra.

Charles took off his shirt, exposing his muscular body that Annabeth loves so much. She took off her bra, leaving her breasts free.

Charles loved seeing those huge breasts free  again . He went to them and squeezed one while sucking another.

Annabeth scratched his head, euphoric to feel his strong tongue on her breasts again. Her nipples hardened at that.

Charles stopped that, met her eyes, and kissed her again.

She felt the table  by her ass. The equipment on top beveled with the impact. He tried to take her pants off.

Annabeth le t him do it . She felt his strong hands lower her pants. He then took her leg and pulled her panties out of the way of her vagina.

Without warning, he began to suck.

Annabeth took a hammer and claw nearby, squeezing them with  strong grips of pleasure.

She loved to feel his tongue in her pussy. Penetrating and cleaning while Annabe th tried not to moan so much.  There were campers around, but that made it hotter – and wasn’t because of the active fires around them.

Charles kept looking at her.

"So Athena and Hephaestus almost had sex, didn't they?"

Annabeth remembered that.

“Yes... Almost...”

"So we're doing what they didn't do, aren't we?"

“Yes… We are…”

Chalres smiled. Annabeth was completely overpowered  by lust now . He was now teasing her for what she wanted.

He sucked on her pussy again. Annabeth was moaning, liking it  a lot .

Glancing up  to the ceeling , Annabeth licked her lips in pleasure, remembering the moment she gave him a blowjob.

She couldn't take it anymore, needed to let it all go.

And she did.

Charles felt the fluids from her vagina on his face. He liked that.

"Now my turn" she moaned, wanting to have sex. “I want to repay  now .”

Charles stood up. Annabeth took him by the arms and pushed him against the table. The equipment shook  again  with the impact of his back.

She bent down, playing with h is pants, pulling  those down and seeing what she wanted.

His big, hard erection  jumped out  with full desire. Annabeth liked to see that  long meat pole again .

In response, Annabeth took the erection in her own hands, licked her lips, kissed a few areas before stuffing it in her mouth  in a blowjob .

Charles began to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was doing.

Annabeth moaned with his cock in her mouth.  She was loving the size. Charles was loving to feel her mouth and tongue wrap around his cock, sucking him like a chocolate popsicle.

She went on and on, moaning as she sucked. Charles had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her pleasure.

Charles was enjoying this. He was always horny about her, and now this hot chick was sucking his cock again.

At that moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt  his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

“I'll come!” he said.

Annabeth stared him in the eyes below, nonstop sucking. Charles understood that she wanted to swallow. It drove him even more mad.

Before long, Charles released everything into her mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened at the amount.

She liked a lot. She felt his hot milk fill her mouth. She swallowed most while a little leaked out. She released his cock, licking the rest.

Charles remained standing, enjoying the pleasure she made. Seeing that hot blonde on her knees there, licking her semen,  made his lust reawaken again .

Then she got up and kissed him hard. They moaned fearlessly, clutching each other's bodies, scratching their bare backs, clutching each other's asses, Charles clutching her breasts against his chest as Annabeth clutched his head and back.

Suddenly she stopped and took off her wet white panties and threw  it away.

Now, completely naked, she said:

"Possess me, my black giant." She gripped her breasts. “I want a meat pole in me now!”

Charles stiffened again at that, and decided to give her what she wanted.

"My hot bitch" he said. Annabeth got hot about it. She felt her own pussy dripping with desire again. “I will leave you moveless.”

She licked her own lips.

“Can't wait.”

The two crouched, kiss ing.

Charles began to lie down, with Annabeth massaging his erection as she stood on top of him.

As he lay down, she positioned herself on top of him and stuffed everything inside her  wet vagina .

They both began to moan as they  start to  fuck. Both moaning in pleasure and horny for each other.

Annabeth kept moaning. Charles even  more .

Lying down, he was still holding her waist, which bounced on his hard cock, enjoying the feel of that cock penetrating her pussy over and over.

Annabeth took his face, which rose, and kissed him heartily.

His tongue penetrated her mouth as he felt her ass.

Annabeth felt her body vibrate with pleasure at that wild sex.

Annabeth felt Charles's hands tighten on her breasts.

She, moaning as she jumped, squeezed his shoulders, moaning:

"Yes… go my fucking strong man… with a huge pole… Deeper…" as she jumped.

"Hottie… bitch…  with delicious big tits…  and big ass…  sweet vagina… "  Charles moaned as he took her pussy hard.

Annabeth moaned more as she jumped without shame.

“This… good… fucking good…” she moaned, clasping her hands against his hard chest. “I want more ... give me milk ... give me…!”

Charles moaned, then put his hands behind his head, contemplating his hot mistress jumping over him. Her huge big tits were jumping free.

“I'm loving it… you fucking hot bitch… yes… go… jump more… those big tits… go…” he moaned, watching her moan and jump with desire. “Finish me, go!”

Annabeth moaned, jumping, squeezing his chest tightly. Charles loved feeling it.

“Fuck me! Fuck me, my blacksmith!” said Annabeth, moaning.

The two continued to have sex, feeling the end of sex coming.

Charles wanted that. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Annabeth wanted a fucking geyser from that tasty  stud inside her body.

“I'll come!” he said.

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want something good now! Let it all go!”

Charles liked to hear that.

Grabbing her waist, he thrust harder, so much so that her pelvis was above the floor, Annabeth felt the head of his cock reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Charles moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth felt the  semen fill ing her vagina. She stared up at the ceiling with pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body. Soon she released everything too.

She moaned in pleasure, scratching Charles's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He moaned as he let it all out.

Then they breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth lay on top of Charles, breathing slowly like him.

"That was  awesome " he said, liking it.

"I loved having sex with you" she said. “I missed it so much.”

They both fell silent, enjoying the pleasure dominating their bodies.

Annabeth, looking up at the sky, saw that it was getting late.

"I need to go" she said, getting up. “I have  a greek  class soon.”

Charles just stared at her getting dressed, still lying naked on the floor.

“When can we fuck again?” he asked.

Annabeth, dressed, admired him on the floor, controlling  herself to  not fuck him again, and said:

“When I want, delicious.”

Then she left.

Charles stood, starting to dress, remembering the sex he had with her just now.

…

Jake was outside the forges, happy with what he got.

On his cell phone, he watched Annabeth and Charles having sex.

Smiling, he thought of getting what his  half- brother got from her.

He stiffened at the thought of it, and was glad to see that daughter of Athena leaping  on Charles on the floor, moaning with pleasure.

Jake wanted that too.

And he knew he will make it.


	7. Blackmail

Chapter 7: Blackmail

(In  the city , Annabeth got a message from Jake Mason,  a  son of Hephaestus, saying that he knew about the sex ual affair she had with Charles, and wanted her to do "something for him" in silence. Annabeth, finding it  dangerously arousing , accepted)

…

New York, the city that never sleeps.

Annabeth watched everything carefully. She was wearing the orange Camp shirt, jeans,  black  sneakers, and her  blonde  hair in a ponytail.

She was returning from Sally's apartment after her visit. She was trying to be strong and bear  the same emotions as her , knowing that Percy was fine.

But so long after Percy was gone, she had to see her after so long.

It had been almost  three months  completed now that he was gone, and so far no sign of him. November was coming to an end and December was coming  soon .

Now she just wanted to go back to Camp and focus on finding Percy.  Again.

On the way, she saw the Empire State Building in the city  landscape , pointing upwards like a giant finger.

She  looked angry at the monument. The gods didn't talk to her, not even Athena, her mother, said anything to her  since the war with Kronos .  Only Hermes spoke to her and Percy, but only for a quest, then he vanished as well.

It had been two months, and so far nothing.

Annabeth, walking down the sidewalk among the mortals - afraid that one of them might be a disguised monster (happened more often than you might think) - just wanted to take a cab to Camp Half-Blood at once.

Suddenly, h er cell phone rang.

It was Jake Mason. Son of Hephaestus, Charles's half-brother, and he was sending a message  to her .

**Hi Annabeth.**

**Hi Jake** , she typed.  **Any news?**

She wanted to know about the searches, but did not receive it, but:

**Yes. See this.**

He sent a video. Curious, she watched it.

Immediately, she was shocked.

The video showed herself fucking Charles in the forges. Her moans were loud, so she turned the volume down,  afraid that someone else would listened as well . Then she watched herself look naughty with Charles's cock in her  vagina, thrusting non stop .

The video  then was over.

**What** **the fuck** **?** She typed.

**My favorite porn video** **so far** , typed Jake.  **Who knew Annabeth Chase,** **daughter of** **Athena, one of the smart** **est** **people in Camp Half-Blood** **, could be a fucking** **slut** **. I saw you guys, and I admit I think you're fucking hot.**

Annabeth didn't know what to type.  She was too astonished for that.

She wasn't just caught having sex. She was filmed  doing it too .

Annabeth didn't know what to say, so Jake stepped forward.

**I want something in exchange for the video.**

**And what would it be?** Annabeth knew what he wanted.

**Sex.** He answered. **Me fucking** **your ass ... and I want what Charles had.**

Annabeth felt her common sense advising NO. But  her libido said otherwise.

She felt h er uncontrolled lust dominating her body again. She felt her pussy wet with  Jake’s  blackmail.

She can't help  it, so she sen t :

** W here? **

Jake sent naughty-looking emojis - that little smile and a sideways glance.

**At this address. I don't want to be interrupted.**

** What ? **

**You will understand.**

He sent the address, and said nothing more.

Annabeth saw the address. It was a little far away. Suddenly she saw a taxi.

“TAXI!” she shouted.

The taxi stopped. She entered.

“Where, girl?” asked the taxi driver.

Common sense said: Long Island, but h er mouth said the address.

The taxi driver understood, and accelerated his car.

…

Annabeth saw the building.

It was obviously abandoned, with a  locked gate , completely empty  space , and the neighborhood looked more desolate d than the building in front of  her .

The whole place looked like a horror movie scene.

Suddenly,  her cell phone rang.

It was Jake  again .

** You’re arrived. How nice  of you . **

Annabeth looked around.

** How do you know I  am here ? **

**Look at the gate wall.**

She  obeyed.  At first there was nothing, but then she saw a small circle near the  top of the wall .

**I can see you,** he typed, with laughing emojis following.  **Micro cameras. It was easy to do, and very useful later.**

Annabeth understood. He used this to film her fucking Charles.

**Now come in, and let's have fun.**

Annabeth felt her  body screaming for sex. She jumped in the gate –  awesome demigod training - and walked through the empty yard into the  obvious unlocked door.

…

The place was apparently empty. In front of her was a staircase.

Without another direction, she climbed.

She finished climbing. The place was completely empty  at the second floor . The noise of the city was muffled inside. Everything was destroyed and dusty.

Suddenly,  her  cell phone vibrated.

It was Jake again.

**Climb higher.** He typed.

She saw another staircase before  her .

**How do you know I got in?** Annabeth typed, just to tease him.

Look up.

Annabeth obeyed, and saw a camera. A circular camera, like an eye.  The same looking one of the gate.

**I have several around here, like at the gate** , Jake typed. Just go up.  **Do not be afraid.**

Annabeth obeyed.

Reaching the  third floor, Jake typed.

**Take off the shirt.**

Annabeth  smiled. That situation was becoming hotter and hotter.

**What?**

**Take off your shirt.**

**Because?**

** I want to see if you  really have huge big tits. **

Annabeth, understanding, took off her orange shirt and slung it over her shoulder. Her white bra covered her breasts.

More  messages .

** FUCK !!! THAT'S HOT !!! These exercises so compensating! Giant fucking big tits! **

Annabeth smiled at that. It was getting  more  in the mood now.

** Big tits that wants to fuck you! **

**Horny and sexy… own me now!**

Annabeth started to get  hornier about it. She'd never done this before, but was about to have sex in an empty building.

**Climb higher! Now!** Jake demanded.

Annbeth, as she climbed, typed:

**Why** **?** She knew why, she was just teasing him  again .

**I have** **a boner for sexy** **hot blondes.** He typed, with naughty emogis, and a little devil at last.  **Be a sex** **y** **fi** **ery slut** **, and I'm all yours!**

On the  fourth floor,  s he took off h er pants, revealing h er wet white panties and left them right there. Then she left her shirt there.

**This body kills me with horny!** He typed, with happy emogis later.

**Show me** **your** **horny!** She typed.  **If you want me to continue, show me.**

Annabeth looked at a camera, and lowered her panties, revealing her wet pussy, then she began to rock her breasts inside the bra for the camera, smiling like a naughty  bitch .

A video appeared  in her phone .

In it was Jake, shirtless - Hephaestus' sons had muscled bodies,  probably from the forges -, and Annabeth was crazier to see him like that - with one hand on h is jeans, revealing a large volume. He was looking at the monitor, which showed Annabeth there, touching her own breasts and vagina, surprised, and saying:

“Come here and own me!” While touching his own penis.

The video ends.

**At where?** She asked.

**At the end of the hall, at the wooden door.** He typed.  **Make me moan, you fucking** **slut** **!**

Annabeth, horn ier now, went down the hall and saw a closed wooden door. The rest were empty room door less spaces.

Annabeth knocked on the door.

Inside, Jake opened it. He was as he was in the video: shirtless, with an erection in his pants, and a horny face. He wasn't a  muscle jock like Charles, but he was  skinny  hot, like Travis or Connor.

He looked her up and down.

“This is where you asked for a hot blonde?” Annabeth asks, smiling mischievously.

Jake grabbed her waist.

“Yes, and I want extra spicy!”

He pulled her into the room and began to kiss her.

Jake grabbed her body while a free hand of h is closed the door. She pushed him against the door and turned the key while Jake felt h er ass.

Breaking the kiss, she began to lick his body. She licked h is chest, nipples, six pack  belly until she felt h is underwear.

"Sweaty and sexy" she said. “I'm addicted now.”

Jake felt her breasts.

"I always thought you were  such a horny bitch " he said. "But I never got the courage  to fuck you ."

Annabeth turned away from him.

"I always thought you were boring" she said. “But now…” She ran her hands on his body,  licking his nipples. “I think you're a tasty pervert.”

Jake smiled, then he walked.

“There's a better spot to fuck.”

Annabeth followed him.

The  place they  are was large, with a room with camera monitors and a mattress in the middle of the  floor . Annabeth was impressed. That room was the cleanest of the whole building.

"You Hephaestus  sons are good" she said, seeing the whole room. “All this  just  to fuck me?”

Jake unzipped his pants and ducked, exposing his underwear with a large member inside.

“Yes. I thought you were loose in sex” he threw his pants away with a kick. "After seeing you fucking Charles right in the forges, I started to feel a bit of a crush on you. And I got addicted to your body when you came here. Then, I built this place to be our… secret fuck place.”

He went to the computer, and clicked on a video.

In it, Annabeth was fiddling with her cell phone, then took off her shirt, and went upstairs. On the other floor, she was showing her vagina and feeling her breasts. All with naughty face.

“You're a fucking hot girl.”

Annabeth took his shirt  from nearby and wrapped it around his neck. Jake liked that.

“This fucking hot girl wants the videos.”

Jake laughed.

“First, you need to fuck me for this.”

Jake took her arm and  turned her, then pulled  her at h im , pinning her back to his body, and he pressed his cock  on her  round ass.

“That I can do.” She says, feeling his erection.

He turned her around  again  and started kissing her.

Annabeth ran a hand over his chest while the other took his shirt and threw it to the floor.

She started to push him to the mattress, which touched his heels.

“Lie down!” she said.

Jake obeyed.

Annabeth then bent down and took his underwear.

"No wonder you wanted to fuck me" she said. “It is huge.”

"You can see  now how horny I am for you " he said.

Annabeth took off her  panties .

She looked impressed  at his penis again, slowly touching it .

"How does someone skinny like you have a  big  gun like that?"

"I'm not like the others" he said. “I fuck, hard.”

"We'll see that" she said.

Then she started giving him a blowjob.

Jake moaned at that. Annabeth really knew how to do blowjob. She sucked as her head covered h is entire cock. She was really in the mood.

Jake moaned without fear. They were in an abandoned building, so he could be more perverted than usual  there . He got a blowjob from a hot blonde, and was going to make the most of it.

Annabeth sucked like a pro. Always calm, while moaning and licking everything. Jake felt  her tongue curl up all over his cock. He caught her head, wanting to speed up the pace.

She did. The blowjob was faster, he felt her tongue and saliva massaging his cock. He stayed in this  ecstasy sensaton for several minutes, enjoying it.

“Annabeth! I will come!”

Annabeth didn't stop sucking. He was losing control. He was going to  release everything in her mouth.

Annabeth wanted that. He realized  that .

With no way to hold back, he  climaxed everything into her mouth.

Annabeth moaned in approval. She sucked everything like a popsicle, Jake felt relieved about it.

Ananbeth stopped sucking. A semen bridge was connecting her mouth and his cock. She licked with taste.

"Delicious" she said. “Hot and good… I liked it.”

“Am I better than Charles?” he asked.

Annabeth pondered.

“I'm still undecided…”

Jake felt the teasing. He smiled at that.

He stood and pushed Annabeth carefully. She lay on the mattress, her huge hard breasts pointing to the ceiling.

Jake positioned himself, and began to lick her pussy.

Annabeth felt his tongue inside her pussy. She gripped his hands around her chest. She liked that.

Jake kept sucking. Annabeth then felt her breasts  being held strongly as he did so. She was lost in  ecstasy .

The  sensation she loved so much returned, in full force, wanting only sex.

She felt her climax coming. Jake was good at it, he moaned and sucked like a master, and she said:

“Coming!”

“In my face!” he said. “I want to get it too.”

Annabeth felt his hands feel her breasts. They were strong and determined, like Charles's. The sons of Hephaestus were famous for this; strong and skillful hands.

She felt the pleasure in her breasts intensifying in her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore.

She let it all in his face.

Jake smiled, feeling her fluids on his face, and put it together with one hand. He licked  it  like water.

Annabrth, breathing slowly, saw Jake advance to her  face and kiss her with desire.

Annabeth hugged him and they lay on the  mattress . They both moaned without shame, and she liked it.

She was gripping his strong body tightly. Jake felt her breasts  against his chest , then pulled her and felt her ass.

Jake was soon lying down, with Annabeth lying on top of him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She took his penis.

“Give me your best!” she said.

Jake, lying down, didn't stop her from  moving her torso and approaching his cock. She sat on top of him, positioning herself, and started to get in.

Jake, his hands behind his head, lifted his pelvis just then. His entire cock entered her pussy.

Annabeth was surprised. Soon  she began to jump.

Sex was starting well. He was moving her waist as Annabeth felt the head of his cock pound hard  in her  vaginal  walls. She liked the feeling, and wanted more.

Jake kept getting in, his hands on her breasts.

Annabeth was euphoric. His penis was too big.

Suddenly, his hands went to her head. She was bent over, supporting herself with her hands.

Jake started kissing her. She enjoyed the tongue fight. Then, he stopped playing with her breasts and moved his hands to her head.

“Don't take off my ponytail!” she said, stopping the kiss.

Disobeying, he took the elastic and took it off.

Her long hair flew free.

Annabeth was going to say something, but he kissed her first. She was trying to get the elastic back, but Jake threw it away and took her hands.

The two didn’t stop kissing.

Annabeth then lifted him to his torso, and she kept jumping.

After thrusting for long minutes, she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her face.

Jake kissed her like a porn actor. Annabeth returned with the same intensity.

They kept on having sex, their bodies dominated by sexual pleasure, wanting nothing more  than climaxing at each other .

Soon, the climax was coming.

“I'll come!”

“Me too!” Jake was going to take, but she pushed him hard, making him lie down.

“Inside! I want inside!”

Jake grinned, and let the hot girl make the rhythm.

She jumped willingly, moaning loudly and with pleasure. Jake joined the choir, moaning with desire.

Their sexual screams were echoing everywhere now.

His semen was coming. He will let go…

“NOW!” he shouted, releasing everything.

Annabeth stared at the ceiling, her tongue sticking out, enjoying the eruption of semen inside her.

She then lay on top of him, enjoying the feeling  of release  relaxing her again.

…

After sex, Annabeth was lying down, feeling that hot sensation dominate her body again.

For a while, she was getting addicted to sex.

She e glanced at Jake, unconscious with pleasure, lying beside her.

His strong, drawn body kept moving with his breath.

Decided, she stood up.

She went to Jake's cell phone. His clothes were scattered around the room. She went to the camera monitor and picked up the phone near the keyboard.

Looking around the gallery, Annabeth found h er blackmail video.

She clicked on it, then found herself fucking Charles in the forges, moaning like crazy.

Hearing her moan and calling him a "hot pervert" made h er slowly wet  again .

She then selected the video and searched for her contact in the messages, and found one called “porn  blonde ”. She laughed as she clicked on this one.

There were the videos, and the conversation that led her there.

She sent the videos to her phone, and then deleted the videos from his phone's memory.

With all the evidence clear, she looked at Jake unconscious there, and her eyes went to his cock.

The sensation was coming back  as she watched his member there .

Suddenly, she saw Jake waking up, and he saw Annabeth holding h is cellphone.

“What did you do?” he asked.

“I deleted your video" she said.

Jake stood up.

“Why?”

"So you don't blackmail me later  again. " She put the phone down. "The sex was good, but I don't like blackmail. Next time, do it like a normal guy and seduce me  straight away .”

Jake looked at her, still naked, and said:

"I promise I won't blackmail you anymore."

Annabeth smiled.

" G ood boy," she felt his face  with her hands . "Now I have to go, I have some forest training today," she turned away. “See you  soon , Jake.”

Jake watched Annabeth  passing through the open door and walk ing down the corridor , her ass shaking with each step.

He smiled at that view.

…

Annabeth, now dressed, exited the building and leapt the gate again.

She enjoyed this sexual adventure. She was feeling more relaxed now. And more prepared.

Energized for the most adrenaline, she planned to train alone in the arena today, planning to eliminate thirty  puppets this time.

And, maybe, have fun with someone else.

…

Jake, dressed, went to his monitor.

"Well, Annabeth, you deleted  your fuck with Charles" he said, selecting a video file. “But you didn't delete d mine.”

On the computer, he saw himself fucking with Annabeth in that same room. The sexual moans emanated from the screen  shamelessly .

Jake got hard again, thinking of fucking Annabeth Chase one more time.


	8. Reverse Blackmail

Chapter 8: Reverse Blackmail

(Jake tried to blackmail Annabeth for sex again, only to find the video changed, and Annabeth with the changed video - of him having sex with Sherman's girlfriend - and Annabeth blackmails him into camp ... in the middle of the night)

…

Jake didn't know how Annabeth convinced him to do that.

But here he was, in his underwear, introducing his penis in Annabeth's vagina, pink lingerie, downy bikini, and panties on his side, moaning in the empty shed, the seemingly deserted amphitheater.

He was going to sleep when it happened, and he remembered how she seduced him into it.

…

Jake went to sleep in his bed, the whole cabin sleeping now.

He was in his underwear now, seeing himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles - the forges were doing him good - and was about to go to bed when his phone vibrated with a message.

From "Porn Blonde".

His cock hardened at the sight of her breasts on the contact profile image. He was horny for her since she had sex with him in that building.

Quickly, he picked up the phone.

**Hi, six packs.** She typed.

**Good night, hot.** He typed.  **No male, is it?**

**Yes. No one to keep me company… It's shit.**

**And you get so lonely there… alone… in this big bed…**

**I'm not in bed.**

Jake was confused.

**In the bathroom?**

**No.**

**Kitchen? Balcony? Pool?**

**Not even close.**

Then she sent a picture.

She was herself, in pink lingerie, in the middle of the dark camp. It was almost midnight now.

**What the fuck is that?** He asked. He knew the Harpies could come and tear her apart completely.

**My fire is driving me crazy** , she typed, with naughty smile emogis.  **Can you calm me down, stud?**

His cock rebelled against his underwear. He wanted to stick it in her again.

**I can't** he typed, seeing his step-siblings sleeping around him.  **I don't want to get in trouble.**

**Ahhh, Jake… you will.** She typed.

Before he can type anything, a video appeared.

Watching the video, he saw that it was him and her fucking that room in the building.

But, there was a strange detail.

In the video, it was him, but Annabeth's face was changed by… Laura Knocks?

**Laura?** Jake typed, startling.  **What is it?**

**Just a video you wanted to blackmail me for more sex,** typed Annabeth.  **You really need to watch your phone. I got the video and nothing that a joke with Deep Fake couldn't solve. Now you had sex with Laura.**

Jake got nervous. Laura Knocks, a demigoddess of Apollo’s Cabin, was Sherman Yang’s girlfriend, one of Ares' strongest and most violent children. If he gets this… Jake would end up dead.

**Come calm me down.** She teased him, then sent another picture. It was hers, with a bikini raised, exposing her large breasts.  **My twins miss you… your strength… your member digging me all over…**

**This is blackmail!** He protested.

**I learned from the best** , she countered.  **Find me now and shred my vagina. Now!**

Jake needed no further encouragement. he was completely horny for sex now. That hot girl blackmailed him for sex, and now he's going to give her all that hot bitch deserves.

**Where?**

**In the shed of the Amphitheater. I'm waiting, hot guy. Make me moan.**

Before Jake hung up, she sent:

**Oh, and give me an incentive.**

Jake looked in the mirror, seeing his body, and remembering what she liked, put his camera in a selfie position and sent a shirtless picture of him to her.

**How about that, hot blonde?**

**This body kills me!** She sent with heart emogis.  **Come own me, fucking hot! Now!**

Jake didn't receive anything else, and didn't need to.

He knew where the shed was.

You fucking hot slut… that's why I like to fuck you, he thought, excited for sex.

He snuck out of the cabin, shirtless and in his underwear, and walked around the camp.

Everything was deserted, but still he was careful not to draw attention.

Everything was empty so far, no monsters or unwanted attention, and the shed was in sight now.

It had walls and ceiling, but no windows, just a door, and it was ajar.

He entered, seeing the empty, dark place, thinking that Annabeth might have given up and left.

But, suddenly, two hands touched his body, and Jake felt two beaks prickling his back.

"You came as I wanted" said Annabeth. Her voice made him harden, her hands caressing his body made him harden even more. “In underwear… you pervert.”

"I was going to sleep" he said, looking at her naughty face. Her eyes called for sex, and he will give it to her with pleasure. “Who told you to tease me now?”

"My libido" she began to play with his nipples. “My body asking for a strong penis to calm me down. Now be a good pervert and give your blonde lover wanted what she wants.”

“Leave it to me.” He said, slowly smiling.

He turned, seeing her model sexy body. Breasts big and hot, fine huge ass, beautiful face wanting sex, and he kissed her.

The two hugged. Jake squeezed her ass as Annabeth ran her hands down his bare back. Both moaning as their tongues fought in their mouths.

They both moaned softly. They might attract attention, but what they wanted was to put out this sexual fire they liked so much.

Annabeth pushed Jake against a wall, stopped kissing him, and began to lick his body.

"Fuck, how hard your body is" she said, licking his chest, nipples, six packs at his belly, heading toward his cock.

"Forges and fights, hottie" he moaned, liking it. “They do wonders.”

"I felt your wonders before" she moaned, lowering his underwear to his cock, smiling as his erection jumped free. "And I want to feel it again."

She took it and started to suck.

Jake leaned against the wall, feeling his body filled with lust as her tongue and mouth giving him a fucking good blowjob.

He liked it so fucking much.

Annabeth moaned with pleasure and a little choke. She sucked his erect cock without stopping, intending to get his semen in her mouth.

Jake, while enjoying it, also stared at the door, seeing nothing there, not even Harpies.

But he still thought that some monster would catch a teenager blowing a boy.

If you weren’t hungry, it would be a scandal. He thought.

"Don't worry" Annabeth said, stopping sucking, just watching his reaction. “It's all right. But if you make me come fast…” she teased, and sucked again.

This hot slut is right, he thought, determined to give her what she wanted before it got too late.

He took her head and began to accelerate. She put her hands against the wall, around his waist, feeling the head of his cock touching the roof of her mouth.

But she didn't look annoyed, but with full lust of doing so.

It didn't take long for Jake to moan.

“Here, delicious!”

And he came inside her mouth. Annabeth liked it so much she moaned a little louder.

Jake rested against the wall, reveling in him climax in her mouth.

Annabeth sucked it all in, then got up and kissed him hard.

Suckling sounds echoed through the room as their tongues curled with pleasure.

"Very good, hot guy" she said, then turned and pulled her panties from her vagina, now dripping with desire. "But I still want a male member in here. Or aren't you that macho?”

She touched any man's wound: his manhood.

To prove otherwise, he said:

“Do you want a macho man thrusting you?”

Annabeth nodded.

Jake caught her waist and positioned his hardening cock against her pussy.

“So take it, hot bitch!”

And put everything inside her.

Annabeth's eyes widened, liking it, and Jake started the pace.

And that's how he got there, getting into that horny slut until she was satisfied and left him be.

He was holding her arms, seeing her delicious back to him, seeing her huge breasts swaying with each fucking, sounds of their bodies crashing against each other, her big ass swallowing his cock, her moans of pleasure filling the room.

It all drove Jake crazy. He saw her ass and let go of her arms, squeezing tightly. Then starts to slap her ass.

"That's right, sexy" she moaned, looking at him. “I'm a bad girl… I made you fuck me in here… I deserve a lesson!”

Jake liked it, shook her ass a little, and said:

“You really deserve it. Take it!” and hit her ass.

Annabeth bit her lip in pleasure.

Jake hit more. Not with anger, but with horny. She moaned with each slap, and it drove him crazy over and over.

“YES! Hit me! I deserve!”

"I deserve your bed after this one!" moaned Jake, who bent down and licked her ear without missing a beat. “How about tomorrow in your bed! No! All over the Cabin!”

"Co ... co ... combined" she managed to say.

"Either in the vagina or in the butt?"

"Vagina!" she said, her tongue sticking out. “I want inside, my muscular pervert!”

"My sexy lover…" she moaned, gripping his waist again. “Here, bitch!”

And they cummed at the same time.

Jake and Annabeth moaned loudly this time, not afraid of being caught, just relishing the pleasure they had.

Fresh semen dripped to the floor.

She backed away and stood against another wall, her vagina still dripping cum.

Jake was against the wall, breathing slowly, with sleep dominating his mind.

He wanted to sleep now.

He then saw Annabeth fixing her bikini and panties.

"Good night, gigolo" she said, blowing a kiss in the air. “It was a good sex. See you tomorrow in my bed!”

And walked to the door, carefree, and disappeared - literally.

She put on her invisibility cap, apparently hidden there, and disappeared.

Soon, Jake remembered going to sleep. He packed his underwear in a hurry and ran to his cabin, wanting to avoid any attention necessary.

…

No one noticed Jake's absence, and that was great for him.

He just walked into the cabin, heading for his bed, and slept, delighted with the sex he had with Annabeth.

And a certainty dominated his mind.

He was going to have sex with her again. This time without fear of being caught.

He could hardly wait.


	9. After the Party

Chapter 9: After the Party

(After Austin's Birthday Party, Annabeth was seduced by Austin Lake, one of Apollo's sons, and she, deciding to have sex with him, invites him to the Great House infirmary room, wanting to have a private party for them)

…

The party was awesome.

Annabeth felt more energized by this. Her brothers and sisters were right.

She really needed a time off.

The party was for Austin Lake, a son of Apollo who’s birthday is that day, but she wasn't in the mood for parties at morning. But, after much insistence from the inhabitants of Athena's Cabin, even more from her half-brother, Malcolm, she decided to go and try to have fun.

Now, with the party going on, she went from "trying" to "enjoying it a lot."

Cake, barbecue meat, drinks, dance, friends. Everything the campers wanted happened, and everyone was happy.

All the campers were having a good time, dancing to everything they put on while Annabeth, Silena, Katie, Clarisse, and others kept dancing nonstop as a group.

Then came the cake, and the "real party" started after they all teared it down and ate it.

Austin was in sight, black skinned, strong, bright smile and star charisma (this must be genetic for Apollo’s offspring), danced with everyone around him, sometimes wetting his dark blue sleeveless shirt and black shorts with his drink without caring.

Annabeth, with her blond hair tied up in a ponytail, one-piece pink-white dress - a party outfit - highlighting her gorgeous breasts and big ass - things Austin loved about her, as well as her friendly personality and "appetite in her spare time" (he knew that she was sexually voracious, heard some demigods brag about it, and he wanted to try too) - danced with him in the middle of the group, who wouldn't stop.

But inside his head, Austin imagined the two of them fucking in the room, crazy with pleasure, naked, enjoying their physical pleasure without stopping.

He wanted it.

And when she met his gaze on her, she apparently wanted that too.

And soon, they would have.

The party was still seemingly endless by now.

…

When it was three and half in the morning, the people started to leave, tired up, wanting to sleep.

Austin stood on the porch of the Big House, enjoying the fatigue his dance show gave him. He liked that, dancing like there was no tomorrow.

The guests were leaving, all shaking his hands, hugging him, wishing for a happy birthday.

After all, the party was his birthday. Everyone was happy to participate.

Austin really liked that, even though he knew the circumstances.

Percy was still missing, but it was good to see everyone with the mood up there for a while.

When the demigods emptied everything by going away, he looked out into the yard. The metal tables were in the corners, making room for dancing. The foam boxes still had wine and vodka (they bought many) and his phone was charging inside the living room. The strawberries fields were in the distance, and the sky is night clean full with stars.

The House was empty, Chiron was out - so they got a party like that - and Dionysus disappeared, and that Austin and several others thought it was great. Only left him and…

“Annabeth?” he called, realizing she wasn't in the yard.

Did she leave? He wondered, seeing that she didn't show up.

He remembered that during the party Annabeth said in his ear:

** "Wait on the porch of the Big House and you'll have a clue." **

**“** ** For what?” he asked. **

** She smiled. **

**“ For a sweet present for yoy.” She winked at him and danced away.**

He didn't understood much, and she was already gone from the party appearently.

Now here he was, waiting for what Annabeth promised clue.

Looking down wanting to scratch his foot, he saw a note on the wooden floor. He took it and read:

"Austin, go to the infirmary. Ass: Annabeth ".

Austin smiled at that. The clue she said was in his hand now.

Storing the paper, he was the infirmary at the Big House.

…

The infirmary was as usual.

Hospital beds, stretchers, lockers with medical supplies.

Austin knew the place. He and Apollo's Cabin always helped there.

But Austin didn't know what Annabeth wanted with him there.

Suddenly a romantic, seductive song began to play inside the room.

From the open door of the next room, Annabeth exited, a dirty smile on her face.

Soon, she opened her pink outfit, exposing her black bra, tucking her large breasts out of her arms as she walked over to him, turning her clothes into a skirt.

Austin liked that. It got hard right away.

As he walked, Austin watched her sensual body walk toward him until she leaned him against the wooden door and kissed him with her tongue.

The sucking sounds were explicit. Without anyone, they could let go like that.

Austin was happy with that.

Annabeth stopped hugging him and put her hands on the door around his head as Austin squeezed her ass.

"Time for my gift" she said. “Are you ready?”

Austin nodded without fear.

She smiled.

“Great. So let go, my big dick.” She passed a hand on his hard erection.

Austin smiled at that. The Big House was empty because Chiron said he would be back tomorrow afternoon, and his friends were all gone.

That is: fearless sex all night long.

Best gift ever!

After locking the door, he looked into the room, where Annabeth, in her skirt-like dress, showing off that body that Austin wanted to have the pleasure of touching, kissing and fucking, was moving like a belly dancer, causing her new lover to come closer .

Austin danced like her until he hugged her again, kissing her like before.

The two stayed like this for a while. Austin felt her bare back with his hands, and wanted more.

A lot more.

Soon she stopped and took off the song.

"Dance for me" she said. “I want a striptease of my hot hunk.”

Austin nodded.

“Choose, my hot goddess.”

Annabeth presented a speaker via Bluetooth and sat in a chair while choosing any song with her cell phone.

Austin waited, wondering what naughty music she was going to choose.

He knew her perverted side. Everything horny was good for her. Even for him.

Suddenly the song "Despacito" played.

Austin laughed a little. Annabeth clapped her hands, wanting to see him dance.

Austin started dancing like a choreographer, making Annabeth crazy with pleasure by watching him. She saw Austin wiggling, clapping his hands while stamping a foot, and smiling at the dance.

Annabeth was enjoying this. Her hot lover did that to satisfy her, and Austin continued to dance.

As he danced, Austin took the shirt around his waist, teasing Annabeth with his dirty eyes and, without warning, took off his shirt completely.

His muscular body appeared to her. She enjoyed seeing his strong chest, his six pack, strong arms and drawn back, all while still dancing.

Annabeth clapped her hands as Austin tossed his shirt away. Annabeth felt her breasts harden at the sight of his body. She wanted sex, and soon!

Austin kept dancing, rolling his waist as he gripped his shorts with his thumbs, mimicking the music. Annabeth licked her lips, wanting to see it over and over. He stuck his tongue out, licking his mouth, then turned his back, wiggling his ass to her.

Annabeth, without taking it anymore, took Austin by the body and licked his nipples. Shifting to each other while scratching his bare back.

Austin stared up at the ceiling, feeling the chill in his body from the air conditioning of the place, cold wind blowing through his body, now salivated by Annabeth.

She then stood and kissed him on the mouth, pushing him while Austin fiddled with her black bra, wanting to free her breasts from it’s prison.

He felt the cold wall behind him, then felt Annabeth’s hands playing with her shorts, seeing an armed tent there.

His cock wanted to get out, and she wanted to see his hard pole out.

She managed to open it at the same time he opened her bikini. His shorts were open while her bra went loose around her body.

His cock came out of her breasts at the same time.

Annabeth smiled at that, then kissed Austin heartily.

The music played. Annabeth kept kissing while Austin touched her large breasts. They were delicious, and her nipples were hard.

He wanted to lick them like she did to him.

Seeing her phone in her pocket, Austin took it and stopped the song.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, watching him fidget with her phone until the song "Work" appeared.

She smiled, and was euphoric when Austin caught her wrists and set her against the wall, her butt pointed back at him. He wanted her to twerk against the wall. Like he danced with the others before.

The party was really crazy.

Throwing her bra off, she positioned herself, seeing Austin, with his penis sticking out, walking backwards to sit on the bed.

She was his dancer now, as Austin was hers before.

Annabeth then twerked at the music, dancing as she looked at him. Austin watched, reveling in the sight of her huge ass shaking with the funk beats.

His cock was manly erected, pointing at her, wanting to get into that hot pussy. He was massaging his hard cock with desire, wanting to shove it inside her.

The dance continued, still twerking her ass with desire with the music. Her ponytail swayed with the movement, her pussy still dripping horny.

Without resisting anymore, he walked over to her and lowered her clothes and panties, seeing her beautiful big naked ass, twerking with her dance, her pussy dripping with desire, wanting a male cock inside.

Austin's penis, which she was crazy to receive.

Austin grinned, grabbed her ass and penetrated hard.

Annabeth looked up at the roof with pleasure. Her sticking tongue and sly moaning voice declared that. Austin then began to penetrate deeper the sexual act, with Annabeth moaning fearlessly with the loud music bebind them.

Looking back, she saw that muscular athlete, his hard muscles seductively sweaty, teasing nonstop. He moaned and stared at the roof above him.

The sex was good, they were both enjoying it.

The empty house, muffled sounds to the music, and that hot pervert fucking her.

It reminded her of her last birthday, where she had sex with Percy in his empty apartment.

It was crazy and delicious.

Now they were horny about each other, fucking in the Big House infirmary, and now it was all just for her.

Austin was loving it lustfully.

He always wanted to have sex with Annabeth, but that was too much. He enjoyed wild sex, and this hot couple now took this chance.

The music drove him crazy. His new lover was a sex model ready for more sex. Seeing her dancing all night stirred him, he felt his hard cock wanting to sex.

Now, with everyone gone and without fear of being caught, he could penetrate his hot blonde until he came.

And then, until dawn, and then, until lunch.

So much time… and so much sex.

It drove him crazy to come. He felt the eruption coming.

“Have milk, sexy!” he moaned.

Annabeth looked up at him just in time to feel the spurt of semen invading her pussy, flooding everything. She moaned in pleasure, scratching at the walls she was leaning against.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. They felt their fluids mingle in her vagina. Austin pulled it out and saw his semen dripping from there on the floor.

He sat in a chair, breathing. His cock softened with the task as his lover’s vagina, still dripping with complete pleasure.

Annabeth dropped to her knees, relaxed from the sex they had.

Looking at the bedroom bed, she remembered Percy's bed, and the times they had sex on it.

She wanted to go to a warm place now. And imagining fucking him there made her sex drive flare again.

Deciding, she took off her pink dress and panties, tossing them aside, being fully naked now.

Austin watched her standing there, naked, her breasts hard and vagina dripping, hands on her hips, admiring him sitting there.

Soon she was on all fours, like a dog, and began to crawl.

"Come on, my pervert dog" she said of the loud music. “It's cold, I want in bed now.”

She kept crawling. Austin saw her big ass pointed at him as he got up.

Austin, too horny to think, began to crawl too. His relaxed cock hardened to have sex again, pointing at her ass.

As Annabeth crawled through the entire room, she saw Austin close behind her, mimicking her. She was in no hurry, but wanting to tease him with her ass pointed at him, still dripping fluids of pleasure.

“C’mon, my bitch” he teased, grabbing his cock. “I want my hot bitch to have sex!”

Austin went on all fours like a pervert dog he was. When he reached her, he took her ass and licked her pussy, still wet after having come. She moaned at that, seeing the dog trapped there, staring at him.

“Yes! I am a bad bitch! Lick me deeper, my top dog!” she moaned.

Annabeth laughed at that, then continued to craw towards the bed. She climbed on her and pointed her ass at him.

Then Austin stopped and stood up.

Confused, Annabeth saw her lover standing, his shorts almost falling. Annabeth then shook her ass like a tail.

As Austin approached her, she threw a pillow at his head.

Austin took the pillow, licked and sniffed, and tossed aside, watching Annabeth turn her ass to him

“Good! I really want to fuck you now.”

Austin took off his shorts and underwear, getting entirely naked. And wasting no time, Austin approached and shoved everything into her vagina.

Annabeth moaned fearlessly, enjoying Austin's shagging. Looking, seeing that athlete getting into her, she stuck her tongue out and looked up at the ceiling with pleasure, moaning loud.

Austin was enjoying this. That hot model was moaning with his cock, and he was loving it.

His lover was almost as perverted as he was, and he liked it when she went sexually crazy like that. She was good at it, seducing him at the time, and he was fucking crazy.

Like now.

Their sexual rhythm was good.

He, on his feet, kept thrusting in her body hard as she was in doggystyle on the bed. It was fucking good. He was clutching her ass, feeling her soft buttocks with his hands.

He moaned at the music playing loudly. It was good to let himself go, and he competed in moans with his lover, who moaned loudly like him.

She liked that. Sex with Austin was becoming increasingly good and addictive. She wanted this to continue more and more.

And for his fucking, she was going to go on all night.

Best lover in the world right now for her.

Austin liked to feel her wet pussy swallowing his dick. She could beat herself at times, and that surprised him more and more. They came less than ten minutes ago, and there they were, fucking again like in mating season.

Best lover in the world right now for him.

The sex was still good. Their bodies hitting each other nonstop, the sounds of their bodies hitting each other followed the fast rhythm they liked.

Moans, names like "bitch, slut, pervert, hot ass, hot jock, wet vagina, sex addict, all four all night" were shouted with their burning pleasure.

It was so good that Austin and Annabeth couldn't stand it much longer.

As she slammed deep again, Austin released everything inside her.

She looked up, screaming with pleasure, while Austin, moaning loudly, spewed gallons of cum inside her.

Annabeth relaxed on the bed, feeling the sexual fluids leaking from her relaxed vagina, dripping slowly on the bed, while Austin, cooling down, relaxed on his feet.

The two, still listening to music, relaxed from the pleasure they were experiencing. He liked that. She was fully into sex.

As they exchanged glances, they realized their sex was not over yet.

They smiled at each other, thinking of more hornier stuff to do. His cock grew ready for more and her pussy dripped with horny again.

That night was far from over.

He then jumped on her and kissed her again.

Without delaying himself, he shoved his cock in her again.

She moaned loud, liking it as she scratches his back.

…

The next morning Annabeth woke up slowly, finding herself in a room.

After looking for a while, he saw that it was the infirmary room of the Big House.

Glancing sideways, she saw Austin sleeping there, still naked.

She shook him a little. Austin woke up.

"Good morning, hot girl" he moaned, taking her ass.

Annabeth laughed and stood up.

"It's morning now" she said.

Austin got up and saw the sun shining.

"Good morning, Dad" he said.

He turned to see Annabeth, fully dressed now, walking to the door. She threw a kiss in the air at him and went off carefree.

Soon, the sexual memories they made there appeared in Austin’s mind.

Austin was happy and lay back in bed, enjoying the sex he had with her, in no hurry to leave.

…

Annabeth shook Lou Ellen's hand on the door of her cabin.

"Thanks for helping me" Annabeth said.

"And thanks for the show, you hot sex pevert" Lou said with a smile. “I liked very much.”

Lou liked to remember having erected a fog barrier just for Annabeth and Austin to have a secret party there. And then he remembered becoming invisible just to see the bitch fucking Austin loose.

Now Annabeth said:

"And if you want Austin for yourself… just ask and I'll give him to you."

Lou smiled at thinking that.

“Just say when.”

Annabeth then left, happy from having sex again.


	10. Tyson Wants Sex Again

Chapter 10: Tyson Wants Sex Again

(Tyson sought out Annabeth for more sex, and Annabeth, feeling her lust grow, decided to arrange with Tyson in a hotel far from the Camp, where the two - disguised as a couple - fucked all afternoon)

…

Annabeth was destroying training puppets.

She, in a blue gym bikini, with leggings, with a sword in hand, destroyed all the training puppets while jumping around the arena.

Normally, she didn't train at that time - because it was early in the morning, but she did at that time for a single reason.

No hungry eyes on top of her.

It wasn't bad - she liked that, as it had Charles, Travis, Connor, Jake, Austin ... all of them looking at her with hungry eyes.

And all this for being a beautiful and irresistible blonde - besides the fact that she sleeps with them.

This was not bad for her, but constant attention. Annabeth might like to have sex with them, but she didn't want the entire camp to know about it.

She had a reputation to uphold.

While she defeated all the puppets, crossing the crowd to the last, she destroyed the last one's neck with her sword, seeing it's head bouncing through the arena while breathing slowly.

Suddenly, she heard loud applause behind her, making her suddenly startle.

Looking back, she saw Tyson there, applauding and laughing in a stupid way.

"Annabeth destroyed all," he said happily. "Annabeth is good at this."

Annabeth smiled, she tossed her blond hair back.

"Hi, Tyson. How was the seabed?"

"Busy Atlantis," he said as Annabeth approached him. "Poseidon disappeared from there. Triton enjoying liking everyone."

"Poseidon's gone?" asked Annabeth.

"Yes. Normal, it always happens," he said, stopping to applaud."But now it's gone for a long time. He must be on Olympus."

"Probably," she said, suspicious. "But the gods are always like that. It must be another lover..."

"Or looking for Percy," he said hopefully.

Annabeth smiled.

"Yes. Maybe that too."

Annabeth started to leave the arena, wanting to get out of there and wash in the shower to start the day.

However, Tyson said something that made her stop and turn to him.

"I want more!"

"More…?" Annabeth was having an idea of what he wanted. "What?"

"What we did... in Percy's bed." He said, more quietly as Annabeth approached. "I want more. I miss you."

Annabeth, now before him, said:

"Speak low, please." She looked around, seeing that no one was too close.

When she looked, she saw Tyson smiling, with his one eye looking down her face, staring at her breasts in the sports bra.

She couldn't help but be horny about it. The more he looked, the more she wanted.

As much as she couldn't admit it, Annabeth liked to feel that lust growing inside her.

Smiling, she approached Tyson's ear, standing on tiptoe, and whispered:

"Go to the city bus station at two in the afternoon."

"Why?" asked Tyson, in the same tone as Annabeth.

She smiled.

"For us to do what you want."

Tyson understood, and smiled at that.

"Leave it to me!"

"Until then, big guy."

She referred to his size and penis. Then she threw the sword in the mess of blades near the entrance and went to the showers, thinking about how this meeting is going to happen.

…

The morning passed quickly for Annabeth.

When she finished lunch, she had the plan she had made all morning.

And she had a perfect idea for sex with Tyson, and she couldn't wait for that.

As she walked to her cabin, she noticed the Stolls, Charles and Austin, all talking to random demigods, but at the same time looking at her.

She smiled discreetly at them, who laughed a little as she passed.

Her lovers liked her, and she liked them back.

Upon reaching her Cabin, Annabeth saw her wardrobe and took a suitcase from the top.

Looking at what was inside, she realized that the Stoll Brothers did their part.

"I have to admit, that was quick. I need to thank them later..." she thought a little. "Maybe at the beach."

She closed the suitcase and lifted it, realizing it was incredibly light.

Magic sometimes had no logic for it.

Then, Annabeth went to Argo.

…

Argo took her to town very quickly in the Acamamento van.

Annabeth said that she was going to visit Sally, and that the suitcase was a gift to her. Argo said nothing - as usual - but he seemed to understand.

The way didn't took long. The traffic was acceptable, even with some stops. Annabeth tried to hide from the giant's various eyes, but her body craved for sex more and more as the time passed.

When she saw the bus station, she waited a while for the van to cross two streets until she asked him to stop.

"I can walk from here" she said, opening the door. "Thanks for the ride."

Argo understood and watched Annabeth get out of the van with her suitcase.

On the sidewalk, Annabeth watched Argo drive until he was out of sight.

Determined, she went to the bus station.

…

There were people, buses and noise, but not Tyson.

Annabeth waited for Tyson on the sidewalk, a little far from the crowds gathering near the buses to ride them. She stamped his foot as she looked around, waiting.

Suddenly, a voice said behind her:

"I arrived!"

Annabeth turned quickly and saw Tyson standing there, with the blue shirt printed on his giant body. How a cyclops that big could be so stealthy, she didn't know.

"Just in time" she said.

"I came a while, I walked around and saw you," he said. "So, how do we do it?"

Annabeth bent down and opened the suitcase. Tyson saw what was inside and was surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"I have. It is fail-proof."

"What if…?" Tyson was going to ask.

"Trust me," she said, closing it. "It will work. And I even know where we're going to fuck". She said that word without fear.

Tyson smiled at that.

"Tyson wants to fuck Annabeth."

"And Annabeth wants Tyson to follow her."

Annabeth picked up the suitcase and walked, with that pervert cyclops following her quickly.

She couldn't wait.

She was already wet with what she was thinking of doing.

…

The Hotel was stopped.

The receptionist was bored in the room, playing a game on the iPhone when he heard the door opening.

When looking, he saw two people entering.

A big man with a huge coat, sunglasses, a journalist's hat, with a woman with his arm around his. She had long black hair and was wearing a huge black coat.

They both looked like a couple of noir detectives from the movies he liked.

"I want a room," said the man.

The receptionist looked at the two, one every ten seconds, and asked:

"Which room do you want?"

The woman placed a hand on the man's chest and said:

"The furthest..." she approached the receptionist. "I want a good time with my husband."

What a hot woman, thought the receptionist, smiling in her sweet voice and black hair, and looked at the huge man beside her. What a lucky bastard.

"Well, we have this one" he took the key. "They can be any way they want. Those rooms are for the best sessions, if you know what I mean."

"I don't understand," said the man.

"Hahaha, how funny my husband is" said the woman, taking the key and pulling the man. "Thanks. We'll pay later."

The couple went into the corridor that the receptionist pointed out, a little envious of the man, and a little suspicious of them both.

If things changed, he had a guarantee, which he played under the counter, big as a club, but activated like a shotgun.

…

When they entered, Annabeth could finally let herself go.

She hugged and kissed Tyson willingly, with him hugging her lean body with his huge arms.

The two of them kissed as they took off their disguises as they staggered around the room, moaning hotly as their Camp clothes appeared.

When Tyson's legs touched the bed, Annabeth pushed him onto the bed.

Tyson, lying down, saw that hot blonde taking off her orange shirt, exposing her free breasts.

"Without bra?" asked Tyson, seeing her free breasts in front of him.

"I don't want to delay" she took off her pants, and saw that she didn't wear panties. She took it out in a hurry. "I want sex now."

"Tyson too."

"So Annabeth wants Tyson's junior" she smiled talking like that. She thought it was sexually hot.

Tyson quickly opened his pants, and Annabeth hurried him to lay down on the bed and take off what she wanted to see.

When taking off his underwear, Tyson's penis jumped out. Pointing to the roof.

Without wasting time, Annabeth began to suck his dick.

Tyson took off his glasses, showing his two normal eyes (outside the Camp, Tyson looked like a pudgy teenager like any other) and felt his body heating up with the blowjob that Annabeth was doing.

"Tyson loves it!" he groaned, enjoying it. "Tyson wants more."

"Annabeth wants Tyson's milk," she said, licking his whole penis. "Annabeth wants good sex with Tyson."

"Suck more! I want Annabeth's mouth on me!"

"Annabeth wants more milk," she moaned, beginning to suck more.

Tyson kneaded the bed covers with the same intensity as Annabeth giving him a blowjob.

Annabeth missed it since last month, when the two of them had sex at Percy's Cabin.

Although it wasn't right, avoiding such a nice sensation was like avoiding a Hydra, or Charibrids.

Eventually these monsters will get you. At least this one was nice to surrender.

The blowjob was the best feeling for Tyson, and he wanted something even better.

And he felt his climax coming fast. Annabeth really knew how to give a blowjob.

"Does Annabth drink milk now?"

In response, Annabeth started to suck faster, making choking sounds while her blowjob happened.

Tyson couldn't take it anymore, he dropped everything inside her mouth.

Annabeth's eyes widened when she received so much semen in her mouth. She liked it so much that she moaned as Tyson's hot milk flooded her mouth.

She sucked it up willingly, letting a little drip from her mouth, dripping onto the bed.

Tyson breathed a sigh of relief as Annabeth stood up.

"Take your clothes off," said Annabeth, standing over Tyson. "Annabeth wants Tyson's naked body."

Tyson, still lying down, took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor - it looked like a blanket to Annabeth - and Annabeth helped take off his sneakers and pants, along with his underwear.

Tyson, now completely naked, looked at Annabeth naked and on top of him in doggystyle, and hugged her, making her lie down on top of him.

Soon, the two kissed hard.

The two hugged each other as they kissed on the bed, moaning with pleasure as Tyson placed her against the bed, kissing her like a professional, with moans, tongue and saliva dripping from their mouths.

It was a fucking delicious sensation. Something she is enjoying with each fuck she does.

Lying down, Tyson took her legs, stopped kissing her, and said:

"Annabeth receives Tyson's junior lying down" he took his penis and touched Annabeth's wet pussy. She moaned a little. "I want to see her big tits bounging. I want to see her dirty face moaning."

Annabeth liked that. That innocent big man was sometimes impressively horny as a pervert.

Appearences really decieve.

Smiling like a naughty girl she is, she put her hands up, further highlighting her huge breasts.

"Tyson see it now! Annabeth wants wild sex."

Tyson smiled, and shoved his cock in her pussy without warning.

Annabeth screamed with pleasure, without restraint.

She was not at Camp. No acquaintances hearing. They were in a motel where people went for sex.

Then hse felt free to moan as she wanted.

Tyson soon picked up his pace, with Annabeth swaying with each thrust they made.

Annabeth moaned like a starving sex bitch that she was, feeling her breasts sway with each fuck that huge cyclops made, felt her voice groaning and moaning.

"AH, AH, AH! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME MORE! TYSON! FUCK ME!"

Tyson smiled at the sex they had.

"NNABETH HOT! ANNABETH HUNGRY SLUT! ANNABETH LOVE COCKS!"

"CALL ME MORE!" she moaned, enjoying it. "CALL ME FUCKING BITCH!"

"FUCKING HUNGRY BITCH!" Tyson shouted, enjoying it more, with her feet in his hands, opening her vagina to his cock more and more. "HOT BIG ASS! SEX WITH YOU IS SO GOOD!"

"FUCKING YOU IS SOOOOOO GOOD, SAUSAGE DICK!" groaned Annabeth, who didn't speak anymore, just moaned more and more as Tyson got more and more.

Tyson then took her waist, lifting her off the bed, and Annabeth liked it so much that she moaned loudly, took the covers from the bed and squeezed more and more.

Rising from the bed, she looked at her lover, smiling like a pervert, then looked at at the roof, moaning incessantly as Tyson penetrated more and more.

The sex was fine. Annabeth could break free loose a few times like that, and she enjoyed every second of it.

Annabeth moaned, felt her breasts sway with the force of the sex she was doing, heard the sounds that their bodies did with each fuck.

Tyson, lying down, looked at that hot blonde moaning and jumping his cock, with her breats bouncing. Those twins mellons were wonderful to watch.

Soon, Annabeth felt her body warning that the climax was close. She warned between moans:

"Tyson..." she moaned. "Annabeth..." moaned more. "Want to cum…!"

"Tyson too," moaned Tyson, dropping her feet and pulling her into a hug, making her lie on him. "Kiss Tyson when you come!"

Annabeth hugged Tyson, who is still having sex with her, each sexual penetration stronger than the last, and looked up, warning:

"TAKE CUM!"

"I came!"

The two came, looking up, and the two kissed, feeling the body fluids penetrating their bodies, then flooding through the bed.

Both climaxed at the same time, and enjoyed the sexual whoring they did.

…

The receptionist looked around the reception.

Several couples have left, but the man and woman detectives haven't left yet.

It was an hour after they arrived, and he found it strange.

Like any couple that enters there, loud and shameless fucking was common there - although he got hard to hear that hot bitching moaning during sex.

The problem was that it was over half an hour ago.

Something was wrong there.

Walking up to the room, he knocked a few times.

Nothing.

He knocked more. Still no answer.

Decided, he called security over the radio, which came quickly, and one of the suited giants broke down the door.

The receptionist was startled.

There was no one there. Everything was empty.

The detectives were gone.

…

Annabeth and Tyson, dressed with the clothes of Camp, remembered how they got out of the hotel through the window.

Breaking that locked window was easy, and Tyson tearing the bars off and putting them back on with his strength was even easier.

Now, walking down the street, Tyson smiled happily as Annabeth walked after him, relieved by the sex she had.

She really needed to let herself go like that. Exploding in sexual desire was therapeutical to her, and she was happy about it.

It was a long time ago if she didn't let go sexually like that, and was happy to have let go of all the bitching that she thought with that horny cyclops.

When they got to the river, Tyson said goodbye to Annabeth and jumped in.

As Poseidon's son, he would probably go to Atlantis, or swim back to Camp.

That she would know later.

Annabeth then decided to look for a taxi to return to Camp.

That day was wild. And she needed a good solving rest.

...

At night, Annabeth was sleeping (without company this time) when she started having a weird dream.

She was in a glowing place, no floor, no celling, and the walls were clouds. She felt like floating in the atmosphere.

Then, in front of her, a glowing figure of a woman appeared in front of her. She had black flowing hair, a white dress, bright jewelry shining with the intensity of small suns, and by her hand, a staff with peacock features.

Annabeth knew who that woman was, and despised it.

Hera. Queen of the gods.

Annabeth tried to expels her from her dream, but her voice didn't screamed. She was mute.

"Annabeth Chase" Hera started. "Find the hero with one shoe. He's about to be revealed. And he will help you find Percy Jackson".

Annabeth was too stunned to even blink, even with bright lights at her face.

"The hero with one shoe, Annabeth." Hera repeated. "The hero with one shoe".

Then, the whole world started to spin, and Annabeth felt like falling.

...

Annabeth woke up on the floor of the Athena Cabin, with some of her half-siblings around her, looking concerned.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes" she answered. "Quiron! I need to see him. Now!"

Her siblings helped her get up.


	11. The Boyfriend's “Friend”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 1 of a "three chapter story" featuring the long lost Percy's enemy: Matt Sloan, first appearing in Sea of Monsters, where he finds who Annabeth is, and he do a really bad mistake: he thought she was a dumb blonde girl. In this three chapters arc, he'll find out who Annabeth Chase really is... and be trully sorry for it.
> 
> This chapter happens between Demigods Have Needs Chapter 2 and Chapter 3.

Chapter 11: The Boyfriend's “Friend”

(After visiting Sally again, she is approached by Matt Sloan, a "friend" of the boyfriend who missed him, and takes her to a place where her desires have woken up again)

…

Annabeth was walking through the streets.

Since returning from the search, Annabeth has been very excited about the development of the searches.

Although the vision that Hera sent spoke of "a boy with only one shoe", but it was the only development after months of searching with apparently no results.

Finally, the missing clue turned out to be in the form of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter who came from a Roman camp full of demigods like him.

All of Roman gods.

As if her life was not complicated enough with only the Greek gods around. Now that their Roman versions were real too… Imagine the odds…

As far as she understood, the gods had aspects of the culture that they dominate, and since the Romans dominated the Greeks in the past, the gods have transformed themselves into the Roman aspects, and whoever sees the gods from any aspect, they showed themselves from that aspect.

It was the best explanation anyone could have.

But, anyway, the information Jason gave was light years of hope that they already had.

Annabeth was still walking - almost running - when she finally saw what she wanted to see.

The Jackson building suddenly appeared.

Annabeth was walking over there, as she had been doing since Percy disappeared.

Sally Jackson was a strong woman in Annabeth's vision. Even though she was worried about her missing son - and Annabeth's boyfriend - Percy Jackson, she was standing firm and with some confidence to hold on.

Not only did she, but Annabeth also believed that Percy was a strong man, and that he was trying his best to survive to return home, to them, to his family.

Paul Blofis, Sally's current husband, tried to comfort her as much as he could. Once, he arranged with Annabeth to surprise her with gifts she liked, so she bought one.

Sally was very happy with the surprise. And Annabeth began to see Paul as a perfect father-in-law when everyone was a complete family.

In the future, hopefully.

Annabeth smiled as she remembered that, it was two days ago.

One of the few light moments in this long, dark storm that was the fear of anything could happen to Percy in that big, scary, fucked up world full of monsters.

Now, Annabeth was running to tell the good news to Sally and Paul.

As she walked, she noticed a boy standing outside the building's entrance.

He was a teenager, messy black hair, with obviously expensive clothes, delivering that he was rich, was standing in a Porsche (another proof that he was rich) and looked at her as she approached.

He gave someone money (another proof that he was rich) and the person got into the Porsche, driving away.

Even in dark glasses, Annabeth knew he was looking at her.

“Annabeth Chase, right?” he asked suddenly.

Annabeth, who was stepping into the lobby, turned cautiously.

“Yes” she said, getting ready for anything.

It could be a monster. She was out of Camp, so anything was possible. She prepared to use her dagger.

The rich boy came over, and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Matthew Sloan, but you can call me Matt. I'm a friend of Percy.”

Her fighting stance has subsided.

“Matt Sloan?” she asked.

“Yes. I'm a friend of Percy's, from a old scholl. And you must be Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend. Wow, you’re more beautiful than he said.”

"Thank you," she said, her face softening a little.

She shook his hand.

“Well, I was going to visit Sally now when I saw you, and I must say that Percy is a lucky man to have a girlfriend as beautiful as you.”

A part of Annabeth enjoyed hearing this while another part was suspicious.

“Well, I'm going now. Do you want to come up with me?”

Before Matt answered, his phone rang.

“One moment please.”

"Sure" she said.

Matt took out his phone (an iPhone, why not?) And answered it. He said a few things before hanging up.

“Sorry, an appointment. I really need to go. Send Sally a kiss for me.”

“I will. See you soon.”

Matt made a call. And suddenly, a black limo came around the corner and parked in front of him.

Too ostentatious, she thought.

Matt approached the vehicle, where a man in a suit came out, who ran around and opened the door.

Matt came in without saying anything.

The driver then ran to the driver seat and started driving.

The huge car moved forward and disappeared into the street.

Annabeth, laughing at this, entered the building.

But, a growing suspicion started to grow in her head.

…

In the limo, Matt closed Gilbert's window and looked at his phone, where it had an encrypted folder.

He typed in the password and watched the videos.

From the phone screen, sexual groaning sounds dominated the limo, screaming obscenities and dirty words as the car drove ahead.

For his chauffeur, he was watching porn videos (as usual).

But for Matt, he saw that hot, sexy blonde (Annabeth Chase, as she said) fucking Percy at school.

In the empty classroom.

That had everything. She pretending to be “a hot teacher” and Percy being a “trouble student” and the make-believe led the two of them to fuck in the classroom, like a porn movie.

"Oh, Percy," said Matt, out loud. The glasses, in addition to being bulletproof, were also soundproofed. “How a stupid nerd like you got a sexy model to be your fucking girlfriend, it's a mystery. But I know one thing…” he saw Annabeth facing the door, her breasts swaying with the shagging she was doing. He wanted to touch those delicious giant watermelons since forever. “This hot bitch will be mine to fuck soon.”

He smiled at the very idea.

…

After the party Sally and Paul started, Annabeth remembered the party that happened happily.

As soon as she broke the news, the three started screaming, jumping, clinging to each other in warm embraces, shouting "thanks to the gods, wonderful, good thing Percy is alive !!!" while jumping.

It looked like they were celebrating their baseball team winning a game.

The party went on all afternoon, and now Annabeth was going to Camp Half-Blood.

Suddenly, Annabeth saw a black limo parked at the next corner.

The one from before...

Before she thought of who he was, the glass opened, revealing Matt Sloan inside, just like when he met him earlier.

"Annabeth Chase," he said, smiling.

"Matt Sloan," she said, monotonously.

“Do you remember me?”

“Yes. I saw you this morning, over there” she pointed to the entrance to the building.

“Exactly. That's right... Well, I have something to talk to you about. Can you come in, please?”

Matt opened the door, inviting her even to enter.

“I would love to, but I need to go to...” Before she made up a polite excuse, Matt's tone surprised her.

“You don't understand, Chase. Get. In. Now!”

Annabeth thought that was stupid. Giving orders with all that arrogance. If only he knew who her mother was, and the world she belonged to, not to mention the fighting she can perform.

He would be so, so, so sorry.

Matt then took out his phone and showed her something, which made her froze.

It was a video, showing her having sex with Percy at his school clssroom. The sounds were obvious and loud, so much so that she looked around to see if anyone else saw it.

Apparently, she was alone on that sidewalk with him.

That was unusual for Manhattan.

"I have a proposal," he said, hanging up. “But not here. Let's go to my place.”

Annabeth, seeing only one way to solve it, got into the limo.

Inside, feeling the car speeding up, he saw Matt smiling at her, with obviously dirty intentions for her.

…

The Sloan penthouse was beautiful. Annabeth had to admit that.

Everything there was rich and impressive in decor.

Refrigerator, kitchen counter, king-size bed, animal rugs, blood-colored curtains and an amazing view of New York cityscape.

It was like the temples of the Olympians - which she saw in person before.

It all seemed so “Greek” that she wondered if Matt Sloan was a god in disguise playing with her.

Looking at Matt, closing the double door after arguing with a maid, he took off his jacket, revealing a tight white sleeveless shirt, and she saw a cut on his shoulder.

Matt noticed her looking at the wound.

"Stupid cut," he said, tossing his jacket somewhere on the bedroom floor. “A thief tried to rob me, but my security guard caught him first. He managed to give me a cut here” he removed the cotton, and Annabeth saw a small scar there. “It's almost healing now. But I would not say the same to the motherfucker who done that.” And started laughing.

Red blood, she thought. She realized that he was not a god, but a rich and a brat of a mortal.

"But business ahead, Annabeth Chase." He took out his phone and accessed the video again. "Wow, how hot you are," he said, showing to Annabeth herself fucking Percy at Goode. The sounds proved that she was enjoying it.

Looking at his pants, Annabeth saw that he was enjoying it too, getting hard for it.

"Holy shit, what a fucking porn video," he said, smiling. “How did that nerd get a hot girlfriend like you?”

"Doing things you can't do," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Oh yes? And what does that chicken do that I don't?”

“Many things” like fighting monsters, titans, gods, more monsters. All in those four years. He was a modern Greek hero.

But, explaining all that to him will be a waste of brain capacity and time.

“Whatever. I don't want to know how he got you for sex, I want to know how I get it.”

Annabeth already knew he was going to mention that. He wasn't the only one with sexual desires for her.

“What?” the question was false. She decided to fake her startlement.

"I called you here for a proposal," he said, taking off his shirt at once.

Annabeth saw that he was strong from his drawn arms, broad chest, six pack, abs and tight pants, not even hiding that hard erection in front of her.

Matt threw that on the floor.

"Have sex with me," he said it bluntly. “And nobody will know that the “perfect student son of the teacher” had sex with his girlfriend there. Otherwise, I will spread this to the entire school, screwing him up again. He was kicked out of a school for setting fire to the gym, so he knows how thin the ice is will be for him.”

Annabeth showed a reaction to that - surprise and fear (reactions he wanted to see) - while, in her mind, she thought of a plan.

Percy loved to study at that school, he did his best for his Greek life not to destroy the peace he had there. Paul, his stepfather, adores him and would love to see him complete another year at Goode without expelling, like he was in other scholls. Just like Annabeth wanted too.

And now, because of a couple's sexual fantasy, Matt had a way of destroying Percy's (life's) effort.

She had to think of a plan. She was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, and needed a plan ...

And she did. She found a way to prevent that “dumb bulldog” from spreading the evidence.

“I know,” she said, agreeing with him.

"So it's simple, hot blonde," said Matt, smiling. "Sex for sex." He swung his phone in front of her, teasing her. “Good sex with me for Percy's weak sex. Go for me, I can be better than him, you know what I mean” he then flexed his muscles in front of her.

Percy's body is more manly, she thought, realizing that Percy was stronger than Matt. Matt looks almost strong compared to Percy. A little thinner, but still strong.

"You're right," said Annabeth, entering in the plan. “It's even stronger. I doubt he will reach all that strength.”

“I know!” Matt laughed, going to her to hug her.

But, Annabeth stopped him with one hand. Matt found this strange.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. “And so, I… I… I'll have sex with you.”

"Good!" he pointed to a door hidden from the windows. “Be fast.”

I'll go, you piece of shit, she thought, going to the bathroom.

…

In the bathroom, she took the invisibility hat from the backpack she was wearing, and put it on.

And from her pocket, she felt her phone.

The plan started now.

…

Matt layed down on the bed, opening his pants and letting his cock free. Annabeth stifled a laugh as she stepped around without her sneakers.

Percy is also bigger than him, she thought as she walked.

She just needed a place for that.

And he found it, hidden among books (which he obviously never read) and took out her own phone.

Putting it in filming mode, she placed it between two books, and saw the screen showing his bed through the angle.

Perfect! She thought, leaving there and going back to the bathroom.

Inside, she took off her cap, physically appearing in the mirror.

Now, phase two, she thought, taking off her clothes.

…

Matt was lying, touching his own penis, when he saw Annabeth coming out of his bathroom, in gray lingerie.

Her body was more sensual and hot in person than in the videos. He really liked that.

“Fuck, you're fucking hot!”

“Thank you” Annabeth was a good actress, and she was going to make the most of it now. “I work out.”

“I can see it” he saw her big tits in her bra, her soft tummy, her turned legs, her sensual lips, her blond hair flowing like a golden waterfall, that fine big ass. She was a sensual goddess. “What a beautiful body.”

“Want to see more?” Her hands went to the bra, with Matt getting up to see better.

“I want!”

Annabeth looked like she was going to open it, but she just stopped and walked over to him, sitting on his lap, pushing him onto the bed by his chest.

“If you want, make yourself deserve it.”

His penis was even more horny to have sex now. He lifted his body and took her face.

“With pleasure, hottie.”

“Sexy.”

The two started to kiss.

They both groaned with their tongues two two curling up in their wet kiss, and suddenly Annabeth pushed him onto the bed.

Matt smiled as Annabeth bent down, leaning her body against his, and started kissing him.

The two embraced while they kissed intensely. Matt, feeling the big tits against his body, ran his hands over her back as she stroked his strong arms.

Annabeth realized that she is about to make another lover now, kissing him with desire now.

This brought it up in a new way. She had sex in that type of house before, being blackmailed into sex by that fucker.

But, this was different now. Matt wasn’t like Charles, or any of the Stolls, or Jake, who pulled the same plan. No. He was worse. He wanted to humiliate her boyfriend.

And for that, he deserves a proper punishment. Something that she will do soon.

She was showing a increasing lust as she felt Matt palpating her breasts inside her bra.

Wasting no time, Annabeth took Matt's erection and began to massage.

Matt then put his hands on her back, wanting to open the bra.

Annabeth opened it up with both hands of her hands, and her breasts came free, swaying as she tossed the bra away.

She then started trying to take off Matt's pants, which he took it off himself, letring it slip down his legs and toss it on the floor.

Annabeth then stopped kissing him and went to his penis, with his underwear still around his waist, starting a blowjob on him.

Matt groaned:

“Fuck! Yes! Swallow it all, delicious!”

Annabeth continued the blowjob willingly. She wanted to make him come at once, but Matt had impressive resistance. He really wanted a long sex with her.

But Annabeth had her tricks, and she was going to make him come at once, and soon.

She then started to speed up the blowjob, making sucking sounds, with Matt moaning incessantly grows.

Matt moaned nonstop, enjoying the feel of her mouth on his dick, sucking on and on.

If that pervert wanted it, Annabeth wanted it soon.

Annabeth kept sucking on her blowjob faster and faster, making Matt moan faster and harder.

“Take it hottie!” Matt said between groans.

Suddenly, Matt came in her mouth. Annabeth felt his hot semen flood her mouth completely.

Annabeth had to admit that she fucking liked it.

She sucked everything his penis released, sucking everything so it wouldn't drip onto her bed.

She felt that the semen had been cleaned, and she stood up, seeing Matt lying there, smiling contentedly at her.

“Fuck, I fucking like it.”

Annabeth smiled, and licked her lips, collecting more semen on her lips.

"I liked that too," she said, standing up. “But now I need to go.”

Annabeth was going to the door to open it, but she felt something against her back, falling to the floor. Looking at that, he discovered that it was the socks that Matt wore.

Annabeth looked at Matt, and received his underwear in the face. He smelled of sweat and fresh semen - masturbation - and felt a twinge of lust growing now.

Taking it off her face, throwing it on the floor, Annabeth saw Matt naked on his bed, his erection growing fast, teasing her with a finger.

"I still have strength," he said. “Your mouth was good, but I want a hot ass eating my dick now.”

Annabeth found this impressive. Matt was a pervert, but he was a gifted pervert. He was able to harden in less than five minutes, ready for more sex.

And she thought that body and hours at the gym were supposed to impress.

Annabeth found herself touching the panties she wore, wanting to have that thick, hard penis inside her again.

Surrendering, she took it out and threw it at Matt, right in the face.

Matt sniffed her wet panties and pulled them off his face, seeing that hot girl on top of him, positioning herself.

“Are you strong?” she asked, provocatively.

“For a hot girl like you, I run the marathon.”

“Then take it!”

Annabeth, without foreplay, sat on top of his penis, filling her vagina completely.

Annabeth moaned as she felt his cock inside her again, a moan of pure pleasure.

Matt grabbed her waist, and the sexual rhythm started.

Annabeth jumped on his erection, feeling the difference between Percy and Matt in sex. Percy was big, but he was more passive about sex. Matt was more aggressive and energetic, who liked sex with lust to spill.

As now, naked, in bed, receiving Annabeth's hot pussy with desire and vigor, even moaning with full lust.

Annabeth couldn't control herself. She wanted wild sex since forever, and she wanted more and more.

Annabeth pressed on Matt's strong chest, seeing that muscular body as she jumped, and enjoying having sex with him.

Matt, lying down, saw Annabeth's hot slim body, her loose hair, her big breasts swaying with every fuck she gave him, pressing on his body.

Matt was glad to have that hottie addicted to his dick. Even with a weak nerd boyfriend, she was having sex with him now.

Even with the danger of being caught. His parents are home, like the people who work there.

Like he would give a shit to that. They know of his “porn watching” and dared not to interrupt him.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue, dripping saliva over his chest and six pack, feeling his body wet.

“Oops…” she moaned, smiling. “Let me clean...”

Annabeth collected her saliva. She then spread spit on her body, and Matt liked that.

She was more horny than he thought.

Matt licked the fingers of both of his hands and pressed on her nipples. Annabeth released his body and took his hands, pressing against her breasts and taking it, licking his fingers.

Annabeth, without stopping jumping, sucked his fingers.

“Fuck! Yeah! It's… fucking delicious!” Matt groaned, feeling her tongue on his fingers, his wet pussy tight around his cock.

“Sexy... Horny stud!” groaned Annabeth, placing his hands on the bed, lying on top of him. “Pervert addicted to sex… you fucking muscular hunk!”

“You hot whore” groaned Matt, enjoying it. “You blonde model! Those big breasts are wonderful! Fuck!”

Matt smiled the way she liked it, and she kissed him.

Annabeth kept bouncing her ass on his erection, kissing him as she felt his arms tighten around her.

Matt felt the climax coming. I wanted to come.

“Hottie...” he said, stopping kissing her. “Do you want my hot milk?”

“I want!” groaned Annabeth, liking it and getting up. “Flood me! Feed me!”

Matt groaned at that, now squeezing her breasts, and suddenly released everything inside her.

Annabeth allowed herself to come too.

The two felt the sexual ecstasy together, feeling their semen dripping onto the bed, their bodies breathing slowly.

That fuck was wild.

…

Matt was still lying down while Annabeth got dressed.

"Fuck, Percy is a lucky man," he said, smiling. “He have a sexual professional like you ... naughty nerd...”

"You're a fucking pro too," she smiled at him. “A bastard I enjoyed to fuck.”

“Now and always, babe.”

While he was boasting, Annabeth, dressed in lingerie, then went to the bathroom.

Inside, she grabbed her invisibility cap, took out her phone, went back to the bathroom, put on her clothes, and left.

"Now that we're done, the video," she demanded, raising her hand to Matt.

Matt lifted his body, and made a mocking face.

“You wish ... but I'm not going to.”

“What?!” she asked, irritated, while her mind said: as planned.

“I enjoyed our afternoon so much that I thought about… extending our agreement. Show up here more often when I call and I REALLY promise to delete the video.”

Annabeth displayed irritation, betrayal, felling like being used… just how he wanted to see. She knew he would extend this, so she came um with her plan.

“You think I'm what?” She asked.

"A hot bitch who loves a good fuck," he said, getting up.” Now you can go, bitch, and come back to give me pleasure later. Maybe in a couple of days. Now begone, bitch!”

Annabeth left irritated, so much so that she closed the door loudly as she left.

However, in the elevator going down, Annabeth was smiling.

Her plan went as she expected.

…

In an alley, Annabeth saw the video of herself fucking Matt in his bed.

Moans, bodies jumping, Matt’s dick being shoved in her vagina.

It looked like a Pornhub porn movie, and that's what she wanted.

Stopping seeing that, she contacted someone, who said:

“Hello.”

“Hi! It's me. I have a service for you.”


	12. The Boyfriend's Enemy

Chapter 12: The Boyfriend's Enemy

(Annabeth visited Matt again for sex, this time with a plan to get rid of him)

…

Annabeth was in the elevator of the building, going to the roof  toward Matt’s penthouse .

Since yesterday, when Matt Sloan, her boyfriend's “friend”, blackmailed her for sex there yesterday, Annabeth had been thinking of a plan to get rid of him.

And now, h er next step was taking place.

As the elevator  continues to go up , Annabeth stamped her foot, thinking how long it would take her to reach the penthouse.

It was longer than yesterday.

Matt demanded that she only show up when he told her to, proof that he had a girlfriend, or friends  to Matt needs " to ha ve a reputation to look out for," or ultra-conservative parents, or etc.

Anyway: thin ice to stand in his horny persona.

It didn't matter  for Annabeth ,  her plan involved them all together.

When the elevator finally reached the penthouse, Annabeth, wearing a blue blouse, tight black jeans, sandals, and her blond hair in a ponytail, saw Matt the moment the doors opened.

However, he was with a girl.

As Annabeth knew, he had a girlfriend.

Annabeth saw that she was curious about her presence while Matt was slightly surprised.

"Mattie," said the girl. “Is  she a friend of yours?”

Matt looked at Annabeth, who knew what he was thinking:  FUCK! , and Annabeth said:

“Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Annie, a cousin of his classmate, and he asked me to visit his friend.”

Matt's girlfriend looked at him, and Annabeth winked at him.

Matt understood (proof that there  actually a brain in there) and he said:

“Yes. Annie, nice to see you again. How's Clayton doing, he’s still sick?”

Annabeth didn't know who  Clayton was, but the girlfriend looked worried, proving that Clayton must have been a classmate who apparently went missing  recently .

“He’s getting better. He remains in home. I told him to not eat that food, but we all know how it ended.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Stomachache is boring, isn't it?” asked the girl.

“Yes, it is!” Annabeth and Matt said at the same time.

“Well, I need to go to the recital, until tomorrow, Mattie.”

"Until next time, my dear Danny," he said, kissing her, with tongue s inside their mouths .

Danny  the said goodbye to Annabeth and got into the elevator, which closed with her inside and started  to go down.

At that moment, Matt grabbed Annabeth's wrist hard.

“My room. Now!”

Matt started to pull Annabeth, who smiled inside,  but appeared surprised outside .

Everything is going better than  she thought.

…

Inside Matt's room - which was still the same as before - Matt sent Annabeth in, who obeyed, and he closed the door.

Through the window, she saw what she wanted to see, and nodded.

Matt locked the bedroom door, and walked over to her, taking her shoulders.

“What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?” he asked, almost shouting.

"Your girlfriend is nice," said Annabeth, unconcerned. “She shouldn't give a shit like me, that you fucked  me  there yesterday.”  She pointed to his bed.

Matt was getting hard. Annabeth realized that he liked  to hear that.

"I don't like her," he said. "It's just a way to cheer  up  my dad, who's keeping an eye on her dad's company," he explained, realizing that he said too much. “But put that  business  shit out of  this . What are you doing here?”

On impulse, she took Matt's face and kissed him  hardly .

She stuck her tongue inside his mouth, groaning with the kiss, which Matt liked so much that he let it happen.

When she was done, Annabeth said:

"I couldn't help it," she moaned. "I missed it so much." She ran her hand over the red shirt inside the jacket. “And that.” She took the erection inside his pants, obviously hard.

Matt was surrendering to this, he took her body in a strong hug.

“I knew I was better than Percy.”

“Want to try it again?” she started to put her hands inside his shirt, feeling his six pack with her fingers. “Do you want me to get addicted to your dick even more?”

"Damn it, you're such a  hot  bitch," he said, smiling and kissing her. “Cheating on your boyfriend with me... break up with him and become my  number one lover!”

"Tempting," she moaned, feeling his tongue on her neck. “But let's keep it secret for now... let's make his head heavy with hundreds of horns.”

Matt stopped licking her neck and looked into her gray eyes.

“Cuckhold him! I get it!”

Annabeth smiled like a porn actress, looking into his brown eyes.

“My sweet bitch.”

“Hot fuck.”

The two kissed again, now staggering around the room.

When they parted, Annabeth took off her blue blouse, exposing her black bra. Matt loved seeing her sexy body again.

"Come on,  sexy ," she moaned, smiling and throwing the shirt at him. “I want to see something good now!”

Matt got it, then took off his jacket and  red  shirt, exposing his strong chest to her. Annabeth liked to see that.

Before taking off h is pants, Annabeth took his face and kissed him, with him embracing her sensual body with ease, tying her red shirt like a rope around her waist.

Then she took her bra, took it off and put it on his neck, moaning as she took a deep breath. Then she started walking, with her big tits free,  toward the bed , pulling Matt like a dog,  with her bikini around his neck, to  his bed.

Before they fell, Annabeth turned and grabbed Matt tightly. Matt hugged her tightly, squeezing her ass with his hands as they staggered around the room.

When they got to bed, Annabeth stopped and tossed her bra off, just like Matt did with his shirt. Annabeth then took off her pants along with  her  panties, getting completely naked in front of him.

Matt liked to see it, then he sat down.

“So, macho man, where do we stop?” she asked, her lustful voice full with sexual desire.

“And your boyfriend? Will he miss you?” Matt asked, opening his tight jeans.

“Don't worry, I fixed him” she touched her vagina. It was wet with lust. “And, as predicted, he slept. That's why I have a guy like you, a man with a bull's desire!” She approached his body and started kissing him on the mouth. “Do you want to continue or not?”

In response, Matt pushed her onto the bed, standing on top of her, kissing her willingly.

While one hand massaged her breast, the other massaged her wet vagina.

Annabeth grabbed his erection the moment she pulled it out of his  pants , and Matt touched the head of his cock to her vagina.

“Show your strength!” groaned Annabeth. “I want it so badly!”

Matt, loving  being teas ed , grabbed her waist and pushed hard.

Annabeth moaned louder as his penis penetrated her vagina.

Matt was really a sex master. The rhythm that  she so loved so much have started. Matt really knew how to have sex.

Horny, Annabeth got up from the bed. She was grabbing his shoulders, holding on to him as Matt got inside her. The two looked at each other, horny, and began to kiss each other willingly.

Matt groaned with pleasure in the kiss. Her tongue was taking over his. Matt really went crazy about her vagina, her tongue, her big tits  and her big ass .

When she lay down again, Annabeth started to grab the blankets, kneading with her hands the same intensity as Matt's fucking. She watched the bully teen standing in front of her,  penetrating over and over in her vagina. She was watching his drawn body, enjoying it like never before.

Soon, Matt stopped getting in, confusing Annabeth, but he soon understood when Matt took her ass and positioned it up. Annabeth got on  doggystyle to get better.

“Do you want a bigger one than your boyfriend?” he asked, licking her ear.

"You r cock is much better," she moaned, and it was  apparently  true. “Come on,  strong athlete, I want pleasure now!”

Smiling, Matt put it inside her  vagina again .

Annabeth's eyes widened as Matt entered the sexual rhythm again.

They were both fucking hard on the bed as they moaned like porn stars. Annabeth could not contain herself, moaned like a bitch in heat that she was  acting  now.

Matt kept getting behind her without fatigue.

Annabeth, moaning with pleasure, saw that  strong athlete standing in the mirror of the wardrobe, getting into her, who was on all fours in front of him on the bed.

Matt saw the mirror, and started flexing his arm muscles without stopping. Annabeth moaned even more at this.

“I love it!” she moaned, her tongue out, letting her sexual ecstasy dominate her mind.

"So you're going to love this." Matt took his cock from her vagina and put it  in her ass.

Without any warning. Annabeth looked up in surprise.

Annabeth moaned louder. Matt was having anal sex with her, and he was delighted to feel her ass burning with pleasure with that horse putting her on without fatigue.

He had done this to Percy once,  in his room .  It was a way to deepen their relationship, and she loved it soon as her ass got used to his strong cock, and several training sessions in Cabin 3.

Ah, good times.

Annabeth moaned heartily, as did Matt getting into her. Her ass was being crushed by his strong hands, which spanked her with  lust .

Annabeth liked to feel that. Matt was really full of  sexual  fire  now .

Matt continued to have anal sex, and Annabeth moaned like never before.

She looked at the window, which showed the blue Manhattan sky, and the shadow appeared again.

Everything was going as she wanted.

Anal sex was still going strong, with Matt grabbing her waist as he went on and on. Annabeth, feeling the penetrations strong, kneaded the blankets on the bed.

She, without resisting, said:

“Come inside! I want your manly jet strong in my ass!”

Matt, smiling at her in the mirror, got in harder.

Annabeth kneaded the blankets tightly, pulling them now, feeling waves of pleasure through her body. Her breasts swayed with the movement. The ass was sensitive with spanking, and Matt continued until he groaned in satisfaction.

“Take it, bitch!” he groaned, and he came immediately.

Annabeth felt his strong  semen jet inside her ass. She looked at herself in the mirror, with her tongue out, dirty face, admiring Matt's body, who was looking up, breathing relieved.

Matt came out of her ass. Annabeth rested her head on the bed, completely satisfied.

Percy lasted longer, she thought, but it didn't matter.

H er plan worked very well.

…

Matt pulled on his pants while Annabeth retrieved her clothes.

"I liked the surprise, bitch," he said, reaching for his shirt.” But, now it's a warning, only come when I tell you to!”

Annabeth closed her bra, turning to face him.

“Yes, sir.”

"That's how I like it," he growled, watching Annabeth bend down to pick up her pants, pointing her ass at him.

Annabeth noticed  him staring , but pretended not to notice.

"I'll do as I say," she said. “Everything for my boyfriend not to be screwed.”

Matt looked at her curiously.

"But didn't you say you didn't care about Percy? That  you wanted to  break up with him after fucking a lot because  you wanted his head to weigh with  his cuckhold horns?”

Annabeth pulled on her pants.

"I change during sex," she said, reaching for her shirt. “I don't know what g o t into me. One hour, behaved, another, sexual pervert.”

"Crazy," he said, grabbing Annabeth by the waist before she pulled on her shirt. “ M y favorite  type of girl to fuck .”

And kissed her on the mouth.

Annabeth hugged him as they kissed. She felt Matt's body with her hands as he tried to remove his bra again.

"Not now, Percy is coming home," she said, walking away. “I need to go back!”

“Send him a kiss from me!” said Matt, laughing.

Annabeth just dressed, went to the elevator and hit the button  to the ground floor.

For Matt, Annabeth was in a hurry.

But, Annabeth was not in a hurry, but satisfied.

Your time here is  counting down ,  you son of a bitch, she thought, smiling.

Her plan is almost finished.


	13. A Reward

Chapter 13: A Reward

(As a “thank you”, Annabeth  took her helper to Central Park to have a fetish  with him - public sex - and the two of them have sex in the park, trying not to be seen  by people,  as a reward for dealing with Matt )

…

The next day, in Central Park, Annabeth was waiting for her contact to arrive.

He promised that he would come now, and arrived  right on time .

Seeing a shadow flying  from the sky, he took off h er invisibility cap  right away .

Connor Stoll was flying over her, wearing  one of  Hermes'  flying  shoes, those with little wings on his heels, and he was smiling.

“So, did it work?” asked Annabeth.

Connor smiled like a mischief he was.

“One of my best pranks so far! Look!”

Annabeth took the phone Connor gave her, and saw what they did.

Their plan worked perfectly.

In the video (which Connor filmed inside the  place , invisible by the cap, protecting  the phone  with his hand, with the image of the fingers around, then disappearing) showed Matt and Danny kissing in the bedroom, about to have sex, when Matt went to the bathroom  and Danny layed down on his bed .

After he left, Connor sent Annabeth's videos - her face changed by deep- fake to a redhead girl - fucking Matt on that bed she was on.  He sent to her phone.

She then saw the video.

Danny's reaction was one of  surprise , anger and fury.

When Matt got out of the shower,  she exploded in a spectacular way.

Sh e slapped Matt, called him names (dog, betra yer , treacherous, rascal,  cheater, and the list goes on), took a glass from a tray and threw it on his back - he was shirtless, and the drink was alcoholic because he cried out in pain when the broken glass hurt him in the back.

If it weren't for the people who came to the room, Danny would have kicked him  on the floor .

Matt was crying in the room while everyone took Danny outside.

The video is over.

"Fuck," said Annabeth, smiling. “Total  drama bullshit . ”

"Literally," said Connor, smiling. “And there's more.”

The videos showed Matt's parents reacting to their son having sex, cheating on Danny,  on his bed . Matt's father slapped him in the face for it. Danny ending it all with Matt, promising to make his betrayal public, and Matt, with a  red hand mark on his face, crying like a sad dog, with snot on his nose and everything.

"After all that," said Connor when the video ended. “The Sloans needed to move, and all the sex videos that Matt had of you was deleted. You won again, Annabeth Chase.”

"I always win," she said, smiling.

Her plan worked perfectly. She was happy. Now she had another good new to share with Percy after he is rescued.

"And then," Connor put his phone away, approaching her. "Since the asshole is out  of town, literally , are we going to do what you promised?"

“Yes, we will” she said, knowing that he is horny for what they will do.

Annabeth smiled  too , and took his wrist and they walked through the park.

…

The couple reached a dense part  of the Central Park , full of trees, and Annabeth felt Connor hugging her body  from  behind.

She soon felt his erection against her ass, and smiled at that.

"Connor," she said. “ Y ou  are already hard . ”

"I can't help myself," he said, taking her chin. “You're fucking hot.  I’ve been waiting this for days. ”

Connor then started kissing Annabeth, putting his tongue in her mouth.

Annabeth liked to feel it, and stuck her tongue in his mouth.

Annabeth promised Connor that if their plan worked, she would have sex with him.

It was Connor - on her orders - who did all the deep-fake sex videos she did with Matt, to give her curly red hair.

She planned well, knew that Danny was jealous and that Matt's family was traditional, that they wouldn't accept that he cheated on his lover with a lover.

Apparently,  his sexual whoring was like gunpowder and gasoline on fire.

It worked so well that Annabeth didn't even want to go to  a hotel.  Sh e was so happy to be rid of Matt that  s he told Connor that they would have sex there, in a closed part of Central Partk trees, in public.

“C’mon, hunk” she said, moaning. “Clean Matt’s disgusting lust from my mind! Be a better pervert than him! Fuck me hard” she said, smiling.

The demigod liked it so much that when they went there, he kissed her right away.

The reward will be sexually delicious. And neither of them could wait any longer.

Now Connor was kissing her, with his cock against her ass, and  s he liked that.

She decided to take advantage of this not only as “mission accomplished”, but also “fuck me better than Matt”.

And  she was going to give him what he wanted. She started to grab his face with the kiss, moaning low.

Connor then started what Annabeth liked. He started to lift h er shirt, exposing h er white bra.

“Connor!” she said, surprised.

"I want to have sex with you," he said. “As  we wanted. ”

Annabeth was enjoying this new fetish: public sex.

Now, in the middle of a public park, Connor raised his shirt, and began to feel her covered breasts.

Annabeth liked that, and moaned a little.

But her good sense  got down , and she took a few steps away from him.

"Connor, this is so good," she said, breathing. H er soft belly followed h er deep breath,  watching Connor’s muscular body  as he took off his shirt completely . “Do better than Matt...”

“With pleasure, delicious.

She lost her mind  with Connor’ s muscular body,  full view to her, and Connor put the edge of his shirt around h er neck.

" Annabeth , I want to," he said. “ I’ll make you forget that asshole.  Don't tell me you don't want it too? ”

Annabeth nodded without thinking. She found herself agreeing.

“And do you want him again?” He patted his own pants, with his erection appearing obvious underneath.

“I want…” she moaned, quickly.

Connor then, smiling like a  pervert , opened his  pants and pulled down his underwear. His hard erection jumped free.

Annabeth was mesmerized by his size. Of all the things in their relationship, she never complained about sex.

It was  her favorite part.

Connor approached her, and his hands went to her pants, opening the button and unzipping it.

Annabeth couldn't resist, she just let her  friend lower h er pants, he saw the white panties, with an obvious wet spot.

"Looks like you want it more than I do," Connor said, smiling. “It's him  who wants you bad .” Connor pointed to his hard cock.

Annabeth felt his hands lowering her panties. Connor then stood up and kissed her again.

Annabeth hugged Connor, feeling his warm body with her hands and arms. Connor hugged his  lover , feeling her soft skin down her back and belly until she reached her big breasts.

Skillfully, Connor lowered her bra, exposing her hard breasts, nipples pointing at Connor's chest.

Annabeth noticed, and I felt Connor's hands tighten on her breasts.

“There are people around...” Annabeth groaned, enjoying the feeling of his tongue on her neck.

"So be quiet," Connor said, smiling, and continued to lick.

“How with a hot hunk getting on me? she asked, also smiling.

Connor licked her face to the mouth, and Annabeth took off his  sun glasses, surrendering completely to his advances.

Annabeth wrapped his glasses in his shirt and threw them on the floor.

Connor, shirtless and smiling, felt his lover hugging and kissing him, pushing him slowly against a tree, still kissing him.

Annabeth continued to kiss her lover over and over, running her hands over his body as he ran his hands through her hair, back and ass.

Without resisting any more, she knelt down and started giving a blowjob. Connor loved getting her mouth around his cock.

Connor, standing, took her head and kept pace, loving being sucked by her.

Remembering Katie's party, he remembered himself, dirty with cake and soda, standing in Katie's  room , taking her head while she gave him a blowjob, moaning incessantly with loud funk around them.

It made him so mad that he picked up the pace, and Annabeth realized.

She hugged his legs as she sucked, and her moans made it clear that she was loving it. He moaned and choked, but had no intention of stopping.

Now, with her hands on Connor's ass, Annabeth continued to suck harder and harder. She wanted his semen, fast.

Connor, hands on his head, accelerated the pace of the blowjob even more, realizing that Annabeth wanted her fucking fast.

Feeling the climax coming, he groaned hard, feeling his semen being released.

And let go of everything.

Annabeth's eyes widened with the eruption of semen in her mouth, feeling Connor's hot milk flooding her mouth more and more intensely. She sucked it up with skill, as she always did.

Stopping the blowjob, Annabeth stood up, kissing Connor as she hugged his naked body, penetrating her tongue in his mouth as he stuck his tongue in hers.

The two kissed until she stopped, pushed Connor back slightly, and positioned herself against the tree.

Pointing her ass at Connor, she moaned:

“Come, sexy ... come and eat me, come …”

Smiling, Connor came over.

"I knew my  horny blonde was going to want me," he said, grabbing her ass willingly.

“I want… I want hard and strong…”

“So give me your good ass, my hungry sexy...” he opened her vagina, Annabeth bit her lip with it. “And fuck!”

Without warning, he penetrated everything inside her.

Annabeth was going to moan loudly, but she covered her  own  mouth.

The shag started, and Annabeth felt each  fuck hard.

They both moaned carefully. That sex was risky, but it was still hot. Connor saw her big tits sway with each fuck, Annabeth felt his cock penetrating with ever more force.

She can't deny it: she loved being  fucked in a public place.

“Fuck! Go! Get deeper! That’s so hot!” Annabeth moaned with each fuck, slow and low.

Connor kept fucking her, and that she liked about him.

“Yeah... Your vagina is the best!” groaned Connor, slowly too.

Against the tree, Annabeth watched her manly lover get in nonstop, his hands tightening on her waist as he looked up, without stopping for a second.

Annabeth felt more horny and energized by fucking with him around. She liked his romantic side, but the pervert dominated her more strongly.

She scratched the stem harder, feeling Connor's fucking sink deeper and deeper, and she was loving it.

She was about to moan when she heard voices close by.

Quickly, Connor stopped getting in and he and Annabeth ducked. Connor lay on the floor and Annabeth was on top of him.

The two saw, in the space between trees, two girls taking selfie s . They were not aligned with them, but they were still close.

And yet, Connor has not lost his  lust .

Hugging his naked lover on top of him, he slowly positioned and penetrated his hard cock into her again.

Annabeth noticed.

“Connor?”

"If you stay quiet," he whispered. “Then it will be very good.”

Before she protested, he penetrated more and more.

Annabeth cannot resist. He liked to feel it as a fetish.

Feeling her lover's cock penetrating more and more, she saw the two taking pictures, without noticing a couple fucking on the grassy ground of the forest  nearby .

And it made her crazy.

She wanted sex, but she didn't want to be discovered. She felt her  lover’s hands on her breasts as his cock sexually penetrated her vagina.

And it drove her crazy.

Annabeth, propped up with her hands and feet on the floor, against Connor's body, getting fucked over and over by him, felt her eyes look up at the sky between the leaves, and she liked that too much.

The sex continued, the two trying to be silent, but they couldn't get enough of the love and lust they felt for each other.

The fucking was slow, but delicious. The couple still watched the two taking selfies.

Soon, Connor whispered:

“Want milk in the vagg?”

Annabeth looked at him, her expression dirty.

“Give me everything and I lubricate your dick!”

Smiling, Connor got in more, lifting his waist higher and higher, until he finally came.

Annabeth felt his semen flooding her entire body, breathing in relief at the sex they had.

Finally, the two laughed at each other and walked away.

They don't even know what they missed, Annabeth thought, feeling Connor's arms hug her.

Seeing her pants close to her hand, Annabeth took it and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Positioning on top of them, she said:

“Smile, love!”

Connor smiled, along with Thunay, and took the selfie.

"Better… sex… this month," Annabeth said, turning her face and kissing Connor willingly.

He hugged her while they kissed.

“So, did you like it?” Connor asked, watching Annabeth get up.

Picking up her lingerie, she said:

“I enjoyed it too much, love. You really know how to drive me crazy.”

"I do everything for a hot girl like you," said Connor, standing up and putting on his underwear.

"That was too crazy." She pulled on her pants. “They could have seen us! ”

“Yeah ... They were going to be jealous of you” Connor put on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

Annabeth laughed, thinking he was right. Those two were really going to be jealous, seeing her giving pleasure to Connor.

Putting on her shirt, Annabeth said:

"That was more fucking awesome than I thought," she said, then pinched him on the arm. “It was better than Matt at everything.”

"As if he had it all natural," said Connor, touching his own body.

“If you want more like this…” said Annabeth, smiling. “Call me.”

Connor, massaging his arm, said:

“I promise, love.”

Smiling, Annabeth kissed him again, then started walking out of hiding.

Connor, seeing her hot ass in his pants, swaying as she walked, smiled as he followed, wondering if he was going to give her a good fuck after  they got home.

To Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Demigods Have Needs Chapter 3 and onward


	14. Being Watched

** Chapter 14:  Being  Watched **

(Annabeth was enjoying fucking her collection of lovers at Camp, unaware that she was being watched by someone wanting to fuck like everyone else)

…

Chis couldn't concentrate on the  class .

He was in Greek class, along with other demigods, but his mind was elsewhere.

As he wrote down  what the satyr teacher was saying , images of Annabeth, naked and on her knees, giving Jason a blowjob, who was leaning against the wall  in the corridor of the Big House , both moaning, invaded his mind  like a invasive thought .

He wanted to forget about it, but he couldn't.

Annabeth was incredibly beautiful and sensual, and the image of her naked body bouncing  with sex , her breasts swaying, her big ass  being held , her dirty face with her tongue out; all this impressed him in a spectacular way.

Chris occasionally saw Annabeth out of the corner of his eye as he walked around Camp. She always had the Camp clothes on, her hair up, walking with a goal in mind.

Like any other girl at Camp. Unsuspicious of her other “activities”.

He knew she wanted to be in the outside world now, looking for Percy as she did every now and then for the months that passed. But that didn't stop her from fucking Jason at Big House that day.

Chris thought about it, and thought Jason Grace was her only lover - someone she had sex with madly.

How wrong he was.

With the other days going by, Chris discovered that Annabeth Chase had more than one lover.

With that thought, the memories returned, starting with Annabeth and Travis at the Arena...

…

Chris was seeing Annabeth, hidden behind a tree.

Since she had sex with Jason, he had been spying on her lately, wanting to know that she was continuing with her affair. And when he noticed her suspicious movement, he followed her through the forest.

And when he positioned himself behind a tree, Chris realized that she was not alone.

Travis Stoll was there.

As Annabeth approached Travis, Chris realized something he had never seen before:

Annabeth was wearing tight pants, which designed her huge ass very well. Her camp shirt looked normal, but it looked tighter because her breasts were well designed.

Annabeth then looked at Travis, who looked back. The two stared at each other until Annabeth took his arm and pulled him through the forest.

Noticing something strange in their reactions, he decided to follow them both.

After a little more spying, he saw the arena.

The two disappeared around the arena, and Chris lost sight of them.

Not giving up, he walked slowly, without making a sound, to try to understand where they were.

Suddenly, near the entrance, he heard familiar sounds: kisses and sucking sounds.

Following this slowly, he went to the entrance to the arena, entered further and, behind a group of training puppets, saw Annabeth and Travis in the middle of the court, kissing intensely while Travis squeezed her big ass.

Chris was impressed by this. So she had more than one lover.

Travis then took off his shirt, revealing a strong, lean physique, and kissed it willingly.

Chris felt his cock start to harden.

Annabeth removed her Camp  shirt , revealing her sensual and lean body, and grabbed Travis's body, kissing him again.

Soon, she did something that surprised Chris: Annabeth bent down, opened Travis' pants, took his dick out of his underwear, and sucked in the next second.

Chris's hand reached for his pants, thinking about masturbating while he saw Annabeth giving Travis a blowjob.

Chris was very pleased to see this.

…

Chris was silent.

Behind the door, he saw Annabeth leaning  against the table, with Charles sticking his cock in her vagina.

The forges had already run out of people, and they were moaning slowly as Charles  fucked her without mercy. Chris could hear the pounding of her butt from behind a table, kneeling and hidden from them.

Her shirt was up, exposing her big breasts, swaying with the movement. His face was showing love for it, his tongue was hanging out and his eyes were rolling.

Charles then took her breasts in his hands, then took her face and she started sucking on her fingers, drooling on them.

Chris's erection was big and uncomfortable while he was watching it.

Annabeth then looked up, enjoying the sex Charles  was doing with her.

And Chris watched it all with surprise and lust.

…

Chris was trying not to make a noise.

In the forest, with few people, Annabeth was bouncing on Connor, who was shirtless and lying on the forest floor, between two shelves, trying not to make a noise.

Behind a row of bushes, Chris could see the two of them having sex, and he wanted not to be caught there, with his penis in his hand, watching it.

Annabeth moaned like a porn actress.  She was shirtless, with huge breasts jumping free. Connor was  almost naked , with his pants and underwear around his ankles, groaning as he squeezed her waist.

…

Not even in the pool did she dispense d .

Hiding behind a door, Chris saw Annabeth and Austin, in swimsuits, having sex in the pool water.

The two were leaning against the edge of the pool, hidden from the sun by a huge umbrella, kissing with  lust and heat.

The water rippled around them, and from time to time the two poured water over them to wash their bodies, but that didn't stop them  from their sex .

Austin then took off Annabeth's bra, with her smiling and letting her lover lick her neck down to her breasts, and sucked on both while she clutched his head, moaning.

Chris could see him on the bare penis, slowly touching himself while watching that pornograph ic scene  in full action .

Annabeth's back was against the edge. Her bra was  floating  in the water, little by little, but Austin took it with skillful foot, and took it with his hand, and put it around his neck like a towel. Then Austin squeezed her breasts again with his hands.

Soon, Austin lowered his pants, releasing his cock into the water, and turned Annabeth with her back to him, and started to put his hard cock nonstop in her vagina.

Chris was now massaging his penis against his pants, pondering whether to masturbate with it or not.

It was too crazy for Chris.

Then, resisting,  he masturbated, watching the two of them having sex in the pool water.

…

Yesterday was intense. He came and left before they realized.  Even coming out of water.

In the classroom, Chris remembered Annabeth having sex with several guys around Camp, and Chris had to admit that Annabeth was too hot to resist.

But, like Annabeth Chase, who was looking for her boyfriend intensely, she  had sex with many lovers in her spare time.

Was she normal, or under some evil influence? Chris knows about evil influences that changes their behavior. After all, he fell in Kronos’ manipulation into war.

Thaks to Clarisse, he was freed from it. But Annabeth was?

He needed to know. Urgent.

As soon as class was over, he went to Annabeth and asked to wait in the room with him.

Confused, Annabeth waited with him until the room cleared  from people .

With the room  completely  empty, he went to the door and looked around. Then he closed and walked over to her.

“Chris? Do you want to talk to me?”

"Yes," he replied. “I know.”

Annabeth was curious, and put her hands on her hips.

“Know what?”

Chris took a deep breath and said:

"I know you have lovers," he said, saying  that he saw you having sex with Charles, Travis, Connor, Austin. All of them  around Camp through the weeks .

When it was over, Annabeth was too surprised to speak.

She had been so careful with them, and Chris had seen her every time.

"I saw everything," he confirmed. “And I confess ... I liked it.”

Annabeth immediately looked him in the face.

“I confess that I enjoyed seeing you that way ... naked, moaning, having sex, crazy with lust... I... even masturbated watching you in the pool.”

Annabeth remembered sex at the pool yesterday.  Austin was really persistent, and he played dirty showing his dick to her.

“That's why I called you here. Annabeth, have sex with me.”

Annabeht was surprised by this.

“Sex? With you?”

"Clarisse isn't looking for me anymore," he admitted. “She always talks about wanting things as a couple, but lately she doesn't even want a kiss on the cheek, and it's killing me. And, when I saw you all horny ... my body kind of got hot ... from  watching you .”

Pointing to his pants, Annabeth saw that Chris had an erection in his pants.

Now, it was her body wanting sex.  Sh e felt his vagina wet with it.

Smiling, and seeing that they were alone there, she approached him.

“And if we… do this, promise not to tell anyone?”

Chris saw that she was facing him, those breasts almost touching  his body, and her gray eyes close to his.

“I promise.”

Annabeth took his face.

“Great.”

And kissed him.

Chris liked that very much. He was impressed, but soon he started kissing her too. She hugged his neck, and he hugged her waist, kissing deeply in the middle of the room.

When the kiss ended, she said:

“Fast! There's class here later.”

“It will be good and addictive, blonde.”

Annabeth smiled.

“Great. Show me what you got!”

Chris liked to feel her tongue in his mouth, her hands trailing over his back.  Annabeth then grabbed his Camp shirt, leaving him shirtless.

He wasn’t buffed like her other lovers, but he was still hot.

Chris hugged her, feeling her breasts against his chest, his hands going over her back.

Annabeth moaned as she kissed him. Chris felt her hands scratching his head.

Soon, she pushed him away, taking a deep breath, and slowly took off her orange shirt.

She was wearing a black bra, covering her huge breasts.

Chris watched the size. Her breasts were huge, like those of a Victoria’s Secret model, or the porn models he saw on the computer - everyone does that. - And seeing that in front of  him completely  turned him on .

“Did you like them?” she asked.

Chris nodded.

“Of course. Tell me one man who doesn’t like them.”

She shyly put her arms over them.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed," she said. “They're too big.”

Chris smiled.

“That's why they're beautiful.”

Annabeth looked at him, uncovering her breasts. Chris stared at the two black balloons pointing at him. Annabeth smiled.

"You know, that bra is so uncomfortable," she said, slowly reaching for the back. “Better take it off?”

Chris said nothing, but nodded  agreeing .

Smiling, Annabeth opened her bra and dropped it  through her arms. Her big, beautiful breasts, hard nipples,  released .

Annabeth looked at Chris, staring at his sly body until his pants, where he had an "armed tent" pointed at her.

"Apparently you also have ... big limbs," she said, then licked her lips.

Chris tucked his thumbs inside the waistband of his pants, further enhancing his trapped penis.

“I think he wants to breathe too.”

Annabeth nodded.

Chris opened the button, unzipped it - slowly, making Annabeth watch expectantly.

He knows how to play this too.

Chris continued and opened his pants. His hard cock bounced freely  from his underwear .

Annabeth loved to see that. It was how she wanted it - big, strong and hard. Demigods really did have huge penises.

"Hey," said Chris, reaching for his erection. “Do you want  it ?”

In response, Annabeth took the erection with her own hands.  Sh e licked h er lips, kissed some areas before stuffing everything in h er mouth , starting her blowjob .

Chris started to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was giving. Annabeth moaned with  pleasure .  She was loving the size. Chris was loving the feel of her mouth and tongue surrounding his cock, sucking it like a popsicle.

She continued on and on, moaning as she sucked. Chris had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her.

Chris was enjoying this. She was always horny, and now that hot chick was sucking on his cock. At that moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

“I'll come!” he said.

Annabeth looked him in the eye down there, without stopping sucking. Chris understood that she wanted to swallow. This made him even more mad.

Without taking too long, Chris dropped everything into her mouth. Annabeth's eyes widened at the amount.

She liked a lot. She felt his hot milk fill her mouth. She swallowed the majority while a little bit leaked out. She released his penis, licking the rest.

Chris remained standing, enjoying the pleasure she did.

Then she got up and kissed him willingly. The two moaned without fear, grabbing each other's bodies, scratching their bare backs, grabbing each other's asses, Chris grabbing her breasts, against his chest, while Annabeth grabbed his head and back.

Suddenly, she stopped and took off her pants and panties - white and wet - and threw them away.

Now, completely naked, she said:

"Own me, sexy." She grabbed her breasts. “I want to fuck now!”

Chris stiffened with that, and decided to give her what she wanted.

"My hot bitch," he said. Annabeth understood, and it got hot with that. She felt her own vagina drip with desire again. “I will leave you moveless.”

She licked her lips.

“Can’t wait.”

The two grappled, kissed each other, Chris started to lie down, with Annabeth massaging his erection.

When he lay down, she positioned herself on top of him, and stuffed everything inside her.

The two started to moan while they had sex. Both moaning with pleasure and lust for each other. The two kissed without fear, moaning horny as the two started to get in again.

She  scratched his back, feeling his hard cock penetrate deeper into her pussy.

Their tongues intertwined, their hands roamed their bodies, and moans of pleasure were still spoken.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, getting up, and jumping with pleasure once again.

Chris grabbed her waist, groaning when he saw that hot tie fucking, jumping on his penis over and over  non-stop .

The two continued to have sex, feeling  their love making maddening them both . Chris wanted this.  A lot! He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Annabeth wanted a fucking  semen  geyser from that hot pervert.

The two continued  jumping .

Minute after minute of moaning, making sex, licking their faces and mouths, leading to a good cumming.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want something good now! Release everything!”

Chris liked to hear that. Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground, Annabeth felt the head of his penis reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Chris groaned with pleasure.

Annabeth felt the  fresh semen filling her vagina. She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body.

She moaned, scratching Chris's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth lay down on top of Chris, breathing slowly like him.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. “I missed it so much.”

“From yesterday?” Chris asked, laughing.

“Yes” Annabeth said, smiling. “This feeling is so fucking good!”

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies  cooling down, relaxing them .

Suddenly, Annabeth looked at the wall,  then quickly got up and walked away from him.

“People are coming!”

Chris, in a hurry, got up from the floor, and got dressed  as fast as Annabeth .

When it was over, Chris asked:

“Are we gonna fuck again?”

Before Annabeth, now dressed, answered, the door started to move.

“Tell you later!” she whispered, and Chris smiled.

Quickly, he went to the window and jumped. In the next second, the door opened and people entered.

In the forest, Chris hid in the trees, feeling pleasure after fucking Annabeth, with a certainty in mind.

They will have sex again. Coming soon.

He smiled at that.

Then he started to leave the forest.


	15. Sex in the Big House

Chapter 15: Sex in the Big House

(Annabeth, wanting to have sex with Jason again, took him to a room in the Big House, where they had sex all day hidden away)

…

Annabeth stared at Jason and Piper talking about their meeting on the beach yesterday.

But, Annabeth was not paying attention to this, but to Jason's body.

He was resting from sword training, just like Piper, and they were both sweaty. Piper had her Camp shirt folded up to her bra, exposing her thin tummy. Jason, on the other hand, was shirtless.

Annabeth saw his drawn body breathing slowly, seeing that body she loved to touch, lick, and feel penetrating her vagina.

Since he returned from the mission to rescue Hera, Jason and Annabeth started to have a sexual affair, having sex whenever they met.

Annabeth couldn't help it. Having sex with Jason reminded her of having sex with Percy. Probably being children of the two of the Big Three they could have a similar energy.

Anyway, Annabeth loved it. And Jason was really good in bed. Something that made her think several times that he was not the “straight and behaved person who followed orders” as he appeared to be.

As she watched the blond demigod talking to his beautiful girlfriend, Malcolm, one of Athena's children, caught her eye.

Annabeth jumped at that.

“Annabeth? Are you alright?”

“I am!” she replied a little too quickly. “And you?”

“Tired of training, but you looked aerial. I've never seen you like this.”

“I was thinking ... about ...” fucking Jason with all my energy, she thought.

“I know what you're thinking.”

Annabeth's eyes widened,  thinking to hear him say she knew about her affair with Jason. But, he said:

"Percy is closer to being located," Malcolm said, and Annabeth was relieved inside. “Argo II is at seventy-five percent now.  Only two months and we will have the  flying ship ready! Thus, this mission will be complete d faster !”

“Exactly!” said Annabeth. She agreed with everything her half-brother said, but that was not the reason now. “Exactly that!”

Malcolm smiled.

“Well, don't worry. Everything will end well.”

Annabeth nodded, and Malcolm walked away.

Watching Jason and Piper again, she saw them hugging, and winked at him.

Jason smiled for a second, understanding what she was thinking, and walked away with Piper.

You and I are going to have fun, Jason Grace, Annabeth thought, making sure of it. And smile thinking about it.

…

Annabeth went to Big House clandestinely, as she wanted to do.

She wanted sex with Jason, but she wanted it in a little more… dangerous place.  She wanted a crazy adventure after without having sex with him  for that long .

And she explained everything in the message she sent to Jason.

It all started an hour ago, when  s he saw Chiron alone in the Big House, and waited for him to go in without him knowing.

Inside, she saw the house and saw one of the infirmary rooms empty - and remembered her and Austin having sex there on his birthday night.

It was crazy, and now she was going to fuck another demigod there.

Jason.

When  s he left the house, she saw that Jason was alone, and sent the message to him.

The answer was quick: Of course I'm going to fuck you! And Annabeth gave him  the  time  and place .

Now she was back in the room, ready to fuck Jason all day in there, with the danger of Chiron being suspicious and checking, and he could catch them both having sex there.

Smile just thinking about it. Her body screamed for pleasure now. She wanted this.

She hurried up the stairs, knowing that Chiron was in h is office with Seymour, the saber-toothed tiger that was his rug. She then went to one of the rooms and entered.

Inside, she prepared for Jason, and started taking off her clothes.

Looking in the mirror, seeing her own body in gray lingerie, smiling with anticipation and lust, she was looking forward to Jason.

That afternoon promised a lot.

…

Jason checked everything around him. He really wanted to have sex with Annabeth now.

Near  the Big House, walking normally, he watched the building, big and beautiful, thinking that his hot blonde lover was there, waiting to have sex with him.

It was late afternoon, with everyone too busy with exercise s , survival tests, Hunt ing the Flag .

The usual, from what Jason realized.

Looking around, Jason saw that no one was watching, and through the right window, Jason saw Annabeth at the window, in a gray bikini, smiling and winking at him.

Hardening, Jason soon jumped with his wind  summoning .

He managed to master this power more and more  after his mission , and he jumped quietly to the window, and jumped into the room.

"Annabeth," said Jason, smiling, delighted to see her in her bra and panties, smiling at him. “Missing me?”

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

“Not yet…”

Jason got the message, and then took off his sweaty shirt. His strong, sweaty body appeared to her. Annabeth's expression changed.

“Now yes…”

Jason, smiling with lust, feeling his tight pants tightening his hard penis, threw the shirt in Annabeth's face, who sniffed deeply, loving to smell a male  scent from there.  That drove her lustful crazy.

Soon, she tossed the shirt on the floor, seeing Jason hugging her tightly, kissing her willingly.

The two stayed there, running their hands over their bodies, loving to feel everything. Jason felt her delicious breasts against his chest. Annabeth felt h is hands on her back, going to her ass. Jason felt Annabeth's hand squeezing his dick  above his pants. Annabeth soon felt Jason’ s hand running under her bra.

They both moaned with lust, with her wanting sex with the most powerful demigod in the  C amp, and him wanting more sex with the smartest, most  sexy  fiery demigod dess in the Camp .

Annabeth, in addition to Jason, saw the bed that was there, and intended to mark it with wild, clandestine sex  with that blonde hunk . She started pushing Jason onto the bed, which he saw  it behind him  and le t her do it .

Soon, Annabeth pushed Jason onto the bed, smiling at her, hands up.  Jason loved to see his blonde sexy model lover standing there, smiling.

Annabeth bent down, crawling as she stared at the  muscular  body under her, going to his face, kissing him again  with passion .

They both moaned as they kissed. Their lips made sucking sounds while their hands explored each other's bodies.

Jason loved feeling her thin belly, her back, her ass, her bra-covered breasts against h is body.

He wanted to feel more. He wanted it all for him again.

Annabeth felt his strong hands on her back and ass, loving to feel his strong hands on her body.  She wanted to open his pants,  she wanted to release his erection.  She wanted his cock inside her again. She felt his hard, muscular body beneath her, just as he felt his hard cock close to her vagina.

Her vagina got wet with anticipation at that.

Soon, Annabeth started to lower, licking his neck, chest, nipples, squeezed his nipples while licking his six pack abs, until he reached his pants.

Annabeth, smiling, made a sign of silence - a finger over her lips - and Jason nodded happily as she slowly unzipped his pants, teasing him to drive him crazy.

It opened, and his erection jumped free.

Annabeth licked her lips when she saw his hard cock again. It was different from Chris, Charles, the two Stolls, even Jake or Tyson.

She thought it was an advantage to be the son of  Zeus . Unlimited sexual potency.

Licking her lips, she whispered:

“Chiron is down there. Stay quiet!”

"Just to cheer you up, pervert  of Athena," Jason said, smiling.

“I love it, call boy of Zeus!” and started doing blowjob.

Jason, lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling, took pleasure in this. He liked to fuck Annabeth. She managed to be horny and crazy, things he liked about  in  sex.

Piper could be dirty, Drew could be a little more  dirty .

But Annabeth was more horny. She was able to not only attract him to sex, but was about to draw h im in the Big House, with Chiron down there, being able to easily go there and catch two demigods in bed.

Breaking the rules like that… made him feel more freed. More… horny, and he loved feeling that.

It was dangerous and reckless. So why did it cheer  him up even more?

Jason wasn't sure, he just felt his body wanting more and more with Annabeth. She continued to suck his cock, moaning silently as her mouth wet his cock, her tongue curled over his hard member, enjoying having his junior in his mouth.

Jason, lying down, soon felt her hands running over his muscles. Tickling while sucking.

Jason liked that. He smiled like a sexual pervert he was enjoying being. He knew that Zeus (or Jupiter) was such a  sexual horny pervert, nowadays and in the myths.

He know ths stories. His dad was so sexually perverted that he  fucked even the descendants of his  pas  lovers  and offspring .

Hercules was a living proof. Hercules is his son, but he was the great-grandson of his own son, Perseus.

That mad pervert… Jason couldn't care less.

"This is so wrong," groaned Jason. “But  it’s  so good!”

"I think so, too," said Annabeth, licking her lips, seeing his blue eyes  mad with desire . “But I won't stop.”

"All in the family," he said, smiling. “Zeus did not even forgive the great-great-great-great-great-great-great  granddaughters . I can't resist even my cousins,  even others .”

“Yes. All in the family, ”Annabeth agreed. “And what others?”

“I'll tell you ... after sex.”

Annabeth smiled.

“Agreed” and returned to the blowjob.

Jason felt her mouth on his penis, her hands on his body, exploring everything, and he felt his semen coming.

He held on for a long time. He wanted it to last longer and longer.

Minutes of sucking later, he wanted to continue, and broke free as he came.

He groaned loudly when the  climax came.

Annabeth liked to feel his semen in her mouth. It was cold, as if it had come out of the refrigerator. She liked it and drank it all.

It usually let it drip, but not in that room.

Everything had to be cleaned  after sex .

When Annabeth released his penis, Jason stood up and took her face, kissing it.

He stood up, letting Annabeth grab h is body as he put her back to the bed.

Jason then pushed Annabeth onto the bed, which fell on her stomach.

Looking back, she saw h er blond  model with his pants open, his hard cock trembling with lust for her.

Annabeth smiled at that. She had wanted that in her for many days.

Soon, he took  off  her panties, pulling her down, exposing her wet pussy to him.

Smiling, he squeezed her ass, which made her knead the blankets horny, she moaned at that.

Soon, he took his dick, and said:

“There goes my thunder.”

And it penetrated everything inside her.

Annabeth moaned at that, enjoying feeling a strong cock inside her again.

Jason started the pace that Annabeth liked, starting to accelerate as Annabeth felt his penis burying more and more inside her.

Jason smiled at  Annabeth . Her body was thin and tasty, seeing her blond hair spread across her back, and h is eyes were drawn to her big, hot ass, like two basketballs. Her vagina was delicious and tight, reminiscent of Piper and Drew.

Two hot babes he fucked, and he liked that very much. Half-sisters, but the same sexual ability that drove him crazy.

Annabeth, wanting to feel free, tried to open her bra, wanted to free her breasts completely.

Jason, seeing this,  grabbed her bra and yanked it open. Annabeth loved to feel his strength in it.

She then took off her bra, throwing it at him, which fell on top of his blond head.

“Who did you fuck besides me?” she asked, looking at him, moaning.

Jason saw curiosity in her gray eyes, and smiled at that.

“Well, do you know about Hera's rescue mission?”

“The Bitch Queen of Olympus?”

Jason could tell by her tone.

“Do you hate Hera?”

“I have my reasons for that!” she moaned.”She did much more than steal my boyfriend! What about her mission?”

“I will not tell!” he declared, not stopping fucking her.

Annabeth was angry and horny at the same time. Jason was playing hard to get while they had sex.

Sh e thought it was sensual, but  s he still wanted to know.

“Why ... Why not?”

"I want your curiosity to call me to sex," Jason said, smiling like a  pervy hot man he was. “I want you to look for me and seduce me so I can tell you. I know you are curious, daughter of Athena, and I know you would do anything to find out.  Any thing.”

When he said " any thing", Annabeth felt the explicit lust  in his voice . Annabeth was impressed with him  now .

“Clever.”

“I have my moments. Who said blondes are dumb?”

She smiled as she felt Jason penetrate faster  now .

Annabeth soon rested her head on the mattress, feeling his thick cock penetrating her more and more, she controlling herself not to moan  too loud , and he was obviously in the mood as he moaned with each fuck.

The sex was fine. That clandestine  fuck was really spicy and intoxicating. Jason liked to fuck so close to  someone who could bust them there . If he shouted, Chiron would come, and he liked that sense of danger.

Annabeth, enjoying it, was tempted to provoke him by screaming, thinking that someone would catch them both there.

It was so crazy that she was tempted to do that.

Their bodies were preparing to come. Annabeth wanted a strong jet inside her. Jason wanted to release everything inside her.

Soon, none of them could take it anymore.

“Fuck!” said Annabeth, looking at him. “Flood my vagina with your cum! Make me addict you even more!”

"You already are," said Jason, smiling. “With pleasure!”

After more shagging, Jason and Annabeth came at the same time.

Annabeth felt her body relaxing with freedom  now , feeling her pussy coming, and Jason's cock loosening everything inside her.

Delicious climax was delicious.

Hurried to touch what fresh semen would drip, she got out of bed and knelt in front of Jason, beginning to suck all the semen he released.

It tasted good, the rush was short, and Annabeth was staring down at Jason, who was smiling at her.

That sex was good.

…

After they got dressed, Annabeth took Jason by the orange shirt, whispering in his ear:

“I'll find out who you fucked besides me, Piper and Drew.”

Jason smiled at that, then took her face and said in her ear:

“If it is in a hotel with champagne, short clothes and loose sex, I am willing to tell you everything.”

Jason looked her in the eye, noticing the crazy idea forming in her head.

“Naughty.”

“Son of Zeus, remember?”

"That explains it," said Annabeth, and kissed him heartily.

The two embraced while kissing. Soon Jason released himself from her embrace and went to the window.

“See you soon, hottie.”

Jason then flew to find Leo, about some strange game involving flying that they agreed to do, and that he needed to find him on Argo II to agree on.

Annabeth didn't understand anything when he said that, he just watched Jason fly through  the window until he disappeared into the  woods .

She smiled when she saw her blonde lover disappearing into the trees. Her vagina liked to find his penis inside her again, and was tempted to do what he wanted.

Not now, not tomorrow. But soon.

Soon, she left too, happy  after she had sex with Jason once again.  Sh e left the Big House clandestinely, happy that the dangerous sex was so good.

After  escaping the Big House, walking to the Camp as if nothing had happened.

She was getting better at it more and more.


	16. Sexual Revenge

Chapter 16: Sexual Revenge

(Feeling betrayed by Hera, Annabeth decides to take revenge by taking a demigod to fuck inside Hera's Cabin)

…

Annabeth was looking at Cabin 2, which belonged to Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Olympus.

Annabeth knew her as “Bitch Queen of Olympus”. Annabeth never liked Hera.

Even though she was the Queen of Olympus, she was a horrible, selfish, useless and, above all, jealous woman. Her stories in Greek myths were about a single theme: revenge for being cuckolded by Zeus.

Zeus, her husband and King of Olympus, constantly cheated on her with several women - it must have been because Hera didn't know how to satisfy him in bed (Annabeth's opinion) - and had children with them all the time.

Hera, on the other hand, did not keep quiet, always trying to get back at them.

Hera's revenges was always horrible not only for lovers, but also against her husband's bastard children, who were not to blame for their father’s infidelity.

She knew the stories of Hercules, Dionysus, the mother of Apollo and Artemis. Only in surface level.

Hera certainly didn't staggered in her plots.

And that behavior has not improved over the centuries. Even today she hated demigods, because they were living proof that the gods betrayed their wives with lovers several times.

Annabeth thought this was absurd. After all, it was not the demigods' fault that they existed. It was the gods' fault for not controlling themselves.

Obviously Olympus didn’t had internet signal to Xvideos or Pornhub.

And Annabeth knew that this demigod trait was inherited from the Olympians. Like all of them, she had a sexual hunger, she directly fucked with a lot of demigods. In that, she wasn’t a hypocrite.

But with Hera, who was "out of the fun", and hating anyone who had fun.

She already disliked that goddess. Now, she hated her. After what she did.

As if everything in the Labyrinth wasn't enough, she still took Percy out of her life, sending him to a Roman Camp that could see him as an enemy, and leaving Jason, a Roman demigod, in his place.

She didn't even thought about the consequences, apparently.

Annabeth hated her for it, and wanted Hera to pay somehow.

At least Jason wasn't that bad (especially in sex, which reminded her of Percy).

Suddenly, her anger was replaced by fond memories of her with Jason, especially when he called her to his Cabin wanting to have sex with her after he returned from the quest to save Hera.

He might be a stranger, but he was a sexually delicious stranger. His sexual ability was so good that she wondered if he had lovers in the Roman Camp before all this.

Lovers… Cabin… Camp…

Those words gave her an idea. And she smiled as she looked at Hera's Cabin.

Annabeth already knew how to get back at Hera in a very, VERY, painful way for the goddess, and she hurried to do it.

…

At the Camp Arena, Annabeth went there to find one of her lovers. Travis, Connor, Charles, Jason, even Tyson.

Anyone to help you put your plan into practice.

However, none of them were there. Just a single demigod training there.

From the violence he used to smash the training dolls, she already knew that he was a son of Ares.

She watched him closely. He was tall and strong - like any son of Ares - with a tight, sleeveless military shirt, making it clear that he trained hard, military green pants, combat boots and a fighting look and skill of a fighter.

When he destroyed the last training puppet, Annabeth approached him.

"Hey there" said Annabeth. The demigod looked at her.

“What you want?” he asked, irritated.

“Sherman, right?”

Sherman wiped the sweat off his forehead.

“That’s my name! What's it? I'm in the middle of killing these things!”

Annabeth came over and whispered in his ear. He clearly liked what he heard. And she got wet by mentioning it.

“When?” He asked.

“Ten minutes. Over there!” Annabeth pointed to Hera's Cottage 2.

Sherman looked at her.

“Are you crazy?”

“Very!”

Sherman smiled. His fear got replaced by lust.

“The ones I like the most. I'll meet you there after the shower.”

“I'll be waiting. And you don't have to” she winked at him. “Your smell is fucking good.”

Sherman looked at her in surprise, and nodded.

“Thank you.”

While Sherman eliminated more puppets, Annabeth got ready to go to Hera's Cabin.

That goddess was going to pay, and Annabeth would have the best part for herself.

…

Inside, everything was dusty and empty.

This place was just an empty room, with nothing else inside. Except for a statue of Hera erected in the center of the room, with a fire pyre at her feet.

Annabeth looked at the statue angrily, but a little amused.

She was going to do a good revenge, just as Poseidon took revenge on his mother after Athens called itself… well, Athens.

Poseidon, furious that Athena won the city, seduced the most beautiful priestess of Athena to have sex in her temple, and Athena took her revenge by turning her into the famous Medusa.

The blow was low with Medusa, but the legend had a good part. The sex part.

Annabeth was going to do the same, only this time she will seduce a demigod of Hera's strongest son to have sex in her Cabin. After all, Hera was the goddess of marriage ... and she was going to cheat on her boyfriend in her Cabin.

Annabeth smiled at that idea.

“I hope you like the show ... you bitch!”

"Strange," said a familiar voice. Annabeth looked at the door and saw Sherman, all sweaty, standing there. “I thought you were the bitch.”

He went in and locked the door with a piece of log that he brought from the arena, and placed it against the door tightly.

Wow, how strong he is, Annabeth thought, enjoying his company.

“Oh really?” she asked rhetorically. “Why?”

“Do you have a boyfriend, who disappeared, and now you called me here for sex? What does that make you?”

"A vengeful girlfriend." She took her shirt off from camp, exposing her big breasts to him.

Sherman liked what he saw.

“Without bra?”

"I let it out on the way here," she said. “It's just that I couldn't wait to fuck you.”

Sherman smiled.

“Wow, how thirsty you are! Like those Aphrodite girls.”

“Do you think of me as one of them?” asked Annabeth.

“Of course! You know, my dad has an millenia-old affair with that sexy goddess... and for good reason. I think I will make him proud.”

“How?”

“Fucking his enemy's daughter.”

Then he took off his sweaty military shirt and looked at the statue of Hera just as Annabeth stared at his hard, wet muscles in front of her.

"Enjoy the show, Hera," he said.

"I told her that," said Annabeth. “And I can't wait to say more ... mean things to you.”

Sherman smiled, feeling the lust dominate his body as he looked at Annabeth shirtless, with tight pants drawing her legs and sneakers on her feet. She was really fucking hottie, and was about to have sex with him.

Best day ever!

Without resisting each other, the two clung to each other, kissing intensely.

Sweaty, Sherman felt Annabeth's big tits against his body, her hands on his back, Sherman ran his hands over her back while her tongue penetrated his mouth.

They both moaned loudly during the kiss, liking each other's bodies, moaning with pleasure as Annabeth scratched his head and Sherman squeezed her ass.

Everything was getting good.

Soon, Annabeth stopped kissing him, starting to lick his neck.

Sherman moaned about it, feeling that hottie blonde slut licking his defined body, playing with his muscles until she reached his pants.

Looking at his erection, he knew that what was inside was a strong weapon.

"Look at that, whore goddess," groaned Annabeth, opening Sherman's pants, exposing his hard cock fast.

Without wasting time, she started giving him a blowjob.

Not even licking it first. A full blowjob at first sight.

What a slut!

Sherman groaned in surprise and lust at it. She was able to give a good blowjob, moaning and sucking like a pro. He groaned with pleasure, and looked at the statue.

If Hera was angry about it, she didn't show it in any way.

“Hera, I don't know what you did to irritate her so much, but this revenge is very good!”

Annabeth stopped sucking.

“Trust me, she deserves it!”

"Me too," moaned Sherman, and took her head, bringing her mouth closer to his penis.

Annabeth started sucking again.

Sherman moaned, enjoying that kind of revenge. It had been a long time since he had sex like that. It was good and invigorating, as addictive as fighting.

Now he knew why he had such a crowded cabin.

The blowjob went well for Sherman, he moaned as he buried his fingers in her blonde hair, messing up more and more. Annabeth responded by licking his penis, telling him to stop it.

Sherman did, and Annabeth continued.

Sherman took a deep breath at this, enjoying it, and felt his body wanting to come.

“Do you want milk, sexy?”

Annabeth stopped sucking.

“If you can take five minutes, I'll let you do anal with me.”

“Anal?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah. Do you think this firefighter hose will fit in my ass? Do you want to try?” Annabeth licked the head of his dick, teasing.

Groaning with joy, he said:

“Challenge accepted, bitch.”

Smiling, Annabeth sucked again.

Sherman held on as best he could. He groaned at the feel of her tongue wetting his entire cock, moaning as she teased running her hands over his body, his back, his six pack, even his nipples.

This bitch was doing everything to make him come fast, and it was working.

Sherman didn't even know how much time passed, he just heard her moans with the blowjob, and he couldn't take it anymore:

“Hot milk coming!” he groaned, and came in her mouth.

Annabeth was surprised by so much semen. A little bit big leaked out of her mouth, falling to the floor. Annabeth, swallowing everything, smiled when she noticed the spots.

"We marked her Cabin," she said, standing up. “That deserves a fucking anal!”

“I was more than five minutes?” Sheman asked, smiling.

"Almost," she replied, standing up and standing with her back to him, opening his pants. “But fuck that, you can eat my ass like a horny bull that you are!”

Sherman watched Annabeth opening and lowering her pants and panties. Her hot nice ass was naked and showing it how big it was, and she wiggled for Sherman to approach.

“Come on, my ass is hungry for sausage. Come and satisfy my body, you savage hunk.”

“With that sexy voice, how to say no?” Sherman said, energizing again, his cock hardened fast.

He approached her, grabbed her ass, and opened her ass with his thumbs.

“Get hooked, hottie.”

He spit in her ass, and penetrated his cock hard.

Annabeth was going to moan at that loudly, but she covered her mouth. There were demigods out there, and she didn't want anyone to find out.

He just wanted to mark Hera's Cabin with wild sex, and that pervert son of Ares was doing it hard and nice.

He was a monster beyond the arena, he knew how to fuck like a savage too.

And that Annabeth liked to feel that.

Sherman kept getting into it, moaning when he felt her tight ass widening with his penis. Annabeth moaned about it, liking his strength and skill.

Annabeth, enjoying it, looked at the statue of Hera, and groaned:

“Fuck me against her!” Annabeth pointed at the statue.

Sherman, understanding, pushed Annabeth against the statue. She leaned against the base, and Sherman got into her ass again willingly. She looked up, then drooled at the base of the statue.

"You goddess bitch…" groaned Annabeth, against the statue.

"You fucking demigoddess," Sherman groaned, smiling.

Annabeth looked back, seeing the horny demigod lover continuing to get in her ass. Sherman smiled like a horny hunk, and winked at her.

Annabeth then looked at the statue of Hera, still standing, still, saying nothing.

“You motherfucker bitch!” groaned Annabeth, feeling Sherman squeezing her ass. “You stole my boyfriend! He sent him to a place where he could die ... I hate you for that!”

“I love it!” groaned Sherman, still fucking her. “Your ass is delicious!”

Annabeth looked at Sherman again.

“Continue! I want her to see everything!”

“This is better than I thought!” He took Annabeth's head, and she followed until his face was close to her ear. “You are better than a daughter of Aphrodite ... this is the best sex of revenge I have ever had.”

Annabeth smirked.

“Best revenge sex? You already…?”

“You are not the first one who called me for things like that…” he licked her ear. “Where I came from, I was the best male of all!”

“I feel it very well!” groaned Annabeth, and Sherman kissed her again.

Groaning sounds dominated the room. While kissing Sherman, Annabeth looked at the statue.

Hera, watching or not, did not react to anything.

When Sherman stopped, he let her touch his face and hands on the statue again, and Sherman got in faster.

Annabeth felt her ass being penetrated by Ares's son, and she liked that. He did have sexual ability.

He really did look the most wanted from where he came, she thought, with a horny mind.

Sherman kept getting in. His waist and her butt were still beating against each other, echoing popping sounds through the empty Cabin, with the groans of Sherman and Annabeth accompanied.

They could scream, but there were people around. She wanted sex in the “goddess of marriage” Cabin with sex of betrayal, and she was doing it very well.

“Delicious! Do you want semen?”

“In the ass!” she replied, with her tongue out. “I want everything you shot in my ass!”

“It will be full buckets!” Sherman said, smiling as he got in faster.

Annabeth wanted to scream, but she controlled herself for a while.

Finally, Sherman came.

Annabeth felt the strong jets inside her, and Annabeth said:

“Come over there!” she pointed to the base of the statue.

Sherman took his cock from her ass, and shot jets of semen at the base, staining the statue.

So Annabeth came, and fluids of pleasure dripped from her vagina, staining the floor.

Without energy, Annabeth dropped to the floor, lying on her breasts, completely satisfied with the wild sex she had with Sherman.

“Hey” called Sherman.

Annabeth then laid on her back, looking at Sherman.

So Sherman, still massaging his penis, pointed at her and spurted semen on her, hitting her breasts, belly and face.

“An extra for you, hottie blonde!”

Annabeth used her tongue to collect a little bit close to her mouth, and smiled at that.

“Wild pervert…” and smiled with pleasure.

That fuck was fucking amazing.

…

Minutes later, Annabeth was still lying down, while Sherman dressing slowly.

"It was incredible, you bitch," Sherman said, putting on his shirt, looking at Annabeth on the floor. “If you want revenge sex again, call me.”

Annabeth saw her dressed lover standing next to her.

"It will be first on the list," she said, her voice sly.

Sherman smiled, then removed the log and left Cabin 2 through the door.

Even tired and stained with semen, she turned her face and looked at Hera.

The statue had some of Sherman's semen at the base and some of her fluids on the floor.

“Did you like the show, bitch?”

The statue did not respond, but Annabeth loved it. She lay there, looking at nothing, her body enjoying the sex she just had.

Getting up, Annabeth collected the rest of Sherman's semen from her body, licking her sticky fingers slowly, while picking up her clothes.

As she left, she looked at the statue of Hera again, still not reacting to the sex she had there.

“You whore. The mission is for the world, not for you, I hope Zeus cuckold you more and more after Gaia is dead, you goddamn goddamn bitch.”

Annabeth then left Cabin 2, not looking back.

…

Annabeth decided to return to her cabin after taking a shower, cleaning herself from Sherman's semen.

Lucky that the bathroom was empty because he masturbated remembering sex inside Cabin 2.

He didn't even care if Hera was going to chop up or not. He was happy to have done it and that's it! In addition, Annabeth knew it was necessary in the Argo II mission to Roman Camp.

As she walked, Annabeth noticed her phone vibrating with a call inside her pants.

Seeing who it was, she saw that Sally Jackson called her, and by the number she did it all afternoon.

Annabeth had turned off her phone (for obvious reasons).

Answering now, Annabeth said:

“Hi, Sally. Some problem?”

“Hi, Annabeth. No, none. I tried to call you all afternoon, what happened?”

"Mission with monsters," she said quickly. “There was a huge monster ... - she remembered sex with Sherman. “That I destroyed. It took a while. But it's over now.”

“How nice. Well, I called you to ask you a favor.”

“What favor?”

“Can you come to my house next Monday?”


	17. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 1: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of seven parts involving Annabeth Chase in Percy's Apartments, doing a favor for Sally ando Paul, who's going on a relaxing trip. But, with her alone in the apartment, her desires, and lovers, will not leave her alone for much long.

Chapter 17: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 1: Monday

(Annabeth accepted a request from Sally to watch over the Jackson apartment while she travels with Paul to try to distract herself from the gloom of Percy's disappearance after so long. But while she stayed there, Jake arrived too, wanting sex with Annabeth.)

…

The building was before her.

Annabeth was looking at the building, backpack full of important supplies - clothes, toothbrush, cell phone, etc. - on the back, wearing a red shirt with sleeves, jeans and ordinary black sneakers with white stripes.

She arrived by taxi now, seeing where she would spend a few days at Sally's request.

She readily accepted, because Sally Jackson, the mother of her boyfriend, Percy, asked - and politely, to top it off.

Decided, she entered the building.

…

The elevator opened at the right floor.

Annabeth walked down the hallway until she found the right door. She knocked politely on the door.

Sally Jackson opened it.

Apparently she was better now than through the weeks since the day her son, Percy Jackson, had disappeared. After Annabeth said Percy was located at a "Roman Camp," Sally had greatly improved her energy.

Just like Annabeth.

That meant Percy was alive, and that was really rewarding for them, Paul and literally the entire Camp Half-Blood.

She had her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, just like Annabeth now, her wide white shirt slung over her shoulders, with a little black cord around her neck, black tights and sandals.

Annabeth hugged her tightly, just as Sally hugged her.

"Annabeth, thanks for coming" Sally said, smiling.

"Thank you" she said gratefully. "And thanks for taking my advice."

"Knowing my son is alive was like taking the sky off your back."

Annabeth smiled. She herself knew how comforting that was.

Literally. She done it before.

"Also, I thought it best to follow your advice to go out for a while. I really need to relax.”

“Truth. I know that more than anyone” said a male voice in the kitchen.

Walking up to them came Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson's current husband and teacher where Percy studies, at Goode High School. The man was wearing a social attire, a suit with shoes, a gold watch on his wrist, peppered-back hair, and a handsome smile.

"Hi, future daughter-in-law" he said, smiling.

Annabeth shook his hand politely.

“Hi Paul.”

"Bye, too" he said. “Thanks for your support and search. It really helps a lot both of us. And thinking that Percy defeating a Titan on Mount Olympus would be the craziest thing that happened to him.”

Everyone laughed. And even Annabeth agreed.

“Anyway, thank you very much, sweetie.”

“Always. That was good for me too.”

"Well, I'll take a cab downstairs" he said, hugging Annabeth as he said goodbye to her and headed downstairs.

When he disappeared, Sally began his explanations.

“All right, let's start our tour of the apartment. First…”

…

As soon as Paul left and waited, Jake was peering around the corner of the building's alley.

He knew she would be at her boyfriend's house for a few days because he heard her talking on her cell phone.

He spied on her because he wanted more sex with her, but he got nothing of that.

Apparently their blackmail game ended with her winning. She blackmailed him days ago to have sex in the Camp Shed, in the Amphitheater, in the middle of the night, where the Harpies rounded.

Avoiding those monsters was one thing, but avoiding them in their underpants was too much.

All this on Annabeth's orders. He found her in pink lingerie and sex happened.

After cumming, she left invisible, and Jake was forced to sneak back to his cabin.

This is all fast and careful.

Since that night, he had wanted to fuck her again, but she was careful, and resisted him several times.

Not now, he thought, determined to have sex with her again. I'll have sex with you again, Annabeth.

He saw Paul wait for a taxi, so he entered the alley and headed for the fire escape.

As he climbed up - it was like the lava wall of Camp - he counted the floors until he was at the right one, and through a window found who he wanted.

Annabeth, with Sally.

…

As Sally explained the rules, Annabeth noticed a human shadow in the window, which soon turned out to be Jake, one of Hephaestus' sons of the Camp.

Sally explained how things worked. Annabeth could understand everything she said so much as see that pervert demigod beyond the window.

When Sally opened the fridge, Annabeth moved her lips, saying, "Get out of here now!"

Jake understood, but instead of leaving, he teased her by taking off his shirt, exposing his muscles again, and licking his lips suggestively.

That surprised Annabeth. If Sally spots him, how would she explain herself?

Sally got up again, looked at Annabeth, and saw his impressed face staring out the window.

Just before she turned around, Jake hid.

“Any problem?” asked Sally.

Disguising, she lied:

“I thought it was a monster, but it was a pigeon.” She smiled. “False alarm.”

Sally seemed to understand.

“Oh, I understand. But is there nothing there?”

"Nothing" she lied again. “Nothing at all.”

Sally then walked to the other rooms, explaining to Annabeth where all she needed was. Annabeth understood, but was still thinking about Jake.

What is that pervert up to? She wondered as she walked.

Sally then finished explaining everything.

“Understood?”

"Yes." She understood Greek as an add-on, so she understood everything. “No need to worry, I take care of everything here.”

Sally smiled.

Suddenly Paul arrived.

“Our ride has arrived. Ready for a quiet, peaceful South Dakota landscape? Our taxi to the airport is downstairs.”

“Ready, love. The luggage are in the room.”

“Consider it done!”

He went to his room to grab their luggage.

"Have a nice trip" Annabeth said, hugging Sally.

"Good time here too" she said, hugging her.

Paul appeared with three suitcases, two huge and one smaller under his arm.

"Guess which one is mine" he said. “Tip: It's the smallest!”

Annabeth laughed, so she hugged him.

"Nice trip" she said.

“Thank you darling. Bye.”

The couple then left, heading for the elevator. Annabeth waved as the doors closed.

Returning to the apartment, she heard footsteps behind her.

She knew who it was.

Turning, she received an orange shirt at her face.

As she took off, she saw Jake there, shirtless, tight pants - with a hard volume inside - black sneakers, his face was smiling.

"So this is where Percy lives" he began. “Liked it.”

Annabeth threw his shirt on his chest. He took it.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, irritated.

"I wanted a session on the beach" he said, dropping his shirt. "But I heard you say you were coming here. So I decided to come here and… fuck you right here.”

Annabeth stared at the door, thinking Sally could come back here and catch her with a shirtless boy who came in without her knowing.

But no one came.

Annabeth saw the key hanging on the door, then ran over and locked it.

Suddenly she felt two arms hugging her waist. She felt his erection against her ass.

She looked back, and Jake kissed her.

The kiss was wet. Annabeth felt his tongue enter her mouth, moaning with pleasure.

Her body was rebelling. He knew how to stoke her lust. She felt it growing.

"Not here" she said as he began to lick her neck. “Not here ... some neighbor can arrive.”

“You locked the door.”

"But… if we go too far?"

"I’ll be quiet" he promised. “But you will? I know you let loose in sex. Promise you won't scream?”

His hand tightened on her breast. He laughed a little.

“By your body, hard nipples and” he touched her pussy through her pants “wet vagina. Are you sure you don't want to?”

Annabeth wanted to say no, but her mind was filling with lust.

Jake was hot, she admitted that, and persistent too. He really wanted sex, and him hugging her, shirtless, touching her weaknesses, was too much for her.

She turned and kissed him with her tongue.

This time she stuck her tongue in his mouth.

While kissing him, a part of her screamed:

You're at your boyfriend's house about to have sex with another demigod! She thought, felling their tongues twisting at each other.

And that made her even more horny.

Embracing Jake, feeling his bare back with her hands, kissing him harder, Annabeth began pulling Jake to the door, slamming his body against the wood as she kissed him.

Jake smiled at that. Annabeth was really into sex.

She kissed him, ran her hands over his muscles, moaning with pleasure.

He felt her breasts through her orange shirt. He could feel her big ass in her pants. He wanted to take it all off.

Jake, without wasting time, leaned her against the wall and took off her shirt.

Annabeth's white bra appeared. She threw her shirt on the floor.

Jake, taking her wrists with one hand, pinning them to the wall, lowered her bra with the other hand.

Her large breasts appeared. Jake was again impressed by their size.

Then he began to lick her nipples.

Annabeth moaned as she felt his tongue licking her breasts and nipples, wetting them with her saliva.

Annabeth tried to pull free, but Jake was stronger, and besides, she wasn't pushing so hard.

Her body was surrendering to Jake. He really knew what he was doing.

She started moaning with Jake sucking on her tits. Jake grinned as he licked one nipple while another hand felt the other breast.

He switched breasts. Annabeth liked that.

She moaned about it.

“Jake… This is good… This…!”

Suddenly Jake kissed her.

The two curled their tongues together during the kiss. Both of them enjoying their French kiss.

When it was over, Jake released her, and she quickly hugged him, kissing him again.

They both staggered from the door, which Jake shoved shut to the living room.

Annabeth let Jake hold her with her arms as she scratched her back on the path, and began to take off her bra, loosening the hook on her back and letting it fall down her arms.

Jake enjoyed seeing her breasts again.

With her bare torso, she hugged Jake tighter, feeling her hard breasts touching Jake's strong chest. He could feel her nipples pinching her skin.

He liked that.

When she reached the couch, Annabeth reached down, licking her nipples, chest, six pack, on her way to his shorts.

"You suckled me," she said, pulling his hard cock out of his shorts. - Then I'll do the same.

Jake smiled at that, and liked it when she swallowed his entire cock, starting a blowjob.

Jake moaned at that, feeling her tongue curl his cock, his mouth running over his cock, the moans she made.

“That's hot! That! Go! AH! Ah!” moaned Jake, liking it.

Annabeth continued to suck. Jake liked that more and more.

She continued the blowjob, and Jake caught her head, catching her hair and driving the pace. She was good at it, reminded him of porn actresses.

All these hot babes addicted to having sex.

And, feeling Annabeth's enthusiasm, he could include her on the list.

Jake liked it so much he felt a surge of semen coming.

“I'll come!” warned Jake.

Annabeth kept sucking. Jake received so many blowjobs from her that he knew she wanted to swallow it all.

And that's what he gave her.

Annabeth suddenly felt a rush of semen inside her mouth. She liked the amount flooding her mouth. Jake let out a loud moan, staring at the ceiling with stasis.

Annabeth stopped, drinking whatever his cock was loosening, and stood up.

"Get naked" she said, taking off her pants and panties. “And lie down! Now!”

Jake, realizing the horny dominating her completely, obeyed. He took off his shorts and underwear, along with his sneakers, and went to the living room carpet, lying on top.

Annabeth approached him, getting face to face with him, and kissed him as she tucked his cock inside her wet pussy.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, lifting his torso, sitting on top of Jake, starting sex jumping over him.

Sex went from slow to fast. Annabeth began to feel his cock widening her tight pussy, penetrating more and more as she jumped. Jake moaned at that, and his hands soon touched her breasts.

Annabeth felt his strong hands clench her breasts. She shook his hands as she jumped. Jake moaned at that.

“That! Go! Your slut! First Percy, then me!”

"I can't help it" she moaned, enjoying having sex with him. “You're fucking stud!”

“You're a fucking hot girl! You hot blonde!”

“Fucking! Muscle drawn fucking stud!”

“Fucking sexy blonde!” groaned Jake, squeezing her breasts. “A fucking hot babe who loves sex!”

“All me!”

Annabeth felt a rush of lust overwhelm her entire body. He was enjoying what he was doing.

At Percy's house… fucking another demigod… it was another level!

Suddenly the sounds of moans were interrupted by a ringing tone.

Annabeth's cell phone.

Annabeth then heard her cell phone ringing, looking at her pants beside her, she picked it up and saw Sally calling her.

Controlling herself to stop moaning, she answered.

“Hi Annabeth. Just calling to find out how you are.”

"I'm… very… well…" she said, trying not to moan. She felt his hard cock penetrating more and more.

Jake watched her, smiling as she jumped on his cock.

“Paul and I arrived at the airport. I thank you again for accepting to take care of the apartment for a few days.”

“Thanks. Nothing… hard… nothing… so hard…” emphasized the “hard” word, “at all!”

Jake covered his mouth with one hand, trying not to laugh. Annabeth put a finger over her mouth, wanting silence.

“Well, our plane leaves now. See you next week, Annabeth.”

"See you next week, Sally" Annabeth said.

Jake, smiling, penetrated harder. Annabeth almost let out a cry of pleasure.

After a few seconds, with the loud moan in her throat, she heard the call ending.

She moaned and hung up her phone, breathing slowly.

When she dropped the phone, Jake kissed her again.

Annnabeth took his face, kissing him with the same intensity as him.

“One week?” he asked after breaking the kiss, beginning to squeeze her breasts.

"It's… a whole week" Annabeth said, smiling with his hands clutching her breasts.

Jake grinned like a bastard.

“Imagine what we'll do in a entire week…”

Annabeth hugged his neck.

“Don't make up…”

“Too late!”

Before Annabeth said anything else, Jake kissed her.

Jake stopped squeezing her breasts and stood up, kissing her as she jumped.

The kiss was wet. Saliva welled up from their lips.

“Turn around!” Jake demanded. “I want another position!”

Annabeth, completely overcome by sex, obeyed, turning around.

Jake pushed her to him, lying down, and penetrated again.

The sex came back, with Annabeth feeling Jake penetrating as he squeezed her breasts. Her feet were on his legs, and he was penetrating fast and hot.

Annabeth liked to feel his hands palming her hard, to feel his cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Annabeth moaned like a pervert, loud and unafraid of catching.

Feeling free, Jake moaned too.

The two continued to have sex, with Annabeth now with her hands and feet on the floor while Jake continued to penetrate alone.

She was looking up with her tongue sticking out, loving being fucked by another sexually skilled demigod.

And Jake was loving to fuck her without stopping. He then thought of Percy arriving now, busting his girlfriend being fucked by another boy.

Him.

The thought was so good that it felt its climax coming.

“I'll come!”

“Inside! I love to feel a male jet inside me!”

Jake climbed some more.

“And this male will give you everything!”

Annabeth looked at him sideways, smiling, and Jake approached her to lick her neck.

Annabeth liked it, she moaned louder.

Jake kept climbing until the eruption came over and over.

“Here, Bitch Demigod!”

"Give me everything, Horny Blacksmith!"

Semen penetrated and flooded everything inside her. Annabeth liked it so much she felt Jake's arms around her body, his hands on her big breasts and the crazy ecstasy this boy did.

She was even more addicted to him now.

Jake took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling, completely tired.

That fuck was awesome.

…

Annabeth, still naked, watched Jake getting dressed.

"Man, that was fucking awesome." He put on his shirt. “I can't wait to fuck you again.”

Annabeth, getting up, said:

“Who says you can come again?”

Jake stared at her.

"So you don't want more hot fucking here?"

Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

“Look. I admit that… it was fucking awesome…” Jake grinned. “But this is not my home. It's from my boyfriend. So I can't turn his house into a motel”

Jake, with his arms crossed, understood with his head.

“Got it… True… really… Then you owe me a beach fuck. I want to feel the waves wetting us as I fuck your ass.”

Annabeth thought about that.

“You will show up?”

“No.”

“So yes.”

Jake smiled at that, laughing slowly, and was heading for the door.

“Wait. Where are you going?”

"Leaving" he said, confused. “Do you want me to stay?”

“No. You will leave where you entered.”

Jake stared at the window, the black stairs in sight.

“Really?”

“Do you want the beach or not?”

Jake, understanding, went to the window and climbed the stairs.

“See you soon, sexy.”

And went down.

Annabeth went there, seeing Jake Mason coming down the alley and disappearing into the city.

She then closed the window, wanting to take a shower and sleep.

…

Halfway, Jake looked at the building, and grinned mischievously.

“Well, Annabeth… I'm not going there… for now… so I'll tell that you're there for some friends of mine…

He picked up his cell phone and started dialing.


	18. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 2: Tuesday

Chapter 18: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 2: Tuesday

(Annabeth, watching TV, was visited by a plumber to fix some plumbing, but Austin came in, wanting sex, and she had to distract the plumber while the Cyclops tried to have sex with her)

…

The next day, Annabeth was waking up in Percy's parents' bed.

As she got up, she saw it was eight in the morning.

Habit waking up at that time for her. Annabeth then got up, took a shower, and had breakfast.

Everything was normal until then.

Then, suddenly, she jumped with a call from the landline.

There was a male voice there.

"Good Morning? Is anyone there?"

"Oh, hi. Good Morning. This is Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth Chase?" asked the man. "I must have been wrong. I called the Jacksons."

"No! It's here. They left and I'm at the house, watching it for them."

"I see ... Anyway, Mrs. Jackson paid me to fix the plumbing in the apartment. Is that still standing? It is already paid."

Annabeth saw no problem with that.

"No. None. You can come."

"Perfect. I'll arrive at three in the afternoon."

"Thanks."

She put the landline back on the wall.

"And now ... what's good on TV?"

…

In the afternoon, she, watching TV in the living room, shirtless, laughed at a Jeorpady like show.

Annabeth felt comfortable there, with her gray bra covering her breasts, while she was wearing jeans and no shoes.

Not even at Camp, much less at home in San Francisco, could Annabeth stay that way. She felt better that way, and thought she could be almost naked there.

Thinking about taking off her bra, freeing her huge breasts - which many boys love to suck and lick, especially Percy -, she remembered the few times they had sex in his room.

Looking at the locked door, she felt her nipples harden with the sexual memories they had made there.

Smiling, she thought about masturbating.

However, Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking on the door.

Thinking it was the plumber, wondering why it was two-fifty now, Annabeth got up and put on her orange Camp shirt again.

Opening the door, he realized it was not the plumber.

It was Austin Lake, Apollo's son, smiling at her with those white teeth. He was wearing the same shirt as her, tight blue jeans, white sneakers, and a dirty smile on his face.

"Austin?" asked Annabeth.

"Hi, Annabeth," he said. "So this is where you went. I missed you at Camp after… you know… my party."

Annabeth remembered that. She and Austin had sex in the Big House Infirmary.

That was a week ago.

"I remembered. But I can't do it again. I need to stay and take care of the apartment."

Annabeth was going to close the door and end it, but Austin pushed the door open and went inside.

"Nice place," he looked around. "Is it an apartment of yours or...?"

"Percy's," she said.

"Percy Jackson live here?" He looked around again. "Great. Nice place."

"Yes it is. But can you go?"

Austin walked to the door. Annabeth thought he was going down the hall, but he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Annabeth was surprised by this. She felt his tongue entering her mouth, moaning with desire.

Annabeth kissed him a little, but she realized that the plumber was going to arrive and pushed him away.

"We can't. Not today," "she said. "A plumber is coming, and..."

Her voice died when she saw Austin taking his shirt off.

He had obvious muscles, and she looked down and saw his huge penis begging to leave. He looked like a black thin boxer wainting to fuck.

"Do you still want me to leave?" he asked, then touched his own erection to tease her. "He missed you ... are you sure you don't want to?"

Annabeth felt her breasts stiffen, her nipples pointing hard, her pussy wet. That was a low blow. She couldn't resist a tough, muscled up demigod, especially one with a hard penis in sight.

She was really in the mood now. She admitted that to herself. But she couldn't surrender to that.

She was going to say something, but someone knocked on the door again.

It was three in the afternoon. It was the plumber.

"Hide!" Annabeth said, pulling Austin by the arm, making him walk around the apartment.

When she got to Sally's room, where Annabeth slept, she told Austin to be quiet and closed the door.

Annabeth then went to the plumber.

…

When she opened the door, Annabeth saw a short, bald, middle-aged man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with a toolbox in his hand.

"Annabeth Chase from Jackson Apartment?" he asked, in his thick old voice.

"Yes. It's right here," she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Irvin," said the plumber, who shook Annabeth's hand. "Soft skin."

"Thanks. It's product."

"I suppose. Well, my schedule is long, so let's go."

"Thanks."

The plumber came in and Annabeth closed the door.

"First it's the bathroom, then the kitchen, and finally the bathroom in the other room," he said, walking as he listed it down to Annabeth.

Annabeth listened, but was surprised to see Sally's door open.

She closed it before.

She was obviously surprised.

"Some problem?" asked the plumber. Annabeth looked at him.

"No. None! It's just that I'm sleepy and I'm trying to stay awake" she lied.

"Well, lady, I'll be quick. Soon you will sleep."

"In what sense?" she asked, thinking of Austin.

"What?"

"Nothing at all! Anyway, let's go to the bathroom."

…

After the plumber started taking care of the pipe below the sink, Annabeth started looking for Austin in the apartment.

Where is that guy? She thought, worried. If the plumber saw a shirtless teenager with her, he would tell Sally, who was going to tell Percy...

And the damage would be huge.

She searched Sally's room first. Under the bed, in the bathroom, in the wardrobe.

Nothing.

When she left the room, she saw Austin leaning against the counter, still shirtless, smiling at her.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, hurriedly. "Go away!"

"I will!" he whispered, laughing. "After sex I'll go."

"But I can't now!"

"Then I want!"

Annabeth was going to say something in his ear, but he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her with his tongue, hugging her body.

Annabeth felt her libido growing now as his hands touched her body, going to her ass, while his tongue explored her mouth.

She couldn't help it. It was something stronger than herself.

"Done! I have finished!" said the bathroom plumber.

Austin stopped kissing and hugging Annabeth and hid behind the kitchen counter.

The plumber came out of the bathroom.

"Without abusing too much, but can I use a bathroom here?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Annabeth, trying to act normally as she could.

He was going for where he left, but Annabeth intervened.

"Not this one."

The plumber was confused.

"I'm going to take a bath in that one. And I also think that the shower pipe in the double bedroom bathroom is clogged. Can you see it, please?"

The plumber could not deny a request from such a beautiful girl.

"Sure. Can do. Be right back."

The plumber went to Sally's room.

Annabeth then went to see Austin, and was surprised to find him naked, with his clothes in his hands, smiling at her. His cock was hard with desire.

"Shall we go to the bath?" he asked, walking to the bathroom.

Annabeth, confused by fear, irritation and lust, walked over and went into the bathroom.

…

Austin grabbed Annabeth the moment she looked at him.

She felt his kiss, his touches, his hands trying to remove her clothes.

And Annabeth was trying to control herself. But it made everything more difficult.

Austin then grabbed her shirt by the waist, wanting to pull it up.

Her libido and lust were so great that she raised her arms, letting that naked demigod take off her shirt.

He enjoyed seeing her in a gray bikini, and licked her neck.

Annabeth was trying not to moan. She liked it, she was finding it sexually dangerous.

If the plumber came back, if he spied on her there, if he tried to blackmail her…

All of these thoughts were driving her crazy.

But her common sense was drowned in the growing lust she felt.

Austin then started to play with her covered breasts, feeling and squeezing them while Annabeth smiled, trying not to moan too loud.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he whispered, smiling.

"I can't," she admitted. "I think it's so good..."

"It'll be better," Austin then kissed her again.

Annabeth felt her pussy wet with desire at that. She felt his hands trying to take her bra off, and she pushed him away.

Austin then watched Annabeth, looking naughty, open the button on her jeans and take off her bra, exposing her breasts in front of him.

Lowering her pants and panties, she was completely naked in front of Austin, who was enjoying her striptease.

Annabeth then pushed Austin into the bathroom stall, which turned on the shower and Annabeth came in smiling.

Inside, he grabbed her naked body and started to lick her breasts.

Annabeth tried not to moan.

The plumber was still outside. He could hear them.

The shower was on, but she doubted it would work. Annabeth needed to be quiet.

But Austin was not cooperating. His penis was large, but his brain was not. She tried to concentrate, but her words didn't come out as she wanted.

She had to leave, wait for the plumber to leave, and...

"Annabeth?" asked the plumber outside. It scared Annabeth. "Are you in the bath? I need to get my toolbox. It'sin there!"

Annabeth noticed it on the floor, outside the stall. And by the sound of the door, the doorknob was being opened.

The door opened slightly, Annabeth saw his shadow with the light, and then shouted:

"STOP!"

The plumber stopped abruptly.

"Sorry. It's just that I'm in the shower and…" Austin continued to lick her breast. She let out a groan. "And I'm feeling bad. Please… don't come in here."

The plumber seemed to agree, and took a step back.

Austin licked more often. Annabeth moaned some more.

"Okay, girl. Understand. But I need my toolbox."

Annabeth saw the toolbox there, and said:

"Wait a minute."

She pushed Austin to the wall, telling him to be quiet, stepped out of the stall and took the box.

She placed it near the door, and said:

"You can take the box there."

The door opened, and the plumber took his box, then closed it.

"Thanks lady. Get well."

"Thank you," said Annabeth, who noticed Austin hugging her from behind, with his hard cock against her ass.

The plumber said nothing more.

Annabeth then turned to face Austin, who kissed her willingly.

"Wait a minute," she whispered, smiling. "When he leaves ... we can start as we want."

Austin, wet and hard, smiled at that, and kissed her more.

Soon, she started to bend down, watching Austin's wet and pumped body up close until she reached his hard cock.

Looking at Austin, impressed by her boldness, Annabeth licked his cock, and stuck it all in her mouth.

Austin tried not to moan so much, but he wanted to prove how good that blowjob was.

Kneeling, Annabeth continued her blowjob, moaning slowly and low as Austin took her head, wanting not to moan.

That was very good. Austin could feel his semen flood the mouth of that fucking slut anytime.

Annabeth knew that, and she wanted everything.

Austin looked at the door, seeing if that plumber was going to show up again, and that somehow boosted the sex mood.

Almost being caught by him just now was just too good, and he wanted to feel that alarm of being busted waving sex with her again.

The thought made him hornying up more, and he groaned hoarsely when his climax came.

Annabeth noticed the flood of semen there, and tried to swallow everything without choking.

With the shower on, with water falling on their bodies, feeling it with the climax was wonderful. Austin liked that, and Annabeth stood up and kissed him deeply.

Kissing, with water falling on them, Austin touched her ass willingly. He wanted to have sex with her. He wanted to shove his entire penis inside her.

However, the plumber called:

"Annabeth? I finished my job. I'm going now."

"Wait!" she said, moving away from Austin and taking a towel to dry herself. "I want to say something to you!"

Austin watched Annabeth wrap herself with a towel, confused, and was even more so when she told him to shut up and be there in mime mode.

Soon, she left.

…

Irvin gaped when Annabeth came out of the bathroom.

She might have been three or four decades younger than he was, but she was still fucking beautiful.

She must be a model, he thought, completely mesmerized.

Annabeth, with a towel wrapped around her body - which drew the big tits very well, hehehehe - and wet hair, walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Thanks for coming. I will speak to Sally immediately."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he said, smiling. "Now I need to go. Have a nice day."

I will. And will be very, VERY good! She thought, smiling inside.

She accompanied Irvin to the door and opened it for him.

The plumber took a quick look at her body, and left.

When she left, Annabeth closed the door, locked it, and dropped the towel there.

Looking at the bathroom, she walked over there, naked and horny.

…

Austin saw Annabeth walking in naked, leaving the door open, and grabbed Austin against the wall.

"We are alone now," she said, smiling.

"Fucking wonderful," he said, smiling hard.

"Exactly."

The two kissed, more warmly now, and Austin soon turned her around.

He wanted sex, and he wanted it now.

Annabeth, against the closed glass door, felt Austin touching her ass with his strong hands, and then felt the head of his dick poking into her vagina.

"Ready for a fucking cannon?"

"Always, sexual pervert!"

Austin, without delay, put everything inside her.

Annabeth groaned at that, and stuck out her tongue.

Soon, the sexual rhythm started.

Austin grabbed her ass, shamelessly and tiredly while Annabeth stood with her breasts against the glass door, her face against the glass, smiling with sex.

Austin then began to palpate her shoulders, getting into it willingly.

They both moaned with lust now. Without fear of someone busting them there.

Seeing the shampoo beside him, Austin took it and pressed it on top of Annabeth.

Soon, foam grew, and it spread everywhere.

"We're in the shower," he said, doing the same to himself. "Then I need to clean us up!"

Annabeth smiled at him, and filled a hand with foam and rubbed on his chest. Water washed it down.

Austin liked it, so he took her arms, pulling her towards him, who leaned against the opposite wall, took soap from his own head, and spread it on her breasts.

Annabeth liked it and moaned about it madly.

His penis was still punching her vagina, penetrating at the speed Annabeth liked, which was still moaning.

"Ayes! Give me a bath! I'm a dirty bitch! I need it!"

"You're a fucking dirty bitch," groaned Austin, enjoying it. "Fucking me... in your boyfriend's bathroom... You bitch..."

"I really am! I can't avoid! This is so good…" she moaned, who moaned willingly when his penis entered faster, louder a bit. "YES! THAT'S IT! GO DEEPER!"

"BITCH! HUNGRY SEX BLONDE!

"PACKED GIGOLO! GIVE ME EVERYTHING!"

Annabeth moaned as she felt Austin's hands on her breasts, his tongue on her neck, and his penis in her vagina.

"Naughty, I'll come!"

"In the face!" she moaned. "I'm dirty! I deserve it in the face!"

Austin stopped getting in her vagina and Annabeth stepped out of the position, kneeling away from the shower water, giving another blowjob.

Austin liked it so much that he put it in her mouth, moaning as he felt the cum rash coming.

"Take it, delicious!"

Annabeth stopped sucking, and jets of semen hit her face, which was sticking out, swallowing a little while the rest spread across her forehead, eyes, chin and hair.

Her whole face is covered with cum.

Austin then pulled her into the water, watching his hot semen being washed by the water as she breathed relieved.

Austin breathed relieved, watching the evidence of their sexual rash being washed down the drain.

That sex was awesome.

…

Annabeth, dressed, was in the kitchen, watching Austin Lake, fully dressed, going to the window.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolute. Leave like Jake."

Austin looked surprised.

"Was Jake here too?"

"Sure. And then he spoke to you" she said, who crossed her arms. "How many more know that I'm here?"

Austin, realizing it would be stupid to lie, said:

"Not everyone. Only those who fucked you."

Annabeth thought about that. Jake went, and Austin did too, so there were Leo, Jason, the Stoll Brothers, Tyson, Charles...

"Yeah, it's a long list," Austin said, realizing that Annabeth was listing who had sex with her.

Waking up to reality, Annabeth just said:

"Get out now!"

"With pleasure, delicious - he jumped and said: "Literally!" and went down the firescape stairs.

Annabeth, taking a deep breath, felt like being in two now.

Half of her hated that. How she had sex there, she didn't know. She just knew that the other half liked it, and he found herself thinking about who else will be there next.

She then went further inside.

…

On the street, Austin pulled out his cell phone and contacted Jake.

** It worked. ** He sent it.

** Did the hot blonde fucked you? ** Jake's message had smug-faced emojis.

** She fucked me a lot. And it was awesome. In the shower. **

** Shower? I should have taken a shower with her too. Missed oportunity. **

** And now? Who else goes there? **

** We will see ... minny, manny, who... who will fuck you next, Annabeth? **

Austin laughed, hung up, and walked down the street into the night.


	19. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 3: Wednesday

Chapter 19: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 3: Wednesday

(While the third day went, Annabeth was visited by the Stoll Brothers, which resulted in fearless sex with the two of them in the apartment kitchen)

…

Annabeth felt comfortable in the apartment.

After all, she was only wearing lingerie.

She was getting a glass of water, she was wearing black lingerie in the middle of the kitchen, drinking water while the sun shone down on her slender body.

It was afternoon, and she spent the whole morning like that.

She felt more free like that, being able to walk in lingerie without fear of someone entering there and catching her like this.

It happened at Camp, it happened at her house in San Francisco.

But not there. She was locked in the apartment, and that was good for her.

Not only that, but eating breakfast and lunch like that, just in bra and panties, besides watching TV and, accessing the internet through Wi-fi, she watched pornography and masturbated on the couch.

All this in that morning alone.

And she was loving it.

After drinking water, she heard something light not far from her. Her senses were refined, she needed them like that so that nothing else would take her by surprise in the apartment.

Moving slowly, Annabeth took her dagger from the table and walked slowly up the hall to the apartment, towards the living room.

There, she prepared to attack, but stopped abruptly.

Standing in the living room, dressed in Camp clothes, was one of the Stoll Brothers, standing there in his flying sneakers.

He saw her in lingerie, and whistled at length.

“Wow, hottie!” he said, smiling. “Sexy bikini. Waiting for me?”

Annabeth relaxed her posture a little. There was no monster, just a horny demigod.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

"A friend told me you were here, so I thought I'd stop by to say hi," he said, smiling.

Annabeth even knew who this "friend" was. They even looked like they lined up for it.

“Listen, hmmm...” Annabeth tried to guess.

“Travis.”

“Travis! How did you get in here?”

"I am the son of Hermes, daughter of Athena," he said. “No locked place stop me from entering.”

Annabeth laughed a little at that.

“And you came here, alone?” She stared at him, with him staring at her breasts. She pointed the dagger at his chest, which made him lift his head. “Did you come alone?”

"No," said a voice behind her, in the kitchen. Looking in the direction, she saw Connor, in the same clothes as Travis, including flying shoes, smiling at her there. “We are always together.”

Distracted, Travis took the dagger as if it were nothing. After all, his father was Hermes.

Annabeth wanted to point her dagger at him, but realized that she was no longer holding it.

She noticed Travis holding on, and tried to get it back.

But, it was interrupted when Connor hugged her from behind.

Annabeth looked back and saw Connor smiling, who kissed her immediately.

The kiss was sudden and sweet, and Annabeth couldn't resist like that.

That was very good.

Travis, enjoying the view, dropped the object on the floor and walked over to them, taking Annabeth's breasts by hands.

Annabeth moaned at the feeling of being touched, and penetrated her tongue into Connor's mouth even more, and went crazy when Travis started licking her neck.

She took the two twins with her hands, taking their messy hair while kissing one of them.

When the kiss ended, the Stoll Brothers positioned themselves next to each other, with Annabeth watching both boys in front of her.

Suddenly, the two took off their shirts, in sync, and threw them on the floor.

Annabeth saw the muscular shirtless twins in front of her, smiling as Annabeth licked her lips watching her muscles.

“Does it turn you on?” asked Travis.

"Then wait for you to see what we have prepared for you," said Connor, who walked away and went to the window.

From there, he took a black suitcase.

Curious, Annabeth let Travis gently pull her over to a chair in the kitchen.

“Sit down and enjoy the show.”

Curious, Annabeth sat on the chair, realizing that her panties were wet.

Somehow... she was enjoying this.

She now watched the Stoll Brothers move the table in front of her, then open the suitcase and reveal ingredients in pots.

"Coffee, powdered milk, honey, corn flour," said Travis.

"Mustard, whipped cream, popcorn, chocolate," said Connor.

Annabeth saw them opening and placing the pots in sequence on the table.

“What are they doing?” asked Annabeth, curious.

"A little game," said Travis, smiling.

"One that will be delicious and fun," Connor said, smiling just the same.

And they put the suitcase aside, at the floor, which made a loud sound when fallen.

Annabeth was enjoying this a lot. What those twin hunks are planning?

After Jake and Austin, she didn't think sex with others was going to end. But with the Stoll Brothers there, things were getting hotter and more exciting now.

And there she was, sitting on a chair, bikini and panties only, watching the Stoll Brothers in front of her, shirtless, and her tight pants showed what she wanted to see in front of a table.

She was excited about it. She was really enjoying this.

"Well, Annabeth, that little game is called 'eat or dress'," said Travis.

"It's quite simple," said Connor. “Here are the things” he ran his hand over the open pots. “And then you choose any of them.”

Annabeth listened.

"Then one of us will have to get a piece of paper in that pot," said Travis, taking the pot, "whether we eat or dress. And the rest you will see.”

“So, you understand?” asked Connor.

Annabeth laughed a little.

“I am a daughter of Athena. That was easy to foollow.”

"So, my hot blonde," said Connor, smiling. “Choose.”

Annabeth saw the pots, feeling strangely excited about it.

Soon, she pointed to the ketchup.

"Come on," said Connor, with Travis holding the pot.

The two took out their papers.

“I eat it!” said Connor.

"I wear it," said Travis.

Connor took the ketchup pot and ate it, moaning in approval, and then threw ketchup over Travis.

His body got wet with ketchup, which he claimed was cold.

Annabeth then saw his strong chest wet with ketchup, as well as his hair and face.

She understood what they wanted, and smiled when she saw it.

"Honey," she said, pointing to the honey.

The two took the papers, and Travis got to eat.

He ate some, and threw honey in Connor's hair.

He laughed as honey dripped from his head, and dripped onto his shoulders and neck.

A little ran down his chest.

Annabeth was getting  hornier for sex now.

“Mustard.” said Annabeth.

Now Connor is the one who eats. He picked it up and ate it with a finger, then approached Travis and poured it into his hair.

More running down Trais's body, coloring his body red and yellow.

Annabeth smiled at that.

"Coffee," said Annabeth.

The Brothers chose again, and Travis ate coffee.

"Yummy," he said, smiling, and looked at Connor.

Slowly, he tossed everything in the hair, sticking to the hair, shoulders and chest. Travis then took a little bit of hair and brushed it over his face, who backed away laughing, dusting it out of his eyes.

Annabeth's vagina was getting more and more wet with it. She was fucking enjoying this.

" C orn flour," she said.

The Brothers chose, and Travis ate corn flour with a spoon.

Then, looking at Connor, he tossed his hair and tossed the last bit in his face. A little stayed in his pants, close to the hard cock.

Now Connor was even more yellow, laughing.

Now ketchup and mustard dripped on his nipples. Annabeth licked her lips.

Then, the two looked at her.

"If you want us to continue, take off your bra," said Travis.

Annabeth didn't even protest ed .  Sh e took it out with both hands and let it fall to the floor.

Her big tits came free, and the Brothers looked on with desire.

"Come on, go on," she said, sitting up. “I want chocolate  now .”

The two chose, and Connor got to eat.

He drank a little, smearing his lips with chocolate, and looked at Connor.

Slowly, he poured the chocolate on his hair.

The chocolate dripped down his body, mixing with everything. Annabeth wanted to taste this chocolate completely.

Annabeth then began to choose again, and in the meantime, Connor took chocolate from  his body and spread it on Travis' nipples, forming a brown bra.

Annabeth liked that, and smiled as she pointed to the whipped cream.

"It fits," she said, laughing.

The two chose, and Connor got to eat.

He took a spoon and ate it.

“Hmmm… cold.” He took it with his hands and spread it on Travis' nipples, who complained jokingly that it was cold.

"Now the last… popcorn," said Annabeth, taking the jar. “And  you both dress.”

The Stoll Brothers took the pot, Travis lifted and stood on his back  to back with his brother, and dropped everything on top of them.

Now, they were both dirty, smiling, and hard.

"There's one more to go," Travis said.

“Oh yes. We missed that,” said Connor.

“What?”

The two looked at each other, and opened their pants at the same time.

"Sausage," the two  said  at the same time  as their cocks jumped out .

Annabeth was surrendering more and more  to them . She saw the dirty, muscular twins, with hard  cocks ,  ready for sex , and couldn't take it anymore.

Soon, she stood over the table and hugged them both.

She kissed one at a time, tasting what they got dirty as her body stained with everything they threw.

She liked it, felt cold, wet and dust all over her body, and liked it when one of them took her panties.

Looking, she saw Travis, looking dirty, lowering h er panties to h er feet. Annabeth let him take it out and throw it away.

Now, she started licking each other's bodies, with various tastes on the tongue, until she reached their cocks.

She then took everything they threw on their hair and bodies and mixed it all up on their cocks, and started doing blowjob one at a time.

They both moaned about it, liking Annabeth's hot tongue cleaning their cocks, one at a time. They groaned with desire.

Annabeth looked at them, who were smiling and taking things from the bodies and spreading them on her hair.

In normal situations, she would be pissed.

Now, she was enjoying it.

She felt her pussy dripping with desire now. She wanted to get fucked like that, and she wanted it.

“Come now!” Annabeth said to them both, and sucked their cocks again.

Feeling the semen coming in full force, the Stoll Brothers did not even h e ld back.  They wanted to give that blonde slut the pleasure that they wanted.

“Eat semen now!” said the two at the same time.

Annabeth received semen from two different cocks on her face, and she fucking liked it.

She felt their semen on her skin, hot and warm from the held lust. She really liked that, and wanted more from those hunky twins.

Standing up, the Brothers took what they threw at them selves and spread on her body. It reinvigorated her sexual desire  for more fucking .

"I want you two to  fuck me," she said, clinging to Travis. “Now.”

And kissed him  whit mad horny .

Connor stood behind her, kissing her neck as he got more and more dirty.

The three staggered  around the kitchen,  to ward the floor, where Connor prepared to shove his cock in her ass.

“Ready?” asked the two, at the same time.

“Fuck me hard.”

They both smiled, and Travis stuck his cock in the vagina while Connor stuck it in the ass.

Annabeth received them both at the same time, and she fucking  enjoyed it.

She moaned with each  thrust they gave her. She felt more horny and wild now.

It completely overwhelmed her.  Feeling two dicks shoving into her vagina and ass at the same time.

Lying down, the two of them met without fear or shame, just moaned deliciously while Annabeth received everything with desire.

She, lying on Travis, leaning on his chest, moaned and licked his face, wanting to kiss him more and more.

The sex was maddening with lust. The three moaned like in a porn movie, with the two fucking that slutty blonde without shame. Annabeth was lost in lust, with her face showing her perverted side moaning with the sex.

Those two brothers really know how to fuck, and they are making Annabeth mad with desire.

Soon, she said:

“I want to change!”

The twins stopped  fucking , Travis stood up and Connor took his place,  lying down below Annabeth, in doggy position, as did Travis,  standing behind her, watching her big ass .

With exchanged  positions , Annabeth received the twins' cocks in the vagina and ass, moaning even more  by that .

Now leaning on Connor's chest, she licked up to his mouth and kissed him with her tongue.

The twins kept getting strong and hot, making Annabeth resist screaming with pleasure.  Their dirty bodies left a trail around the room, dirtying everything with the condiments and food they used in that sexy provocative game.

Even herself is dirty, but she didn’t cared. Only moaned as the sex continued.

It was difficult. There were neighbors, even through that window. The door could be locked, but any noise would start suspicious.

The three moaned loudly, but not making a fuss to alert the entire building.

That sex was good, and she wanted more and more.

Annabeth then stood up a little,  making Travis follow her getting up until her back touched his chest,  with strong fucking making her big tits sway with each slap,  with Connor still laying down, enjoying the view of her hot body and perverted face .

Their bodies crackled each other's flesh. Travis, looking like a pervert, started to squeeze her breasts while having sex.

Suddenly, Annabeth felt like she was going to come anytime.  She held as long as she could, but the sexual energy was too much for her.

"Hot clones," groaned Annabeth, sticking out her tongue. “I'll come!”

“Inside!” said the two. “We want to flood you with our love juice!”

“As you wish, my horny males!” groaned Annabeth.

All three continued to have sex until the three of them felt the climax  hot and strong, h as arrived. And the three released everything. Fresh semen dripped from their bodies, with Annabeth in the middle of two hot twins, enjoying the ecstasy their bodies are feeling.

That fuck was fucking good, she thought, lost in a satiated sexual urge.

…

Annabeth was lying, still dirty with ketchup, mustard, whipped cream, etc., along with fresh semen dripping on the floor from her vagina, staring at the ceiling as the sun went down and the night started to cover the sky.

Connor was watching the hot blonde lying there, breathing in cooling pleasure, her head lost in ecstasy as Travis got out of the shower, in his underwear.

The two have showered since they got up.

Their pants were still dirty. The kitchen was dirty. Whipped cream, ketchup, mustard and popcorn were still scattered on the floor, all from the sex game they did.

And by the positions on the floor, sex went through the entire kitchen.

There had stains on the floor, a little in the fridge, in the drawers, near the sink, even on the kitchen floor for the hall.

From those evidences, sex was wild everywhere.

Those twins might have been playful idiots for Annabeth, but their disposition was fucking awesome.

Annabeth was in the same condition. Big tits, model belly, legs, arms, face and hair all dirty, with a dirty face after a good fuck, without saying anything.

The twins dressed, with pants stained from everything in the kitchen, walked over Annabeth.

-Thanks for the good fuck, Annabeth” said Connor, smiling.

"Fucking good," Travis said, passing. “Until next time at Camp. The pool is marked for the three of us later.”

“Until... there” groaned Annabeth, softly, still lying. “Hot guys...”

The two laughed, gave each other a high five, and jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

Annabeth then smiled as she remembered the fucking she done.

…

**Did she enjoyed the food show?** Jake asked by message.

**It was animal** , Connor typed.

**She surrendered to us willingly** , Travis typed.

**As I thought** . Typed Jake, with smiley faces, after dirty faces.  **She's losing control. Soon she'll even fuck a postman.**

**REALLY?!** The Brothers asked at the same time.

**Really. So let's call one more friend to have fun ... I want to see this hot chick thirsty to fuck when she returns ...** Typed Jake, who hung up.

The twins put away their cell phones and walked through the night, one of them with the suitcase, both smiling at the trio they made.


	20. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 4: Thursday

Chapter 20: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 4: Thursday

(Waiting for Sally and Paul to return, Annabeth was visited by Sherman, son of Ares, who seduced her into sex, even though Sally and Paul could return at any time)

…

Annabeth woke up with fire, and she was making the most of it.

While masturbating on Sally's bed at seven in the morning, Annabeth was naked on top of the bed, with the blanket up to her waist, with one hand squeezing one breast while the other stuck her fingers into her vagina.

She moaned with pleasure because she was remembering the sexual encounters that had taken place so far.

Jake, Austin, the twins Travis and Connor ... and she remembered sex with all of them.

Moans, wet kisses, those huge penises being swallowed by her wet pussy, always hungry for a good dick. The memories were crazy.

Annabeth continued to masturbate with it, and moaned carefully.

There were neighbors nearby, but her heat was almost making her forget that.

As she masturbated, she noticed that her phone, on the table beside the bed, was shaking with a call.

Seeing who it was, she saw that it was Sherman, son of Ares.

She remembered him. After all, the two of them had sex in Cabana de Hera for "revenge" for having kidnapped Percy from her life. It was good and animalistic, and Annabeth hoped it could make Hera angry.

Remembering that made her wet, and seeing his picture on his phone even more.

"Sherman..."

"Athena's hottie," he said, his thick, irritated voice making Annabeth shiver – in a good way. "Are you on a mission?"

"No."

"So where are you? I miss you! Your body, your voice. Since the Cabin ... I've been thinking about you."

"I'm out, and I should be arriving at Camp soon." Annabeth understood and decided to wait.

As it would be at five in the afternoon, she decided to wait there.

"And we will have fun, as before?" he asked, and Annabeth remembered the sex they had.

It felt so good that her vagina started to get wet again.

She wanted it, and that pervert gave her everything she wanted and more.

"Yes," she moaned, masturbating. "I want your body again ... so we can do anything you want!"

"That's the bitch I like," he said. "See you moan with my cock penetrating you again and again" his voice was horny, Annabeth realized that.

Hearing everything he said, Annabeth reached a climax.

"I did it."

"What?"

"Nothing. Bye!"

And he hung up her phone.

…

On the street, Sherman Yang saw the building where the famous Percy Jackson lived. He found out where it was by "special friends" and now admired the window of the floor where Annabeth Chase was.

She thought he wouldn't notice that she was masturbating during the call. And hearing from others what she did, he thought it would be cool to "pay a visit".

"Let's see if your fire is real, bitch of Athena," he said, thinking of visiting her later.

…

Annabeth watched TV, fully dressed now, while waiting for Sally to call back. She was wearing a buttoned white shirt and jeans. Her Camp shirt was dirty, and she put it to wash.

While having lunch, Sally said on her phone that she would call to confirm if she would be back in the afternoon or at night, and Annabeth understood. Then she was waiting until now.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Going there, thinking of being Annabeth, she opened it, and saw Sherman there. He smiled at her.

"Hi, hottie," he said, smiling.

"Sherman?!" She said, wondering why he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you."

"I would love to, but I don't have time today ... Sally is coming, and ..."

"For Jake you had it. In that same apartment."

Annabeth stopped talking, confused by what he said.

Sherman then entered the apartment. Annabeth felt the imposition in his eyes, and took a step back. She saw that he wore a military shirt, black pants and combat boots,

"It's cool here," he said, smiling. "Nice apartment."

"What about Jake?"

"I heard the others," he said, smiling. "You gave yourself to him and you had sex on the floor of the room" he approached her. "You had sex in a good way, as you did with me back at Hera's Cabin."

Annabeth saw her lover standing there, smiling at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? And you don't know about Austin fucking you in the bathroom? Or the twins getting dirty with food, soiling you with wild sex? That you also "don't know"?"

Annabeth was impressed. He knew a lot that happened there. Without denying it, she said:

"I admit! Jake and I ... and others ... have affairs."

"So you have sex with them?"

"Yes."

Sherman smiled.

"I want it too!"

Annabeth looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I want you to fuck with me here too."

Annabeth was going to say no, but Sherman was quick. He took off his military shirt in front of her, and threw it on the floor.

Annabeth was impressed by his body. Still muscular and stiff.

He always had a muscledbody - he always beat Jake when they exercised - and she was seeing it in front of her now.

"You like bodies like that." He approached her, smiling, and she stood against the wall. "That's why you fuck Jake, because he and I have sexy bodies" he took her hand and placed it against his strong chest. "I can be stronger than him."

Annabeth looked at him, and he kissed her.

The two kissed slowly, but Annabeth soon felt her lust dominate her body again, burying her common sense, and soon her arms wrapped around his body.

The two kissed intensely, fastly now, moaning intensely.

But, remembering that Percy's parents are coming, she stopped herself.

"Wait! Sally can arrive ... you have to go."

Sherman didn't seem to hear. He continued to harass her with his kisses and touches. He kissed her again in her mouth.

The two then began to stagger around the room, kissing until they fell on the sofa. Sherman was on top of Annabeth, kissing her, when he stopped and went to her side, turning her back to him.

"Wait ..." she moaned, feeling Sherman starting to unbutton her white shirt, exposing her black bra, and he took one of her breasts. She turned her head to him. "Sally… she…"

She stopped when his other hand went to his own pants, sticking his cock out.

It was like Jake, Connor, Travis, Austin… big and strong and hard.

"Come on, hottie," Sherman moaned, placing a hand on the button of her pants, opening and pulling the zipper. "I'm going to hook you on my dick like Jake did."

She was going to protest weakly, and felt Sherman pulling his pants up to his thigh, exposing his black panties. He touched her vagina, making her moan.

"Wet and good... and you want to reject your lust for sex?"

Annabeth felt him pulling her panties down, exposing her hot ass to him.

"Sherman ... wait ..." she started, her body gradually surrendering to Sherman's harassment. He was persistent like Austin and Jake, two lovers at the top of her list.

"Enjoy it, delicious!" He brought his cock to her vagina, and stuffed everything inside.

Annabeth moaned with pleasure at that as she widened her gray eyes. Sherman smiled and kept going.

The two then were spooning each other, with him putting his cock inside her nonstop.

Annabeth moaned with his penis in her vagina, getting in and out while he held her breast and butt.

"Wait ... Sally and Paul can arrive..." she moaned, without strength, while that boy continued to fuck her. "We... need... to stop..."

"If you're worried about them," he groaned, taking her face. "Then why do you fuck your lovers here?"

"Because ... I can't help it," she admitted, letting herself be overcomed by pleasure. "My body demands pleasure ... so I can't control myself ... and we've fucked since then ... This is so goooooddddd!"

Her face soon turns into ahegao.

"Now, sexy blonde," he said, approaching her face. "You have another man to satisfy you."

And he kissed her intensely.

As he got into it nonstop, one of his hands went in the bra, and he exposed one breast, hard with pleasure, and started to squeeze hard.

It made Annabeth moan harder. She was losing herself in pleasure now. She moaned like the others, and realized that Sherman really wanted to get her addicted to his dick.

They both moaned in pleasure, with her feeling his cock penetrating her wet pussy over and over, wanting him to release his hot, tasty milk inside her.

But, her mind was confused with warning and lust.

"Wait ..." she moaned, wanting to take control back. "This is good ... They can arrive ... what a nice cock ... Wait, pervert ... Fucking good!"

Sherman found it nice to see her switching from eager to horny, one at a time. It made him thrust harder.

"Hot bitch," moaned Sherman, enjoying it. "Fucking slut… Fucking hot vagina… Athena bitch…"

Annabeth groaned at that. She was enjoying it a lot.

The, suddenly, her comoon sense returned. Then she managed to get away from him. His dick came out of her vagina, and she stood up.

"What am I doing?" she saw Sherman sitting, and wearing his pants after getting up, but his hard cock was still showing. "Sally can come ... I need to bathe ..."

Sherman continued to tease her. He took her hand and pulled her to his body, kissing her.

The two staggered into the hall, with Sherman still wanting to have sex with her.

She hugged his neck, kissed him, then walked away, straightening her panties and pants, and went inside.

Annabeth was going to the bedroom, and saw Sherman behind her, walking slowly, with his cock out. He smiled and walked unhurriedly, while she looked confused and horny mixed up at him.

She reached the bedroom, awkwardly straightening her clothes, when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket.

It was Sally. Without thinking too much, she answered.

"Hi, Sally."

"Hi, Honey. Sorry, but I'm not going back today" Annabeth then felt Sherman hugging her from behind, licking her neck. She almost moaned about it. "We decided to stay until the end. I called to let you know, so you don't have to wait for us" while Sally spoke, Sherman opened her blouse to expose her slim and slender belly, with her black bra, and Sherman squeezed both of them with skill. "So we'll be back on Sunday. All right?"

"All right!" she moaned loud, and found herself doing it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! I'm just tired," she lied, looking at Sherman, who smiled at her, and his hands buried themselves inside her bra, taking her nipples by his fingers. She bit her lip for that. "I will sleep now. Until Sunday. Have a good time!"

"Thank you, see you soon." And hung up.

With that, she tossed her phone on the bed and took Sherman's hands inside her bra, now freer than before.

"You won big luck, pervert," she moaned, back in her slutty pose. "No visits all afternoon."

Sherman smiled at her.

"And a hunk to satisfy you all afternoon."

Annabeth liked that, and the two kissed with passion now. He squeezed her breasts willingly while she stuck her tongue in his mouth, so did he with her.

The kiss was good and wet, and she wanted more.

"Yes, now we're talking," Sherman said, smiling.

"For a hot guy like you," she said, smiling and letting go. "Who doesn't?"

"Only my lovers at Camp."

"Obviously."

The two kissed, and went to bed.

Annabeth took off her own clothes while Sherman took off his boots and pants, leaving only his underwear in front of her. Annabeth was in lingerie, still messed up by him.

Annabeth was kissing him greedily again.

Finally, she will have sex with him. Her body and mind and lust. All wanted that now.

The two kissed with pleasure. She ran her hands over his bare back while he ran his hands over her belly, back, going to her breasts slowly.

Annabeth was happy, she was finally kissing Sherman with a desire for sex.

Annabeth ran her hands over his body until he reached his underwear, where his cock pointing at her, wanting to show off his strength.

It was the same with your breasts. They were hard, with pointed nipples, and they wanted to take it ou.

And she did, freeing their huge breasts, wrap it around Sherman's neck, like a leash, and kiss him more intensely.

Her hands touched his penis, she liked to feel that familiar hardness. Her pussy wet with anticipation when she felt it.

Sherman smiled during the kiss. He then stood up, breaking the kiss, getting on his knees on top of his lover while she admired him on top of her like that.

He then lowered his underwear altogether. His cock then pointed to his face.

Annabeth enjoyed seeing his member in front of her. Sherman then approached his cock to her, who moved back to the pillow on the bed, leaning her head against the bed slat, and Sherman moved his cock closer and closer.

Against the slat, she licked her lips and took his penis in one hand, then swallowed and started sucking in a blowjob.

Sherman, with his hands against the wall, felt his lover giving him a blowjob, felt her wet mouth wetting his entire penis.

Sherman moaned as the blowjob took place, and, touching himself where he was, he felt a new wave of lust.

It was someone else's room, where that hot girl was loosened sexually. He knew she had sex with Jake in a shamefull fashion like that, and he wanted what he got from her.

Shameless sex.

The blowjob was good, and having that in apartment room without fear was even better.

Annabeth seemed to sense Sherman's surge of lust for his cock. She moaned more about it.

Sherman continued to moan, enjoying making whoredoms in that room. Annabeth really knew whow to do a blowjob.

Suddenly, he felt the cum coming.

"I'll come!" groaned Sherman.

Annabeth did not stop her blowjob, and he understood.

Without attaching himself, he came in her mouth without fear.

Annabeth, with choking sounds, sucked everything up. She doesn't let any drops escape. She cleaned up her pleasure with pleasure.

She let his penis out, and she said:

"Lie down now, pervert!" the order was horny in her voice, and he obeyed.

Sherman bent down, lying down besides her.

Annabeth got to her knees now, seeing her lover naked beneath her, and slowly shaken her own breasts. Sherman licked his lips smiling at the sight of those luscious boobs. She then touched her vagina, leaving her vagina in view.

She then started to come closer to him, and brought her pussy close to his face.

"Suck it all up," she said.

"With pleasure," he groaned.

So it started. He took her ass, palpating her ass cheeks as he stuck his tongue in her vagina.

She moaned, her hands against the wall, imitating Sherman now.

As she felt his tongue pleasuring her vagina, she remembered Jake almost involuntarily.

She remembered him teasing her for sex in the apartment living room. It was animal when she allowed herself to be dominated by lust and had sex with him on the floor.

It was fucking crazy, and it got her into sex like never before. He liked the danger of fucking in a place rather than Camp. In Percy's apartment, with another men. She felt a different type of lust while fucking Jake, Austin, the Stolls...

As now, she and Sherman were having sex in that room, where Sally and Paul sleep - and probably fuck - all nights.

Imagining something like that made Annabeth want to explode her ecstasy at his face.

"Fuck, I'm going to come," she moaned.

"Go at my face!" Sherman groaned, and licked again. "Give me everything, blondie!"

Annabeth liked that, and let go of it.

Sherman enjoyed getting those ecstasy fluids at his face. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

She managed to feel Sherman coming out from below her and hugging her body from behind. She felt his hard cock against her ass, he then took her face carefully and kissed her.

Annabeth took his head from behind, ruffling his hair as Sherman patted her breasts with both hands.

Soon, he pulled her as he kissed her, laying her on her back on the bed, then stopped kissing her and jumped on top of her, kissing her again.

Annabeth hugged Sherman, grabbing him by his black hair as he patted her breasts.

They both moaned as her hand caught his penis.

"I want him inside me now," she said.

Sherman took her wrists, with one hand while the other pointed his penis at her vagina. Sherman saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

"Do you want it?"

"Give me everything, you hot pervert."

Sherman, with a little smile, tucked everything inside.

Annabeth cried out in pleasure. Loving to receive your penis again.

Sherman started the pace slowly until he had speed. Annabeth tried to grab him, but Sherman was strong. She tried to break free, but he sold out.

"My turn to take control," he said.

Annabeth was going to say something, but Sherman kissed her again.

The kiss was warm and good. Annabeth was enjoying this. Sherman was loving to penetrate it without stopping. Their fucking took minutes after minutes with burning lust.

Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

He came inside her.

Annabeth groaned at that, and she came later.

Fresh semen dripped from her vagina. Sherman released her, and Annabeth hugged him.

"You pervert..." she said. "I wanted to come together."

"I got carried away," he said.

"Mischievous boy." She took his wrists and laid him on the bed. Annabeth saw his muscles drawing his body, and moistened her lips. "Now you're stuck. I take the pace now. And I want a double cumming later!"

"Your will is my fuck, Athena Bitch!"

She kissed him while massaging his erection.

"Ready for more wild sex, pervert?"

"For a hot girl like you, always."

Annabeth saw his body, from his chest full of muscles, to his erection, which moved by itself.

"I have the energy for another round," said Sherman, getting hard again. Annabeth liked to see that. "Want more until dinner?"

Annabeth looked him in the eye, and responded by kissing him heartily.

The two then kissed, heating the lust they felt for each other for another sexual round.

That afternoon promised a lot for them both.

…

Connor watched everything through the window, and smiled when he saw Annabeth Chase and Sherman Yang ready for more sex.

With his flying sneakers, he flew away, to tell the others.

On the roof of a nearby building, he found his brother, Travis, with Austin and Jake gathered there.

"Dude, Sherman made her crazy."

"I knew she was losing control," Jake said, smiling. "Soon, she will be so perverted that she will not even stand. I was right about her." He laughed a little. "Wait for the future, bitch."

"For tomorrow?" Travis asked hopefully.

"No. Soon," he said. "When do the apartment owners return?"

"Sunday. She said," said Connor.

"So on Sunday?" Austin asked.

Jake smiled.

"Of course. And when that day comes. Annabeth Chase will have a surprise that she didn't expect!"

Everyone exchanged looks, and laughed at what they planned to do.


	21. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 5: Friday

Chapter 21: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 5: Friday

(Annabeth was in the apartment, leaving to wash the blankets, when Chris arrived, wanting sex with her,  and  Annabeth  and Chris, in side the elevator,  started seduc ing her, and  ended in elevator sex)

…

That morning started with masturbation the moment Annabeth woke up, and now she was satisfied, with her fingers wet with ecstasy fluids, a stain on the bed  appeared .

Annabeth stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly after masturbating, thinking about the madness she did yesterday with Sherman Yang  on that bed .

O n that bed, Annabeth fucked Sherman until it got dark  by night . All the times Sherman got into  her . Every time she sat on it, she jumped with pleasure. Every time he, kneeling behind her, penetrated her ass, which was on  doggystyle in front of him.

That fucking day. Fucking crazy sex  all the time .

She didn't even know where that fetish came from, but Sherman, teasing her with his body, compelled her to have sex in that room, where Sally and Paul slept, and stained  all the blankets with  semen  each  time they climaxed .

From both. Several times.

Both his and hers.

Annabeth still remembered what he said after having come a third time, twice in the vagina, and the last in the ass. He said:

“Meet me at Camp and I’ll show you that I'm your best lover, your sexy Athena bitch.”

And he left without looking back.

At that time, Annabeth said nothing.  Sh e just moaned with crazy pleasure dominating his body, lying on h er back, covered  with his fresh semen, staring at the ceiling.

Now, going back to the present, she said:

“I'm losing control.”

Now, naked on the bed, her clothes - which she took off while kissing Sherman yesterday - were still lying around, and stains of pleasure on the blankets were still wet, pillows on the floor, lost phone and sticky fingers.

That room was really a mess.

Annabeth stood up, feeling the wind touching her breasts, ass, vagina - parts always covered,  she felt good feeling something good besides cocks \- from the open window, and saw the bed where she fucked one of her lovers.

Messy, stained, and above all, with semen.

“OK. Never here again,” said Annabeth, then started to go to the kitchen and start her day. “Never in that bed again.”

…

Annabeth left the apartment, wanting to go to the laundry  room .

She had the blankets rolled up like a ball in her hands, she had been wanting to wash them all morning, and now she had a chance.

Annabeth wanted to wash everything at once, and at that time she had time to wash them.  Sh e knew this by strategy ( s he certainly heard people saying that they washed their clothes for the week so they wouldn't wait on Friday).

Now it was her turn.

When she got close to the elevator, she clicked the button, wanting to get down at once.

The doors opened. Annabeth came in.

…

At the apartment door, the closed door was unlocked and opened, and Chris Rodriguez saw Annabeth on her back in the elevator, which closed the door slowly.

He smiled. She left the moment Chris entered, and he was there for a while.

Spying on Annabeth since she woke up - arrived at the right time, flying  with his flying shoes, and using the fog that hid him from mortals walking underneath (had to thank Ellen later) - and watched her masturbate naked in bed for a long time, burying your fingers on her  sweet  hot vagina.

Chris got hard w atching it. Seeing that naked porn model/actress, with huge hard breasts,  nice ass, delicious voice moaning obscenities while touching herself in the right places.

Without resisting - and hidden from people on the street - he started to masturbate watching that hottie blonde masturbating  while floating in the air.

It was good. And he came on the wall several times.

Smiling, he saw her standing up, saying "OK, here, never again" and went to the kitchen to have coffee, shower, get dressed, tidying the room, gathering the blankets.

And now, going to the building's laundry to wash the evidence of the sex you had.

Smiling, he went up the stairs, wanting to follow her, and when he had a chance, seduce her into sex soon.

His penis wanted it more than anything now.

…

Annabeth closed the washing machine.

Programming the machine, she left the room, leaving the machine to work while returning to the apartment.

Now  she could relax for another day.

Walking down the hall, she found the elevator open, and ran before it closed.

“Hold on!” said Annabeth, realizing that someone was inside. Probably some neighbor.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the door. Annabeth came in and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, sexy," said the voice, and Annabeth recognized it.

Looking at the person, Annabeth noticed Chris Rodriguez there, in the Camp Half-Blood shirt, black jeans, messy black hair, with flying shoes from Hermes - his father - on his feet, with his wings swinging happily.

Soon, Annabeth and Chris just looked at each other in the same open elevator.

"Hi, Chris," said Annabeth, looking ahead.

“Hi, Annabeth” said Chris, the same way.

“Did you followed me here?”

“What can I do, my penis is like a compass to find your hot sexy ass.”

Annabeth smiled, knowing what he wanted.

“Jake, Austin and the Stoll Brothers told you where I am?”

“Of course. And I couldn't forget you after the sex we had in that classroom.”

“My boyfriend lives here. You know that, don't you?”

Chris looked at her.

“Boyfriend? Which one? Connor? Travis? Jake? Charles? What else… Austin ?”

“No. Percy.”

“Percy Percy? Percy Jackson?”

“The very one.”

“That explains everything.”

“Very.”

The two were quiet when the elevator closed slowly, beginning to rise, reached a floor, and another couple entered. The two watched the door slowly close.

While they stood there, they both looked at each other discreetly, and smiled slowly. Annabeth knew what Chris wanted with her - sex - and her body wanted it. She was really a sex addict  now .

And, day after day,  s he got used to it.  She thought  it as … sexually tasty.  Her inhibitions were looser at each day passing.

Her lust for each  man reached a point that  she couldn't resist  being close to  another demigod now . After the Greek classroom at the Camp… a  horny connection formed between  her and Chris .

As strangers, they disguised it.

But alone, it emerged more strongly.

Chris's penis went hard.

Annabeth's vagina got wet.

The elevator stopped, and the couple got out.

When the doors closed, the two looked at each other, and the two clung to each other, kissing deeply.

When Annabeth pushed Chris against the door, she pressed the lock button, stopping the elevator right there. Then Annabeth grabbed his messy hair with intensity, kissing him hard.

Chris was hugging Annabeth, who was trying to get his hands inside her shirt. He wanted that sensual naked body before him, wanting wild sex.

"Naughty pervert," moaned Chris, feeling her lick his neck. “Don't even resist me!”

"You started," she said, smiling. “Who told you to be so hot?”

“Who told you to be so fiery and perverted?” asked Chris, taking her wrists and placing her against the opposite wall. They saw reflections on all sides, everyone smiling on all sides.

Annabeth just stared at him, horny, biting her horny lips, just like Chris.

"All your friends," she said, her voice full of lust. “They fucked me  through the whole week . ”

Chris smiled at that.

“Then I'm next on the list, hottie.”

They were both breathing hard, and Chris conceded what Annabeth wanted.

“Do you really want it here?” Chris asked, teasingly, licking her neck. “Not on that bed where you’re masturbating earlier?”

Annabeth now knew he appeared earlier than she thought.

" No!  Here and now," said Annabeth, her voice horny. “Or are you afraid to fuck in the elevator?”

“I'm not afraid, I'm horny.” Chris said, licking her cheek. “Horny for your sweet butt”.

He stepped away and removed his shirt in front of her, showing off his  thin muscular body to her, who liked it. He was not as strong as the others, but he still had “sex appeal”. That was enough for her.

Chris tossed his shirt on the floor and hugged it, kissing her heartily, as she scratched his back, loving to feel his warm skin again  against her .

Annabeth clung to Chris with desire. She felt his erection in his pants against her leg. She smiled at that.

Chris was going crazy with her breasts inside her black shirt, smiling when he felt those huge and delicious papayas against his chest. The bra made it even more sensual, and he wanted to bury his hands inside it, to take and release her wonderful breasts at once.

He wanted skin on skin, and that pervert wanted that too.

“Ten minutes?” asked Chris, smiling.

"Ten minutes," Annabeth agreed, pushing Chris by the strong chest and taking off her black shirt. “And drive me crazy!”

Chris liked to see her body drawn, wearing only pants and a white bra. He smiled when he saw his sensual lover like that.

Annabeth, enjoying seeing that bastard with a strong chest, six pack, thin, with a bastard face, and the tent set up in his pants, wanting to get out.

Smiling at each other, they kissed again, scratching their bodies with pleasure and the desire to have sex.

With the wild kiss, Annabeth slowly opened his pants as he buried his hands in her bra, feeling her hard nipples inside. She smiled at that, and Chris liked to feel her hands inside his pants.

Annabeth then unzipped his pants, touching his underwear, squeezing his penis.

"This is so wrong," said Annabeth, licking his body down to his pants. “But it's so good! ”

"I'm loving it," groaned Chris, feeling Annabeth grab his cock from his underwear, seeing the hard member in her hand.

"It'll get even better," she said, and started giving him a blowjob.

Chris moaned with pleasure at that. Now, with his pants open, with Annabeth kneeling there, giving him a nice blowjob, it drove him crazy.

He liked it when she took the initiative, bending down, taking his cock out and sucking hard.

Chris liked to feel her tongue massaging his cock, with Chris moaning in pleasure as Annabeth looked down, moaning deaf as she sucked, loving to see her lover down like that.

“Fuck, you crazy bitch, yeah that! Want my milk, suck more! You fucking bitch!” moaned Chris, something Annabeth loved to hear.

She sucked with more intensity.

Annabeth was so good at this that Chris felt he was going to ejaculate fast.

“Take milk, delicious!”

And came in her mouth. Annabeth felt the hottie rash inside her mouth, and enjoyed sucking it all.

When she finished sucking, she teased him:

“Have you shot everything?”

Chris smiled.

"Just warming up," said Chris, taking her wrists and pulling her up, kissing her when their faces met, moaning, until Chris put her against the opposite wall of the elevator. “ Prepare for a wild fuck, bitch!”

Smiling like a pervert, Chris turned her back to him, licking her back as he squeezed her breasts, slowly lowering himself to her pants.

"Now it's my turn," he said, opening her pants and pulling her pants down, seeing her white panties, with an obvious stain on the vagina area. “Wet and smelling… wonderful!”

He then put the panties aside and started to lick her vagina.

Annabeth had her tongue out, against the wall, with Chris sucking on her pussy.

Chris, smiling as he licked, squeezed her breasts while kissing her ass, licking the cheeks of her ass until he had oral sex in her vagina again.

Annabeth had looked down, seeing her lover sucking on her pussy, wanting to hold on to the mirrors and scratch with pleasure.

She moaned willingly, enjoying it, while Chris, running his hands over her legs, licked her wet vagina and dripped from it, and moaned with pleasure.

“Sexy fuck, that! Make me crazy by sucking my vagina! You big dick!” Annabeth moaned, liking it.

Liking this, Chris sucked harder.

Annabeth, staring at her reflection, smiled as she released herself sexually, moaning with pleasure.

Chris really knew how to do that. He sucked so hard that he wanted sex at once, but he didn't want to seem easy to come fast.

She wanted to provoke him as much as possible.

Chris now squeezed her breasts, squeezing her nipples willingly, while she felt his tongue sink into her vagina.

Annabeth knew what time had passed, because her body was more and more compelled to come.

She moaned, held on, wanting to prolong it.

But, without taking any more, she moaned:

“Take it, sexy!”

And came on his face. Chris smiled at that.

When she got up, she saw his face wet from her vagina, smiling like a pervert.

“Hot bitch - he moaned, pulling her up, licking her face until he put his tongue in her mouth, kissing her.

Then he put her back to him. Annabeth leaned against the opposite wall, and felt Chris pulling down her pants.

“Took it off! I want naked sex now!”

Chris took off his pants, and Annabeth took off her sandals and pants were on the floor. Annabeth also took off her bra, freeing her luscious breasts, while Chris looked mesmerized at them.

“I missed those twins!” Chris moaned.

"My vagina missed your cock," groaned Annabeth, shaking her ass a little. “Come ... give this bitch what she deserves ...”

"I deserve it too," groaned Chris, and penetrated everything.

Annabeth liked to feel that, and she couldn't handle sex.

“THAT’S RIGHT! GO! FUCK FASTER! PENETRATE MY VAGINA, GO DEEPER!” groaned Annabeth, enjoying it.

“FUCKING SEXY SLUT! MY FUCKING TASTY SLUT!” groaned Chris, grabbing her waist, which was leaning against the elevator wall. “THIS VAGINA DRIVES ME CRAZY!”

“SO AS YOUR COCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

Now, with her bra slung over her shoulder, exposing her breasts, with her hands against the mirror, watching herself with a dirty face, big tits dangling, moaning as Chris grabbed her thin tummy.

He saw her reflection - her drawn and sweaty body - getting into that hottie vagina. Her ass, luscious breasts, and her flowing hair were reflected, as was the face of a dirty whore he liked to see.

Chris was no different, he showed the face of tireless and perverted that he did in sex. Annabeth was enjoying this more and more.

They really let go of sex, and they liked it more than anything now.

Both saw their eyes in the mirror, smiling at each other.

Thus, they moaned loudly and willingly.

Chris, excited, hugged Annabeth's belly, making her get up, and Chris stood with his back against a mirror, hugging that hottie model tightly, without stopping her sexual rhythm.

She saw his face close and kissed him, drooling as their tongues struggled for control as Chris groped her breasts and she scratched his hair, messing it up completely.

Slowly, the two sat on the floor, without stopping to have sex.

The two, sitting on the floor, had sex with intensity and explicit lust for each other.

“AHH! THAT! GO! SEXY FUCKER!” Annabeth moaned, feeling his hard penis penetrating her vagina nonstop, smiling at herself in the mirror as she jumped.

“YOU FUCKING BLONDE!” moaned Chris, cheerful and smiling with lust. “YOU ARE MY TASTY FUCKING TASK! MY HOT MODEL!”

“YOU'RE MY FUCKING MAN! THRUSTING ME MORE AND MORE!”

“DELICIOUS! BUSTY! FAT ASS!

“MUSCLE HUNK! SEXY! GOOD SEX ADDICT!”

Soon, Chris, sitting behind her, grabbed her breasts, and she took his face, kissing him horny.

They were still sitting, having sex like freaks.

Annabeth, sitting on top of him, continued to jump with pleasure as she kissed Chris.

So, she felt he was going to come, and she wanted hottie semen now.

Kissing each other, they both felt their bodies preparing for their climax. Chris stopped kissing her.

“Do you want my hot milk in the vagg?

“Yes, I want your milk!” groaned Annabeth, smiling.

“Then take it!”

As soon as Chris came, Annabeth broke free and came at the same time. Both screamed in pleasure.

So, Annabeth leaned against the wall, breathing relieved, feeling Chris's hard cock coming out of her vagina.

Chris leaned against the opposite wall, breathing relieved, smiling with another wild sex on the list.

However, when he saw the time on his phone, he said:

“We better run. More than ten minutes have passed.”

Annabeth looked at her phone, and understood.

…

A man and a woman had been waiting for the elevator for a long time. Almost half a hour.

When they arrived, they called the elevator, but it was stuck between floors. The man was furious as the woman continued to press the button.

“I called the mechanic!” said the man, nervously. “We need to go to the airport now!”

The woman agreed, and said when she realized:

“Love! The elevator is moving.”

The man looked at the numbers coming to their floor, and opened the doors.

Inside, a blonde girl - who lived in the Jackson s \- left.

“Finally it worked! she said, breathing.” I don't even know how long I stayed here!”

“Finally!” said the man, entering.

"Bye, girl," said the woman.

The girl watched the two enter.

Inside, the two looked at the floor.

“What wet spots are these?” asked the man.

"It must be water," said the woman.

"Elevator delayed and leaked," said the man, irritated. “I said this thing was rotten!”

…

Annabeth entered the apartment again. She was smiling with pleasure won after having sex with Chris.

After getting dressed, Chris started flying and left through a small door on the roof of the elevator.

"See you at Camp, delicious," he said, winking at her.

“Even, you lust hunk from Hermes.”

“Purely genetic! Until there!”

With that phrase, he disappeared into the dark outside the elevator.

So Annabeth found the neighbors and returned home.

Inside, she took a deep breath.

"Just one more day," she said to herself. “And who's coming to see me later? ”

..

Jake waited for Chris to arrive, and noticed a shadow close to his, flying  closer .

"Chris," he said, looking up. He didn't see anyone there, but Chris suddenly appeared. “How was it?”

"Purely horny, man," said Chris, landing next to him. “It was so good that we stained the  whole elevator floor all over!”

“Did she make it difficult?”

“Not much. Also, after the pornography that Sherman, Charles and the Stolls did, I realize that they did a good job on her vagina.”

Jake smiled.

“Great.”

“But man, why drive her crazy like that?”

Jake smiled and put an arm around Chris's shoulders.

“To leave her ready for Sunday, when we have a… good session with her.”

“What session?”

The two started walking among people, with Jake finishing:

“Wait and see.”


	22. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 6: Saturday

Chapter 22: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 6: Saturday

(On Saturday afternoon, Annabeth was visited by Roman demigod Jason Grace, which resulted in a sexual afternoon during the last day of watching the Jackson apartment)

…

Jason was flying through the sky.

Since his mission for Hera, Jason had been practicing this power in his spare time - while not having sex with Piper, Drew or Annabeth, of course - and managed to control it better each day.

Now, flying through Manhattan (he knew about the fog as his memories of his life at Camp Jupiter slowly returned), he was looking for the street Connor Stoll told him.

"It's in Manhattan where Annabeth is," he said an hour ago, when Jason asked him.

"I know, Jake told me," said Jason, remembering that Jake and Charles talked about it during the Capture the Flag that happened before Monday. “But where technically is this apartment?”

And Connor told him.

Jason then searched the map, and located it quickly.

Now, flying across Manhattan in full view, Jason was flying through the midday heat to Jackson's apartment.

Where Annabeth Chase was.

…

Annabeth was comfortable in the apartment.

Since waking up, she slept in black lingerie, masturbated in the bath - not in the freshly cleaned bed - and spent the entire morning undressed, wearing only her black lingerie, relaxed and at ease around the apartment.

Now, after lunch, Annabeth was in her bra and panties on the couch, watching TV while playing with her vagina, watching a movie that she didn't even know the name, because she was focused on what was happening now.

In the film, the woman waited for her husband to leave, and received the handsome gardener through the back door, now undressing each other and kissing, about to have sex in the kitchen.

“Horny bastards” she moaned, enjoying seeing the lust of the two. “This is more common than people think.”

It was true. This happened to her all week until that Saturday. From Jake to Austin, to the two Stolls, to Sherman and ending up with Chris in the elevator.

Her vagina got wet just thinking about it.

She didn't even resisted those demigods. She just let herself be seduced by them, ending in sex every day that passed.

And how she didn't even resisted for that long. Even she admitted that she was a sexual hungry girl, who cannot resist a virile demigod near her. Not even the sex they could have.

And looking at the couple about to have sex in the movie, she smiled just to remember.

"More common than you think," she said, then felt her panties get wet.

And suddenly, a voice said behind her:

“Very common indeed.”

Jumping on the sofa in surprise, turning around, Annabeth saw Jason Grace standing in the living room of the apartment. Smiling and arms crossed.

His short blond hair, his piercing blue eyes, his strong body covered by the orange camp shirt, but now he was wearing light denim shorts and light sneakers.

He was more used to Camp Half-Blood than Annabeth believed.

“Jason Grace?” she asked, thinking it was a message from Iris, but dismissed it because she didn't have water to make a rainbow there.

Jason Grace was really standing there, looking at Annabeth Chase.

"Me, Annabeth Chase," he said, looking at Annabeth standing there. “Beautiful lingerie.”

Annabeth looked at her own body, finding herself almost naked there.

Normally she would cringe, and run for her clothes, which she threw on the bedroom floor when she went to sleep.

But as they were having an affair, she just put her hands on her hips, smiling at him.

“Thanks. Nice shirt, but it's so hot today… don't you think?”

Understanding and smiling, Jason pulled a little from his chest.

“True. But I can take it. For now” and winked at her.

Annabeth smiled at that. She realized that she would have to "talk" more. She then saw the dirty dishes, and had an idea.

“So, did Jake sent you here?”

“No” he said, following the hot lingerie model walking with his eyes, her ass rolling with the steps. Jason started to stiffen seeing her ass. “I knew you came here from the others, talking to each other, and I thought about visiting you now. And do what others have done, if you know what I mean.”

Annabeth smiled. He knew what was going on there.

"I know," she said, knowing he was on time. “So, how's Piper and Leo doing, and Camp?”

“Piper is busy, being Chief Counselour, she has Aphrodite's Cabin to look after, and Leo is busy with the training puppets at the arena. The Camp is still awhole and the same, don’t worry. It was only a week that you’re away.”

"I don't know," said Annabeth, shrugging. “A lot happens in a week.”

Like the affairs I had here, she thought, smiling.

“What about Argo II?” asked Annabeth, opening a drawer. “That giant ship never ends?”

"True, it's been taking a long time," Jason said, confirming the delay. “But it's almost ready. Leo guarantees it straightforward.” He looked around. “So this is where Percy Jackson lived.”

“Still lives” Annabeth took an apron from the drawer. “He will come back.”

“Yes! Of course he will!” said Jason. “Trust me: if Camp Half-Blood accepted me well, I guarantee you Camp Jupiter will accept him well too.”

Annabeth put on her apron, and turned to him.

“I'm happy to think about it. It may not be, but it is relaxing.”

Jason nodded, seeing Annabeth wearing a yellow apron, with a sun embroidered on her belly, and Annabeth, starting to smile, asking:

“And then? Didn't the son of Jupiter have anything to do today?”

"It depends," said Jason, walking slowly towards her. “What will happen now?”

"Do dishes," she said. “I hate dirty things. I always try ... to clean ... everything that is dirty.”

Jason saw her smiling expression, and smiled too when he understood.

“Want some help?”

"Yes," she said, turning around.

Jason saw her ass exposed in the apron, as well as her back. Her panties were very sexy along with her apron.

Smiling, he joined her at the sink.

In front of the sink, Annabeth started by turning on the tap and starting to lather the sponge.

Jason stood next to her, and she was staring at him beside her. The two washed the plates and glasses slowly, without haste.

He came to fuck me, she thought, feeling her panties wet with pleasure and anticipation again.

She had another day there, one last more, and she thought that the other demigods didn't even want to take any chances there. Could Jason be one of them? It was too early to talk about it.

But, she was more focused on his shirt, which hid the view she loved to see. The shirt was tight on his body, so much so that Annabeth could see his chest moving with the movements he was doing.

And, with a glass in her hand, filling it with water, she decided to be more persuasive.

Suddenly, she threw the water from the glass at him, who wet his shirt and shorts.

“Opps! Sorry,” said Annabeth, smiling. “Was inadvertently.”

Jason looked at her, and he wasn't angry, he was smiling the same way she was.

"No problem," he said. “Well, I think I need to remove it now.”

So Jason slowly (as Annabeth liked) took his shirt off, revealing his defined, slightly wet body, and left it on the counter behind them.

"That's better," said Jason.

"I agree," she said, looking at his body slowly. It was wet, and more highlighted. Annabeth liked that.

Jason returned his gaze, seeing her sensual body tightened by the apron, smiling when he saw her well-drawn curves, and when she turned her back to him, Jason saw her ass, her back, again.

He felt hard whenever he saw Annabeth's body. How that blonde radiated so much beauty and desire, Jason didn't know. But he knew one thing.

They would have sex there that afternoon. He wanted to stain the floor with their pleasure.

"Let's finish this," said Annabeth, smiling and leaning against the sink.

"Let’s go," said Jason, picking up other things.

The dishes were so full that Annabeth didn't even wash it all week. Jason knew that.

“You didn't even washed it all week, did you?” asked Jason.

"No," confirmed Annabeth. “I had other things to clean up.”

“You mean "others", don't you?”

Annabeth put her hands on her hips, moving her hips slowly as she walked through the kitchen.

"You can say that," she said, seeing the blond shirtless model again.

Jason got a huge erection in his shorts, so pulsating that Annabeth noticed.

“Wow. You really want to have sex.”

“Nonstop!” he said, finishing the teasing and grabbing her waist, pulling her into a kiss and hug.

Annabeth hugged his neck, moaning as Jason ran his hands over her back and ass. He pulled her to stick her body on his body while Annabeth wetted his body more with the water from the sink.

The two staggered away from the sink. She pushed Jason to a wall, kissing him as she scratched his shoulders. Jason then pushed her to another wall, feeling her big breasts against his chest, her hard nipples tingling her skin, even inside her bra and apron. He took one of them and licked the place while she scratched his head.

Jason moaned as he licked the apron over her breasts, one in ten, teasing her, and kissed her on the mouth again.

Annabeth felt his strong wet body against her thin belly. He liked the cold water against his skin.

Looking at the sink, she detached herself from him and took off her wet apron, throwing it over the table.

“Shall we finish washing the dishes?”

"Sure," said Jason, breathing slowly. “Yes, we will.”

"Then I'll do it," said Annabeth, who stretched, and when she bent down, she pointed her big ass at Jason, who liked seeing her hot ass again. “And I want your giant sausage penetrating me.”

Jason, smiling as Annabeth took off her bra, dropping it on the floor, and putting her panties aside, leaving her vagina free.

Smiling, Jason started to open his shorts, wanting to take them off, but Annabeth looked at him and said:

“Stay with your shorts. I want sex with you dressed today.” She winked at him. “Take out only your best weapon out!”

Jason, smiling with desire, closed the button and unzipped it, lowering his underwear underneath, and letting his hard cock come out through the open zipper.

Annabeth looked at his member, pulsing with desire.

He walked over to her and grabbed her ass with his hands. Annabeth bit her lip in pleasure, so much so that she almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"Wash and don't break anything," he said willingly. “We don't want shards here, do we?”

"Yes, sir," she said, moaning. She liked his authoritarian side. He thought it was sexually good.

She washed the plate, and when he took two more plates, Jason felt her ass. Annabeth bit her lip while washing.

Jason, watching her take two glasses, surprised her when he put his cock inside her.

Annabeth moaned as she washed. She almost dropped the glasses when she felt Jason's cock penetrating her vagina, but she stopped herself, washed the glasses and put them away.

Annabeth liked that. I thought it was sexually good.

Jason started the rhythm while Annabeth washed the rest of the dishes. She moaned as she took the sponge and washed it. Jason held her waist, controlling the pace while she washed.

Jason was enjoying seeing that hot demigod, just in his underwear, watching her breasts sway with the sex he was doing, her sly voice moaning low as he washed the dishes awkwardly, smiling when he felt his cock inside her.

Annabeth moaned with pleasure - low so as not to alert the neighbors - but it was difficult to be silent with that hot adonis fucking her vagina, with him squeezing tightly while penetrating with desire.

Annabeth looked at him, smiling while his muscles were hard, drawing his physique that she liked to watch down to his cock, penetrating her clitoris willingly. His hands were tightening around her waist, holding her there.

She went back to washing, now the cutlery, washing carefully. She was messing with Jason's shagging, trying not to knock it down and ruin the mood.

She washed the spoons and forks, putting them away while Jason kept getting in.

When she went for the knives, she started to wash slowly. She imagined that metal blade and visualized his penis in her hand. She licked her lips and started to lick the blade as she looked into Jason's blue eyes.

Jason smiled and laughed.

“You really want a member in your mouth, don't you?”

Annabeth licked the knife as she looked at it. Jason realized it was. He loved to see Annabeth being hired like that. It was like seeing a natural wonder before him.

Both were natural wonders. Natural wonders fucking in an apartment kitchen.

“Then just wash and I’ll give you hot milk in your mouth!” Jason finished, looking into her gray eyes.

Jason kept going while Annabeth washed the cutlery, placing it one by one in the drawer while the sex continued.

Annabeth just washed everything. They saw the water in the sink going down the drain, groaning with the sex they were having.

Jason said in her ear:

“Good job, sexy blonde.”

Annabeth smiled, and Jason took her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Annabeth stuck her tongue in his mouth, feeling the heat of the kiss driving her crazy as his hands tightened on her breasts and his cock penetrated her vagina.

She stopped kissing.

“I want milk now!”

She felt his penis coming out, so she bent down and started giving him a blowjob.

Jason leaned against the sink while Annabeth sucked with desire. Jason, with his body still wet, felt her tongue wrap around his cock, his mouth massaging his cock with saliva, making everything better.

That sex was one of the best he had. Annabeth really knew how to drive him crazy about sex, and he kept wanting more and more.

Suddenly, he felt his erection trembling. His stream of semen was coming.

“Your milk is coming, blondie!”

Annabeth stared at him as she sucked. She continued to suck harder now.

Jason let out a few loud but discreet moans. He was enjoying this, and he felt his semen almost coming out.

“Here it goes!”

Jason released everything. Annabeth groaned in approval. She sucked everything with gusto, Jason felt her mouth sucking everything that his cock released.

Annabeth stopped the blowjob, and breathed through her mouth when she released his penis.

She saw Jason breathing relieved, she got up and faced him.

“Was good?”

Jason nodded.

“A fucking hot fuck!”

“Still want more?”

Jason nodded again.

“Give me some time. And I'm going to drive you crazy for sex again.”

Annabeth smiled, and she said, with a burning desire surrounding her body.

“I know where we can finish this.”

Jason saw Annabeth smirking, and he smiled just the same.

…

The room had a bed. The bed had a dark blue blanket on top. It was great for a couple.

Percy's parents' room was empty, and about to be a place for sex between two horny lovers.

Annabeth pushed Jason over the bed, seeing his favorite shirtless lover, with his cock sticking out, manly pointing upwards, while she stayed on top of him.

She kissed him while massaging his erection.

“Ready for wild sex, pervert?”

“For a hot girl like you, always.”

Annabeth smiled suggestively, then she positioned herself, pressing her hands against his chest, and felt his hard cock penetrate her vagina.

Without shame or fear, she sat down quickly on his penis.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise, feeling his cock being enveloped by her wet pussy.

Jason found that Annabeth was more horny than he believed.

Having sex in the kitchen was one thing, but finishing fucking in the boyfriend's parents' bed… it was too much.

Jason smiled at that, more horny than before - that week.

Annabeth wasted no time. She started jumping up and down.

Jason stood with his arms stretched out to his sides, watching that hot chick jumping on top of him, her hands against his chest.

Annabeth wanted more pleasure. Then she took his wrists and put her hands on her breasts, and squeezed it with her own hands as she squeezed his hands over her breasts.

She kept jumping, squeezing his hands on her breasts, and he squeezing with her.

Annabeth let go. Jason continued to squeeze.

She then ran her hands over his sexy six-pack belly, running her fingers over his abdomen as he squeezed her breasts.

Her hands went to his face, and she bent down and kissed him deeply.

Jason felt her tongue inside his mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth.

When she left and got up, still jumping, Jason groaned:

“Annabeth… this is fucking awesome… we… in this bed…”

“I'm really crazy ...” she moaned. “Make me come ... I want a male jet inside ... and I want it soon! In this bed… come on, son of Zeus!”

Jason felt the climax coming. He was going to give what this fucking sexy girl wanted.

The two then continued having sex for some more tipe. Jumping on his erection as both blond lovers continue to moan while having sex.

“Want a jet, daughter of Athena?” Annabeth jumped more, moaning "yes" several times. Jason felt it coming, and smiled like a pervert. “Then take it!”

Suddenly, his penis ejaculated, giving that perverted model what she wanted.

Annabeth moaned, tongue hanging out, as his penis released. Her stasis was so strong that she scratched his chest, leaving claw marks.

It hurt, but Jason somehow liked it.

She dented herself on top of him, feeling the sexual fire go out, giving space for pleasure.

"You fucking pervert boy," she moaned, smiling. “Getting better day by day.”

“With a hot girl like you, I always try my best.”

Annabeth went nose to nose with him.

“And you always struggle with your girls?”

“It's special for you.”

The two kissed again. Feeling the uncontrolled and wild lust he felt for each other dominating their bodies.

Suddenly, his cell phone vibrated with a call. Jason, remembering he was wearing shorts, took it out of his pocket, saw it was Piper, and answered it.

"Hi Piper," he said. “Yes...” Jason listened while Annabeth played with his nipples, relaxed with sex. “Understand. OK. Love you. See you soon.”

Jason hung up.

“My girlfriend wants my company.” said Jason, smiling.

"I'm not selfish," said Annabeth. “And when I get back to Camp ... get ready, sexual freak.”

“The same for you, hottie.”

The lovers then got out of Percy's parents' bed and headed for the living room.

…

Annabeth pulled on her bra while Jason, still shirtless, watched her close the hooks of her bra, hiding those luscious model breasts that he found sensual.

"Let's fuck more later," she said, smiling. “I got addicted to your dick.”

"I was always addicted to your hot vagina," he said. “I want nice sex in my Cabin when I get back to Camp.”

Annabeth loved the plan. She walked over to him and kissed him with her tongue.

“Can’t wait.”

So Annabeth and Jason went to the window, and Jason summoned the winds after jumping, disappearing into the night, flying away.

ANnabeth then went into the bedroom to make up Percy's parents' bed, stretching out the blanket and making sure that no drops of semen were there.

Anything. Annabeth smiled at that.

Then he walked into the living room and turned off the TV. The moment the woman dismissed her lover while her husband arrived.

Annabeth smiled at that. Art imitated life itself. In many ways.

…

At Camp Half-Blood, in Cabin 1, Jason was changing clothes when Piper McLean entered the scene.

Jason noticed.

"Hi Jason," she said, smiling when she saw her shirtless boyfriend there.

Jason faced her.

"Hi, Piper," he said, she came over and they kissed. Nor did they hide their desire for each other.

“Any news?” asked Piper, stopping from kiss him.

"None," said Jason. “I've been flying around, emptying my head.”

“I understand. With everything going on, and…” she stopped talking when she noticed something in his chest.

“Jason, why are you scratched?”

Jason looked down and saw the scratches Annabeth had made on him while they fucked.

In disguise, he said:

“A hellhound attacked me in the forest. I was watching the night on a rock and it attacked me.”

"Hellhounds are the worst," said Piper, seeing the red. “These animals are getting more wild. Was it too deep?”

"No," said Jason. “A son of Apollo already treated me. No problem, but…” he looked at his girlfriend's body, slim and sensual in front of him. Smiling, he continued: “I know something deeper that can happen now.”

Piper looked him in the eye, and understood.

“Half an hour. Dinner will be out shortly.”

“More than enough with you.”

The two kissed madly, and staggered to the bed.

More sex for Jason. He really loved being a son of Zeus.

…

Jake saw Jason flying away, and his plan worked well.

Convincing Jason to go there for the others, who “spoke without realizing Jason listening” worked very well.

Jake saw it all, and he liked sex in the sink more than sex in bed.

Seeing Annabeth act like that again made him hard.

Jake was thinking about the wild sex Jason had with Annabeth half an hour ago. He seduced her, she made him fuck her vagina while washing dishes, it was the double bed where she said she would not have sex again, but she fucked Jason there anyway, and she scratched him when he came on her.

Jake saw everything with his surveillance gear, and enjoyed watching the two blond lovers fuck.

It was wild, and he was thinking about dominating that model body of hers tomorrow.

Tomorrow, when Percy's parents would return, and even arranged with the others.

Tomorrow was fucking promising.


	23. Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 7: Sunday

Chapter 23: Watching the Jackson Apartment. Part 7: Sunday

(After Sally and Paul returned, Annabeth was called to an empty building near the by message, telling about a dangerous monster. There, she found four of her lovers there, waiting for her, shirtless, hard cock, and Annabeth couldn't resist the new orgy at the place all afternoon)

…

The day has come.

At exactly nine in the morning, Annabeth opened the door, welcoming Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis back with hugs.

The week passed, and the couple returned from their trip better than they left at monday.

Sally looked younger, Paul looked less anxious. Annabeth, on the other hand, felt more free and lighter than before.

From what happened in the apartment that week, anyone could see that she… had fun… a lot… all over that apartment.

Annabeth had to admit: it was all crazy, and she woke up to something that was always pleasurable and ashamed at the same time to her: lust.

But now that Sally and Paul are back, Annabeth could feel a bond coming loose from her.

Before, she controlled herself not to really go crazy during sex, because she was in her boyfriend's apartment.

But now, being able to go out, Annabeth thought about where and when the next sexual adventures would take place, and with whom.

As much as this lust could be both hot and strange to Annabeth at the same time, she knew that this perverted feeling was part of her.

All gods were like that, and demigods didn't even hide it.

Not even Annabeth Chase. Not anymore.

As soon as she said goodbye to Sally and Paul (after an hour talking about the vacation, and Annabeth talking about her time there - hiding the sexual encounters, obviously), Annabeth was considering calling Argus to take her back to Camp when her phone started to vibrate with messages.

A lot of messages.

Annabeth took out her phone, thinking it was sex invitations, but when she saw it, she was alarmed.

Connor, Travis, Austin and Jake. All at the same time trying to contact her.

All messages had one word: HYDRA.

Annabeth trembled with that name. In all of her demigod life, Annabeth faced this monster only once, with Percy and Tyson in search of the Golden Fleece four years ago, and were saved when Clarisse exploded the monster with a cannon.

There seemed to be a Hydra-type monster against them.

Suddenly, Jake called her by call. Annabeth answered.

“Annabeth!” Jake was screaming. “There's a Hydra in New York! Help please!”

At the background of hi voice, explosion sounds were happening. Annabeth started to get agitated.

“Where?”

“In a building near the Hudson River!” Jake spoke the street name with agitation, sounds of non-human grunts echoing in the background. The sounds made Annabeth tremble. “Fast, please!”

The call was cut. Annabeth looked at her phone, her hand shaking.

Determined and wasting no time, Annabeth stopped an empty taxi nearby, said the name of the street, and the driver readily understood.

The taxi sped down the street immediately.

…

Annabeth was in front of the Hydra building. It looked like a decrepit place, abandoned, about to be demolished.

The signs around the fence proved it. The entire street looked deserted. The whole block was like that. The river was calm and long behind the building.

At first, Annabeth heard nothing, but she knew from experience that nothing was what it looked like monsters.

Ready, with her dagger in hand, Annabeth climbed over the fence and entered the building. She jumped off the long wooden fence as if it were nothing, and entered the broken building door.

Inside, it looked like everything a hotel should have been stolen and destroyed a long time ago. Empty reception, destroyed staircase, useless open elevator, dust and debris everywhere, broken walls.

Total abandonment.

Annabeth was standing by, wanting to know where Jake was, to get together and form a plan.

A Hydra was very dangerous. One of the few she faced was killed with a cannon shot. Not by her.

Annabeth had no cannon now, but a dagger.

But she couldn't let that monster loose in Manhattan. There were many mortals at risk on the streets. Annabeth knew the kind of damage that a monster that regenerates heads every time it was cut.

If that monster escaped, it would be a massacre.

“Jake!” called Annabeth. His voice echoed everywhere.

Silence. No sign of Jake or the Hydra.

"I'm here," said Jake's voice, behind her.

It scared her.

Annabeth turned, and saw Jake smiling at her, and Annabeth was surprised by the view. He was only in his pants, shirtless, with his hands in his pocket. Annabeth blinked just to see his body.

“Jake? Where’s the Hydra?”

As Annabeth looked around, Jake laughed cheerfully. Annabeth found this strange.

“Oh, hot blonde, there is no Hydra here. It was an excuse to lure you here.”

“Excuse?” asked Annabeth.

Before she thought about it, she saw more demigods walking behind Jake, from the same corridor.

Connor, Travis and Austin, all shirtless, like Jake, all smiling at her. All of them were wearing only pants, sneakers, and bare chests.

She looked from one to one, and realized.

“This is a scam! There is no Hydra here!”

"No," said Jake. “The others simulated while I called you, because we knew you would come.” Jake started to approach Annabeth, still holding her dagger. “There may not be Hydra here, but there are some heads that you need to deal with” he patted his own penis. The others followed suit.

Annabeth was standing, looking at four lovers around her, across the big room, smiling wickedly, running a hand over their muscles as she felt the hard cocks with the other.

She got more and more horny at that time. She felt her body heat up with the promise of sex now.

Burning with desire. Her lust started to wake and tingle through her body.

“All this ... just for ...”

“Have an orgy here!” replied Jake, shouting without concern. His voice echoed throughout the place. “That's right, Annabeth Chase. Do you want? Four men fucking you at the same time?”

“No!”

“Not even a little? You were at your boyfriend's house, and you didn't hesitate to have sex with us,”said Austin, walking over to her. “Even in the bathroom ...”

"Or in the kitchen," said the two Stolls at the same time.

"Or on the living room floor," said Jake. “And in that double bed with Sherman and Jason. Ah, what a pity they had missions for today, otherwise they would also enjoy our fun with us.”

The four began to stand around Annabeth, who was looking in all directions. She thought about taking the dagger, but felt it had come out of her hand.

When she saw it, she saw Connor swinging the dagger in his hand like a butterfly knife.

“Son of Hermes, remember?” and threw the Dagger away. The object fell among rubble of a wall

She was going to take it, but felt two hands on her waist. She looked back and saw Jake smiling, grabbing her body.

She was going to say something, but he took her chin and kissed her.

Annabeth didn’t resisted. She felt her body asking for sex. No, demanding sex. She felt the tongue of that son of Hephaestus inside her mouth, and found herself groaning at it.

Connor, Travis and Austin soon started to feel her body. Breasts, belly, ass, while Travis licked her neck and Connor, bending down, lifted her shirt slightly and licked her belly. Austin took her ass and touched it and squeezed it while smiling.

Annabeth felt her body losing control with Jake's kiss, Austin's grabbing and Connor and Travis's licking.

Compelled to sex, she gave in to the sensation. No holding back now.

The boys continued to touch her body. Annabeth felt her pussy wet with pleasure at that. She moaned madly, free in the middle of that destroyed place, and the boys smiled.

"She's heating up," joked Connor.

"Then let's ignite it," Austin said.

Annabeth raised her arms, and Connor took it off completely, revealing her gray bra. Austin opened and pulled out of her body, releasing her breasts, hard with lust, ready for sex.

The boys liked that.

Travis unzipped her pants while Jake took off her shoes.

"Let's get her naked," said Jake. “It's very hot here, she needs to be naked. Also, no proof on her clothes.”

"I need sex," said Annabeth, in the horny tone the boys loved to hear. “And I'm thirsty for good fucking now.”

As soon as Travis and Jake took off her pants and sneakers, Annabeth bent down, getting on her knees in the middle of the four.

"Take your pants off," Annabeth said, touching the four of them in their pants. “Give me your best, you porn freaks.”

Smiling at each other, Jake, Austin, Connor and Travis unzipped their pants, pulling their cocks out of their underwear at the same time.

Annabeth liked to see the four cocks around her, hard and ready for sex. The four boys laughed.

"I knew mine was bigger," Austin said.

"You have an advantage, son of Apollo," said Travis.

"But we still have more energy," said Connor.

"I heard that mechanics have better dicks," Jake said.

Smiling, without hiding her lust for any of that, Annabeth said:

“There's only one way to find out. You Hidra dicks.”

So, she started sucking on all four dicks at the same time. She palpated two with her hands while sucking one, and randomly sucked all of them again and again.

Jake smiled at that, as did the others. She was really on fire now. He saw that hot naked girl sucking all of them, smiling like Travis, Connor and Austin, moaning when receiving her hot mouth with their penis.

And when Annabeth licked and sucked Jake's cock, he screamed with pleasure, without holding on.

"I knew she was a bitch," she moaned. “Look what she's doing!”

"And she has a boyfriend," Travis groaned.

"And fucked us in the kitchen," groaned Connor.

"And you fucked me in the bathroom," groaned Austin.

"And let me fuck her on the living room floor," Jake groaned. “And fucked Sherman and Jason at the parents' bed…”

"You hot whore," moaned Travis. “Don’t stop!”

“This is too good!” said Austin. “Now I know why my Cabin is so full.”

"Hermes is better than Hephaestus," said Connor. “I’ve won so many brothers that if I won a dollar each, I would be rich by now.”

"Hephaestus is even better," said Jake. “Nerds are better than everyone. They are more horny than the rest!”

"Women can't resist Apollo," said Austin. “He fills my Cabin, and fucks the Oracle all the time. He's the most horny of them all.”

“Hermes is it!” said the Stoll Brothers at the same time. “Chicks can’t resist athletes!”

“Women don’t resist mechanics!” said Jake.

"All of Olympus is," groaned Annabeth, her face smiling with lust. “I even think Athena is horny as well. Look at my Cabin...” and sucked them again.

The four exchanged amused looks, and let themselves take pleasure in it.

The time seemed slower now. They had fun with this, watching Annabeth change her penis every time, massaging two while sucking one and the other waiting with lust.

It didn't take long - her mouth was great - for the four of them to want to come.

"I want to come," Jake said. “Do you want to swallow it or do you want it in your face?”

“In the face!” groaned Annabeth, smiling. “From all of you!”

Jake, Austin, Travis and Connor exchanged looks, and started to masturbate, all at the same time, with Annabeth waiting for the climax time.

Groaning, the four came at the same time.

Lots of semen spilled out at Annabeth, smearing her face, hair, breasts, back and ass with hot semen, straight from their penises.

Annabeth liked that, moaning with every stream of semen around her, while the four of them breathed slowly, enjoying the view of that fucking dirty blonde girl.

"You look sexy like that," Travis groaned.

"Fuck," groaned Connor.

"I'll be reloading in a minute with this hot slut here," Austin said, smiling.

"Even me, in thirty seconds," Jake said.

“When you reload” said Annabeth, gathering semen by the body and swallowing everything sensually, they all hardened with that fast “get ready, because I will drain all your semen dry.”

Looking at each other, everyone took off their sneakers and pants and underwear, getting completely naked around the place.

“Now ... is there a bed here?” asked Annabeth, walking and licking her fingers.

"On the fourth floor," said Connor. “I saw one.”

Annabeth, smiling hard, with no brakes for common sense or shame, started to run there.

…

The four went to the room where Annabeth went, finding that blonde model masturbating there. Everyone was naked, as was she, and she smiled at them.

“Come, or have you all lost strength?” asked Annabeth, smiling.

Everyone said nothing, just followed her, and she received everyone with explicit lust.

Travis and Connor stayed around her, and Annabeth took their penises. Austin started sucking on her wet pussy, while Jake took one breast from her and started sucking another.

His semen was still there, and she smiled at that.

The four were giving pleasure to her, who was smiling hard at this. She really lost control over there.

Day after day, she lost a little control over her sexual hunger. Day after day ... one more of them seduced her into sex, ending up with her dirty with cum after sex and the demigod running away. Day after day, less discretion and more sex.

Now, completely crazy, it opened up to four at once.

One of the best sexual adventures  Annabeth ever had, and he smiled when he started giving blowjob to the Stoll Brothers.

"Don't suggest much," said Travis.

"Expect the best part," said Connor.

Smiling, she let the two walk away from her, with Travis squeezing her breasts while Jake and Austin took the Brothers' place, with Connor now sucking on her pussy.

So Annabeth sucked Jake and Austin alternately, with both of them moaning with pleasure at that.

Annabeth wanted more semen, more sex, more pleasure from four of her best lovers.

So, stopping the blowjob, she said:

“Now, strong sex! Keep me still.”

The four exchanged glances, smiling, and decided to take turns.

Lifting Annabeth from the bed, Travis hugged Annabeth as Connor lay down, smiling at the sight of her dirty back and ass, with her blond hair hanging from her head.

"You can come," said Connor.

Travis lowered Annabeth, and he took her ass.

"Anal sex," said Connor.

"Classic sex," said Travis.

They took their sticks when Annabeth lay on top of Connor, and shoved them all at the same time.

Annabeth moaned loudly at that, screaming with pleasure.

She said nothing, just moaned with pleasure, feeling the bed creak with the strength the three of them were making. Connor and Travis cursed, called her an easy whore, and Annabeth agreed, moaning as Connor hugged her body, shoving his cock in her ass with anal sex while she hugged Travis, who kissed her madly.

The Brothers were really horny. Perhaps Hermes was the craziest of the gods himself.

Looking behind Travis, Annabeth saw Jake and Austin fiddling with their cocks, watching impressed Annabeth giving two demigods at the same time.

The Stoll Brothers were indeed having sexual fire burning for them. They stuck their cocks so hard they screamed, with Annabeth enjoying it more and more, wanting more and more.

“FUCK YEAH! I WANT MORE! FUCK!” shouted Annabeth.

The two, not wanting to disappoint Annabeth, said:

“MAKE ME SEXY CRAZY!”

And they came. Annabeth felt two strong jets of fireman's hose in her vagina and ass, smiling with delight.

She felt the two sticks coming out of her body, which was held by Austin.

"Don't go out now, blond bitch," he said.

"There's still us," said Jake, feeling her breasts.

Annabeth smiled when she felt Austin lick her neck while Jake licked her nipples suggestively.

" Fuck me hard ," said Annabeth.

Austin lay on top of the bed, with Annabeth on top of him. Her back glued to his chest, and Jake spreading her legs, seeing her vagina still leaking semen.

"Get ready," Jake said.

"Here comes full strength," said Austin.

Austin positioned his cock in her ass, and stuffed everything inside her. Annabeth groaned at that.

Jake, seeing this, tucked his whole cock into her vagina.

Now, with Jake holding her feet, the rhythm Connor and Travis were getting started on, and Annabeth moaned with strength and joy.

The Stoll Brothers watched this, massaging their groins, watching Annabeth getting fucked by Jake and Austin at the same time, with Austin kissing Annabeth while squeezing her breasts, and Jake standing, getting on and on, smiling at the sight of her body.

“Do we are getting attention?” asked Travis.

"No," said Connor. “ There’s no way m ortals know  what’s happening here .”

…

On the street, everyone who passed the building heard sounds of explosion coming from the building.

A man in the taxi watched this, and said:

“Looks like they're going to demolish that dump.”

"Hopefully," said the driver. “This place gives me the creeps.”

“It must be a place where horrible things happen.”

…

Annabeth was enjoying the sex she was having  with them .

She looked at nothing, just feeling those two hot guys giving her heavy sex.

The Stoll twins were good, but Jake and Austin were heavier in sex.

The four were crazy about sex.

Before, she thought Hermes had the craziest genes, now she saw that Hephaestus and Apollo also had strong sexual abilities.

The whole of Olympus was populated by perverts, and it seemed that Annabeth was not saved from that. If  Athena was the daughter of Zeus, then she inherited some  horny tendencies that passed on to her children.

Annabeth felt it, and she felt less and less ashamed of sex.

She moaned and screamed, letting go of all the sexual energy that kept her trapped, letting go of all the good things those boys were doing.

Sex with four… she liked it so much she screamed, as did the boys around her.

“Enjoy like the Stolls!” groaned Annabeth, with a tongue sticking out.

Jake and Austin exchanged looks, and said:

“Hold on!”

“Wicked boy… loved it!” groaned Annabeth, enjoying it.

Jake and Austin accelerate the pace in her vagina and ass. Annabeth felt their hard limbs penetrate harder, more willingly.

Annabeth just let herself be felt, wanting to let her body let go of everything the two wanted, what the four wanted.

Looking to the side, she saw Travis and Connor hard again, masturbating seeing this, and she smiled at that.

Suddenly, without warning, Jake and Austin groaned:

“Semen ready!”

“Leaving soon!”

“In 3, 2, 1 ... NOW!” both moaned at the same time, before cumming.

Annabeth felt more semen eruptions now, she cried out with lust and pleasure, feeling her own vagina gush with pleasure from it, smiling as she felt more eruptions inside her body.

Austin pushed Annabeth on the bed, with her feeling their limbs leaving her body, and she lay on her back on the bed.

Lying there, she saw the four on top of her, masturbating on top of her.

Their genes were really impressive, and she hoped for the best part.

Groaning like crazy, the four came over her. Fresh semen soiled all over her body, she felt hot and tasty semen everywhere staining everything on her.

The four were satisfied. Annabeth was satisfied.

It was one of the craziest fucks she's ever done.

"It was nice," Jake said, obviously tired.

"Let's repeat that," said Austin.

"After saving the world, of course," said Travis.

"And our best man to come back," said Connor.

"So get ready,  secy ," said the four, looking at her.

Annabeth smiled like crazy.

“And be ready for me, hunky freaks!” she said, smiling.

The four laughed cheerfully, and left the room.

Annabeth just stood there, looking up at the ceiling, feeling the pleasure that that quartet of hot muscular men did to her.

She smiled just remembering everything.

And, without energy after so much sex, he slept soundly.

…

After sleeping for a long time, Annabeth saw that it was almost night when she woke up.

When the pleasure was over, after all the sex that had happened, Annabeth realized it was getting dark.

Walking naked through the building, Annabeth saw that the four had disappeared. Only her clothes were in place.

Looking at the river behind the building, in a tunnel of holes in the lobby where she was, Annabeth didn't think twice. She ran over there and jumped into the water, washing off all the semen that was in her body.

The water was cold, but she didn't care.

When she left, naked and blonde, she remembered the sex she had, and smiled.

“I made that Hydra fucking scream with full force!” she said, thinking about the penises she sucked and felt inside her vagina and ass.

Smiling, she walked over to her clothes, put them on, grabbed her backpack, and left the building.

Out of time and afraid of the night - there could be monsters on the streets at night - Annabeth went looking for a hotel to spend the night.

And as he walked down the sidewalks, a certainty dominated her mind.

Annabeth Chase had no brakes left.

That was the truth.

Having sex has become a revitalizing vitamin for her. Fucking random men became a challenge for her. Fucking Jake, Austin, the two Stolls, even Sherman, Jason, Tyson, Charles, and he felt the list could grow.

Even though I was ashamed of it, I knew it was part of her being.

Of her Olympian descent. Having sex and enjoying it.

Walking down the sidewalk, he smiled as he thought about her sexual adventures, and wondering which ones she was going to do in the future.

And when she returned to Camp Half-Blood, she would make sure her collection of lovers knew that too.

Annabeth couldn't wait.


	24. Sexual Thunderstorms

** Chapter  24 : Sexual Thunderstorms **

(Back at Camp, Annabeth was hotter for sex than ever, and when she saw Jason, who knew what happened, he convinced her to have sex with him in Cabin 1, arranging the meeting at the hotel, unaware that Drew killed her suspicions about their affair)

…

Annabeth returned from Jackson Apartment early in monday morning, and she was feeling insanely happy inside.

The plan was to return sunday morning, when Sally and Paul arrived after their trip. She had even called Argus to pick her up on the street from Percy's building.

But after what four demigods and she did in that building… it felt like a mission to end a Hydra.

That's what she told Argus, and it was kind of true.

What the four faced was the monstrous lust they released all afternoon in that place. They screamed so much that the mortals around them must have thought they were monsters or ghosts haunting the place.

And, knowing that the Mist hid everyone and everything related to demigods, mortals could have thought so.

It was animal, maddening, and above all, one of the most sexual and horny things Annabeth Chase has ever done since forever.

Smiling just thinking about it, sitting in the van, going back to Camp, Annabeth was eager to return to Camp Half-Bloor. Sitting there, Annabeth felt different.

She was different. Looser, more energetic, more wanting to go to Camp Jupiter at once.

According to what Rachel said when she called Annabeth early in the morning (that the Camp almost exploded over a living table, but was avoided and Argo II is ninety percent complete), it meant that Argo II, that flying monstrosity, it was almost complete.

Annabeth didn't even know what happened while she was gone. It was a surprise to know at the time.

She had heard about Jason, Piper and Leo stopped the Driades, a group of drunken psychotic fanatical nymphs from Dionysus, his well-known "fan club" again.

Dionysus hated them. Just like Annabeth. One of the few things the two had in common. And not only was the attack on Christmas Eve bad, but they wanted revenge again.

Apparently, Chiron needed to ban them farther away. Much further this time.

But, the detail she liked to know most was that the Argo II was almost ready.

This meant that Percy Jackson was closer to being found now.

Thinking of Percy now, not only that he was an incredible, good, honest man… strong… pumped up… good in bed… fucking pervert… her vagina started to get wet by thinking about him.

She even smiled at that.

Argus noticed, and Annabeth said:

“It's good to be back at Camp.”

Argus seemed to agree, and he was driving, with several eyes still looking at Annabeth.

She relaxed - as she could with several blue eyes watching her, blinking randomly - while the Camp came into view.

She smiled when the van got in.

…

After leaving and picking up her bag, Annabeth breathed in the fresh air again.

After a week of big city air, getting back to beautiful nature was nice.

As she walked, she found Austin with Silena, Jake with two other half-brothers and the Stoll Brothers talking to Katie Gardner, and they all said the same thing.

The orgy they did in the abandoned building.

But, not explicitly.

“It took the five of us to face the beast!” said Austin to Silena. “That Hydra was huge and persistent. I didn't stop for anything!”

"That thing wouldn't stop," Jake said to Leo and Nyssa. “The more blows I hit, the more that monster wanted. I think that thing was addicted to scars.”

“It was so wild that it took the five of us to face it!” said Connor.

“A complete mess! Lucky that the place was empty, otherwise it would be a massacre among mortals!” said Travis.

Katie, Silena, Leo and Nyssa didn't seem to believe it until they saw Annabeth, who understood the comparisons.

Scars. I need five to face. The more blows I hit, the more that monster wanted ... She knew what it really meant.

And to hide it, they spoke their version.

So they believed.

After telling, Annabeth just left, smiling.

Upon seeing her Cabin, she thought about going in and packing and relaxing for the day.

But, a person got in her way. A blond, sensual person, son of Zeus, and with a hard desire in his pants.

"Annabeth," said Jason, smiling.

"Jason," said Annabeth, just the same tone.

"I heard about the Hydra attack near the river," said Jason. “I heard you needed four demigods to kill that monster.”

Annabeth looked at him in his blue eyes.

“I did. It was a huge, uncontrollable monster. I needed help.”

Smiling thinly, Jason approached and said:

“I know this Hydra means orgy. I heard from others.”

Annabeth, who previously would have looked ashamed and speechless, just looked at him with the same amused expression, and asked:

“Really? Too bad you was left out on a mission, otherwise you could have helped us “she winked at him. “And what do you intend to do with that information?” she saw Jason scratch his belly, exposing his six-pack momentarily. She smiled at that. She knew he did it on purpose. “In your Cabin?”

Jason brought his face close to hers again.

“Half an hour. And do what you did with others.”

And walked away.

Annabeth felt ready for sex now. She ran to her Shack to pack up, wanting sex with the son of Zeus soon.

…

Nearby, a person watched Annabeth and Jason talking.

Soon, followed them to Cabin 1.

…

Half an hour later, Annabeth was already in front of Cabin 1, entering without knocking.

There, she saw Jason wearing only his black pants. His slender body was exposed, making Annabeth smile with lust.

Closing the door behind her, Annabeth wasted no time. She jumped on Jason and kissed him warmly.

The two clung to each other, moaning as they kissed, and Annabeth scratched his back.

When she broke the kiss, she started to lick his neck.

"You whore," said Jason, smiling. “You fucked four men ... your pussy is on fire!”

“My whole body is on fire now!” she moaned, licking his cheek. “I couldn't help it ... it was a crazy week ... and you were part of it. On Saturday…”

"It was the best part," Jason said, grabbing her ass, inside her jeans. Annabeth liked that. “It was good at the sink… with my shorts… then in the double bed…

“I remember… repeat everything!”

Jason smiled.

“There is no sink here…”

Annabeth kissed him again.

“Fuck the sink!”

And grabbed his blond hair, kissing him heartily again.

Jason hugged her waist, grabbing the edge of her shirt, and Annabeth stopped kissing him, putting her hands up.

Jason took off her shirt, and saw her black bra open and loose. Her sensual body, skinny and delicious, and Jason got horny by seeing her like that.

Annabeth tossed her bra on the floor. Her hot breasts appeared, making Jason more horny.

With a new hug - now skin to skin - the two staggered to his bed, and Jason lay down. Annabeth, smiling, licked his body, making Jason moan, and went to his pants.

"Encourage me," said Annabeth, opening his pants. “Make me want this.”

"Suck me, you blonde bitch," groaned Jason when he felt her hand inside his pants. “Make me want… suck me thirsty!”

His penis jumped out from his pants. Annabeth was impressed by the size of that. Again.

Jason was smiling.

“I haven't had a blowjob from you in a long time.”

“It's only been two days!”

“Fucking long time.”

Annabeth smiled.

“Then we will love this.”

And began to suck without restraint.

Jason lay on the bed, enjoying the blowjob that Annabeth was giving him, she moaned just like him, and the two couldn't help it. The thunderstorms that Cabin produced always drowned out sounds, and thunder always sounded while he was having sex there.

With Annabeth, or Piper, or Drew… sometimes Jason thought Zeus covered up Jason's sexual escapades, celebrating “This is my son! Winner for women’s asses! Just like the father, a women magnet! ”.

Looking at the statue of Zeus standing ahead, showing his lightning while looking angrily, he smiled at the statue.

“Continuing your perverted legacy, Zeus!”

Annabeth stopped sucking.

“We all have this legacy, blonde sexy.”

And she sucked again.

Jason continued to moan with pleasure at this. He looked at the ceiling, feeling the sexual energy emanating from his body, enjoying it very much.

He moaned, and Annabeth did so with total willingness. She really liked that.

And, to Jason's surprise, Annabeth stood up and said:

“Take off your pants!”

Jason obeyed, taking off his sneakers and pants at the same speed as Annabeth, who repeated Jason until they were completely naked.

So she threw herself on the bed on top of him, and Jason received her with a hug, and started suck her breasts.

Annabeth, leaning on his body, moaned as Jason suckled and sucked her breasts, hard, one at a time and, to encourage her, he took her ass with both hands, and knocked.

Tapas sounds echoed throughout the Cabin.

Annabeth groaned at that. Smiling and on fire. Annabeth then started to push Jason by the chest, kissing him until he lay down, and she soon stopped, shifting position.

Now she put his vagina on top of his head, and started to blow him again.

A good 69.

While Annabeth licked and sucked his penis, like a popsicle, Jason touched her ass and sucked her vagina, dripping wet on his face.

The two were really on fire. Annabeth was really ready for sex. Jason felt it move through his body, and sucked at the same intensity as she did.

Jason sucked with such skill that Annabeth did not hide the pleasure, moaned and screamed louder than Jason, who sucked on and on.

Jason, to spice up her blowjob, hit her ass more often. Annabeth liked that, and sucked with more energy.

Annabeth made choking sounds, but her blowjob didn't stop there.

"Give me milk in my mouth," she asked, feeling Jason's tongue lick her entire vagina. “Give me everything, my hot blond.”

"I need some help," he said, feeling Annabeth take his dick again. “And I want it in the face.”

“Granted, sexy.”

“Suck me really hard, hot bitch.”

The two sucked again, and Jason felt his climax coming hard.

It didn't take long for Jason to come in her mouth, and Annabeth to have her climax in his face.

They both sucked it all in, and they liked it.

Annabeth then got up from Jason, and saw him move, placing his head on top of his pillow.

"Ride me," he said, smiling.

“Are you your cloud horse?” asked Annabeth.

“Did Leo told you that?”

"He told me all about his adventure with Hera," she said, positioning herself on top of him as he grabbed her legs. “But he didn't told me what you and Piper did ... or you and others ...”

Annabeth pressed on his chest as she positioned herself, and took his erection.

“Who did you have sex with?”

"I even wanted to tell you," he teased. “But I need sex to wake up the memory ... it was so good that I fucked into oblivion.”

Annabeth thought it was sexually good, and started having sex with Jason.

At that moment, Jason took control. He grabbed her waist and started climbing, moving her waist so hard that Annabeth moaned loudly in surprise.

Jason then continued to penetrate hard, their bodies hitting each other. Annabeth leaned on the bed, her breasts on top of his face, and he grabbed her waist, fucking hard.

Annabeth was screaming. Jason moaned and smiled, and he started kissing her breasts.

She liked it, rolled her eyes in pleasure, and she wanted control.

So she lifted her torso, standing upright on top of him, and started jumping on her own.

She called him a pissed off man, a hot dog, a hot dog, and Jason squeezed her breasts, moaning as he looked up, calling her a bitch from Athena, hot blonde fucking, hungry for sex.

And with that, she bent down, took his blond hair, and kissed him willingly.

The two kissed each other willingly, moaning as Jason fucked Annabeth over and over. Their bodies were hot, igniting with lust, over and over, and she liked it when he grabbed her ass.

The climax was far away, but the view. She felt it.

"Change your position," said Jason, taking his cock out of her vagina.

So he got out from under her, and she was on doggystyle on the bed, and Jason grabbed her ass, kissing and caressing her as Annabeth moaned in pleasure.

And after licking and spitting in her vagina, Jason got to his knees. Annabeth liked to see his sculpted body like that and he pulled her ass to his penis, and penetrated it hard.

Now, having doddystyle sex, Annabeth was looking at a wall, with the stormy sky now. Annabeth felt Jason grabbing his waist, getting on and on, and moaning joy as she kneaded his blankets, enjoying being fucked by him.

Jason was too good at that. Through Camp, Annabeth saw him as a responsible person, without much sense of humor, military.

Now, she saw him as a pervert who loves sex.

Seeing her like that drove her crazy, and she felt her climax coming.

“I want… semen…” she moaned, almost without control.

“I want to release ... inside your sexy ass ...” he moaned, smiling when he saw Annabeth on doggystyle in front of him, her blond hair spread out, and her ass swallowing his dick. “I really want to come inside.”

"Granted," she moaned, smiling at the wall.

The sex remained good and tasty.

The bed creaked, the bodies clashed, the faster moans echoed, and the thunder was stronger.

Jason smiled at the thought of Zeus. The  Horny King of Olympus was covering up this sex more. He smiled when he heard Annabeth screaming a little louder than the thunder.

Without restraining himself anymore, he enjoyed everything inside her.

Annabeth screamed in pleasure at that, and Jason screamed in pleasure as he grabbed her waist, feeling all of his semen being poured into her vagina.

The two parted, and Jason lay down on his bed, satisfied.

Annabeth, loving sex, lay down beside him.

The two stayed like this, without saying anything, just enjoying the pleasure.

And, slowly, the storm dissipated. Thunder was less aggressive.

The two laughed at that.

“When are we going to the hotel?” asked Annabeth, looking into Jason's blue eyes.

He looked at her  gray eyes , and smiled.

“I decide alone. I want to surprise you, and see you going to my room, very far from here, where we can be really horny ... more than we did here.”

Ananbeth then touched his chest.

“Oh, ordering sex now ... what happened to the Jason I met?”

Jason took her hand.

"Nothing, I just want good sex," and he licked her fingers.

Excited again, she took her hand and kissed him on the mouth. The two kissed on the bed for a while longer.

…

Drew was smiling.

Hidden behind the statue of Zeus, hidden, with one hand on top of her panties, pants on her knees, bare breasts, and satisfied with her masturbation.

After all, she just watched Annabeth, the model demigod daughter of Athena, fucking Jason like a sex ual freak, and Jason, her best lover at Camp, being a savage in bed.

As he did with Drew.

She was smiling because what Chris said was true.

Annabeth and Jason were really having an affair. On Piper's back.

Drew dressed slowly when he heard Annabeth having to go to her Cabin, and she left the moment she straightened her shirt.

Now, outside, with the sun on his face, Drew Tanaka was happy to discover Jason's case.

She wondered what to do with that information now.

Soon, a idea starts to form in her head.


	25. Two Lovers, Same Man

** Chapter  25 : Two Lovers, Same Man **

(Annabeth was enjoying her affair with Sherman, and when she spied on him in the Dining Pavilion, she saw him wanting sex with Katie, Demeter's daughter and his ex-girlfriend, and Annabeth was spying on the two of them having sex while her desire to fuck Sherman grew more and more)

…

Annabeth was euphoric.

On doggystyle, she received Sherman's hard cock hard with anal sex.

She was on doggystyle on her bed, naked, getting in hard while moaning. The Cabin was empty, and the two took the time to have sex.

She was loving it, and it was his idea.

Half an hour ago, Annabeth was in the Camp arena, empty at the time, training in combat, wearing gym pants, a sports bikini exposing her lean belly, fighting hard against combat puppets.

Then Sherman appeared shirtless, in tight black pants, smiling, and started kissing her. She hugged his bare torso and he took her into his cabin after convincing her with sex.

Inside the empty Ares Cabin, her clothes were taken off by him, leaving only her panties on, and Sherman pushed her onto his bed, where he pulled her ass to him, making her stand on doggystyle, and pulled his hard cock out of her. underwear and got inside without ceremony.

He was having sex like that ten minutes later. Annabeth liked his skill and dexterity, and moaned as she saw Sherman with his pants down behind her, getting into it without shame.

“Sherman…” groaned Annabeth, feeling the pervert boy penetrating hard. “Full with energy today, huh…”

Sherman, grabbing her buttocks, stuck it out.

“I saw you as a goddess of war, killing puppets…” he said, groaning and smiling. “I couldn't help myself…”

"I deserve a good fucking like that every day," she moaned, with her tongue out. “Ah, if I were your girlfriend ... I would fuck you every night ... like a crazy pervert that I am ...”

Sherman brought his face close to her ear.

“I can fuck you as a lover every night ...”

Crazy with lust, Annabeth grabbed his face and kissed him while he got on and on.

He broke the kiss, standing upright, looking at her sexy back, going to the ceiling, horny in his eyes and voice.

He needed this. And she really needed it.

Sherman kept going, wanting to come in her vagina.

Suddenly, he felt the rash coming. He took her belly, sticking her back to his strong chest, and went deeper, hugging and kissing her neck as she moaned with her tongue out.

Sherman released everything inside her, moaning loudly. Annabeth moaned at the feel of his strong jet inside her vagina.

Annabeth was on her hands and knees on the bed as soon as he released her, feeling hot semen dripping from her vagina. Sherman took his cock out of her, completely relaxed.

"That was animal," she moaned. “I want more, hot guy.”

Sherman looked at her, getting up and fixing his pants.

"Later, delicious," he said. “I need to go back.”

“For what?”

He didn't answer, just walked out of the Cabin, disappearing outside, leaving Annabeth in his bed, with her vagina and ass dirty with cum, curious about what he meant.

…

Annabeth was walking around the Camp after a shower and changing clothes.

It was late now, and she was still thinking about Sherman since he came and left without saying bye hours ago.

Not that she hated it. Having a strong, virile demigod as a lover was nice, and she didn't mind him using her as a sex toy if she used him like that too.

She used it in Hera's Cabin, and he used it like that in Jackson's apartment and in his father's Cabin.

Now Annabeth wanted to tie him up for sex again like that.

But now, she was looking around the Camp, hoping to see that perverted boy again.

Until now, no  sign of him .

Suddenly,  at the woods,  she saw Sherman running, shirtless and pants  tight , through the Camp without looking back.

This attracted her interest. So Annabeth followed him, going to the now empty dining hall. He entered the  place and entered an enclosed area, where the plates were kept.

Annabeth knew about this area, and she even went to a window, overlooking the dense forest. She ran around the room and found the window, where she saw Sherman inside.

Then, something surprised her  inside that place .

Inside the room, Annabeth saw Sherman grabbing and kissing a girl.

…

Sherman kissed his ex-girlfriend willingly.

Katie was back in town, and she was wearing a bra and pants, like him, who was shirtless and pants.

The two were kissing intensely, and thinking she wanted it.

It all started after Sherman had sex with Annabeth, when he saw a message on her cell phone. She had left New York to see her father in Texas, staying there for a while. Sherman sent her a “hi”.

After so long, she finally spoke to him.

Not that their breakup was bad - for him, it was liberating to be able to fuck without commitment again - but she was so busy abroad that she could barely talk to him much.

Of course it was something like "hi" or "good morning", even "say". But now, she sent:

**Sherman! Sleep with me!**

This took him by surprise. He was just in a towel after a shower, relaxed after the sex he had with Annabeth, and sent:

**Good morning, Katie. What do you mean, fuck me?**

**I really need. Only you drive me crazy with pleasure! I really need pleasure now.**

Sherman realized that she really wanted it, then sent:

** Doesn't your new boyfriend  turns you on ? **

Katie took a while to answer:

**Johnny is cool, but it doesn't satisfy me like you did. He and I are taking a break.**

He never went through that, and he didn't even want to. Sherman only knew that about movies, and he hated it when he saw it.

**And why do I have to eat you? You are beautiful and sensual, you can get any man you want.**

**Because ... I'm going back to New York. And thinking about you makes my vagina wet with desire. ;)**

Sherman stopped walking in the bathroom, surprised.

**Returning?** For a moment he thought she wanted him to travel for several hours to go to a hotel.

**For a while. I'm going to live at the Camp and in the city now. Change of environment, if you know what I mean.**

**Yes, I understand.**

**Anyway, it was all very stressful. Work and college… and I really wanted to relax, as you can do.**

Sherman was getting  hard about it. With the whole conversation. The thought of fucking an ex-girlfriend excited him in a great way.

Strange, but great.

Compelled by the lust, he sent:

**When?**

**During the afternoon. I'll let you know when I get there.**

And he  knew , and Sherman went to pick her up on a motorcycle - like the one Ares used, and the owner liked her too - and thought she wanted to go back to her  apartment in Manhattan , but she didn't want to  go there .

She said she wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood.

When  t he y arrived, stopping by the Golden Fleece dragon, alone, the two entered the boundaries of the Camp, and Sherman received a blue blouse on his head. Turning around, he saw Katie shirtless, smiling at him, in a black bra.

He was so crazy about it that he took off his own black shirt, exposing his body to her, which  s he clearly liked, and ran to the  dining  pavilion.

Sherman thought this was crazy. It was afternoon, and the demigods were busy with training and chores, so she had little movement, but still she was crazy about doing that.

And that Sherman liked, and ran after her, catching her inside the room behind the dining hall. And there they were, kissing.

And the way she kissed him, it was a matter of time for him to fuck her as Katie wanted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth, his  new lover, watching from outside the window, and an idea of a show for her made him hotter.

So he pretended he didn't see Annabeth, and heated his kiss with Katie.

…

Annabeth saw the scene with mixed surprise and pleasure.

Not only did Katie Gardner return from the outside world, but she was about to have sex with Sherman, her ex-boyfriend, in that room.

She watched her lover kiss a girl - both of them shirtless - in the pavilion's plate room.

The two were not ashamed, they clung to each other and kissed like two freaks - as he did with her - and apparently both were really having sexual fire in their pants.

The girl touched his body, then her hands went to the pants, wanting to open.

Annabeth knew what she wanted, and hoped Sherman would leave.

He then unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear. His hard cock popped out, smiling.

Katie, horny for sex, bent down, licking his whole body, and reached his dick, starting a blowjob.

Sherman then looked up, with pleasure on his face, and looked at the window, smiling.

Sherman realized that Annabeth was there.

Sherman then sent the middle finger to her. And Annabeth repeated the signal.

Then he took her head, and accelerated the blowjob while moaning.

…

Sherman moaned at Katie's blowjob.

She was on her knees in the middle of the room, sucking his cock in a blowjob, and he moaned like a freak when he felt her tongue on his cock again.

He missed her mouth sometimes.

While he, holding her head, followed her blowjob, he looked at Annabeth beyond the window, smiling at him as a hand caressed her own vagina inside her jeans.

He smiled at that. The blonde will masturbate with that.

Feeling his body reaching a climax, he held on a little longer. I wanted this to last longer than a few minutes.

Hardly, he held on. But Katie's tongue was so good that he felt her body compelling the pleasure she gave him.

He moaned like a freak he was, and he couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, he came in her mouth. He looked up at the ceiling, enjoying it.

Katie moaned, liking his semen in her mouth, and drank it all. She moaned as she sucked.

Her hands started to explore his body, and Sherman liked to feel his hands touching his body.

When she finished cleaning all the semen off his dick, she got up and kissed him willingly. The two embraced.

…

Katie Gardner was really a sex-hungry whore.

She drank all his semen, and kissed him again, horny for more.

Annabeth knew that Sherman preferred a naughty and perverted girl, but she beat all she has ever seen.

While the two kissed, Sherman grabbed her waist, and placed her against the sink, aside from her view.

Annabeth, who was masturbating, took one of her hard breasts with the other hand, thinking about what that boy was going to do.

With obvious strength, he opened her pants and pulled them down, along with her panties. Her ass appeared naked.

It was good, big, and when it hit, it was tough.

The girl smiled, and he kissed her willingly.

The two kissed, touching each other's bodies, and Sherman managed to open her black bra, which she took off as if it were nothing.

Her breasts appeared. They were big and beautiful, and like hers, hard.

That pervert really had a  type .

Sherman squeezed them both, including her nipples, while he kissed the girl, and slowly licked her neck, her back, until he spit on his own dick, then teased touching his dick in her ass, with the girl laughing.

She said something, and Sherman smiled at that.

In the next instant, he stuck his cock inside her.

The sex started.

…

Sherman kept getting  i n Katie’ s vagina non-stop .

She moaned like a cock-hungry bitch, moaning with pleasure as he stuffed his cock inside her . Their bodies echoed slaps through the empty kitchen, and Sherman liked to feel her tight pussy again.

Even after so many weeks, that vagina was tight and hot, the kind he liked.

Katie, without a bra, with her wonderful big breasts swaying with the shagging he was doing, held the empty sink tightly. She had her tongue out, staring at the wall, shaking with pleasure at the sex she was having.

Sherman then looked out the window, at Annabeth masturbating at the sight of the two of them having sex.

He smiled when he saw what she was doing.

Annabeth was shirtless, her bra  above her beautiful breasts , her hand inside her panties while the other squeezed her left nipple.

From her face,  she was loving the show he was giving.

Full of pleasure now, Sherman pointed at her with his middle finger, then at his cock, still being buried in Katie's vagina, and licked it.

Annabeth was euphoric about it, and masturbated harder.

That situation was so hot that I could enjoy everything in her vagina now, but it held on a little longer.

I wanted to take advantage of that situation as much as possible.

Sherman then squeezed her ass, which kept moaning.

“Fuck! I missed that! My man!”

“I missed your vagina too, my hottie!” he groaned, hugging her body. “But I'm not your man!”

“You are now! You're fucking me!”

“Because your hot body makes me crazy!”

She raised her head, her tongue still hanging out, and kissed him willingly.

The two kissed willingly, even drooling as their tongues struggled against each other.

When it was over, she moaned:

“Johnny is not as good as you!” She looked him in the eyes. “Do you want to be my lover?”

Sherman did not stop moaning about it.

“But didn't you say you hated cheatings?” if she knew what he did around Camp with and without her... it would be crazy of the bad type.

"People change," she moaned. “And that bitch here wants your sausage when she wants it! Do you accept?”

“Fuck yeah!” and started to moan faster.

Katie leaned against the sink again, moaning like crazy, until Sherman gave up.

That chat really drove him crazy with lust. I wanted to mark that sensual body now.

“Take it, bitch!”

And came in her vagina.

Katie moaned, and came right after him.

The two then parted, and Sherman stood against the wall, taking a deep breath, as Katie was over the sink.

Reunion sex was a delight.

…

Annabeth came on her fingers, watching Sherman facing her. That shirtless body drove her crazy with pleasure.

While feeling her relief, still massaging her large breasts, she saw the young men disappear.

Knowing that she was leaving, Annabeth got ready and went to her Cabin, knowing what Sherman was going to do.

…

As soon as Katie got dressed, she hugged and kissed her ex-boyfriend.

When she left, he promised to "do that". Katie nodded and walked around the Camp.

Being a lover of the ex ... and thinking that his lust would not be more horny.

There were always limits to breaking, and he liked to break one more.

Closing his pants, taking his shirt, but not wearing it, he went to Annabeth's Cabin, ready for another round.

…

When crossing the Camp again, Sherman did not see Annabeth inside Athena's Cabin, completely empty.

But, seeing the trail of clothes on the floor - blouse, bra, shorts, panties - going from the door to the bed, and when she got in, she saw Annabeth as she liked: she was naked, smiling, on doggystyle over the bed, and shaking her ass for him.

“I liked the show with the plant slut.” She said.

“It was my ex.”

“So your ex-girlfriend really knows how to fuck. She looks like a good bitch.”

“Is my ex a bitch?” Sherman looked offended, but then he laughed. “You're right.”

“Oh yeah?” She shook her ass at him, teasing him. His penis was uncomfortable in his pants. “And she wasn’t dating another guy? I thought she hated cheatings.”

“She was hating that, and she’s fucking another guy” he unzipped his pants and lowered his underwear, taking his hard penis out with one hand. Annabeth liked to see that. “And she wants to fuck me too.”

“I did not understand.” She said, slyly.

"I'll explain," he said, approaching, and took her ass willingly. “Let's say she misses my dick!”

And stuck it in her vagina. Annabeth groaned at that.

"I understand why  now! " she moaned.

“And I'm tempted to be her lover. What do you think?”

“Fuck me, and hard!”

"Good answer," he smiled, and started to fuck Annabeth hard.

Annabeth was kneading her blankets tightly, feeling the strong pleasure of being the pervert of that young pervert again, and enjoying feeling his penis hard in her vagina.

It was only in the afternoon, and she was thinking of arresting that young pervert until midnight.

She got more horny with each fuck, and wanted much more now and then.

…

Katie was happy.

She cheated on her boyfriend, with her ex. She just had sex with Sherman in the empty kitchen, and they came hard after fucking against the sink.

She was supposed to feel guilty and disgusted with herself, wanting to go back in time and clean up what she did.

But she didn't feel that way. He felt like he hadn't since he broke up with Sherman.

Lust. And  she liked to feel it.  Very  uch!

So much so that she thought about seeing her ex more often… soon.


	26. Pleasure in the Forest

Chapter 26: Pleasure in the Forest

( Annabeth, w ith crazy lust and no one for sex,  wandered the Camp woods, and  she found Grover again, and,  after discovering something interesting, had an idea: sex with him in the middle of the forest  with him )

…

Annabeth was confused by her own feelings.

While walking through the forest, feeling stranger than usual, she was questioning whether those sexual adventures were for the moment or something she really wanted to do.

It's been exactly five months since Percy disappeared, and since then she hasn't stopped wanting news,  wanted to know \- and sometimes even participated - in searches for Percy everywhere, which always ended in  dead-ends .

These frustrations were always relieved by masturbation, and when that was not enough - sex; good and pure  sex  with other demigods.

As  s he walked, h er mind, to relax, traveled to the hottest  fucks since Percy disappeared - with Charles Beckendorf, the Stoll Brothers ( sometimes with  both), Shreman Yang, Austin Lake, Jason Grace (sometimes), Jake Mason, and the the only reason they didn’t spread it to the whole Camp was because they wanted to fuck her  by themselves whenever they wanted in exchange for  their  silence.

And this agreement Annabeth didn’t hate d , but over time, these partners lost their taste. One several times soon became boring for her, so she alternated with other partners.

Like Tyson.

Having sex with demigods was one thing, now having sex with monsters…

Not necessarily “bad”, like the ones she dealt with and killed, but with… mythological creatures. Tyson, a cyclops, was… interesting to fuck. She soon remembered sex with him at Percy's Cabin, then at the motel.  Her body heated up with that.

When looking around, finding herself alone in the forest  (gone there for some calm silence and fresh air), she decided to relieve her vagina - which was getting wet  now –  by masturbating herself right there. When she made sure that there was really no one there, she hid in the middle of some trees and took off her orange shirt, exposing her gray bikini  and sexy body, slim and beautiful , then took off her  shoes and pants, staying in gray lingerie in the middle of the forest.

She smiled by this. Never she felt so freed from herself.

Since catching Jason fucking Drew and masturbating while watching them - a long story - she has started to enjoy masturbating outdoors. It was such a delicious sensation that it quickly became addicted  to .

She did that sometimes, when she spied on her lovers fucking demigods around.

That happens more than anyone thought.

That only made Annabeth more certain: that everyone at Camp Half-Blood actually inherited the sexual hunger of the Olympians.

She started to put her fingers in her vagina while the other hand massaged her right nipple into the bra. She licked her lips as she remembered Tyson, about the taste of his penis, of his big hands squeezing her breasts, guiding her ass by his huge penis,  thrusting his penis inside her over and over . If she hadn't covered h er own mouth from time to time they fucked,  s he wouldn't stop screaming.

It was amazing, and remembering that fuck at the motel, when they pretended to be a couple just to get in, when it made her moan loudly again, and ended up going out the window without paying for their time.

Thinking about it almost made Annabeth scream with lust  now . She stopped herself at the last moment.

The forest could have someone close. Never know. At that Camp, anything was possible.

She continued to masturbate, mercilessly shoving three fingers into her vagina, imagining Tyson getting her from behind on Percy's bed. She remembered the sex.  On Percy’s bed…

"I liked Tyson's dick." She loved to mimic his way of talking. It was sexually good. Even more now.

"And I like Annabeth's cave!"

He kept the pace without shame or tiredness, and Annabeth was looking up, tongue sticking out and moaning low.

"Annabeth, I'll drop everything!"

"Drop it in my mouth!" Annabeth looked at him, whit her tongue out. "I want to taste Tyson's milk!"

After more teasing, Tyson pulled his penis out of Annabeth's vagina, who knelt down and started sucking hard. Tyson moaned and his semen spurted out, overflowing into Annabeth's mouth so fast that a little escaped her. She managed to swallow everything - as she practiced it several times - then got dressed and left Cabin 3, promising to fuck Tyson again anytime. ”

Like that motel.

But, since that day, Tyson was in Atlantis since that time, leaving Annabeth with the thoughts of their fucking.

With little time to come, Annabeth was going to get in more often when she heard someone approaching fast.  Steps being louder at each second.

Frightened and without time to dress, she took her invisibility cap, which was hanging from the strap of her pants, and threw the clothes into a bush, then hid behind a tree and put her cap on, becoming completely invisible.

Soon the person approaching turned out to be Grover, Percy and Annabeth's satyr friend, grazing in the woods.

Without making a sound, Annabeth followed Grover with her eyes, with him walking to another part of the forest.

Grover looked in a hurry, and was running fast on his goat legs.

Curious, she decided to follow him.  She took her clothes and walked following him.

It didn't take long for Grover to stop by a stream. She stopped near a cluster of trees where the sun cast a shadow - so he wouldn't notice her presence - and watched him.

Grover, looking around, took a deep breath. Then he took off his shirt and stretched  himself .

Annabeth watched him doing that. He had a lean physique, but with muscles showing. If he were a little more  of a beefcake , he would be classified as "hot", or "pumped", like the other demigods, with Percy at the top of the list.

As he stretched, he closed his eyes and concentrated on something.

Suddenly, from inside his goat legs, a big penis came out of his waist, so big that Annabeth was surprised by the size.

Without ceremony, he started to masturbate right there.

Annabeth moistened her lips as she watched Grover play  with himself by the river.  Sh e always thought he was so ... smaller ... than that  size . Apparently appearances are deceiving.

As he masturbated, Annabeth started to do the same. She pulled her breasts out of her bra, exposing  them, hard nipples to the wind, and then started to put her fingers in her vagina.

In sync, the two - without Grover knowing - continued to masturbate. She was so mesmerized by his huge trunk that she almost screamed with pleasure.

Grover even looked like a drawing of a Greek vase,  of a satyr touching himself, and Grover talked about it, satisfied, saying that the Satyrs invented masturbation in Ancient Greece, and that humans imitated soon after.

Annabeth knew it wasn't  like that , but the satyr in the vase had a stick so big that she didn't even bother to correct her friend.

And that afternoon, in the forest, long before Percy disappeared, Annabeth then heard Grover talking to Juniper about the satyrs' cock, saying that, with magic, satyrs could take a huge penis out of their hairy legs.

Before, Annabeth didn't even believe it, but now, seeing that huge weapon trembling, she came to believe it.

And so far, remembering all this, Annabeth smiled as she watched her friend masturbate.

Grover could not have known of her presence; at least not yet.

As they touched, Grover was moaning - because he thought he was alone - and something he said surprised Annabeth:

“Hmmm ... Annabeth!”

For an instant, she stopped frozen where she was. She thought Grover knew she was there, spying on him, but then she realized something else.

“Annabeth ... Your hottie blonde ... Sensual sexy model ... I wanted so much to touch your huge breasts ... Percy is a lucky man ... fucking you all the time ...” Grover moaned over and over.

Annabeth got wetter now. Grover was horny for her, and she didn't even know it. As he moaned her name more, his nipples became harder, and she was enjoying the things he said.

Not taking any more lust, she did something risky: she took off her cap and called Grover, who turned around quickly. Grover was so startled that he screamed loudly, like a goat, and tried to hide his erection, but Annabeth just giggled.

“Don't worry, Goat Boy. I saw everything” she said, taking off her lingerie, getting completely naked. Grover did not hide his admiration for her body. The hard cock shrank a little, but it remained upright and pointed upwards. “And I liked it. Much.” Grover realized that she was dripping from her vagina.

She was really excited about it.

As she approached, Grover's penis grew again, still shaking with pleasure. Ananbeth played it gently.

“So, Goat Boy ... do you want it short and fast or long and tasty?”

Grover tried to understand.

“Annabeth ... we can't. Percy ...”

Annabeth put a finger to his mouth, and Grover smelled her vagina on  it .

“Percy doesn't need to know. This could be our… dirty little secret,” she whispered in his ear, and Grover liked it. “And you can say no, but your penis means yes.”

She started to touch his dick slowly.

“Was that gun inside your fur, always invisible?” Grover nodded slowly. Annabeth smiled. “Hard to believe ...” she winked.” “It's so big.”

Annabeth began to massage his penis, and she felt his resistance subside as her moans grew louder and louder. Annabeth smiled.

“No fear of being caught?”

"There's no way here," he said, hugging her, squeezing her ass tightly. He's completely  taken . “This part of the forest is secret to many demigods and monsters. It was made by Satyrs to ... have sex without interruption.”

Annabeth didn't know that, and it was good news.

“Great. So I already know where to go when I want to repeat ...”

And she started to kiss him willingly.

Grover returned the kiss by putting his tongue inside Annabeth's mouth, who liked to feel him imposing himself on the long kiss.

Annabeth hugged and kissed Grover greedily.

She was against him, who was against a huge tree. Her bra and panties fell to the floor a long time ago, as  he is fully naked .

Now, she was hugging Grover, who was on his back against a huge tree, exchanging wet kisses for each other without shame, in the middle of that dense forest, with no one to hear the two about to fuck hard.

Grover was holding her tight with his strong arms. Annabeth was with her breasts against his chest, arms around his head, moaning loudly.

In a forest like that, the two were going to break free as best they could. Annabeth liked to feel that, in the woods, completely naked, kissing her boyfriend's best friend ...

She felt like she was in a porn movie, and smiled at the thought.

Grover began to palpate her breasts while Annabeth began to masturbate Grover's cock willingly.

The kiss between them continued, with Grover starting to hug Annabeth more intensely. She moved closer to him, realizing that he wanted the same sex with her.

Wanting it the way she wanted it, she broke the kiss and jumped on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him again. Grover was really strong, he didn't even shake when he held her legs.

Grover was surprised by this.

"I want something good," groaned Annabeth, breaking the kiss, running a hand over his body to his erection. “I really want that. Penetrating me… driving me crazy…”

Grover smiled.

“Annabeth, I'm loving seeing that perverted side of you.”

“How can I avoid? I have a satyr to satisfy me now... and I know how sexy and perverted your species can be. Satyrs and nymphs… sexual creatures determined to pure sex.”

Grover moaned happily about it, almost like a real goat. Annabeth licked his neck.

“And besides ... I have a strong model to satisfy.”

Grover took Annabeth's face, looking into her gray eyes.

“And I have a palyboy model to fuck here” he kissed her, putting his cock in the right place. “And this model is a fucking pervert.”

“So satisfy me, fucking good! Suck my dick!”

Annabeth did so, smiling. She got off his lap, and bent down, still looking at Grover's face as she took his erection, hard and ready to fuck, and started giving him a blowjob.

Grover looked up with pleasure. She didn't waste any time. Grover felt her tongue wrap around his cock, her mouth washing away everything with saliva as she poked at her nipples while the blowjob took place.

Grover moaned:

“Fucking model, that! Go! Blow my pole, you hot mouth! Busty fucking delicious! This is so fucking good!”

He then took her head and controlled the pace, accelerating. Annabeth made choking sounds, and she was enjoying it.

Annabeth soon stopped, and said, licking her lips:

“This dick is so good ... I feel addicted to it ...”

"You and Juniper," said Grover, now uninhibited. “She doesn't stop sucking me either ...”

“Does she know you're fucking me now?” Annabeth teased.

“And Percy needs to know that you're sucking me?” teased Grover, smiling and winking at her.

Annabeth smiled.

“Good point” and she returned to the blowjob, with Grover enjoying it more and more.

Minutes after she sucked his cock, moaning incessantly, Grover warned:

“Take milk, delicious!”

Suddenly Grover came in her mouth. Her eyes, looking at him, widened when she received fresh semen in her mouth.

She sucked everything up, and she quickly released his penis from her mouth.

They both breathed slowly, enjoying the pleasure they gave each other while the loud music still played.

The two faced each other, and Annabeth got up from the floor.

"Now I want deep sex," said Grover, picking up Annabeth again. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, and Grover looked at his cock about to enter Annabeth's wet pussy.

“Ready, bitch?” he asked.

“For everything, call boy” she moaned.

Smiling, Grover put everything inside. Annabeth screamed with pleasure.

When Grover started to pound, the scream split into moans.

Grover hugged her waist. Annabeth hugged his neck. She felt her breasts pressed against him as he fucked her over and over.

Both moaning with pleasure at the constant penetrations.

She was right: Satyrs are really sexual monsters, literally! Grover just came with the blowjob, and stayed on point in the next minute, as if it were nothing.

Annabeth admitted to herself: she thought Grover was first on her list of lovers, even before finishing their first fuck.

Annabeth was scratching Grover's back. He was then squeezing her ass as a rematch. Time was irrelevant to both. Their sexual pleasure was so strong and delicious that they moaned endlessly, looking at nothing, feeling only their bodies joining in their lust.

"I'm almost there, delicious," said Grover, moaning.

Annabeth felt it too. The rash that gave her unforgettable pleasure. It was almost there too. She wanted it to be tasty and long.

"Give me everything when I tell you," she said, scratching her shoulders until she reached his chest. “Do you think you can do it?”

“Your male can do it!” he groaned.

“This is my new lover!” she moaned.

“New… lover?” Grover asked.

Annabeth then kissed him hard.

Annabeth felt Grover's cock penetrating deeper and deeper. Their bodies collided with each other at the pace they liked.

She could hear the tap, tap, tap, tap with the ir groans. It made her euphoric with pleasure.

Soon, the climax came closer and closer. She couldn't handle it anymore.

“Now!” Both said.

The climax has arrived. They both moaned with pleasure at that.

Annabeth felt his penis erupt, flooding her pussy with cum and cum, mixing with her fluids.

She felt sexual fluids seeping and dripping from her vagina.

Annabeth relaxed her legs, detaching herself from Grover, who pulled his cock out of her vagina.

He leaned back against the tree while she leaned on his arms.

She was in ecstasy and happy.

He was satisfied and happy.

They both fucking liked it.  Both now stand quiet, just breathing with conquered lust.

…

Annabeth and Grover returned to Camp half an hour after resting. Grover left first, and Annabeth stayed behind.

When she realized that time had passed, she dressed quickly, but found her panties nowhere.

Not wanting to delay looking, Annabeth pulled on her pants anyway and ran to Camp.

At the end of the afternoon, she showered, put on new clothes, and went to dinner in the dining hall.

…

On the way back to bed, Annabeth found her lost bra  and panties on top of her bed, still  full with dirt and leaves, from where she took it.

And on  the bra handle, there was a paper written:

** SEXY BLONDE . IF YOU WANT GOOD SEX WITH YOUR SAT YR AGAIN , CALL ME AND I  WILL RIP YOUR ASS IN HALF. ;) **

Annabeth smiled at that, feeling her pussy get wet as she remembered the sex she and Grover had.

With that in mind, she put the note away and tossed her bra in the laundry basket, along with her dirty panties.

Smiling, she closed the basket.


	27. Among Lovers

Chapter 27: Among Lovers

(Over the next few days, Annabeth became more tense with the building the Argo II coming to an end, so she let herself go loose with lovers throughout the entire Camp)

…

Annabeth was relaxing in her Cabin, waiting for the right time.

Inside her empty cabin, lying on her bed, Annabeth was without her orange shirt, which’s on the floor, wearing only her gray bra, with her pants open, touching her vagina slowly.

That week was slow for the construction of Argo II, but it was busy for Annabeth anyway.

With anxiety and haste mixed within her, the only tranquilizer she could think of was the craziest and most energetic thing she could do and think.

Sex. A lot of sex.

Through Camp that slow week, Annabeth tried to distract herself with anything, and her lovers, who had accumulated through those crazy months, realized the need to relax from her.

And it always resulted in sex between them.

Annabeth initially felt strange at first. She still had Percy, her boyfriend (and the only one who could calm her sexual urges again and again when they started datinf), but the lack of him left a big void for her to fill.

And that void was always filled with sex. It was the only thing that kept her in check (most of the time).

As much as her sexual drive made her crazy, her body started to like it more and more after it started, resulting in quick but tasty sexual encounters throughout the Camp.

And recently, in the city too.

Until now, she felt relaxed and hurried at the same time. Not just for having sex, but keeping that side of her secret as long as possible. No one at Camp knew of her “activities” beyond her lovers, and she wanted to left it like that.

And masturbating on her bed, Annabeth started to remember since Monday, when that sex week started.

It all started in the arena ...

…

Annabeth was waiting days for results.

She was in the fighting arena, fighting training puppets as if they were monsters, with her sword and shield, slicing and pricking with anxiety and haste stamped on her face.

So far, almost thirty have been destroyed, and more were coming soon.

She had to admit that Leo really made improvements to those puppets. Instead of them standing like statues, those puppets really attacked now.

Even better for Annabeth.

The puppets attacked with a desire to kill now - Leo explained that the puppets' anger was measured by the training difficulty that the campers chose. Annabeth chose murderous difficulty. (Leo's words). She needed to relax.

That week for her has been complicated and slow. She participated in more searches for Percy, resulting in nothing, and the progress of Argo II that week has been slow.

Annabeth hated that, so she fought as if her life depended on it.

When she destroyed the last one, breathing tired and sweaty, with her sports bra, showing her slim belly, legging pants perfectly shaped her legs, gym shoes and bandanna on her head, with her blond hair forming a ponytail, she leaned on the sword like a cane, breathing.

Slowly, she heard clapping in the arena, and turned to see Charles Beckendorf standing there, shirtless, black pants, boots, smiling when he saw Annabeth there.

“I watched you a while ago, hot goddess” he said, confirming not only that they were alone, but also wanted sex with her.

Annabeth smiled.

“Did you like the killing, model of Hephaestus?”

Charles nodded, and pressed his own erection into his tight pants. That huge erection. Annabeth licked her sweaty mouth with that.

“There are people here?” asked Charles.

Annabeth shook her head, and squeezed her breasts with her hands, smiling.

Charles smiled thinly.

“Great.”

…

It only took a few minutes of kissing and touching each other to really start to fuck.

In the arena's locker room, by the door, a trail of clothes was heading for the showers from the door, and beneath a watering shower, Annabeth and Charles, naked, fucking like horny lovers they were.

Annabeth had her hands on the wall, getting Charles's hard erection on her ass - she wanted to be bolder now - with Charles behind her, squeezing her breasts.

The two were showering together, kissing and moaning, enjoying their sex more and more.

She moaned without fear - even though she knew the bathroom was an amplifier - but she didn't even cared. She was too lust crazy for that.

Fucking that pumped blacksmith again was animal for her. She was even rolling her eyes in pleasure, feeling his erection inside her vagina.

Charles moaned, enjoying this.

“Fuck… your ass is so tight…” he groaned.

“My ass ... doesn't get as much ... as my wet cave ...” she moaned, looking at him from behind, still feeling his strong good hands on her breasts. “Also ... your dick is huge ...”

“Huge and driving you crazy, dirty blonde.”

“Pumped pervert.”

The two kissed, and Charles got in faster. They both moaned quickly about it, and when she least expected it, Charles came inside her ass.

Annabeth's eyes widened at that, coming soon after.

“Take male milk, bitch!” Charles moaned.

Satisfied, the two stopped, and let fresh semen being washed by the water, running down the floor while they both breathed in relief.

That anal sex was wild and wonderful. And the two let the hot water wash any evidence of a good fuck they made.

…

The next day, Annabeth was cleaning the carriage at Athena's Cabin, feeling hot on that hot day. That task was for her honestly: pick a stick game.

She won. And the others were in other parts of the Camp while she was there.

She had her shirt folded up, exposing her sexy belly. She wore a pool bra, thin panties, denim pants and slippers, cleaning the carriage slowly.

When she got up and poured water on the carriage, she heard two whistles, as in the movies.

Smiling slowly, she saw Connor and Travis Stoll, smiling at her, on top of Hermes's carriage. They were both in pants, shirtless, looking at Annabeth the same way, like the clones in sync that the two were.

"What a good view, Connor," said Travis.

"Best of the entire Camp," said Connor.

Annabeth smiled, and leaned against the carriage.

“And I'm seeing double ... it must be the heat… from you two” she winked at them.

Hermes's carriage stopped, and the twins jumped to the ground. They then approached her.

"It must be the sun," said Travis, looking up at the sky.

“What do you think of relaxing in the shade ... somewhere else?” Connor teased, touching his dick over his pants. Travis did the same.

Annabeth, staring at the two shirtless in front of her, considered it slowly.

“What do you think about going to a river to relax?” she asked.

The two agreed, saying at the same time:

“Even better”.

…

The three of them were relaxing by the river ... having sex.

Near the calm river, in the middle of the forest, Annabeth was naked, her clothes were spread out near the bushes, standing, while Connor was in front of her, with his dick in her mouth, while Travis was behind her, getting his dick non stop in her vagina.

The threesome was nice after they came over, undressed, and took their dicks out of their pants, and the sex started fast and good.

Both of them, holding her body, with pants on their feet, covering their sneakers, the three standing. Annabeth was bent over, taking Travis's dick while she held by Connor at her waist, sucking on Travis’ dick nonstop as she is fucked by Connor nonstop.

They both knew how to drive her crazy. It took only a few words to end up in the forest, having sex with them.

And now, with a hot blonde slut sucking and fucking at the same time, none of the twins held back.

"Fuck, what a hot bitch," groaned Connor, feeling her tongue curl up and wet his cock as she did a blowjob.

"She really likes strong and tough man," moaned Travis, feeling her tight pussy dominate his cock.

“Two men!” she moaned, licking her lips, looking like someone who likes men a lot. “TWO HUNKS AT THE SAME TIME!”

The twins looked at each other, and liked that.

"The TWO want to fuck you," said Travis, hugging her and squeezing her hard breasts. “Would you like? On the ground? You welcoming me from the front, Connor from the back ... what do you think?”

Annabeth, in response, kissed Travis as Connor approached her from the front, and she exchanged her wet kiss for him.

Travis, walking away, lay on the floor, seeing Annabeth's hot ass from below, and she turned around while Connor licked his neck, watching Travis bent over there.

Smiling, lost in lust, Annabeth bent down, sitting on top of Travis, facing him, and penetrated his cock into her vagina.

Travis groaned at that, feeling her wet pussy, and she started to move. She lay on top of Travis, kissing him.

Connor, approaching, took her ass, squeezing, and got down on his knees in front of his brother and his mistress, and penetrated his cock into her ass.

Now they both fucked Annabeth at the same time, and she didn't even hide the pleasure.

It was just like in the kitchen at Percy's apartment ... remembering that meeting made her go crazy.

She moaned, feeling two dicks getting inside her at the same time, both squeezing her breasts and ass alternately, she was looking out at the forest, her tongue out, feeling the pleasure about to explode in ecstasy.

“Do you want two coming?” asked Connor.

“Do you really want that, bitch?”

Annabeth moaned, agreeing, and after more penetrations, the two came on her body.

In the vagina and in the ass ... at the same time. Annabeth moaned loudly for it, feeling the two of them coming, and after kissing them both more, the two stood up.

Annabeth stood on her back, and lay down slowly, seeing the twins putting on their pants again, winking at her, and leaving the forest, leaving the sensual blonde there, dirty, satisfied, and naked by the river.

…

The walk in the forest was fine for Annabeth. She wanted a change of location, and when Grover asked her for a walk, she accepted.

Now, deep in the Long Island forest, with nature around them, Grover moved on, with Annabeth close behind.

Like any satyr, Grover was shirtless, exposing his body - which Annabeth liked to see, even his scratched back - with his satyr goat legs freed, no pants on. He carried his flannel Pan flute around his neck, and his hair was in disarray.

Annabeth, matching it, wore a small pale green top, exposing her lean belly. Small pants, which showed half of her legs, thin black sneakers, and a backpack on her back.

The two walked nonstop, wanting privacy enough to fuck again, like the last time, where no one would hear them scream.

That was the proposal Grover made to her, and Annabeth, sex-crazed, didn't deny it. She accepted it as if it were a walk, for Malcolm and Chiron, who were with her the moment Grover called her, at Big House, with the two saying that relaxing would be a good idea for her.

Annabeth nodded. She was going to relax, but not seeing the calm nature like they thought, but jumping on a thick cock until she passed out from the pleasure.

She accepted, seeing Grover struggling to keep his erection hidden in his goat fur.

It was difficult. Satyrs were sexual creatures, like Nymphs, so it was like a hungry man trying to ignore a free to eat buffet.

Now, an hour later, the two were in the woods, with Grover free to express his hot lust for Annabeth.

She saw in his shadow, a long tentacle emerging from his waist - and when he turned around - his hard erection, pointing up, ready to fuck her as Annabeth liked.

Freed. At last. And with pre-cum leaking from his cock head.

“Are we there now?” asked Annabeth, looking at his monstrous erection.

Grover looked at her with pure lust, and pointed forward.

“We're here.”

She looked ahead, and saw a field surrounded by trees, with endless forest around them, and the blue sky overhead.

She soon felt Grover's hands on her breasts.

“Do you want doggy position or mommy and daddy?” teased Grover, smiling as he held her breasts harder.

Thinking, Annabeth took his dick hard. Grover liked that.

“Against the tree, and be a savage.”

Grover smiled.

“I'm a satyr, hottie, so get ready for a professional break-in!”

…

Annabeth felt the professionalism in her vagina.

Grover didn't even ask for foreplay. He took off her clothes, almost tearing them off if she hadn't, leaving her completely naked, and placed her against the tree, kissing her as they approached a huge, thick tree.

After they kissed for a long time, Grover turned her against the tree, and started poking nonstop.

“That’s the good fuck, satyr, go deeper!” Annabeth moaned as Grover stepped behind her.

Against the tree, Annabeth greeted the blue-eyed satyr with desire and strength in her vagina. Looking back, she saw Grover, naked as usual, sticking nonstop into her vagina, squeezing her breasts as he looked up at the sky, with explicit lust for her.

“Hot tireless slut” he moaned, looking at the sky. Annabeth saw his drawn body of muscles and had to admit that Juniper was right, Grover had really evolved a lot. “Fucking freak! Your cave is tight today!”

“Don’t tell me! With a strong member of that getting into me!” she moaned, looking at him.

The two continued sex. Nor did they care to be discreet; that part of the forest was hidden from everyone around, Annabeth knew that very well.

She fucked him there before, once, then she would put on nonstop for both of them.

Annabeth was enjoying being fucked by Grover. He wasn't as pumped as the others, but he still had skill in bed. She thought that her sister taught him all this.

Dirty and horny girl and whore ... it should be in the family.

Annabeth was loving receiving his penis in her vagina. It reminded her of the penis of others. All of them was almost the same size.

Fucking friends… with lustful energy… they were the same.

Grover continued to moan and get in like a freak he was.

Suddenly, Grover stepped forward, forcing Annabeth to stay with her entire body against the rock. She felt the hard rock in her large breasts, belly, hands and legs, and felt his penis penetrate more intensely.

It made her more mad.

Annabeth was almost at the point.

She remained in that position, smelling Grover's cock in her ass, moaning like a whore with penetrations.

Soon, Grover finally admitted:

“Hot blonde, I'm almost coming.”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want a male jet inside me! And I want it very hot!”

“Fuck now!”

He penetrated harder, moaning as he squeezed her ass tightly. Annabeth was scratching the stones with the same strength as the sex she was having.

It didn't take long for Grover to drop everything.

“Here!”

She felt the jet in the ass. He groaned with his tongue sticking out, feeling his body reach the climax he wanted so badly.

Without strength, feeling his penis coming out of her ass, she knelt, still against the stone, enjoying the sexual heat giving her pleasure again.

The two stood there, against the tree, feeling the nature calming them without haste.

…

An invitation from Austin was enough for Annabeth to come.

The next day, Annabeth and Austin were tidying up the theater after a performance at Apollo's Cottage last night, leaving a mess to clean up the next morning.

And this mess was being cleaned up now.

The day was hot, and Austin made a point of driving Annabeth crazy with his body.

He was shirtless, carrying a lot of heavy boxes while she carried one. Unlike him, she was wearing the normal Camp clothes.

Austin carried four, piled on his shoulder, and winked at her.

Annabeth just stared at her body, sort of drooling over sex, and her sex drive completely dominated her mind.

Following Austin to the warehouse, entering, she set the box of explosives on the counter while he stacked the boxes with the costumes in the corner.

"I know what you're doing," she said.

Austin turned, and Annabeth looked at his sweaty chest.

“And what I’m doing?”

"Trying to seduce me to fuck you," she said, without shame.

Austin put his hands on his hips.

“And if I am ... is it working?”

Annabeth, biting her lip, seeing his muscular body for the hard erection in his tight pants, smiled and said:

“What do you think?”

…

Austin was happy to fuck Annabeth again.

Annabeth, completely naked, kept jumping on his hard penis.

Naked, with the chest and belly being scratched by the hot blonde, he kept fucking her, enjoying feeling her vagina all the time.

Annabeth, with her explicit desire to fuck, dirty face, moaned obscenities with Apollo's gifted son getting inside her.

Austin, grabbing her waist, followed the rhythm with his hands while Annabeth ran her hands over his hard chest.

Austin groaned in approval quite explicitly. Smiling like a porn actor.

“You sexual hottie!” he shouted.

“You yummy sexy six-packs!” cried Annabeth.

Smiling slowly, he approached her face, lifting her chest, and kissed her deeply.

Annabeth liked to feel his kiss. Austin soon changed and licked her breasts. Even biting her nipples now and then.

Annabeth liked it so much that she scratched his head.

Austin took some cake from his chest and put it in her mouth, then licked everything.

Annabeth felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. It tasted like chocolate, and she loved it.

“You fucking slut! Eat me more!”

Austin lay down and picked up the pace, Annabeth screamed with pleasure, looking up as his thick cock penetrated deeper and deeper.

“You fucking slut! You fuck me… fuck others…! You're a bitch!”

“Then you're a callboy!” she said. “Who told you to be hot?”

“Every woman I fuck!”

Annabeth smiled at that.

“And every man I fuck wants those big tits in their faces!”

Austin, in response, threw his face into her breasts, sucking everything in those huge breasts.

Annabeth loved it so much she was reaching a climax.

“Austin! I'll come!”

“Me too!”

“On three!”

The two counted together to three, and enjoyed together. The two screamed with pleasure as they felt their fluids mix in her vagina.

Annabeth left, letting fresh semen escape from his penis and her vagina, and lay down next to Austin.

Both were satisfied, sweaty with the cold, and happy.

"Best break ever," said Austin.

"Best fuck I've ever had," he said. Annabeth looked at him. “This week.”

The two looked at each other, and laughed jovially.

When they dressed again, the two left the warehouse.

…

The day was hot, so hot that it looked like Apollo's Solar Chariot was parked at Camp, but that wasn't why Annabeth went to the pool.

She arranged with Jason that she would be there for her… secret meetings.

She was in the water, wearing a bikini and gray panties, swimming in the cold water of the pool while waiting for her best (or second best) lover to arrive.

That week was crazy for Annabeth. Waiting for Argo II to be almost ready - as Leo said before - was making her euphoric and anxious.

She barely slept well ... until she had sex.

For some reason, fucking her collection of lovers somehow helped her get over that whole mess in a less crazy way.

Fuck and eat, of course, but not so much as not to lose your sensual body.

So I preferred to spend more time with men. She couldn't eat, but they "ate" it right.

And, at the right time, Jason appeared flying through the sky, as Annabeth wanted.

Shirtless, barefoot, wearing sky blue pants, and smiling at her.

He landed like a superhero and looked at her.

“I found you.”

"I didn't even have to hide," she said, winking at him. “What's up? What’s the recent updates?”

“Argo II is now eighty-five per cent complete” he said. “But you want to see something else now, right?”

Without needing to provoke more, Jason took off his pants, exposing his hard cock to her. He took it off immediately, getting naked in front of her.

“Come on ... now’s your turn!”

Smiling, Annabeth took off her bra and panties, and threw them into the pool, floating slowly.

Naked, she said:

“Let's see if you inherited the best Zeus has, Jason.”

Jason gave a perverted smile.

…

Annabeth confirmed that Jason was the son of Zeus ... again!

Against the edge of the pool, Jason kept getting into Annabeth at full strength, moaning like a freak he was.

Annabeth looked up, enjoying it, moaning hot.

Jason started the slow pace, smiling as he watched the hot lover's hot body, her hair flowing down her sexy back, her hot, big ass, the vagina swallowing his cock over and over.

He groaned when he started to go faster.

"Hmmm… improving a lot, huh," groaned Annabeth.

Jason licked her ear. Annabeth liked that.

"I always get improved for you," groaned Jason, squeezing her breasts slowly.

How Annabeth liked it. Jason really knew how to be a pervert.

"I can feel it," she moaned. “Make me feel more ... finish my pussy with your huge bazooka!”

“With pleasure, delicious.”

And it started to get faster. Jason looked up, enjoying this very much.

Annabeth started to moan louder, but stopped herself. Jason smiled at her.

“Let go ... I want to hear you moan my name again.”

“Hmmmm ... Jason ... deeper” she moaned, smiling as she released herself.

Jason got in faster, and Annabeth soon touched the edge, squeezing the huge stones tightly, feeling her boyfriend penetrating her vagina deep.

“Yeah! That! My fighter! Go! Deeper!”

“Fucking hot warrior!” groaned Jason. Annabeth loved to hear him curse. “Fucking sex freak ... fucking me by the pool ...”

“Very good ... don't you think?”

“That's right! Fucking this hot ass… where everyone can see… it's really good!”

Looking around, Annabeth saw no one. The city was still beyond the ocean, the pool site was still empty, and Jason was still behind her, and she was given pants in the face.

Jason's pants.

He was sweaty, with a little fresh semen (the pervert masturbated before he got there, for sure), and Annabeth sniffed with energy.

“Hmmmmm…” she moaned. “Delicious!”

Jason smiled.

“That's how you leave me, sexy.”

Annabeth smelled, still feeling the penetrations, scratching the floor by the pool, enjoying it more and more.

Soon, she took his face and kissed him hard. Jason started to squeeze her breasts, hard with lust, feeling Annabeth's tongue dominating her entire mouth, hearing that sensual model moan over and over.

Jason soon started squeezing her nipples, squeezing with his fingers as she moaned about it, without stopping to kiss him.

"Naughty," she moaned, feeling the hard nipples being crushed by Jason's strong hands. “My nipples ...”

“Hard and good, delicious.” groaned Jason. “Your tongue is so addictive ...”

“Come on me ...” she started, taking his chin and licking her ear. “And finish the job in bed.”

Jason smiled.

“With pleasure, bitch.”

And it accelerated its penetrations. Annabeth looked at the sky again, enjoying it so much.

Relaxing, and feeling Jason coming out of her vagina, Annabeth breathed relieved.

“You know ...” Jason started, leaving while getting his pants, now wet, and standing on the edge of the pool. Annabeth looked at him with obvious admiration. Jason looked like a living Greek statue. “Piper is going to have an appointment tomorrow, and Leo agreed to give me a break, so ...” he put on his pants and turned to her. “Do you want to finish this in the forest? Where you can moan and no one will hear you.”

Annabeth thought about it, and accepted.

"Great," he said, winking at her. “See you soon, hotness of Athena.”

So Jason summoned the winds, and went flying through the trees.

Annabeth stayed in the pool for a while, feeling her body relax after more sex with a demigod.

That week was awesome.

…

Annabeth finished masturbating on the bed, wetting her panties with complete ecstasy even more.

She breathed a sigh of relief, thinking of all the lovers she had that week, from beginning to end, and liked them all.

That hot feeling was really addictive for her, and remembering Jason earlier, she smiled.

He was the most like Percy ... that's why he was at the top of her list.

But, the good memories broke when she saw the time, and she saw it was time to visit Sally now. They arranged this last week, and that day was the right day to go.

Getting ready, she prepared, wearing a blue shirt, and offered to call Argos to take her to Manhattan, to Percy's apartment.

Finally a place to relax (in the rarest possible way for her) for a while.

Ready, she left Athena's Cabin.


	28. In the Forest, Thunder Roars More

Chapter 28: In the Forest, Thunder Roars More

(While Piper had sex with Sherman inside Cabin 1, Annabeth and Jason had sex in the forest)

…

Jason just fucked Drew in the shower. After she approached him there, had sex with him, and left, Jason finished taking a shower.

When he left, Jason, fully dressed, was walking around the Camp, wanting to go back to his Cabin. The pale, silver building was ahead. Jason really wanted to relax in the thundering darkness of his Cabin that day.

He was almost inside, almost touching the door, when he saw something his body liked.

Annabeth Chase, in her blue shirt with sleeves, jeans (tightened on purpose, Jason knew that), but her confident and seductive expression was darker that day.

She looked tense. Jason realized that.

Curious, he moved away from his cabin, following Annabeth into the forest.

…

Annabeth wanted to forget that bizarre encounter.

Since visiting Sally Jackson at her apartment, something she did regularly to comfort her. Today she told Percy's mother that Argo II was “eighty percent complete” and they could soon set sail for where Percy Jackson was.

Even tense and worried like Annabeth, Sally wished the Camp good luck, and hugged Annabeth to comfort her. Annabeth hated her boyfriend's absence since he disappeared, and so far it's been a turbulent time for her.

And she faced it in three ways: participating in search missions, fighting tirelessly, and fucking non’stop.

Strange as it seemed, Annabeth thought that sexual energy soothed her, and every encounter she had proved it. Even though it was strangely dirty and surreal, it was something that kept her under control for the most time.

She took a deep breath, breathing from the encounter she had at Grand Central Station with her mother, Athena.

Even finding her Olympian mother, Annabeth was only confused and uncertain during and after the encounter.

She was Athena ... but at the same time she wasn’t. It was bizarre and weird.

And halfway through, she pressed on her pocket. It was still there.

Shaking her head, she rejected the thought, and walked over to relax. She really wanted to relax now.

Annabeth reached the bank of the river. That morning was hot, with the sun rising high in the sky.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said:

“Good to see you again, hottie.”

It was Jason.

She turned and found him shirtless, in pants and sneakers. She scanned him from head to toe. He was sexy and hot… as always.

“Good morning ... Horny blonde” said Annabeth, now calmer than before.

"I realized you was tense," he said, smiling in the mischievous way that Annabeth liked to see. “What happened?”

Annabeth shook her head.

“Nothing. I had a difficult day. I went to see a friend, and monsters attacked me in that dark subway. Troublesome, but I’ve managed to kill those freaks.”

Jason looked surprised.

“By the gods!”

"Pity them," she said, stretching out before him. Her breasts looked bigger like that. She knows that. “I turned them all into rail dust after all that.”

Jason laughed. She liked to hear that.

"I love to see you like this." He came over and kissed her, and she couldn't resist. The two kissed for a while, with Jason running his hands over her back under her blue shirt.

“Too hot to be shirt on, don't you think?” He asked, feeling her bare back with his hands.

"I rarely get hot," she said, taking hid ass. “Especially with a hot hunk like you to drive me crazy.”

Annabeth felt Jason licking his neck. She moaned at that. She could feel his hard nipples through her blue shirt. He was really in the mood for sex, and Annabeth really wanted to relax now.

Looking down, Jason saw that her nipples pointed even beyond her bra. He smiled at that with pleasure.

He wanted to make her scream sexually, moan loudly, fuck hard, and he knew where to do that.

"Come on," he said, pulling her by the hand.

“Where?”

"To a more private place," he said, smiling. “Where can I make you scream with pleasure.”

“Piper won't notice?” asked Annabeth.

"I think she's busy," said Jason, continuing. “It must be nothing.”

…

Piper hugged Sherman, grabbing him by the black hair as he patted her breasts.

They both moaned as a hand grabbed his cock.

"I want him inside me now," she said.

Sherman took her wrists, laying her on the bed, with one hand while the other pointed his penis at her vagina. Sherman saw her huge breasts pointing at him, hard with pleasure.

And, smiling at her, he started to fuck Piper, who started to moan louder and louder.

Sherman kept getting into her, loving to feel her hot and wet pussy getting hotter and hotter.

Piper moaned with each mess. She was loving it, and wanted more. Of all her lovers, having sex with Sherman was the best on her list. He was willing to have sex with her anywhere.

And thinking about it drove her more and more hornier.

…

The mini-beach was surrounded by brush, with a long path through wasteland full of brush and a long river showing more brush on the other bank.

Annabeth looked around the place, and saw how Jason had said.

Private.

Looking back, she saw Jason placing his backpack on top of a rock, next to her bag, and turned to her, smiling.

Soon, he unzipped his pants and exposed his hard cock to her.

"He missed it," he said, massaging his erection. “Want to see it again?”

Annabeth licked her lips, remembering the times she had given him a blowjob, and was tempted to give him a blowjob.

"Come on," Jason teased, flexing his arms. “Show your delicious body and go crazy. We have half an hour until lunch, remember?”

Annabeth watched her lover tease her, and surrendered to her wishes.

She took off her shirt and pants, leaving herself in black lingerie for him.

Now, as she watched his chest and six-pack, she knelt down and started the blowjob right away.

Jason then started to moan about it, loud and precise. Not worrying about witnesses.

Annabeth realized with that that they were far away, and with that they could go crazy sexually as they wanted. Annabeth started the rhythm they loved. Jason took her head and started to pick up the pace. Annabeth moaned, choking on it.

She loved doing that with Charles, Austin, Chris, even Sherman a few times, but Jason came first in size and strength and desire for sex all the times on that list.

After all, he was the son of Zeus, she thought, smiling.

She then started to open her bra, freeing her breasts.

Throwing that aside, she then stopped sucking and said:

"I saw it in a porn movie once." She took her breasts and squeezed his penis around them.

Jason smiled at that.

"This is too good," he groaned.

“Loving my big twins pressing your dick?”

Jason nodded. Annabeth licked his head suggestively.

“No… tell me… if you want more… tell me…”

Jason felt the provocation.

“I want! Squeeze me with your big tits, hottie! Make me addict to your big tits even more!”

“Better that way!” she started to lick while pressing her breasts on his penis.

Blowjob with “titjob” was too delicious. That's why he liked to have sex with her.

He had Piper and Drew, and he recently managed to fuck more girls around Camp.

Rachel, Silena, Clarisse, Katie and Lou Ellen ... All sexually good at sex, but Annabeth had an even better lust, she was more daring into sex. That's why she was his second favorite girl to fuck.

After Piper.

The blowjob went better than he thought. Her big tits helped in this mission. Those huge big tits he loved to squeeze and suck were really doing a delicious job.

Soon, he felt his climax coming.

“Here it goes!”

Annabeth suddenly received a jet of sperm in her mouth, filling everything inside. She liked to taste Jason again in her mouth.

When she stopped sucking, she got up and said:

“Lie down! Now.”

Jason was going to lie down, but she said:

“Take off your pants, sexy pervert! You don't want anyone to suspect, right?”

Smiling, Jason took off his sneakers with pants and underwear, being completely naked in front of her.

"Better this way," she said, taking off her panties and sandals, getting naked before him.

"Even better," he said, lying down and seeing his teacher entirely naked before him.

Annabeth approached Jason, sitting with her back to him, watching the river before her.

She then massaged his penis, spitting on top of it. Jason liked to feel her saliva. And then she stuffed everything in her vagina.

Positioning her feet and arms, Annabeth started to jump.

Jason then hugged his belly, and contributed by punching his penis in her vagina.

The sex was fine by now, and Annabeth wanted more and more.

“FUCK! Go! You hot blonde! Go more!” groaned Jason, liking it.

Annabeth continued to jump on his penis, legs spread as she looked out at the river.

“YEAH!!! Go! That! Your dick is huge! FUCK!!!!!! That! MORE! YOU HUNK, MORE!” Annabeth moaned willingly.

Jason was really a sex master. Annabeth looked at him and saw that little smile as she looked at her, lying on the ground.

Annabeth looked up at the sky, feeling the ecstasy he always gave her.

While jumping, she didn't even bother to moan so much, as they were away from people and the Cabins, so no one would be able to catch her having sex with a good Roman demigod of sex on that river beach.

Annabeth felt his cock pounding her vagina more and more, enjoying feeling that addictive pleasure dominate her body and mind more and more.

Jason then gripped her huge tits tightly, squeezing her nipples tightly.

She liked that, and liked it when Jason sat down, squeezing her in a hug, feeling his muscles in her back. Sitting, Annabeth took Jason's face and kissed him with her tongue.

The kiss continued even without stopping. They both moaned with pleasure.

Annabeth then forced Jason to lie down with her lying on top of him, and Jason moved his waist nonstop, climbing over her vagina over and over.

“Dirty sexy fighter!” groaned Jason, licking her neck.

“Perverted blond number one!” Annabeth moaned, trying to grab his head.

When she did, she kissed him willingly.

Annabeth grabbed his face while Jason grabbed her breasts with one hand, one at a time, while his other hand on her vagina, running his fingers as his cock came and went in a sexual rhythm.

The sex was so good. Jason and Annabeth watched the sky get brighter, the river clearer.

The sun was shining on them, showing noon.

And their time was coming, as was their climax.

“I'll come!” groaned Jason. “I need to… HMMMM… Flood your vagina with my semen!”

“Inside! groaned Annabeth, looking down into his good blue eyes. “I want it in now! Make a fucking geyser, hunk!”

Without needing further incentives, Jason kept getting more and more until his penis released everything.

Annabeth felt the climax in the form of a strong, deep jet. She moaned with pleasure at that.

Jason felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body, and looked up, enjoying the feel of his cock dropping hot semen onto his hot teacher's hot body.

The two looked at the sky, enjoying the ecstasy they felt.

So Annabeth lay on top of Jason, and the two, staring at each other, began to kiss, after so much sex in that forest.

They both liked it very much.

…

As soon as they got dressed, Annabeth left the forest before Jason, fully dressed, wanting to return to his Cabin.

When she reached the space in the Cabins, Annabeth saw something surprising.

She saw Sherman, shirtless, leaving Jason's Cabin. This attracted his interest.

Knowing he had an affair with Piper (he groaned that when she had sex with him in her Cabin, surprising Annabeth, but not calling too much). She knew Drew's reputation, and suspected that it was "genetic" in Aphrodite's daughters.

Now Annabeth was more sure.

Looking at the son of Ares walking away, Annabeth remembered the pants she was wearing, and stepped forward to Athena's Cabin, wanting to see something.

Inside, she didn't see anyone, and she thought it was great.

She wanted to be alone.

Taking a deep breath, she took what she had in her pocket, and opened her hand.

The coin was still there, the coin that Athena gave her.

More relaxed, Annabeth began to think about what it might mean to her.

And wished to not be what she was fearing.


	29. Twins Drive Her Crazy

Chapter 29: Twins Drive Her Crazy

(The Brothers Stoll have a private encounter for Annabeth at a moetl, far away from Camp, where Annabeth liked it so much that it resulted in a crazy threesome all night in the room)

…

Annabeth wanted to relax. She wanted more than anything.

Since she received that strange coin from Athena (which didn't even look like Athena, but rather her Roman version: Minerva - the least preferable version of Athena, in Annabeth's opinion), she wanted to relax.

She wanted to be happy, and she had many reasons for that.

Argo II was in the final stages, Jason recovered more and more of his memory over time, the monsters were away from Camp (less than normal, at least) and a Capture the Flag was scheduled in two days.

Everything she wanted to happen was happening.

But that coin, that damn coin, took it off her smile completely.

That coin was not normal. That damn stupid cursed coin. It clearly meant danger. But where, and why?

That weird conversation at Grand Central Station was in Annabeth's mind, repeating itself like a movie over and over.

**Avenge me! If you join them, you are not my daughter. I don't care about this Percy. If he went over to the Romans, let him perish. So you are nothing.**

Annabeth shook her head, wanting to stop thinking about it.

If Athena was like that in the Minerva state, then Annabeth preferred the Greek version of her mother more than the Roman.

It was all too confusing, and it affected her too much.

Not even fucking Jason (which was like fucking Percy for Annabeth) helped her relax as she wanted. As soon as the lust subsided, Annabeth was nervous about it again.

So he slept (with nightmares), woke up badly, barely ate, and ate slowly. So much so that he finished eating now, an hour after everyone left.

And, feeling her pocket, Annabeth shivered.

That damn owl coin is back. She gave up. After throwing it out on the street, at sea, in the woods, in the Camp's garbage place, even in the Forges, among the pieces of metal that Hephaestus' offspring used.

Nothing. That coin was like Percy's Riptide (another memory of him, thank you, Athena, thought Annabeth seriously). It always came back all the time in her pocket.

And with that, she remembered that she hadn't researched that damn gift from Minerva.

This would require research, but her mind did not calm down in any way. Annabeth knew that. Without calm, she had no concentration for anything.

While there, alone in the Dining Pavilion, at Athena's table, Annabeth was tapping her hand nervously there, wanting to be distracted in some way.

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Travis and Connor appeared.

"Hi, Annabeth," said the two at the same time.

Annabeth turned, seeing Connor and Travis Stoll, the children of Hermes. They were both like her: Camp shirt, pants, sneakers, and a mischievous smile on their faces, almost the same.

"Twins," said Annabeth wearily.

The two twins looked at each other.

"She's really tired," said Travis.

“I got it right! Are you sleeping well, Annabeth?”

“No. Difficult night.”

The twins nodded slowly.

"Well, come to that place," said Connor, with a folded paper for her.

Annabeth took it, confused, and started to open it, before Travis stopped it, placing his hand on top of the paper.

"Open it yourself," and winked at her.

Seeing the two more slowly, Annabeth realized what they wanted.

“Sorry, clones, but I'm too tense for that.”

"And that's why you need to go," said Connor, touching her shoulder.

"I don't know if you know, but Connor and I know how to relax a woman," said Travis, smiling a her.

“That’s true. Katie really needed this. She can say nice things about that.”

“And my Oklahoma girlfriend too.”

“I don't even know if it existed.”

“She existed!” said Travis. “I have photos and videos to prove it.”

"It's not necessary ... yet." Connor winked, and looked at Annabeth. “Trust us, we know how to relax you.”

Smiling, the two walked away.

Annabeth saw them both disappear, and saw the paper.

Without much to do, she decided to join in the fun.

…

**There's a Hotel room at that address for the three of us. Come with dirty clothes to get more dirty;) And be a naughty who likes to be. After all… nobody knows us there.**

Read Annabeth, with the address underneath. It was really far, close to Greenwich Village, and the hotel looked more like a “motel with a two-sided mirror in each room and bathroom”.

Annabeth has seen these places in movies. She also saw the time to go. At night.

She doubled the sex invitation again, wondering if she wanted to go or not.

The conversation with Minerva was still there, in her mind, the magic coin was on the table. Annabeth started walking through the empty Cabin, her mind heavy, and by the time, it was still a while.

She sat on her bed, and lay down.

There, she felt her phone vibrating with a message, and she picked it up to see it.

There, it was a selfie of the Stoll Brothers, shirtless, in front of the mirror, smiling at her, and the caption.

**We can't wait for our night. It will be a good threesome!**

Annabeth felt hot now, slowly, and more and more with each second. Those two might not be as strong as Percy or Jason, or Charles or Tyson, or Austin or Sherman, but they knew how to seduce someone, and their bodies always got her off balance.

Looking at the image for a longer time, Annabeth felt her panties wet, and so she stood up, typing:

**I will leave both of you exhausted for your lovers, sexy twins!**

After sending, she started to choose the "right clothes".

…

The hotel was as Annabeth knew it was: a motel.

As soon as she got out of the cab, wearing a sleeveless shirt - torn behind, thanks to a monster, but still fit to wear - and denim shorts, with black sandals and a backpack on her back, Annabeth started to approach the motel.

The place had three floors, impressive, and in front was a dirty reception, with two people passed out. At the counter, a woman with a wig and heavy makeup was there, smoking bored, and saw Annabeth approaching.

"Hm, beautiful and young," said the woman, acidly. “Enjoy this pretty face and actress body when it lasts, blonde. Beauty rootens fast. So, are you going with a client?”

Annabeth thought the woman thought she was one of the “paid girls” who, from what she heard when she arrived by taxi, knew that they were already acting in rooms right now. And, without needing to be justified, Annabeth said:

“Two, actually.”

“Humbpt, greedy. Always with more and more. A month from now you will want a sausage party just for you.”

Annabeth laughed at her dirty joke and took a piece of paper from her pocket.

"They're in that room." She showed the number on the paper the Stolls gave her.

The woman saw this on the computer (from the box) and said:

“Oh, there. Two naughty twins. You can see in the face that they would steal you if you look away. Do you have a wallet?”

“I never brought it on duty” Annabeth kind of liked to pretend it.

“Terrible. Will they dope you and leave you in the middle of the desert in your underwear? How can you get back to the city? With money inside the dildo inside the vagina?”

"You speak as if it happened," said Annabeth, hearing the sincerity in her voice.

“Yes ... if it had ... happened ...” the woman gave her the key. “Enjoy them both. By their net shirt, they must be in the same business as you. You will have fun with them, greedy?”

“Nets shirt?”

“Transparent. I saw their bodies… you are really greedy, huh. Quality meat” she laughed, and coughed. Annabeth moved away from her. “I hope you can walk after the fun, sweetie. Now go have fun with your copied call boys. Naughty threesome are the best ...”

"They are," said Annabeth.

Annabeth, key in hand, walked to the right floor.

…

It was enough to knock on the door once for the two to answer.

Annabeth saw that they really wore the net shirts, revealing their muscular body at will, tight pants, and thick black sneakers. They both saw what Annabeth was wearing, and smiled.

"I'm glad you came, babe," said Travis, approaching behind her. “Hmmm…. V at the back… I liked it!”

“And that hot body all dressed up ... it's kind of hot, isn't it?” Connor teased, walking in front of her.

Annabeth felt Travis pulling on her backpack, and Connor kissed her right there.

Annabeth let herself go completely, enjoying that time completely.

"A woman mistook us for prostitutes," groaned Annabeth.

The two laughed at that.

“We know. She called us call boys,” said Connor.

"So let's do what she thought," said Travis.

Travis and Connor entered the room, and Connor started kissing Annabeth as Travis closed and locked the door behind them.

The two kissed while he tried to take his shirt off.

Looking to the side, where Travis stopped, she saw Travis taking off his hammock shirt right there, revealing his body completely.

Annabeth was thrilled to see this.

Connor then stopped kissing her and took off his hammock shirt right there, and threw it on top of Travis's on the floor.

He then hugged and kissed Annabeth willingly.

Annabeth started to run her hands over his bare back, loving the feel of his skin, wanting more and more of it.

Right behind her, Travis hugged her from behind, with her feeling his erection pressing against her leg while Connor's erection was against her other leg in front of him.

Travis then grabbed her shirt by the waist, trying to take it off. Connor noticed her slim belly and started playing with his hands.

Annabeth, stopping kissing her, raised her hands and let Travis take off his shirt right there.

Her gray bra was revealed.

Travis then tossed her shirt on the floor and licked her neck while Connor tried to open her pants.

He succeeded and lowered her pants, revealing her gray panties, with her huge ass on display now.

She let Connor pull his pants down, waiting for them to take off their lingerie to get laid.

But, strangely, they stopped and stood in front of her.

Annabeth looked at them, confused, and Connor said:

“We want to do a show for you.”

"Something to relax you with," said Travis, pointing to the bed.

Annabeth, now too horny to think about stopping, walked over to the bed and sat there.

Connor and Travis approached, and Travis said:

“Let's be the hot hunks you deserve, naughty.”

So Connor moved away, sitting on the sofa in the bedroom, and Travis sat on the bed, pulling Annabeth on top of him, she sitting on top of him, and the two started kissing.

Connor watched Travis and Annabeth kiss on top of the bed, in front of him, non-stop as they moaned in pleasure.

The two kissed without shame. Travis was sitting, running his hands on Annabeth's back, who was scratching his messy hair as he smiled during the kiss.

And when Travis put his hands inside her bra, Annabeth groaned wildly.

“Call boy.”

“paid girl.”

And they kissed again.

Connor liked to see friends like that. He knew they were having an affair, with Annabeth screwing Travis whenever they could - they were brothers, they always said things like that - and now he was watching in front of him.

"Fuck, it's like a porn movie," said Connor.

Annabeth and Travis smiled at him, and kissed again.

Connor, erect and hard, ran his hand over his pants, watching the two of them kiss and kiss, moaning.

Soon, Annabeth stood up, and took off her bra. Her breasts appeared right in front of him.

Travis, taking and smelling her bra, stood up and grabbed her body, kissing her as he threw her bra at Connor.

Connor felt the bra fall over her chest, and he picked it up and sniffed it.

Travis, moaning with pleasure, grabbed her panties, on her ass, making Annabeth smile in the kiss.

“Hmmm… stop!” she said, breaking the kiss, being playful. “Your brother is here!”

“He does not care!” said Travis, hugging her waist. “He even fucked you!”

"In several places," Connor said, joining in the fun. “Several times.”

Travis smiled at that.

“And I fucked my girlfriend in your bed, back home.”

Annabeth was stunned, but Connor looked calm.

“He told me.” he said when she looked at him. “He said he came on my blankets, and I slept on their semen without knowing it. Fucking bastard.”

"My sexy clone," Travis winked at Connor.

"My two tough underwear models," groaned Annabeth, looking at the two, winking at each other. Annabeth then looked back at Travis. “So ... eat me in bed! Be my crazy male… and fuck me like you fucked your girlfriend.”

"You are horny for her," moaned Travis, standing up, Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, and he put her against the wall. “We fucked in my whole Cabin, always where she had sex with me.”

"I can't help it," said Annabeth, and Travis licked her neck, making her moan. “I love to imitate your hot fucking girlfriend!”

“And I love to fuck my hot lover.”

The two kissed again.

"Fuck, I'm loving watching you two," said Connor, starting to feel his hard cock inside his pants.

So Travis stood up and placed Annabeth against his body, with her hugging her legs around his waist.

Travis and Annabeth continued to kiss, and Annabeth took his face and licked his mouth, smiling when he kissed her again, and he started walking, placing Annabeth against the wall.

Connor looked at the two of them against the wall, kissing, and smiled excitedly at the scene.

“Damn, I want to do so much with this hot girl.”

"Do it later," Travis said, his back to him, still kissing Annabeth. “It's my turn now.”

"Sex with that model first," groaned Annabeth. - The clone comes later.

"Deal," said Connor.

Connor then unzipped his pants while the two lovers kissed in his office, against the wall, moaning incessantly when his hard cock came out.

Annabeth slowly opened Travis' pants, wanting to get his dick out of there.

When she did, she put her feet on the floor, and she grabbed Travis' chest.

Travis was pushed on the bed. He was completely naked, and Annabeth, also completely naked, crawled on top of him, smiling at her lover, and kissed him again.

As they kissed, the two were getting ready to fuck. Annabeth stood on doggystyle on top of him, kissing him over and over.

Soon, she grabbed his cock, preparing for sex.

“Do you want my body, sexy?” Annabeth teased, licking her mouth.

"Of course, you fucking big tits," Travis moaned, smiling. “Be my fine whore.”

“Be my call boy.”

She then penetrated his cock into her vagina. The two groaned enjoying it.

The whoring started off good, even with Annabeth out there looking for him. Travis felt more excited to fuck like that.

…

From the balcony, in the middle of moans that happened, Agnes heard moans similar to the voice of the blonde paid girl in the twins' room. She smiled when she heard their joy there. After all, their room was above the reception place.

She looked up, as if she saw the three of them enjoying themselves, and said to herself:

“Naughty things in threesome are the best. Hahahahahaha…” she coughed more. “Ah, what should that horny blonde and two hunks are doing? I wanted to be a fly to see them in action...”

…

Connor saw Travis's black pants on the floor near the door and his underwear at the end of the wall, near the bathroom.

Smiling slowly, he followed Travis's scattered clothes, seeing Annabeth's pants, bra and black panties opposite the floor, her sandals and Travis's sneakers to the bedroom door. Everything scattered everywhere.

And when he looked at the bed, Connor saw Travis lying there, naked, with Annabeth on top of her, with her breasts free, grabbing her breasts, jumping on top of him over and over. The bed creaked with every fuck she made on him.

Connor liked that. His two friends were fucking over there, and he was excited about it.

Travis and Annabeth didn't look at him, just focused on what they were doing, and moaned over and over.

Connor, with his hard cock in hand, decided to be a pervert like his friends.

Soon, he, surprising Travis and Annabeth when they realized, began to masturbate.

"Don't stop," he said, smiling as he touched himself. “Don't stop, you freaks. I saved you from your girlfriend from catching you before, so let me see you fucking this hottie, you fucking pervert.”

Travis, excited, took Annabeth's face and kissed her, with him now nipping nonstop into her vagina.

Excited, Annabeth grabbed his head, and kissed him like a sex addicted whore, moaning like crazy.

Travis moaned. Connor moaned as he masturbated.

Everything in that room was just a bitching.

Annabeth was scratching Travis' strong chest, which moaned more and more, enjoying the bitching she was doing in Connor's bed. He looked at Connor masturbating, and felt another burst of pleasure.

Fucking in the bed of others was one thing, but being watched fucking by the brother, in the motel bed, with the friend's lover. It was too good.

Travis moaned thick obscenities, free of common sense or care, just like Annabeth, who was looking at Connor's cock while riding on Travis's cock.

So she smiled and teased him, licking two fingers from her hand, and pointing at his hard cock

Smiling with that, Connor stood up, he hugged Annabeth's sensual body, and started kissing her sensuously.

The two hugged each other, moaning dirty things as their hands explored their heads to their asses.

Connor moaned like them, masturbating slowly as the two of them jumped up and down on the bed, kissing her while she jumped on her brother.

Soon, she stopped kissing him.

"Fuck… be seen… by two fucking muscle guys," groaned Annabeth, looking at Travis lying and Connor standing next to her. “Fucking fuck!”

“Who is the best?” Travis teased, smiling, lying down. “Which one of us fucks better?”

Annabeth smiled, and scratched Travis' strong chest. He groaned at that.

"I'm going to have to… fuck him," she pointed at Connor, smiling. “To know better.”

Annabeth jumped over Travis, who groaned more, enjoying it.

“I'll come, hot blonde!” he groaned.

"Inside," she said. “I want… mixed cum… of the two… HA! In my vagina! THERE IS!”

Annabeth came after Travis poured semen into her. She looked up, enjoying this.

Soon, she stepped off Travis, seeing Connor with a hard cock standing there, and she took his cock, pulling him slowly in front of the bed.

"I want it on the floor," groaned Annabeth. “Come on, hot clone.”

Connor let himself be pulled by Annabeth to the floor, leaving Travis in bed, naked, enjoying that night more and more.

From the bed, he saw Connor without pants, with Annabeth, still naked, jumping on top of him, who was lying on the floor of the motel room, jumping on Connor like Annabeth did with Travis five minutes ago.

Olympian genetics was fucking good.

Smiling, Travis felt himself stiffen at that, and saw the door and window open.

"Fucking bastard," he said, going to the door and window. “If you want to be a good pervert, last longer.”

"She's in a hurry," groaned Connor.

"A LOT," groaned Annabeth.

"I'll close it," he said, getting up and touching the door. - If we make a threesome later.

Annabeth looked at him, and licked her mouth, put three fingers, drooled on them, and spread the saliva on her breasts, smiling.

"She said yes," Connor groaned. “Me too.”

Smiling, Travis closed the door and windows, and walked over to them.

There, Annabeth took his dick and started sucking.

Travis liked that. He looked at her jumping on his brother's dick while sucking on him. It was fucking hot. He let himself take pleasure in it, enjoying that sexual activity more and more.

Annabeth looked at Travis standing, smiling and moaning at him, she still feeling Connor's cock penetrating her wet pussy, leaking cum with every fuck.

It was good and crazy. And Annabeth loved sex for that.

“I'll come!” groaned Connor.

"Me too," moaned Travis.

“At the same time!” groaned Annabeth, looking at the two. “I want two ... at the same time.”

And she sucked again.

Connor and Travis exchanged glances, and smiled as they felt more and more freedom, ending in a climax united in the body of that hot Annabeth.

She liked it when she received their semen, hot and good, all over her sensual body.

The three relaxed, happy to have come at the same time.

“More ...” groaned Annabeth, on doggystyle on the floor. Fresh semen dripped from her mouth and vagina. “Sex… more…”

Travis and Connor exchanged looks, and smiled.

“So, brother?” asked Connor. “Should we have a round 3 with this hot paid girl?”

“Since when is it wise to ignore a sensual blonde addicted to sex?” Travis asked, smiling.

So the three touched her body, carried her to the bed, threw her on top, and started to stay on top of her, licking everything on her body.

…

Agnes heard louder moans, louder than most around him.

"The dirty blonde is having fun," she said, smiling. “Ah, that reminds me when I was her age ... ah, good times.”

With the reception empty, Agnes took a big vibrator out of a black box under the computer, so she took off her pants, lowered her panties, turned on and stuck it in her vagina.

Hearing the moans, she asked:

“Ah, blondie… what are you doing?”

…

Connor prepared to shove his cock in her ass, with Travis aiming his cock at her dripping vagina.

“Ready?” asked the two at the same time.

“Fuck me hard.”

They both smiled, and Travis stuck his penis in the vagina while Connor stuck it in the ass.

Annabeth received both at the same time, and she fucking liked it.

She moaned with each trap they gave her. She felt more horny and wild now.

It completely overwhelmed her.

Lying down, the two of them met without fear or shame, just moaned deliciously while Annabeth received everything with desire.

…

Agnes heard the bed creaking harder, smiling as she played with the vibrator over and over.

Smiling, she picked up the pace with the groans of the three, obviously professionals, having sex with young energy up there. She smiled, bit her lip, scratched the counter and moaned as she masturbated.

“I want semen!” groaned the girl, too loudly.

“Ours?” asked the two aloud at the same time.

“Take it, girl. Accept it,” groaned Agnes, looking up.

“I accept!” shouted the girl.

“On three!” groaned the two.

Agnes counted on them, preparing to come, and came hard when she heard their climax up there. She smiled at that.

So she sat down, leaving the vibrator on the floor, wet, and Agnes, smiling victoriously, looked at the computer, and clicked on the surveillance system, seeing the three of them there, on top of the bed, lying and covered, satisfied with the sex they had done. .

So she stopped filming right there.

“One more for the collection” Agnes smiled, laughing weakly. “Ah, I love my job.”

There she sat, enjoying the stasis for as long as it lasts.

…

Annabeth looked at the ceiling, with the twins relaxed, one on each side, after finishing telling what had bothered her since yesterday.

“And it always comes back. This is driving me crazy.”

“What?” asked Travis.

Annabeth lifted her torso, and reached for her pants under the bed. How it got there, Annabeth didn't know. There were many clothes scattered around the room.

In bed, Annabeth took Athena's strange coin out of her pants, the twins looked at the same time.

“What is it?”

"I don't know," she said. “And it's killing me.”

Annabeth felt tense and anxious again, the hand with the coin was shaking slowly, she was breathing fast.

But, she stopped when Travis took the coin, and saw it against the light.

"It looks old," he said.

"By the metal and drawings, she must be four thousand years old," said Connor.

"We would never steal something like that," said Travis.

"Only when a collector pays," said Connor.

The twins laughed.

Travis looked at Annabeth, and tossed the coin out the window, bouncing away.

“Hey!”

"You said it looked like magic on your pants," Travis said. “Like Percy's sword?”

“Yes, but ...” Annabeth was interrupted when Connor kissed her.

When he stopped, he said:

“So forget it for today” he patted her breast, hardening with lust again. “For today, have fun with us. Even more.”

"You are as smart as you are beautiful and sexy," Travis said, licking her neck. “You'll find out, but now ... jump on us again, go.”

Annabeth felt them both harassing and kissing her, and she was surrendering more and more again.

So she lay down, with the sexy twins getting on top of her, ready to fuck more.

That night is going to be fucking awesome. Annabeth smiled widely at that.


	30. Relaxing in the Pool

**Chapter 30 : Relaxing in the Pool**

(Completely wishing Jason again, Annabeth called him to the Camp pool, where they had sex in the water, and The Person recorded everything with pleasure and sexual glee, with a plan in mind)

…

After last night, Annabeth was more relaxed than before.

What Travis and Connor did at the motel, and she repeated with Jason the next night, was so crazy that Annabeth masturbated the moment she lay on her bed, wanting more and more.

Pretending to be a prostitute for that strange woman in that semi-abandoned motel was so crazy that Annabeth became addicted to this fantasy.

Going places ... really woke up the same kind of stasis she had when she fucked Percy.

And Jason, to her, was the closest to the feeling he had with Percy. After all, the two were VERY similar. Their bodies, their penises, the sexual ability that drove her crazy ... besides the two of them being children of the two strongest gods on Olympus.

Zeuz and Poseidon. Or Jupiter and Neptune for Jason, because he was a Roman demigod.

While walking to the pool, wanting to relax, she was uncontrollably horny since the motel. Her skin was hot, her vagina was wet, her nipples were hard. If she saw Jason again ... she wouldn't be able to control herself.

She knew that a lot. The lust to fuck Jason, the idea that Argo II will be ready soon, feel his kisses… the strength of his drawn body… the hard cock penetrating her body with strength and width and thickness…

Control yourself! Annabeth demanded herself. I need to control myself ... I need to.

But, she knew that even though her mind said no, her body, her boner, sent YES!

As much as Annabeth had self-control in battles, her anger at not attacking thieves (and harassers on the subway. Her only case that made her lose control was leaving the man with a broken arm, and as she had no cameras on the subway where she left, that incident ended for that very reason), but when it came to sex ...

Olympian biology didn't make it cheap, and she ended up naked, getting thick, hard penises inside her again and again.

As she walked, noticing the demigods around her, doing the normal things at the Camp (carrying sharp and heavy weapons, going to the active lava wall to climb, going into the forest full of monsters and going into the arena in deadly fights).

The usual.

But when she saw the entrance to the arena ... she saw Jason.

He was wearing an orange Camp shirt, his blond hair was short and messy, his blue eyes, piercing, were cheerful, and he was talking to Charles Beckendorf and the Stoll Twins about something, and simulating attacks with the golden golden sword of Imperial Gold.

She paid no attention to others, but to Jason, and her body screamed for sex again.

And when she reached the pool area, near the beach, surrounded by trees, Annabeth had a perverted idea.

And she would do that willingly.

…

Jason was walking around the Camp.

After fighting Charles (it was hard to imagine him as Leo’s half-brother, seeing that Charles was a quaterback and Leo was… well, Leo) and the thinner but still strong Stoll Twins, Jason was explaining some blows he remembered from Camp Jupiter, and when the class ended, he decided to look for Piper.

It was Saturday, with no missions or dangers, and he wanted sex more than anything.

Unfortunately, she wasn't in the Cabin, not even Drew, and that frustrated him a lot.

He wanted sex, and he didn't get it.

On the way, he met Leo, his longtime best friend, walking carefree outdoors, who noticed Jason and went over to him.

"Hi, friend," said Leo.

"Hi friend," said Jason.

The two embraced like friends they were, in no hurry to let go. For those who saw from a distance, they would find it strange that a "popular blond with blue eyes" would do this with "a crazy geek mechanic". But neither Jason or Leo cared.

Even though they were different by “polar opposites”, the two considered themselves best friends, and that was enough for both of them.

And when they broke free, the two started talking.

They told each other that their morning was fine, that Leo was buying soda and that he was visiting a friend at Apollo's Cabin, Will Solace, and that he was now going to his Cabin.

Jason, on the other hand, said he was going to Cabin 1 to change clothes, and then he would look for Piper to go to New York to do "couple things".

“Ah, go to the mall to watch romantic honeymoon movies and buy clothes for hours?”

Actually Jason thought about fucking her in some alley or building roof, but Jason decided to say:

“That's right. Things… as a couple.”

"OK," said Leo, with a smile. “Until next time, then.”

The two shook hands, Leo returned to the direction he was walking and Jason walked more through the Camp.

…

Annabeth was getting more and more wet.

The pool area, a cabin with cabinets, closed dressing rooms, and the pool dominating the area near the sea, as in a resort, was empty, and that meant a free place to have sex.

She took her phone and accessed a hidden folder of photos, where she kept photos and videos that their lovers sent to provoke her.

She saw the images, seeing herself naked, in sexual positions, smiling, and soon saw images of Charles, Travis, Connor, Austin, Jake, Sherman, Chris, and the demigod she wanted to see

Jason.

He was wearing a blue shirt and light black shorts, sneakers and messy hair. That was when he called her to Cabin 1, wanting sex, and when she moved on to another photo, she saw him in his pants, shirtless, exposing his body, facing a mirror he had, with the intention to attract Annabeth to sex. And then the photo she liked, was Jason, naked, with his cock sticking out, hard and pointing manly up.

And it worked. The two of them fucked in that bed all day, until dinner.

It was so crazy and animal that it further confirmed that Jason was indeed a son of Zeus.

Her vagina started to get wet. She liked to have sex with him. He didn't seem to know, but he was an unlimited sex freak.

With the desire for sex growing, she began to contact Jason by message.

…

Jason felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket.

He saw who sent the message.

 **Hi, hot guy** , typed Annabeth, his best friend and lover. **Walking alone?**

How did she know? He thought, then he thought she must have seen him somewhere at Camp.

 **Hi** **, hot blonde,** he typed.

**I'm bored here alone at the pool. Do you want to own me now?**

Jason felt his cock harden. She wanted sex, and Jason saw it as an opportunity. So, he decided to provoke.

**Show me you're in the mood.**

**Show me you're in the mood.** He sent it.

Annabeth smiled at that. She took off her camp shirt and jeans shorts, wearing black lingerie, to use in the pool. She then took a selfie, with her almost naked body showing, and sent it to him.

 **Now you. Do it right there, or without sex.** She sent it.

Jason saw her picture in lingerie, and liked seeing his hot lover almost naked.

Then he saw the message.

 **Do what?** He knew. He just wanted to provoke her.

 **Show me your hot body** , she typed. **I want to see your strength again.**

Jason looked back, and saw an empty area near him. No demigods or monsters, just endless trees on one side, and the open sea on the other side.

Perfect space.

He went in and took off his shirt. His strong body on display. He put it on his shoulder, like a towel, and took a selfie, showing his body and penis against his pants, wanting to get out.

He sent it to her.

**Did you like it, pervert?**

**LOVED IT!** She sent it. **Own me, yummy! Now!**

Jason liked that. He wanted sex now, more than anything.

Nor did he care if people passing by saw him shirtless, he ran into the pool, shirtless, after that hot ass to fuck over and over.

Again that week.

…

Annabeth was happy.

After that sexy boy appeared shirtless in the pool where she was, she let him in, and the explicit sexual hunger began.

The moment he saw her in black lingerie, he couldn't resist. He grabbed her sexy, slim body and kissed her, she took the shirt from his shoulder and threw it on the floor.

The two staggered to a sofa on the spot, where she threw it.

Annabeth saw his body stretched out there, breathing hard. He lay down on top of her and kissed him willingly.

Jason hugged her while their tongues fought for control, with her hands on his pants, wanting to free his penis.

Jason smiled with effort, smiling during the kiss, and tried to open her black bikini. She smiled like him.

When she managed to open it, she stopped kissing him and lifted her torso on the couch, taking off and throwing her bra on the floor.

Jason liked to see her hot body under him. Those big tits were really cute, big and hard, and she hugged him again for another kiss, putting her tongue inside his mouth.

Jason loved to feel the nipples of her breasts against his body, enjoying the warmth of his skin, against each other, with his cock increasingly crazy for sex.

Soon, her hands went into his pants, and grabbed his cock hard inside his underwear. Jason groaned at that.

“Do you want me to breastfeed?” she provoked, smiling.

“I want!” he groaned.

“Really wants?”

“I want your hot tongue wrapped around my dick.”

Annabeth took his dick out of her pants, smiling when she felt it free and hard in her palm.

Soon, she said:

“Lie down!” She put a hand on his chest, making him go backwards, until he lay down on the other side, with his cock pointing to the ceiling with his full power. “And enjoy, sexual pervert.” And started the blowjob on him.

Jason looked up, smiling with pleasure as his horny lover sucked his cock as willingly as she always did.

The blowjob was delicious. He groaned heartily as Annabeth sucked with such strength and skill that it was difficult to hold back. She wanted him to come in her mouth, and that was what he did.

A strong, hot stream of semen dominated her mouth, and Annabeth sucked it all up.

Jason smiled at that. Annabeth liked to have swallowed everything he released.

After the blowjob, Annabeth stood up and lowered her panties.

“It's so hot,” she moaned. “I want a swimming pool bath.”

Jason was pulling down his pants, taking off his sneakers, and throwing everything on the floor in that room, getting completely naked.

“Can you warm up with your sexy body?” Annabeth teased, seeing his dick harden again, ready for more.

Annabeth drooled hard on it.

Jason, naked and armed, said:

“Show the way, fucker.”

Annabeth went to the pool site, behind the building, taking off her panties on the way, leaving her on the wooden floor, walking slowly to the pool, seeing that muscular boy following her unhurriedly behind.

They passed the stairs until they reached the edge of the pool, where Jason grabbed her sensual body, with big breasts and a hot ass, and kissed her willingly.

"There, love," she said, pointing to the pool. “Let's cool off.”

"Fucking hot," he said, smiling. “Do you want me to bathe you, sexy?”

"I like to get loose in the pool," she said. “Then let's take a dip.”

Jason smiled, then he pushed her gently into the pool. She fell on her back, and swam a little.

“The water is great” she moaned, squeezing her own breasts. “Come and cool off, sexy boy.”

"I'm going, fucking hot," and Jason jumped into the water.

The two embraced, and kissed each other willingly.

Soon, he licked her neck until he reached her breasts, where he sucked her nipples, one by one, until he licked her sensual belly, tickling her, until finally reaching her vagina.

There, he started to suck.

Annabeth, taking his head by the hair and scratching, moaned with pleasure.

The two went up the stairs by the pool. With the ladder there, they used it to support themselves.

“Come with everything, yummy!” she moaned, wanting sex at once.

Jason sucked on her pussy more and more, making Annabeth moan more and more, until he stopped and got out of the water. He really held his breath in the water, like Percy did ...

“I'll fuck you with everything I got, hottie!” he groaned, and he turned her on her back to the metal ladder and tucked his hard cock under the water into her vagina.

Annabeth groaned at that. And Jason kept on getting on, speeding up the sex they liked to have.

The pool really made her horny. He was enjoying having sex in the water. With that big and hot ass dominating his dick more and more.

Annabeth was against the edge, holding the ladder up and down, taking his cock into her vagina nonstop, moaning with each penetration he made into her.

The water was up to his waist, and the two were inside, having sex. The water rippled around their bodies, with their moan growing more intense with each fuck.

Annabeth looked up, excited to receive Jason's hard cock in her wet cave, seeing the beautiful endless blue sky above them.

He continued the pace, loving to welcome you in the cold water of the pool. She squeezed the iron bar on the stairs as he penetrated her harder.

She had her tongue out, not hiding her pleasure on fire throughout her body. Jason liked to do that, seeing her hot lover losing control of pleasure more and more.

He was now fucking that bitch because she told him to. Probably none of the other lovers, not even the first one on the list, had time to give pleasure to this slutty lover. He liked to do it without shame. Doing for their pleasure.

Annabeth moaned heartily. She wanted a good penis, and had that of the first lover on her favorite list. He tucked in like a sensual pervert he was, and she liked to feel it, so much so that she could get loose in the pool. She wanted more and more, and he gladly delivered everything to her.

Jason took her face and kissed her willingly. Their tongues intertwined with pleasure burning in the cold water.

Soon, they broke the kiss, and Annabeth moaned like a bitch in heat. Jason started to lick her neck.

The sex went on and on. The waters moved on and on with hot sex, and she moaned with each penetration he made.

It didn't take long for her to say:

“Fuck! I'm almost there!”

Jason agreed. Feeling like I was on the edge too.

“I want to drop everything too!”

“On three!” said Annabeth.

She did. He followed, without stopping. And the climax happened.

Fresh semen penetrated her vagina. She opened her eyes wide when she felt the penetration of semen through her vagina. He liked that too much. She squeezed the bars as he groaned and tightened his waist.

The two moaned contentedly, feeling the pool water bathing them in a dip as fresh semen appeared in the water. Several white filaments in the transparent water.

The two, under the water, kissed, enjoying the pleasure of having sex in the pool, and wanting to enjoy the pleasure while the cold water cooled with their climax.

…

After drying off, the two left the pool, with Annabeth throwing a towel for Jason to dry off.

"Now I'm going to change clothes," she said, drying herself with her own towel. “You did well today, yummy.”

“All for a hot girl like you” he finished drying himself, and started to get his own clothes.

Annabeth smiled at him.

“Now you can go. I want to be alone now.”

Annabeth then collected the clothes she had spread out and entered the building.

Jason saw Annabeth go up, hid his penis and bent down to pick up his shirt.

Since he was close to the pool, he decided to enjoy a little more there, so he jumped in the water, wanting to take more baths until he got tired.

…

Annabeth was going to Athena's Cabin, thinking about Jason over and over.

As she walked, her body wanted Jason again, and an explicit, sexual thought dominated her mind:

I'm going to fuck Jason again and again. A lot more. I love to fuck that sexy blonde fucking model!

She smiled at that, walking over and over to Camp Half-Blood.

…

From the monitor in front of The Person's face, another sexual video of Annabeth and Jason showed them both fucking. This was a new one, of the two fucking in the pool.

The Person laughed at that, watching the sex videos he got at the motel in Greenwich Village with Activated, watching Annabeth and Jason fucking in the motel bed, talking about Jason's sexual conquests for Hera's Quest.

The Person laughed, and went to another computer.

On that screen, there was a map of Manhattan, with areas marked all over the map.

"Ah, Annabeth Chase," said The Person. “I have a game for a hot whore of your caliber ... and you'll love everything.”

The Person then started to laugh.


	31. The Person’s Game. Part 1: The Beginning

Chapter 31: The Person’s Game. Part 1: The Beginning

(After fucking Jason again, a call from the Person made Annabeth worried: The Person threatened to reveal all her sexual adventures to everyone she knew if she denied participating in the game. And Annabeth, without knowing who the Person was, accepted)

…

Annabeth wanted sex. Yet again.

Since yesterday, when Jason and Annabeth fucked in the Camp pool, Annabeth Chase had been lusting after the son of Zeus over and over again that day.

That hot beefcake body, his beautiful eyes, his tidy blonde hair, his ability to fuck her with such energy that Annabeth suspected he might have lovers around Camp. No one who fucks that good have only one (or in the way she knows “three”) girls. He must have more. She feels that.

If so, Jason was more discreet than her.

The thought of Jason as she walked through the Camp has driven her insane, with lust and sexual hunger mixed within her. Her pussy was wet with anticipation, as she was going to Cabin 1 to fuck Jason now.

He was there, in that building that was always empty and stormy, and she couldn't wait any longer.

After lunch, with the entire Camp busy with various activities, including Piper, his girlfriend.

In other words: free time for sex all afternoon.

Now, in front of Cabin 1, Annabeth knocked on the door, and Jason opened the door.

"Hi Annabeth," he said. She looked at his chest, and saw that he was wearing the orange Camp shirt.

He really liked that shirt. And she liked to take that off from him.

"Hi Jason," she said.

Jason followed her gaze, and smiled.

“Yeah, it's a little hot, isn't it?”

Annabeth nodded.

“Can I escape the sun in there?”

Jason nodded slowly, and Annabeth entered.

As soon as he closed the door, the two began to kiss madly.

…

Annabeth jumped on Jason without stopping.

She couldn't help it, fucking Jason was so liberating that the two always fucked when they had the chance. And after the fuck they did in the pool yesterday, again, the two agreed to fuck in his bed in Cabin 1.

Right now.

Annabeth jumped on his erection, feeling Jason's sexual strength in sex maddening her again. Jason was big, he got aggressive and energetic, he liked sex with lustful energy. Quite different from the “behaved boy” posture he displayed around.

As now, naked, in bed, receiving Annabeth's hot pussy with desire and vigor, moaning freely with the thunderstorms inside his Cabin covering their mad fucking.

Annabeth couldn't control herself now. She had wanted wild sex forever that day, and she wanted more and more with every sexual madness he could do.

Annabeth pressed on Jason's strong chest, seeing that muscular body as she jumped, and enjoying having sex with him again, smiling like a call boy with extra calls.

Jason, lying down, saw Annabeth's hot slim body, her loose hair, her big breasts swaying with every fuck she gave him, pressing hard against her body, smiling like a mad whore who loves sex.

Jason was glad to have that hottie blonde addicted to his dick. Even though Piper could go over there, Annabeth never stopped having sex with him. Not even Jason stopped having sex with her, even with the danger of being caught.

Annabeth stuck out her tongue, dripping saliva over his chest and six pack, feeling his body wet. Jason loved to feel that.

“Oops…” she moaned, smiling. “Let me clean…”

She then spread spit on his body with her hands, and Jason liked that a lot.

She was more horny than he thought. And he started to thrust harder.

Jason licked the fingers of his both hands and pressed against her nipples. Annabeth released his body and took his hands, pressing against her breasts and taking it, licking his fingers in her own mouth.

Annabeth, without stopping jumping, sucked on his fingers hard.

“Ah! Go! It's… fucking hot!” groaned Jason, feeling her tongue on his fingers, her wet pussy tight around his cock.

“Yummy… horny hunk!” groaned Annabeth, placing his hands on the bed, lying on top of him. “Hunky pervert addicted to sex… you fucking muscular boy!”

“You blond bitch! Always… fucking… me non stop!”

Jason smiled the way she liked it, and she kissed him.

Annabeth kept bouncing her ass on his erection, kissing him as she felt his arms tighten around her.

Jason felt the climax coming. I wanted to come.

“Hottie…” he said, stopping kissing her. “Do you want hot milk in your vgg?”

“I want!” groaned Annabeth, liking it and getting up. “Flood everything! Feed me!”

Jason groaned at that, now squeezing her breasts, and suddenly released everything inside her.

Annabeth allowed herself to come, too.

They both felt sexual ecstasy together, feeling their semen dripping onto the bed, their bodies breathing slowly.

That sex was too good for her taste, and loved to feel her body relaxing after one more good fuck.

…

The Person saw the video that showed Annabeth and Jason again.

They were both passionate lovers. She really did have a type: son of one of the Big Three.

Percy Jackson, Jason Grace. Only Hades' son was missing to be the perfect trio for her.

Maybe a foursome… no, calm down, the Person thought, smiling. No that I know, at least.

Seeing Annabeth crazy about Jason like that made him crazy too. She was really a wild sex addict, like The Person, who had a sex game in mind.

Everything was ready. Only one important piece was missing.

Annabeth Chase on the plan.

…

Inside Athena's Cabin, Annabeth was preparing for Capture the Flag against Ares and Dionysus's Cabin, and she was preparing her armor to join her half-siblings and the members of Aphrodite Cabin.

The moment she reached for her helmet, her phone vibrates. She quickly picked it up, thinking it was a message from her father in San Francisco, or from Thalia about Percy's searches.

It was neither, but "Unknown Number" shining red.

Smartly, she rejected it, and tried to leave, but her phone received a message.

**"Athena Bitch. If you don't answer again, your perverted life will be revealed to everyone;) And, if you think this is a joke, see that :) :) :) Ha Ha Ha!"**

Annabeth was restless and curious about this. Only a few demigods from the Camp called her “Athena Bitch” while they had sex.

Then, a video appeared, and Annabeth recognized the layout of Cabin 1.

Curious, she watched the video, and saw herself fucking Jason on his bed. That fuck happened in that morning. Annabeth really was surprised by that.

And now, she waited for that contact to call again.

The contact called, and she answered.

“Now can we talk, Athena Bitch?” the voice was robotic and deep, like in the movies.

“Who are you?” she asked nervously.

"Nobody in particular," said the contact. “You can call me The Person, or just Person. Whatever name your sexy mouth call me it’s good.”

“So I don't find out if you're a man or a woman.”

The Person laughed.

“No wonder you're a daughter of Athena! That's right! I can be anyone you know, hence the name. But I don't want to talk about my secret identity, but what you do ... cheating on your boyfriend with every man you meet ... it's not cool, you know.”

Annabeth bit her lip. Only men who had sex knew about her sexual lust, and that was a secret between all of them. And now that Person (she soon suspected one of them) was using it against her.

“And what do you have to do with it?” she asked seriously.

The Person laughed again. It looked like a horror movie computer. It made her nervous.

“A lot… I am horny for you, Annabeth Chase… your body is a divine delight on this mad myth-ridden earth. Your big tits, big ass, model's skinny belly, sly sexy voice whining lustful energy when you don't swallow cocks, and screams while jumping on them ... I confess I masturbated watching you. Every. Single. Time. You. Fucked. I have eyes everywhere.”

Annabeth soon remembered Jake Mason, who used cameras in an empty building to see Annabeth undressing herself in every floor, ending up with the two of them fucking on the top floor, in the camera room.

“Jake? You pervert, are you blackmailing me?”

The Person laughed.

“Who knows? Do you think that after your boyfriend's apartment ... inviting men to fuck you there for a whole week ... would I do it again? Are your sure?”

The Person neither confirmed nor denied. And that made it more complicated for her. At now, Jake is a suspect.

“So, what do you want?”

" I have a game in mind for you. A new foreplay, which I think you’ll love very much," said The Person, laughing. “Do what you lode to do. All over the city. Annie Bell.”

Dionysus? She thought uncertainly, but denied it. The God of Wine had been on Olympus for a few months by now, and Annabeth thought it was great for the whole Camp.

“And what ... game ... is this?”

"You, Athena Bitch, are going to walk around New York, going as far as I tell you to go. Each location will have a different outfit, and one of your lovers will be waiting for you at each location. You will fuck each one of them as I want. Where I want. If you deny it, minus one point, and if you lose them all, your sex life will be exposed here, in New York, and even to your family in San Francisco, and to the whole of San Francisco ... And imagine what will happen if that happens?”

Annabeth was nervous about that. She felt that The Person was serious.

If that Person does that, her life she knew would be destroyed. She had a reputation, in Camp, in New York, in San Francisco, with her friends, her family, and most importantly: to Percy.

If he found out ... it would be a disaster.

“Do you accept, Annabeth, my fucking hot porn actress? Do you accept making sexual encounters all over the city for a anonymous man’s, or woman’s, pleasure?”

Taking a deep breath, with no other way out, Annabeth said:

“I accept.”

“Perfect. For today, you can do whatever you want. Starting tomorrow, we'll start our party. Good night, hot bitch. I’ll contact you soon… Hahahahahah!”

The call ended.

Annabeth dropped her phone on the floor. It didn't break, nor did it hang up. She stood there, the weather was indifferent to her now, feeling colder than before that second. She didn't wake up until Malcolm called outside.

“Annabeth, come on!”

Annabeth came back to reality, and said:

“Yes I’m going!”

Malcolm went to the forest, with Annabeth following, wanting to focus on the game in question now.

…

In an unknown room, The Person watched Annabeth coming out of her Cabin with Malcolm. The view was of a film camera. The Person smiled at that, laughing slowly.

“Ah, Annabeth ... get ready to go crazy sexually again. My hot blonde slut, love affair of my dick.”

He clicked a button, and the other monitors showed several scenarios.

A stadium. A luxury hotel room. An abandoned asylum. A theater stage.

“Let's see if you can, Annabeth Chase, be who you like to be in public ... oh, that will be so fucking cool!”

The Person laughed at that, enjoying the plan itself.


	32. The Person’s Game. Part 2: The Plan

Chapter 32: The Person’s Game. Part 2: The Plan

(The next morning, Annabeth was ordered by the Person to leave the Camp  to Central Park, and The Person sent the “ instructions of how the Game will be ”, and The Person told Annabeth to do  the instructions right, with her accepting it,  and starting with Sherman at the park) .

…

The first thing Annabeth saw on her phone when she woke up was a warning from the Person.

** Blondie  Hot tie , glad you woke up. Let's start this party, and it will be good for MY HUGE DICK ;) **

Annabeth got up from bed at six in the morning, with her  half- brothers  and sisters waking up slowly, and she, wearing a gray, almost transparent nightgown that could see her bra and panties, looked at the phone screen, and remembered last night.

The person. Who he was (or she,  she was confused up to now) demanded that of her yesterday.

**Who are you?** She typed.

**Someone who thinks you're a beautiful and sexy professional porn star: D, and who deserved a marathon of sex movies to get even better.**

Annabeth read everything, and felt furious and wet at the same time.

The Person ... this anonymous person really woke up with energy, and he wanted her to start that "game" at once.

**You already thought of everything, right?** She typed, rising from the bed.

** Everything yes… Excuses, places, times… A LINE WAITING FOR YOU… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

Annabeth started to take off her nightgown and grab her clothes, going to the bathroom carrying her phone, reading more messages.

**Just use some monster or personal commitment** **as excuses** **and leave the Camp in half an hour.** The Person typed fast. Too fast.  **I will know where** **you** **a** **re** **, and follow my instructions. Today is going to be a fucking good day, you hot** **blonde busty** **.**

While reading the message, Annabeth brushed her teeth, showered, dressed in her usual clothes (orange shirt, jeans, backpack with supplies - she took everything last night, before going to sleep) - and put her phone in her pocket.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was surprised to find a man standing next to her.

It was Malcolm, h er half brother, wearing only a boxer, still sleepy, with a phone in his hand.

A phone in hand ...

“Annabeth?” said Malcolm. “Good morning.”

"Malcolm, hi," said Annabeth, looking into the classic gray eyes of Athena's children. “Woke up early.”

“I'm going on a mission with Sherman and Katie in an hour,” he said. “We received it by surprise last night, so I woke up early ... what about you?”

Annabeth, blinking, intending to ward off sleep, said:

"Personal commitment," she lied, but half-truth so far. “My half-brothers are going to visit me, and I thought about taking a tour of Manhattan in the meantime.”

"Ah, that's good," he said. “Too bad my step-brother on my father's part doesn't see it that way ... because he is still blinded by the Mist yet. I think that's a good thing.”

“I see ...” Annabeth saw the phone in his hand. “What is it?”

Suspecting Malcolm to be The Person  was  getting stronger and stronger, Annabeth took the phone from him, hoping to see the blackmail and invitation now on the screen.  He complained at her act.

But there was nothing. The conversation was with  his mortal father, saying good morning and that he was fine, and the contacts present there had nothing with the name "THE PERSON", as in Annabeth's phone.

“Why did do that?” asked Malcolm.

Annabeth, making up a quick excuse, said:

“Reflex. From yesterday's games. Remember? I'm still on high alert.”

Malcolm thought about it, and laughed.

“You should relax a little.”

“Really ... I'll do it one day” she gave him his phone back. “Good mission.”

"Nice walk around Manhattan with the little brothers," said Malcolm.

When she left Athena's Cabin, she thought:

I am going for a walk… but not as you think…

…

Argus left Annabeth in Central Park after an hour of walking, so he left and Annabeth walked around the park, waiting for The Person to contact her again. As she walked, even for the ride, Annabeth crossed Malcolm off the list. Even though he was not on the list of suspects that could be The Person, h er suspicion was only on his phone.

That was shameful, and she chastised herself about it. She was smarter than that, so she would need more evidence  to choose a suspect .

When she sat on a bench, watching people slowly fill the park as the morning slowly appeared, Annabeth's phone flashed with messages.

**Great. You left.** The Person sent her cheerful emojis.  **Now we can start our game.**

**Let's get on with it!**

**Hmmmm ... Hurry ... No, Bitch of Athena ... Let's have our time with this. Now, wait for your first man there.**

**In Central Park?** She typed it in, knowing where it was ... and what it was.  **Isn't it risky?**

**Not if you get caught. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Just wait, trust me ... because I have this ...**

Suddenly, a video appeared on the screen, and Annabeth saw it, surprised.

It was her having anal sex with Sherman in Ares’ Cabin ... that was the day Katie came back, Sherman fucked Katie  in the kitchen deposit , with Annabeth watching, and the day ended with more anal sex between her and Sherman in his Cabin.

This happened weeks ago, and the video was shot from the window.

**If you fucked a son of Ares where people sleep, then a blind spot in Central Park will be easy for you.**

Annabeth still had doubts about that. She looked around and saw that Central Park was starting to fill with  more  people. And it reminded her of when she fucked Connor in the park.

That was a long time ago. After Connor helped her screw Matt Sloan with his girlfriend and his family  by  filming their sex in his penthouse room (long story, and Annabeth thought Matt was BAD  IN BED!) And in the end Annabeth rewarded  Connor with quick sex between the trees  in Central Park.

At least that part Annabeth liked  from that time .

Annabeth, returning to the present, saw that The Person was typing again.

** Very well, I have the first title of our game: Teen Slut Fucks  Horny Soldier Boy  in the Park in the Morning. **

Annabeth read it all, and found it strangely interesting. She found herself liking this and tried to deny it.

But, her uncontrolled lust - which compelled her to always fuck, something genetic of the Ol y mpian family - was starting to get hotter and hotter.

**And now read carefully!** The Person started typing at length.  **You will not mention that I am wanting this. All** **your** **sexual energy has to come from you! If you tell someone what is going on, your sex life will be exposed to everyone you know. You are smart, Annie Bell ... what will be? Are the ideas mine or yours?**

Annabeth read everything and took a deep breath. She will have her revenge. She knew that, but against someone unknown, at a distance, who seemed to know more than spoke, she couldn't threaten  whoever The Person is now.

For now ... she needed to follow the Person's "Game". And she typed:

** M ine . These are my sexual encounters. **

** That’s right.  I like it :) :) :) :) :) :) Now get ready, because your first partner is coming now… **

And so, The Person stopped typing, and hung up his contact  from messaging .

Annabeth put her phone away, seeing what would happen now. Who could it be that would come there?

And when she remembered the word SOLDIER, she had an idea:

Sherman  Yang .

And, turning around, Annabeth saw Sherman Yang walking up to her. He wore the same orange shirt as her, except for the sleeves, which had been  ripped , and the number was smaller than his body - to show  his compressed muscles in there, and it was a good body, in Annabeth's opinion - shabby pants  and combat boots. The angry expression and cut hair were common for him, and he saw her there.

“Annabeth? So is that you?” He smiled as he showed his phone.

There was a message:

**Come to Central Park to fuck me crazy. Ass: an ass hooked on your dick.**

And the number was unknown.  And Annabeth did not send this.

And suddenly, she remembered the Person, the threat for her to "say it was all  her idea ", so she said:

“It was me. How great that you came” she smiled and put her arms around his waist.

“All for you, sexy. But… secret number?”

" Being c areful," she winked at him, and approached him sensually. “I need to keep my sexual adventures  a locked  secret from everyone ... will someone steal my phone and reveal what we did? You send me photos and videos, remember?”

Sherman remembered. He had already sent pictures without a shirt, with a hard cock in his hand, smiling as he fucked another girl to tease her.  And a lot of more stuff.

And it wasn't just him, but everyone who seduced her into more and more sex.

"I see," he said, understanding her lie. “But, since we're here ... do you want it… here?”

"Yes," she moaned, and took his face for a wet kiss. Sherman left and tightened his embrace around her. “I want a more spicy adventure ... and you like it. Dangerous sex, where anyone could see a strong warrior like you fucking a hot blonde like me ... don't you like it?”

The provocation was working. His cock was really hard, you could see the tent in his pants, and Sherman's face was getting more and more calm, showing a lust for her now.

“I like it… and with a hot girl like you… I can take any danger to earn your ass.”

“And then?” She took his wrist, hard, as Sherman liked. “Where are we going?”

"I know a place," he started to walk. “Where we'll probably be  in  hiding.”

“Probably?”

"You'll have to see it to believe it," he winked at her. “Follow me!” and started running.

With no other option, she ran after him.

…

The place where Sherman went was the men's room.

She looked around for Sherman, and an obvious clue was a camp shirt, with the sleeves torn, left over the wall that separated the men's and women's bathrooms.

“Women's bathroom… really?” and when thinking about the Person, she murmured: “Really.”

So she took his shirt and went inside.

Inside, the place was empty, with candy wrappers, cans of soda and crushed beers, dirty urinals, and the stalls were empty.

She entered slowly, looking around.

“Sherman?” she called. “Sherman?!”

Suddenly, a door opened on the last one, and Annabeth thought it was a man coming in and turned around in alarm.

When she saw who it was, she saw that it wasn't just any man, it was Sherman.

He was shirtless, and pants open straight, showing h is black underwear to her.

“What's up, hottie?” he teased, his body approaching her. “Liked?”

"It's dirty and abandoned here," she said, seeing her dirty reflection in the mirror.

"Perfect here," he said, hugging her from behind. Annabeth was starting to like this. “Perfect for fucking, isn't it?”

Annabeth felt his tongue on her neck, his hands lifting her orange shirt, reaching for her breasts inside her bra, and a hand squeezing her ass.

Annabeth found herself in the mirror, and started to smile, until she moaned.

Then Sherman started to lick her face, and Annabeth turned her face to kiss him. He took his shirt and threw it on the floor, thus starting to feel her body.

Their moans were louder and louder, their debauchery was beginning to grow, but before he opened her pants, they heard voices approaching.

And Sherman and Annabeth heard stronger steps towards them.

…

As soon as they entered and locked the door  inside a stall , Annabeth and Sherman stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the door opened, they heard voices coming in as they spoke.

But that didn't stop Annabeth from taking Sherman's face and kissing him. She was getting more and more excited about what was going on, and she wanted to go through with it now. Anyway.

This surprised Sherman in a good way. He liked it madly.

Annabeth did not stop kissing him, not even with people nearby. She couldn't. Sherman was fucking hot. And that situation was getting more and more irresistible to her.

She stopped, licking her lips, put on her shirt and pants and his shirt on top of the vase next to them, took off her bra and went around his neck, pulling him to her face.

Annabeth licked his face, and started to slowly lower, licking his chest, both nipples, his six pack until he played with his pants.

As she teased him for sex, Sherman heard them talking.

“... And after the party, he was, like, addicted to my body.” By the voices, they were older women, more than Annabeth.

“Crazy cow, you really are a fucking freak!”

“Horny and wanted. There are four horny guys wanting my cave wet again.”

“Liar! I’m the winner here! There are about six provoking me! Those shirtless gym rats! Always good to fuck.”

Annabeth opened Sherman's pants. His hard cock jumped free again.

She, looking into his brown eyes, seeing Sherman worried and at the same time excited, licked the head of his dick.

“Fuck, at the party yesterday, I was all crazy drunk” said one of them. “A German model in his twenties pulled me into the bathroom and stuck his tongue in my mouth! Then he teased me, lifted my shirt and opened my bra! My twins had come out ready to shoot, and he sucked like a hungry man for milk!”

Annabeth was giving him a blowjob. Sherman leaned against one of the walls, enjoying this. Besides what she was doing, hearing those women talking about fucking other men was even better.

Four  women outside, with a  closed door hiding him and his hot  fuck- friend  who’s giving him blowjob.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Someone pulled over there. He looked at the door. Annabeth didn't stop sucking on it.

“There was a hunk once, brother of my friend, that I fucked in his bed, at a party at his house” said another. “And the crazy guy came to me later. I saw him on the street with my fiance!”

Surprised gasps.

“Did you cheated on your boyfriend?!” asked one of them, laughing.

Sherman also did this to his girlfriend. It still did. He remembered her, his girlfriend. The sex was good, but she always wanted more. When she wasn’t around, he felt more horny and free than before, which led him to look for Annabeth at that place - GPS was the best thing in the world - and lured her here with his muscular body that he knew she loved, and with that he was there, inside a stall, almost caught by those women while he was fucking his favorite blond horny girl.

And that he loved to do. For pure and simple pleasure of sex.

“I thought he was going to scold me, but he just said he was a "school friend" of the old times. My fiance thought it was strange, but he accepted and left. That skinny gym rat called me in private and said "if you want to keep engaged, you have to fuck me as payment".”

“Did the nut blackmail you?” asked another.

"And I thought it was so bad," he heard the sarcasm in his voice. “So bad that he wanted to sweeten it four times a week ... and I feel full of sugar.”

They all laughed at that.

Sherman smiled. It happened to him once, at his school with a committed cheerleader, and it made sex taste better for both of them. The danger of being caught and discovered ... found it dangerously addictive, and it gave sex a new thing to become addicted to. And he fucking loved it.

“It was fucking awesome. But it was good for me as well, because every time my muscle bo is busy, I fuck with another hunky lover. Everyone wins!”

Everyone laughed again.

Sherman felt hands on his chest. He looked down and saw Annabeth running her fingers over his chest, then went to her nipples and played with them.

Suddenly, the four started walking get out.

After the door slammed, everything went quiet.

Annabeth stopped sucking his dick and stood up.

“Did you liked to hear, pervert?” she teased.

Sherman smiled at her, lifted her up and grabbed her waist and kissed her.

He lifted her up and left her against the wall, she was with her legs spread, watching the vase between her legs, while he kissed her greedily. She liked that way of kissing. Sherman bent down and put a hand on her panties for the shorts.

“Do you want oral in the vygg?”

“Go deep!”

Sherman lowered her panties and licked her clitoris. She scratched his head with pleasure.

His tongue was going deep.

He sucked like he sucked a popsicle. His hands caught her breasts and he played with her nipples while squeezing them. The same as she did with him. She almost moaned. Almost.

His tongue was good. She felt that tongue licking everything, wanting to give pleasure until she released everything on his face.

She tried not to moan, she didn't want to attract attention from the outside. And he was so good at it that he was feeling his climax coming over and over.

Suddenly he immediately got up, and pulled her by the wrist to the outside.

"Touch the sink," he said.

She liked his imposition, and she obeyed. In the mirror, she saw her horny student approach, taking her breasts, pulling her into a kiss and, without any warning, began to penetrate.

Annabeth kissed him while feeling his cock inside her vagina, enjoying another sexual adventure with him. He moaned, but his moans were muffled in her mouth. He then pushed her away slowly, breaking their kiss.

She leaned against the sink, feeling that huge cock penetrate her body again. She looked at herself in the mirror and found herself fucking Sherman again, with both of them moaning.

Annabeth smirked, enjoying having sex in a public toilet for the first time.

She looked at her horny student, watching his drawn body penetrate her vagina over and over.

Then Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror again.

Sherman was behind her, poking her pussy mercilessly. He looked at her face through the reflection in the mirror, and he showed his tongue to her.

Annabeth imitated, feeling her body seething with pleasure.

She moaned more and more with his shagging.

Leaning on the sink, looking at herself in the mirror, Annabeth watched Sherman hold her waist as she pushed hard.

Sherman moaned names for Annabeth. “Bitch. Horny. Penis slave. Fucking hot. ” Annabeth then retaliated.

“Horny hunk! Muscular with fucking sausage! My sexual warrior! Fucking your lover ... in this public bathroom ... You fucking good! You are better than the others at the Camp!”

Sherman got in harder.

“Of course I am, hottie. That's why you're fuckin me in the bathroom… I don't think you even did that with Percy!”

Annabeth liked the intensity. He and Sherman were equal in many ways, even in sex. Percy was fast and big, and Sherman was the same.

“Really ... I'm loving it!”

"I always hear that," Sherman groaned, not stopping. “But you're the best I've ever fucked!”

“Praise accepted!” she moaned, enjoying it.

After more shagging, their bodies crackling with each penetration, Sherman soon said:

“I'll come!”

"Inside," said Annabeth, out of nowhere. “Percy came in too!”

“Mine is better!” Sherman put more. She knew that, she already felt his jet inside the laboratory, but she wanted it very much now. “Take it!!!” he groaned, victorious.

Annabeth felt the stream of semen fill her vagina. It was so much that she gripped the sink tightly. His tongue stayed out of his mouth, his surprised eyes appearing in the reflection.

She also saw Sherman smiling in the mirror, with his tongue sticking out in victory.

Sherman came out of her vagina.

Fresh semen came out of her vagina, forming a puddle on the floor.

Annabeth loved sex, and the desire for more grew within her.

Annabeth saw in the mirror Sherman putting on his shirt again, hiding that physique she liked.

“I was right: you are a fucking hot girl who knows how to fuck. That was too crazy. Call me when you want to get hot in the pants again.”

Annabeth wanted to send him the shit, but her body compelled her to say:

“Soon, I'll call you. Make me moan again.”

Sherman smiled, completely satisfied.

“Combined, delicious. But I think it's better to go, my girlfriend must be looking for me.”

So he took his shirt and left the bathroom, looking around carefully before leaving.

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror again, feeling strange and excited at the same time.

She had sex with Sherman ... but at the behest of someone, not because of her lust.

Suddenly, she heard the phone ringing in her pants. She turned and walked over there, even naked, with semen dripping from her vagina, leaving a trail from the sink over there. She took it and saw that The Person (the contact said that too) and answered:

“What do you want?”

"Hi, hottie," said The Person, the voice adulterated. “You were good ... fucking in the public bathroom was something, but fucking with strangers around ... just got better! You have talent to be a porn actress.”

Annabeth looked around.

“How do you know what happened?”

“Look at the little window.

She turned, seeing a window over the mirrors, and saw a sphere there, floating. She was amazed.

“Eyes in the sky?”

“Yes, congratulations! Bitch of Athena. That's right. Hephaestus' offspring make cool toys, but they don't know what a safe is! I'm glad I got a bunch of them for me.”

"So this is how you have videos of me," concluded Annabeth. “You pervert, you are obsessed with me.”

“With your body, voice, breasts, ass, perverted by penis and crazy to fuck in public, who wouldn't? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” He laughed so hard that Annabeth pushed the phone away from her ear. When he stopped, she put the phone back to her ear. “Anyway, you have to go for a walk, so go to the place I'm going to send you.”

“Where?”

“You'll see ... and your next lover will be there. See you soon ... literally!”

The call ended, and when she saw the window, Annabeth saw that the Eye in the Sky flew away.

In the bathroom, dressing quickly, Annabeht received the location in an image. A map of Manhattan, and a message underneath.

**Blonde Horny Fucks Lover in Public Bathroom. Better title, don't you think;)**

Annabeth ignored the message and saw the map. So she came out of the dirty bathroom. Outside, Annabeth walked and, with GPS on, started to go to the location on the map.


	33. The Person's Game. Part 3: The Stadium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, after researching the Manhattan map... and researching at XVideos about "playing in some locations...", The Person's Game begun. Annabeth, in order to stop a unknown pervert who not only knows about her "extra-curricular activities", but also have physical proof that she was doing that. So, in order to stop him (hopefully), Annabeth needs to travel all around Manhattan to... satisfy The Person's desires... in order to reach somewhere in the city.
> 
> Now accompany her... quest, maybe... to not only keep her own desires a secret, but also satisfy them as well...

Chapter 33: The The Person's Game. Part 3: The Stadium

(In the place that The Person sent, in the Stadium, Annabeth found a dirty cheerleader outfit in the locker room, and saw Charles approaching, The Person explained that she needed to fuck like a whore she was, and Annabeth accepted, with both being “Quaterback and cheerleader”  in there )

…

After many corners, the place was there, big, imposing, full of people, and Annabeth was in front of the entrance.

The Silver Field Stadium was full as usual.

There, before she even looked around, her phone rang with a message from The Person.

You can come in like everyone else, and go to the locker room.

Annabeth darkened the screen and entered.

At the entrance, she paid a ticket, and went through the corridors, going to the grandstand stairs.

Along the way, Annabeth felt that The The Person had strong connections. The stadium was the second in Manhattan besides Madison Square Garden, and due to the number of people, there would be a game soon.

Annabeth, looking for the place The The Person wanted her to enter, saw where she would need to go.

A ladder down, with a security guard at the entrance.

Annabeth needed a plan to distract him, and as she walked over, she realized that the man took his phone and saw it.

So, he left his post. Annabeth saw this as a coincidence, and her phone vibrated:

**Open passage for you;)**

Annabeth noticed.

**You did it?** She typed.

**I did. And will do what we want ;););)**

Annabeth, in a hurry, went to the stairs and made three turns, going down.

After a downstairs corridor, where the players were gathered, Annabeth stood there, watching them all in football armor heading to the field.

When the bar was cleared, Annabeth walked slowly over there, looking at the coach from the back, at the entrance to the tunnel, watching the players spread out on the field.

Annabeth, on the other hand, went to the locker room, in the opposite direction, deeper into the white led light of the isolated corridor.

Walking a little, Annabeth found the locker room.

When she rang the door, her phone vibrated again, with a message from the The Person,  typing :

**Go inside, and get your package from closet 43.**

With no other option, Annabeth entered the locker room.

…

Annabeth saw that the entire place was empty.

Completely white cabinets, benches, floor and ceiling, bright lights everywhere, and Annabeth opened the message cabinet.

There, there was a gift box, closed, with paper stuck on top.

** SEE THIS  INSIDE . **

Annabeth opened it and saw a cheerleader outfit inside. Annabeth saw an orange top, with the Camp Pegasus symbol on the front, an orange miniskirt so short you could see her panties, and then her phone rang.

**Be like Harley Quinn** , typed The The Person, with purple laughing demon emojis.  **P** **igtails hair, cheerleader voice, you know. One two three go, you fucking hot** **hunk** **! That way, and be as horny as possible.**

**How do you know I opened the package?**

**Look up.**

Annabeth obeyed, and saw a camera there. She was nervous.

“A camera?”

Annabeth started to think of some fog trick to hide, but the The Person called her.

Reluctantly, Annabeth answered.

“Don't worry, hot blonde” the deep voice remained the same. Indecipherable. “I hacked the cameras with the Eye. This fun is just mine to watch. Haaaahhhhaha” The Person's laughter was robotic. Annabeth thought this was bizarre. “And be as we agreed. Your lover is coming in now. Dress up and pretend you chose this. And be a fiery goddess addicted to sex.”

“Lover? Who?”

“You will see. Have a good time!”

And hung up.

Annabeth saw the outfit again, and took a breath.

“Whatever.”

So she started to undress.

…

After following Annabeth's message, Charles Beckendorf infiltrated Silver Field Stadium as if he entered normally.

He, wearing a tight black shirt, drawing his body, tight black pants ( barely hiding his hard erection - he loved to fuck Annabeth when he didn't fuck Silena) and black sneakers.

And now, he was walking to the New York team's locker room, which she assured would be empty now.

**Come to the locker room, giant mechanic.** Annabeth's message was full of kissing emojis and naughty faces.  **Come be my quaterback, come fuck your dirty cheerleader to the limit of your huge thick cock.**

And he gave the address and the time.

Charles felt that Annabeth wanted more sex with him, and for the location, he felt too crazy for her to deny it.

And by the time and by the sound outside, with no team in the locker room, Charles approached the locker room door, and entered without any problems.

Inside, lots of closets and showers far away, pale white by the lights, and empty.

“Annabeth?” he asked, looking around. “Hot on my dick, are you here?”

"Nearby, Beckendorf," Annabeth's sensual voice echoed close, and Charles, smiling, followed it to the limit.

When he turned to a square closet space, Charles was surprised.

Standing there, with Camp clothes scattered on the sides, was Annabeth Chase, in a Camp cheerleading uniform (Aphrodite's daughters had this idea of a cheerleader when the Cabins competed in a game - football, basketball, baseball, and everything that ended in ball - then they started doing it).

Charles looked at Annabeth all sensual, wearing the obviously smaller number uniform. Her sexy belly was on display, her sexy legs too, her blonde hair was in maria chic, like that Batman villain that Charles thought was fucking hot, and her voice made everything better.

“Charles, Charles, come fuck me! My vagina wants to receive you inside me! One two three four! I want to fuck you on all fours, gooooooooo, Charles!” she danced, jumped, rolled her butt DIRECTLY at him, and smiled all the time.

Charles liked it very much, and Annabeth, who was holding the orange pompoms, threw it on the floor and ran to it, and started kissing him.

Charles, liking this, slammed his back against a wall of cabinets, making a loud noise, but the two of them didn't care, but both just wanted to fuck now.

Now, nothing else mattered.

"Annabeth," he said, breathing hard, feeling Annabeth's breath on his face. “Woke up with energy,  huh .”

Annabeth, covering up what was happening, smiled at her lover.

"I thought I w anted to be more ... wild and dirty today," she said, smiling.

"I see," he groaned as he felt Annabeth's hand on his dick, touching his pants. “I ran away from the Camp just for that.”

Annabeth groaned.

“Hmmmm… sexy bastard. No wonder Silena loves to fuck you.”

“After Kronos, she's insatiable.”

“So as me.”

The two kissed again, now staggering through the locker room.

“Damn, that cheerleader outfit makes you so hot” groaned Charles, feeling Annabeth wanting to take his shirt off.

He left, and his strong, hard body was on display for Annabeth, who liked the view. Annabeth tossed the shirt behind her, which fell on a bench next to them, and scratched his back as she licked his neck.

Even though The The Person was in charge, Annabeth kind of liked the situation she was in now.

“Liked it?” she licked his lips, and went to his neck again, sucking like a vampire. Charles leaned against a wall of cabinets, echoing the sound of the knock again. - I got the sexiest number just for you!

“Have you been thinking about me?”

“When I don't have a man for me, yes” she licked her mouth and started licking his hard nipples.

Charles groaned at that, and wanted to take off her small, orange top. The pegasus was there, but Charles was looking only at the large mold that her breasts made in that tight outfit.

He wanted to leave her naked, he wanted to get into her again, over and over.

"We have half an hour until the match is over," she moaned.

Charles noticed that she was licking his strong, six pack chest, until it reached his pants.

“Are you afraid of the quaterbacks?" he teased.

“Are you afraid that the quaterbacks will be stronger, and force you to watch me with them?” Annabeth teased back.

Charles smiled mischievously, free to express himself.

“Good point. Now suck me, cheerleader!”

Annabeth, smiling, lowered his pants, exposing his hard cock. Annabeth really enjoyed seeing his hard member in front of him.

Shaking with desire, with the scent of a man… Annabeth drooled at the sight.

“Ready? Half an hour, remember?”

“Fucking I am” and started giving Charles a blowjob.

He groaned at that, seeing Annabeth on her knees in front of him, sucking on his dick, moaning like he always did. He smiled with that, he loved to see her like that, all uninhibited and horny for sex, that he even dreamed of her, and masturbated in his secret bed.

This was too good, and he was looking at the door, thinking that some player or coach would come in there and catch two demigods about to fuck there.

It was good, he was excited about it, and Annabeth realized.

“Thinking about me?”

"If they catch us," he said, smiling. “Would it be fucking awesome if that happened?”

“What if it happened? Would you show who's the strongest quaterback or let the muscled mountains fuck me in front of you?”

“I don’t know. What drives you crazy?”

Annabeth liked his answer.

“Good point” and sucked again.

Charles, seeing her, said:

“You know, I think this outfit belongs to someone” Annabeth stared at him from below, without stopping sucking. “Why don't you take it off so you don't get dirty?”

Annabeth stopped, and smiled.

"You just want to see my  big  breasts," she said, and took off her orange top right there.

“Obviously! I want to see these wonderful breasts driving me crazy!”

Annabeth blinked, and sucked again.

Charles moaned about it, feeling that Annabeth really wanted to have sex there, in that locker room full of people around. He really underestimated her sex drive like that.

And, his body started wanting to come.

“Do you want my athlete's milk, cheerleader?”

Annabeth moaned, sucking faster.

“Hungry bitch” he moaned more and more, feeling Annabeth's tongue and moans driving him crazy, her hands passing over his muscles, to the point that he moaned: “Here, you hot!”

And came in her mouth. It was so good that she rolled her eyes, letting a few drops of sperm drip onto the floor. They didn't even care, they breathed.

Annabeth removed her mouth from his penis and wiped some semen out of her mouth.

“Do you still have energy?” she provoked, spreading semen on her breasts. In those big, delicious breasts of hers.

"Fuck," he said. “Want to have me inside you? Even with them coming?”

“So you better hurry up, hot quaterback” she turned, took off her skirt and panties in front of him, with her hot ass pointed at him. That nice sight really made Charles stiffen again. “Come on, I want a good game with you enjoying these huge balls” and she hit her own butt, one hand on each buttock. “Come, muscular mechanic, come to have here, in your habitat, a quaterback fucking a sexy slutty cheerleader.”

Charles couldn't help himself anymore. He took off his sneakers, pants and underwear, getting completely naked, and hugged her on his back, lifting her up, leaving her on her back against him.

Annabeth felt his body on her back, his hard cock in her ass, and his hand on her chin, kissing her right after.

The two of them stayed naked, kissing, moaning madly at their wet kiss, and Charles saw the bench where his shirt was out of the corner of his eye.

"I want you to jump on me," he moaned, walking over to the bench, tossing his shirt on the floor, and lying down on the bench. Annabeth turned and saw the mechanic athlete stretched out there, lying down, his huge erection pointing vigorously at the ceiling. “I want to see this body jumping on me, these breasts swaying, and this sensual face all libertine, wanting more and more sex. Come on, cheerleader, come and jump on your favorite quaterback, come ... as in the  apartment , as in that building with the others, even more so in the Camp.”

Annabeth, remembering all the sexual encounters they had, did not resist. Practically, he was the first demigod she fucked after Percy disappeared, and after him came a long list.

So she couldn't resist, and when he asked for it, lying there, Annabeth didn't deny it either.

She came over, tousled her pigtails, making Charles crazy with her hair down, and she slowly sat on top of him, smiling.

“Then that's it? Will you let me do this here?”

“Exactly, delicious.”

“Did you know that you are at the top of the list?”

"I bet you say that to everyone on the list."

Annabeth came face to face with him.

“What if I do that?”

“So it was sincere. And I like this.”

“I like your dick burying me.”

“Shut up and kiss Me.”

The two kissed there, their hands roaming their bodies, and Charles grabbed her ass, making her like it so much that her pussy dripped.

“I felt it.”

"I love to feel it," she moaned, and kissed him more.

After sucking each other's tongues, Annabeth took his erection, and sat down.

“Be hard on me!”

“I am with Silena, I am doubly with you.”

“We'll see…”

And penetrated his penis inside her.

They both groaned, and Annabeth started to jump.

The pace started well, Annabeth looked up, filled with stasis, and Charles, seeing her luscious breasts swaying with the sex they were having, took them both in his hands.

Annabeth felt Charles's hands tighten on her breasts.

She, moaning as she jumped, squeezed his shoulders, moaning "love, go, like this" as she jumped.

Charles put it the way he liked it - fast and delicious - Annabeth was loving it so much that she said:

“Enjoying our game?”

"We're playing a fucking game,"  said Charles, groaning with pleasure. “Fuck, cheerleader, I played it!”

“And there is more to me!” Annabeth moaned more while jumping without shame. “I will miss you!”

Charles smiled, and he squeezed her breasts tighter, making her moan.

“Not fair ... I'm sensitive there ... squeeze me more, go ...” she moaned, pressing her hands against his hard chest.

Charles tightened his grip, making Annabeth's stasis energy so strong that she scratched Charles.

Charles groaned, then put his hands behind his head, contemplating his hot lover jumping on top of him. Her huge tits were jumping for freedom.

“Okay, my hot goddess ...” he groaned, thinking. “Tell me… “huge quaterback”.”

Annabeth moaned, jumping, squeezed his chest tightly. Charles loved to feel it.

“My… huge quaterback!” said Annabeth, groaning.

Charles was penetrating harder now.

“Tell me: fuck me, huge dick!”

Annabeth moaned some more, then said:

“Fuck me ... my big cock man!”

“Your penis is wonderful!”

Annabeth moaned more, and Charles continued to fuck Annabeth, who was moaning without fear, staring at the ceiling with her eyes wide with pleasure.

“Your dick is ... a wonder ... wonderfull piece of pleasure!”

"I'm your professional cheerleader," groaned Charles.

Annabeth faced him, smiling.

“I'm your professional bitch cheerleader addicted to your huge dick! Liked?”

“Loved it!” Charles accelerated his penis inside her, and Annabeth felt more horny, and smiled, facing Charles. “I love your lust on me, bitch of Athena!”

Annabeth realized this, but continued to fuck.

“Ah! ... - Annabeth said, running her fingers over his body” Fuck me, my black god. Oh, fuck my slutty pussy, my horny man!”

“You dirty hungry slut.”

“All me!”

The two kissed without fear, moaning horny as the two started to get into it again.

She squeezed his back, feeling his hard cock penetrate deeper into her pussy.

Their tongues intertwined, their hands roamed their bodies, and moans of pleasure were still spoken.

Annabeth stopped kissing him, getting up, and jumping with pleasure once again.

Charles grabbed her waist, moaning when he saw that hot fucking woman jumping on his penis over and over.

The two continued to have sex, feeling the end of sex coming. Charles wanted this. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and Annabeth wanted a fucking geyser from that hot pervert.

The two continued.

“I'll come!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want something good now! Drop everything!”

Charles liked to hear that. Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground, Annabeth felt the head of his penis reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Charles groaned with pleasure.

Annabeth felt the rash filling her vagina. She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body.

She moaned with pleasure, scratching Charles's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed relieved. Annabeth lay down on top of Charles, breathing slowly like him.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. “I missed it so much.”

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies.

"Fuck… you got me all dirty," groaned Charles, smiling. “Fuck, I love to fuck you.”

Annabeth smirked at him.

“I love getting dirty too.”

The two kissed again.

"Well, Silena is going to take me to the movies  soon ," he said, feeling Annabeth coming off him, understanding. “I think I better take a shower.”

"We're in a locker room, quaterback," she smiled. “And since I'm a cheerleader, I think I need a shower too.”

Charles smiled.

“If you don't want the New York team to fuck you, I suggest we run.”

…

Annabeth took a bath with Charles in the next box.

With Annabeth's sexual stasis waning, Annabeth found herself there, in a locker room in the middle of a game in New York's second largest stadium, where that agra team could reach.

And even when she and Charles fucked it didn't happen, and she seemed unconcerned until now.

But after washing, seeing that Charles had just finished cleaning, and was getting dressed, Annabeth realized that she needed to get dressed.

And when she turned off the shower, she saw Charles fully dressed, waving at her.

“It was fun, cheerleader. Now I need to run.”

“Me too. Until next time, quaterback.”

Charles smiled, and walked to the door - which was not locked - and left after checking.

Apparently, it was still empty outside. Annabeth needed to hurry.

But when he put on his panties and bra, his phone rang.

The The Person was calling.

“Speak!” she said.

“Hmmmm…. I liked it, cheerleader” The Person's voice was still thick and deep, without recognition. “Fucking without locking the door ... you wanted them to see you, right? The army of quaterbacks out there? Hmmmm ... dirty. Always greedy.”

Annabeth knew that The The Person was watching through the Eyes of Heaven, so she knew that place. Or The The Person could be Charles.

Now, she needed to get out of there.

“Listen, I did what you wanted. Pleased?” she left her phone in the open closet and took her clothes.

“Hmmmhmhmhmhmhm” Annabeth realized that she didn’t leave it on speaker, and when she called, she realized that The The Person noticed when he said: “I said I have your newest video: Locker Room Turned Fuck Place for Cheerleader and Quaterback Fucking Inside. Cool title, don't you think?”

“You are a depraved pervert, you know that?” said Annabeth, fully dressed.

"I kn o w  that ," said The The Person. “Just like you, Charles, Sherman, and the whole Camp! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I'm going. Go to the next location, fast ... the game must be ending  now , and a lot of sweaty men will occupy you all day ... This can be a good video ... Nah, another day, then.”

And The The Person hung up, and the next address appeared on the screen.

Annabeth, dressed, with the backpack on her back, saw the address, put her phone away and, seeing the empty hallway, ran away from the locker room, leaving the room quickly, with the box with the cheerleader outfit under her arm.

Now, the next place on Annabeth's list was just a short while from her.


	34. The Person's Game. Part 4: At the Luxury Place

Chapter 34: The The Person's Game. Part 4: At the Luxury Place

(In the next place, The The Person ordered Annabeth to invade a luxury place, empty, with a green bikini and short shorts, with Travis  coming , the setting was Annabeth as "the rich slut ty wife" and Travis as "the sexy gardener  guy ", ending in sex on  a expensive  furniture )

…

The other place was unbelievable. It was a luxury place.

In the wealthy area of Manhattan, at Beekman Place, the place was impressive just from the sidewalk. After leaving Silver Field Stadium, basically near Madison Square Garden, Annabeth had to take a taxi, and the trip took almost twenty minutes to reach The The Person's address.

After the trip, passing 1st Avenue to 50th Street, and there she had to walk a bit until The The Person sent a message, saying that she arrived.

And there she was, seeing the house obviously dear to her. Beekman Place was impressive, with the buildings glued together like a large residence - and to some extent in history, it was - and now, Annabeth saw everything with joy.

For the architecture, it was a marvel for the eyes.

Suddenly, her phone rang, and the The Person's voice started:

“Amazing place for a new fuck, Chase?”

“Wait? Do you want me to break into one of these houses?”

“Yes. Unless you wanted to fuck in the middle of the street.”

Annabeth looked around, seeing people walking normally, and the buildings surrounding everything she saw.

And, on top of one of the buildings, Annabeth saw a bright sun shine, like a flash, and looking more closely, she saw one of the Eyes in the Sky  there .

The The Person was watching. It was obvious.

Taking a deep breath, she asked:

“Where?”

"23 Beekman Place," he said. “Don't worry about stealth sex, you know  the scenario ? The owner sleeps and the invaders fuck near him sleeping. Hahahahaha! No, that’s not it. I researched the place, and the owner traveled  away .”

“No security system?”

“The same from Silver Field? Hottie, what changes in these systems is location and price, but everything is the same. I know, I have a way with tools.”

Tools? Perhaps you are indeed a son of Hephaestus, you depraved, Annabeth thought, thinking of her suspicion.

“Anyway, you can come in, and you will find what I want inside.”

Annabeth hung up, and arrived in front of 23 Beekman Place.

There was a huge barred fence, trees inside the fence, going to the end of 50th Street, with the East River beyond, and more town on the other side. The entrance had a closed door, with a balcony above, with closed windows above.

Soon, an Eyes in the Sky approached one of the windows, and Annabeth understood that she needed to go there.

She looked around, seeing the mortals around, seeing that no one noticed her and, with a trick she learned from Thalia, manipulated the Mist to be invisible, and climbed one of the porch posts like an athlete, reaching the porch, and there she entered the window.

Inside, there was a dark corridor, and The The Person sent:

Go to the top floor. To the terrace.

Annabeth then started walking around the place.

…

The Living Room was larger than the Cabin of Athena and Ares combined. The location was impressive, with expensive furniture for every four she passed, and when she reached the terrace, she was surprised by an impressive view of the city. The East River, Roosevelt Island, the city beyond.

And in that terrace, at the top of the townhouse, there was a box. Just like Silver Field Stadium.

Annabeth came over, and felt her phone vibrate.

It was The The Person.

“You can open it, hottie.”

Annabeth, leaving her phone on speakerphone, bent down and opened the box. Inside, there were a pair of denim shorts, high heels, a dark green shirt so short that it only covered the breasts, and at the bottom was a note, saying:

**I LEFT FOR FUN.**

"Your role is now quite simple," said The The Person on  the phone. "You're going to be the wife of a wealthy tycoon who hasn't had sex in months, you know, the cliché of a wife cheating on her husband. And the lover of the time will be a sensual gardener going to take care of his plants, you know? One thing leads to another, and you start having sex on the floor. This is going to be fucking hot!”

Annabeth hung up the speaker and said:

“Did you planned this beforehand?” she thought the box was strange there, just like at Silver Field Stadium.

"Let's say I have help," he said. Vacant as always. “Now get dressed, play the part, and be a sexy porn actress.”

Annabeth, realizing that The The Person hung up, started to take her clothes off, confused by a detail.

If she thought it was weird, why was she starting to like it?

…

Travis Stoll entered 23 Beekman  Place Townhouse, as Annabeth Chase wanted.

In the message she sent half an hour ago, saying:

**Travis, I want to be a dirty professional today. Be my gardener in a luxurious setting, I want to be the sexual hungry wife, and you will be my new, sensual and hot gardener, and you know how it is in porn movies, don't you? ;) You can come, be my man of the day!**

And that was enough for him to go to the address where she was, wondering how she managed to get into such a place (Travis being the son of Hermes, wearing the classic flying sneakers, came in there with his natural abilities as a son of the god of thieves) and he started walking around the place, impressed by everything.

He looked at various objects, furniture, more expensive objects, and thought of stealing something from there, as a souvenir.

But his phone vibrating caught his attention.

** GO TO THE TERRACE OWN ME,  HORNY  SON OF HERMES! **

It was Annabeth, and she was really looking to fuck.

Travis, being her "favorite man", took the stairs to the end, on the terrace, and there he liked what he saw.

Annabeth Chase, with her hair down, the Camp clothes strewn around the place, wearing tight denim shorts, a small green top, exposing her hot belly, eyes hungry for sex, and a little finger in her mouth. She was fucking hot.

"Annabeth," said Travis.

Annabeth, all sensual, walked over to him, smiling, and put her hands on his shoulders.

“Hi, Travis” Her voice was sensual too, sly and obviously thirsty for him. “My husband traveled again, and I feel so thirsty lately.”

Travis, realizing the "fetish", he decided to participate too. She was on paper, and he wanted to be, too.

“Well, my lady, I came here to take care of the plants. I'm the new gardener.”

"I know," she winked at him. “I hired you. I liked that sexy model face” she ran her hands over his face, she was focusing on his blue eyes, smiling. “And you came to be a gardener” she hugged his neck. “Come take care of this poisonous era here.”

And kissed him on the mouth.

Travis liked that. He groaned, hugged her body, felt her tongue penetrate his mouth, and he felt Annabeth pushing him across the terrace, and Travis let her move them both.

After staggering, Annabeth saw a psychiatric couch - the owner must be eccentric - and pushed Travis there, who lay down.

Annabeth, with that sensual body almost dressed, crawled on top of him, on all fours, approaching his face, and kissed him wet again. He groaned happily at that.

During the kiss, Travis ran his hands over her belly, making Annabeth moan smiling into his mouth. His hands moved over her ass to her breasts, with Annabeth stop kissing him.

“Won't your husband notice here? This is his couch,” Travis asked, spicing up the moment.

"My husband doesn't care," she moaned, kissing him again. “Leave him in Europe, I want to have fun here.”

The two kissed again, smiling as she licked Travis's lips, and he fucking liked it.

“It's getting hot in here” she moaned, getting on her knees on top of him, and pushed her top down, exposing her big breasts to him, who liked to see her hot and big twins on top of him.

Annabeth, without any hurry, turned the top forward, opening it slowly, and throwing the clothes on the floor. She tossed her blond hair back, and bent down again, smiling sexily at Travis, and he squeezed her breasts as she kissed him.

Now they got hotter, hotter, Annabeth sat on Travis’s waist as he squeezed her ass, the two of them kissing more and more intensely, even drooling, as he lifted his body, sucking on Annabeth’s hard nipples, while she hugged his head, looking at the big city beyond the terrace, smiling.

After Travis had fun with her two nipples, Annabeth grabbed the orange Camp shirt from Travis' back, wanting to tug, wanting to see his body again.

And Travis, being the knight he was, raised his arms, letting her pull his shirt off his body, throwing it up. His shirt fell to the floor, next to Annabeth's clothes, and she hugged his head as he licked her breasts, moaning like crazy.

Annabeth, wanting more kisses, pushed Travis by the shoulders on the couch again, now with her tongue out, kissing him again.

They both moaned hotly, without fear, enjoying the physical pleasure they had for each other, and before Travis touched her ass again, Annabeth started to move, licking Travis' nipples now.

Groaning, she looked into Travis' eyes, now licking his six pack, that strong body that Annabeth liked to feel, until she reached his pants.

There, she looked at him as she opened the button.

"I'm thirsty, gardener," she winked at him, pulling his penis out of his underwear. “I want hot milk.”

"Milk is all yours, rich bitch," he groaned. “It's better than your husband's, that  cuckhold .”

“He is rich.”

“I'm hot.”

“I love a good hot man” and began to suck his dick.

Travis moaned about it, smiling at that strange fetish. They were in the millionaire's townhouse, without people, but anyone could get there and catch two teenage invaders fucking on the expensive furniture on the terrace.

And it energized him more and more. Travis invaded places before, but never to have sex inside. He started to think that if he did it more, it would be a sexual game for some girlfriend in the future.

But now, fucking Poseidon's son's girlfriend was high on his list, and he loved doing it more and more.

He looked at Annabeth, sucking on his dick, seeing those luscious gray eyes staring at him while sucking on him.

But instead of letting her suck until he came in her mouth, he said:

“Stop!”

Annabeth, confused, stopped sucking, and Travis stood up, pulling Annabeth around the waist to the position he was in, and he bent down, opening and pulling her short jeans down, along with her black panties, leaving her naked there .

And so, he started sucking on her wet pussy, now with Annabeth watching him suck, seeing his blue eyes as he licked her pussy, and grabbed his messy hair, smiling as he saw the sky beyond the glass roof of the terrace .

Travis, taking advantage of their sexual madness, began to squeeze her breasts, with her loving every moment. She moaned, even screamed, while Travis moaned deafly, enjoying the feel of Annabeth's stasis seeping into his face over and over.

Annabeth moaned about it, enjoying it more and more, and after a while, she screamed to come on his face.

Travis liked that, smiling at Annabeth, and he stood up, smiling at her, his hard cock in his hand.

"Yes, now, bitch wife," he said, smiling. “Now suck!”

Annabeth, being the “slut wife”, got down on her knees in front of the “gardener”, licking her lips, and said:

“I suck you ... lie on the couch.”

Travis, obeying, sat back on the couch, pulling Annabeth by the head with him, and she leaned on the couch, starting to give him a blowjob.

Travis stared at the glass ceiling, moaning with Annabeth's tongue wrapping around and wetting and sucking his hard cock, with her moaning with her blowjob, enjoying it so fucking much.

Travis took Annabeth's hair, putting everything together in his hand, and saw her continuing to blow him, moaning more and more.

"Damn, this is so wrong," Travis groaned, enjoying it. “I LOVE doing wrong  things ... like you, right? Attracting me here ...” the more he talked, the more Travis wanted to come, and continued. “Leaving me naked ... sucking me like this ... damn it, Annabeth, you are the craziest girl I know ... Drink milk, bitch!”

And came in her mouth. Annabeth took it all in her mouth, letting it drip a little on his waist. She sucked it all up, smiling, and she looked him in the eye, getting up slowly.

“Now I'm in charge, gardener! If you want a triple payment” she winked at him. “Let me jump on you.”

Annabeth turned around, her hot ass in sight of her lover.

“As you like, slut wife fucking her employee.”

“Don't talk, just keep moaning!”

“With pleasure.”

Annabeth sat on top of him, propped herself up with her feet on the couch, and Travis dominated the pace, thrusting his cock into her vagina, and beginning to penetrate as Annabeth liked.

Quick, with tapas sounds echoing around the place, and the groans of the two following.

“Pull my hair! Now!” said Annabeth.

Travis, lost in stasis, obeyed, continuing the pace, and Annabeth leaned back on the highest part of the couch, watching the city lit by the morning sun beyond the terrace, moaning.

“Go! Punish me! I'm a whore! I cheat on my husband over and over with several men!” moaned Annabeth, for the “script” of the situation.

Travis liked that, and he wanted to pour gas on the fire.

“Who? Who before me? Speak, bitch!”

Travis pulled on her hair, and Annabeth looked up over Travis, moaning over and over. Her breasts were hard, her belly was stretched, and her vagina leaking fluids from the pleasure that Annabeth felt now.

“A plumber!” she started. “In the bathroom, in the bath too! An electrician ... in front of the TV ... Ha! A young bodybuilder… neighbor's son… helping me stretch… getting in my ass!”

It was all a lie, but Travis didn't care, just  wanting to fuck her there until they came.

She didn't even care about that either. Her mind was filled with sexual desires, wanting his semen until the end.

Travis, showing himself to be the controller of the slut wife now, stopped getting in, and pushed Annabeth off.

"On all fours now," he moaned, and Annabeth, too stasis to deny, obeyed, lying on all fours on the couch, and Travis grabbed her ass. “Here I come!” and put it inside her vagina again.

Now, doggystyle, Annabeth felt his penis penetrating her vagina more and more. She moaned “this, go, yummy, get deep, feed that semen-thirsty vagina!” and Travis moaning "hot ass, your bitch wife, fucking me, I love this hot ass, these hot breasts, damn it!" More and more.

They both saw the city beyond the terrace, moaning like crazy. Annabeth didn't even care what was happening or where she was, but what her biology compelled her to do.

Sex. Good, wild, thick, strong. Pure carnal pleasure from having sex.

Travis saw Annabeth's back, sexy, thin, with her hot ass swallowing his cock, and he moaned about it.

That sex was certainly one of the craziest he had ever done, and he liked to see Annabeth like that, driving him crazy with her pent-up lust loosening up like that.

Annabeth, looking at the city, feeling his dick getting into her vagina more and more, her ass being grabbed by him, his dick widening her vagina again.

Like Charles in the locker room, now with Travis there, and she thought of what else that pervert of The The Person would plan after that.

That thought made Annabeth more excited, and Travis felt it, wanting to come.

“Annabeth… I'm going to come!”

“Inside!” Annabeth said, looking at him sideways, smiling. “Be my gardener ... plant your seed in me!

Travis smiled.

“With pleasure, rich slut wife!”

“Drive me crazy, sexy gardener!”

And he started to get in faster, wanting to come. The two moaned loudly, without shame, until finally enjoying everything inside her.

Annabeth groaned at that, coming too.

The two demigods moaned relaxed, with Annabeth resting her head on the couch as Travis pulled his cock out of her vagina, walking back, relaxed.

They were both silent, enjoying the pleasure gained from their bodies.

…

Annabeth dressed while Travis, dressed, put on his flying shoes.

"Damn it, Annabeth, I loved the  highly expensive apartment," he said, smiling mischievously, as Hermes was known. “You are surprising me more and more.”

Annabeth, pretending it was her idea (as instructed), smiled at him.

"With pleasure, son of Hermes," she winked at him. “All my idea.”

"Fuck, what an incredible place," he said, looking around. “I think I need to surprise you more in our next fuck… What do you think inside a museum?”

“Which museum?” she asked.

“The most crowded ... and the two of us inside a bathroom stall ... male bathroom ... camouflaged by the Mist in front of them, fucking like our Olympian parents must do all the time around the world. What do you think?”

Annabeth, pretending to like this (eventually she would), said:

“Good plan ... now go, the owner will arrive soon.”

“Who?” he asked.

“It doesn't matter, just go!”

Travis stood up, asking:

“Want a ride back to Camp?”

Annabeth, dressed, got up from the floor.

"No. I have other commitments  here in Manhattan ," she blinked. “When I get to Camp, you'll know.”

Travis didn't ask, so he took her face, kissed her on the mouth, and said:

“I love your ass.”

“I love your dick.”

So Travis started flying over the terrace, disappearing through the city, over the distance, until he disappeared.

After a few seconds alone on the terrace, Annabeth's phone rang.

It was The Person.

“Well, hottie. Very good,” said The The Person, his voice always distorted. “Listen: Slutty Wife Thristy For Sex Fuck Sexy Gardener on the Terrace. One more for the collection!”

And laughed at her. Annabeth did not like hearing that horror laugh.

“Where else now?”

“HMMMMMM… Learning, huh. In a hurry?”

“Just talk!”

“I prefer to send. And let me say… seeing you in a short outfit makes me all horny for you.”

And hung up.

"Fucking depraved," murmured Annabeth, seeing the next address in her message.

Now, with the backpack on her back, the box under her arm, Annabeth stepped off the terrace.

…

On 50th Street, Annabeth threw the box away, as did the box with the cheerleader outfit. She threw the clothes away after using them for sexual activities.

Now, down the street, Annabeth was looking for a taxi to The The Person's next location, where she would have sex with a lover somewhere.

Annabeth couldn't wait.


	35. The Person's Game. Part 5: In the Abandoned Asylum

Chapter 35: The Game of the Person. Part 5: In the Abandoned Asylum

(The third location was an abandoned asylum, and Annabeth, now dressed as a sexy nurse, quietly led Jake through the premises to a stretcher room, and the whoring rolled loose between “patient and nurse”)

…

The next location was surprising for Annabeth.

An abandoned madhouse.

Basically an abandoned building, worthy of a horror movie where stupid people went to some stupid challenge to end up dead or abducted by some monster or paranormal activity inside.

Annabeth hated films like that for the stupid protagonists ... but now she was tempted to go in there.

Because there was the place where The Person wants her to go, for another perverted sexual encounter there.

The asylum was exactly where people knew it as “Renwick’s Ruin”, that place had been abandoned for a long time, and even today it was known as a ruined place and haunted for almost a century.

And it was there that that nameless, anonymous sexual depraved chose it as another location for a “weird porn movie”.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, and The Person said in the usual robotic voice:

“Worthy of pornographic horror, don't you think?”

The robotic voice didn't help at all. Annabeth was horny and afraid of the place. Broken windows, doors full of chain and padlocks, deserted for miles, more old and cracked walls…

If it weren't for the midday sun, that place would be more ominous at night.

“Why here?” she asked, still feeling the opposite emotions. “I thought you liked places with people.”

"I like to change the times," The Person’s robotic voice was laughing with amusement and lust. The moans delivered that. “But don't worry, your next lover will be there soon, so take the opportunity to change your clothes. We don't want your Camp shirt and pants to get dirty with “proof of what you do”, do we?”

When The Person started laughing, Annabeth hung up, and jumped over the big fence that separated the outside world from the shattered asylum.

Inside the perimeter of Renwick, she walked through the large space until she reached the front door, and she opened the door locks with her personal dagger, thus removing the chains and entering the main building.

…

Inside, the place was scarier than the outside.

With windowless corridors, destroyed stairs, furniture aged with the weather and climate, everything shattered ... they were worthy of the films that Annabeth hated.

And seeing the broken counter, the only new thing was the gift box.

Just like in the dressing room and on the roof, the box was there, with a note on top. Annabeth came over and read:

**DRESS FOR MEDICAL CONSULTATION.**

Annabeth opened the box, and saw a nurse's uniform inside. It wasn't that of the mortal world, that big, open, and simple style. That nurse outfit was from porn movies. It was tight, with a very obvious 'V' to expose the breasts and a little bit of the belly, and the skirt was so short that if she bends down, she would even see her vagina. The clothing was white, with the Camp symbol above the chest.

Annabeth recognized the outfit. Apollo's daughters dressed like that in the Camp infirmary, a rule by Apollo's Cabin to leave the place “more like a hospital”.

But the difference was that their clothes were serious uniforms. The outfit Annabeth found was a "porn version" of the outfit.

Her cell phone rang. It was The Person.

On that crazy day, who else could it be?

“Did you like it, nurse?”

“How did you get that?” she asked. “I know these clothes exist ... and none of them are like that.”

“I have friends ... with desires as dirty as mine ... now dress. Your lover is coming now.”

And this time ... The Person hung up first.

Annabeth then started changing clothes.

…

Jake arrived at the abandoned asylum, as Annabeth wanted.

He was at the main entrance, seeing the entire site destroyed and abandoned, with the message from Annabeth that she sent on his cell phone still on his cell:

**"COMES WITHOUT A SHIRT FOR THE RENWICK RUINS, AND PREPARES FOR A NURSE FUCK, YOU SEXUAL FUCK."**

And that was enough for Jake to go to the asylum in Apollo's flying chariot (he promised to return it when he was done) and, as Annabeth told him, shirtless and totally crazy about sex, he jumped over the wall and approached the abandoned asylum.

The yard was full of brush and debris, with the dilapidated and broken building worthy of disappearing without evidence, it was crazy.

But, as Annabeth Chase was crazy when it came to sex, Jake started to suppress the fear and the lust for the crazy crazy sex increased more.

He walked to the entrance, and inside were the Camp clothes on the floor.

Annabeth was there.

“Annabeth?” Jake called.

No reply. Just the paranormal silence of the place.

“Annabeth?” Jake called again.

"Here," said her voice. Her hot voice, and it came from the other floor.

Smiling, Jake ran up the stairs to there.

…

When he reached the second floor, Jake searched the empty rooms, some dark, others broken for the sunlight to illuminate. Everything was old and destroyed, and Jake felt more and more horny.

With no one to listen, he could loosen up sexually with his mistress, and it drove him crazy.

He walked further, and saw a white figure inside a room. At first he thought it was a ghost, but when he saw the figure turning, he saw it was Annabeth, the way he liked to see it.

Annabeth had her blond hair down, and her sexy body was wearing a dirty nurse outfit. The white coat was tight, drawing her guitar body with total taste. Her breasts were well designed, with her black bra almost exposed, and the skirt was so small that he could see her well-shaped ass.

"Annabeth," Jake said, smiling.

Annabeth saw his lean muscles, his tight pants, and the hard member inside his pants, and smiled.

"Very well, the patient has arrived," she said, smiling.

“Patient?”

"You are not to blame," said Annabeth, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You suffer from severe sexual compulsion. That's why your parents put you here.” She winked at him, and Jake understood.

“Oh… of course!” Jake said, smiling. “Doctor, I can't contain myself… whenever I see a woman… I want to have sex with her.”

"And this is destroying your life," said Annabeth, and hugged him. Jake liked the joke. Annabeth was a fucking bitch when she wanted to be one. “You even checked in here, and lost your shirt after fucking in a married woman's car.”

Annabeth waited, and Jake peppered the "story".

“Yeah ... Her husband caught us, and I had to flee when their fast and furious started. And since I know he doesn't hit a nut, I checked myself in here ... to save myself - he got distracted by her ass when he looked down.”

He almost grabbed it, but Annabeth pulled away, looking Jake in the eye.

“Okay, let's do some medical tests on you ... to approve your internation.”

So, Annabeth pulled Jake into the room where she was staying.

…

Inside, there was strange medical equipment, and Jake saw a stethoscope, and Annabeth took it and put it around her neck. She pointed to a stretcher there and said:

“Lies down. I need to start testing now.”

Jake, smiling, obeyed Annabeth, and lay down on the stretcher.

Annabeth pretended to check an old clipboard on the floor, seeing and staring at Jake, smirking. Jake's cock is ready for sex, and he wanted to get in and out of Annabeth until they came completely.

"Okay, let's hear your heart." She threw the clipboard on the floor and put the stethoscope to her ears, and took the metal part at the end. “Lift the body. Sit on the stretcher.”

Jake did as he was told, and he sat on the stretcher.

Annabeth started to touch his hard chest, and started listening to his heart. She did this for a while, touching his body with one hand while listening to the heart with the other.

Annabeht noticed Jake looking at her breasts, but pretended to just hear his heart, which was beating fast inside his chest.

She then went to his back, listening from behind, and Jake was more focused on the open "V" of her lab coat, exposing her breasts inside her bra. He smiled at the sight, and he didn't even hide it from her.

Annabeth, wanting sex too, smiled as she took the stethoscope out of her ears.

“They're beautiful, aren't they?”

"Eighth wonder of the world," Jake said, smiling.

"Jake, we can't," she teased. “Your treatment ... we need to heal you.”

"It's stronger than me," he said, without taking his eyes off her big tits. “Well ... it can be good.”

“Good as?” asked Annabeth, already knowing the answer.

“If the treatment takes longer ... I will stay longer ... and sex in the asylum is too crazy.”

Annabeth thought the joke sucked, but she still laughed.

“I agree…”

Annabeth slowly started to touch her breasts. Jake watched the hot nurse do this, and slowly started to approach her.

Soon, Annabeth pulled his head to her body, and he started kissing her two hot breasts over and over.

Even with a bra, Annabeth loved to feel it. They both breathed heavily, moaning, and she, with her own hands, began to open her tight coat, exposing her sensual belly until it opened.

Her body, her wet panties, were exposed. Jake noticed and started to run his hands slowly over her belly and waist, slowly enjoying the moment.

And, to provoke her lover, Annabeth took her own nipples and started to shake next to him, with him smiling at the lightness and size of her breasts. She smiled like a dirty whore, causing Jake to be crazier with her.

So he began to kiss her breasts with his tongue, making explicit kissing sounds ever longer. Annabeth groaned at that, loving the sexual taste more and more.

So she hugged his head, and he started kissing her breasts more intensely.

It was so crazy that when she kissed him, Jake stuck his tongue in her mouth completely, being as explicit and wet as he wanted, and she left, feeling his hands massaging her breasts.

It was the longest seconds of that sex, and neither was in a hurry to finish.

When he stopped kissing her, Jake started to squeeze and feel her breasts. Annabeth, smiling, started to run her hands over his muscular body, touching his pants, while he moaned close to her ear.

Smiling, she looked at him, then she took the stethoscope, and started to run the metallic part over the pants, in the place of his penis.

“Hmmmm, doctor ...” groaned Jake.

"Your penis is healthy," groaned Annabeth, smiling, horny as fuck with his hand feeling her ass.

“It gets even stronger with hot women sucking.”

"Oh, so let's check it out," groaned Annabeth.

Slowly, she unzipped his pants, and his big penis popped out. Annabeth even drooled when she saw his hard member in front of her, and smiled.

“You can suck, doctor.”

“For your treatment ... all for science” she moaned, and started to make a blowjob.

With Annabeth sucking, Jake felt his pants slip down his legs to his sneakers, accumulated on his heels, and Annabeth didn't even stop.

She was too explicit ... always moaning something, without fear of being too tall, loving it. Jake saw her ass, shaped by the open coat, and felt it hard. He wanted that ass to swallow his dick, but now he was happy to touch it again.

Annabeth felt his hands on her ass, and sucked harder for it. She was getting more and more cloudy, thinking only about sex, and she moaned louder and louder with it, loving to fuck in that remote and deserted place.

More freedom to suck and fuck without worrying about discreet looks. Finally a good place for sex.

Eventually, she will bring Percy there. It was what she wanted, and to loosen up sexually with him as before the disappearance. And now, with Jake.

Wanting more than just a blowjob, Annabeth stopped, and Jake grabbed her face for a kiss.

Annabeth left, and the two kissed madly on the stretcher.

Slowly, Jake took off his sneakers and pants, along with his socks, getting totally naked, with him still kissing Annabeth, who enjoyed watching his body being discovered more and more.

The two continued to kiss, warming up for something even better, and Annabeth then sat on the stretcher, with her coat open, with her hot model body in sight of him.

"Come on, you fucking fucking doctor," said Jake.

Annabeth, smiling, got up from the stretcher, and walked towards him.

Jake, seeing her luscious breasts, squeezed them both again, enjoying their size and delight. He looked at her full body and, wanting to feel more, he hugged her from behind, feeling his hard cock against her ass.

Annabeth liked the feel of his cock, his arms around her waist, and the warm breath in her ear. She moaned happily at all of this.

Jake's hands opened her coat further, exposing her black bra and panties more. His naughty hands started to touch her breasts more, with her enjoying everything he was doing. Jake kissed her face, touched her belly, his hands traveling to her vagina, where his hand buried himself in her panties, and started to scratch her vagina.

Without resisting, Annabeth took his hard cock, and massaged it with the same intensity as his hand on her vagina.

Jake moaned happily, liking Dr. Annabeth's behavior a lot, so he decided to be more direct.

Slowly, he removed his hands from her body, and slowly removed the stethoscope and lab coat from her body. The bikini model's body appeared, with black bra and panties, shaping her sensual body perfectly.

Annabeth loved it so much that she grabbed his chin and kissed him. Jake let her tongue penetrate his mouth, and his hands went to her breasts.

He willingly took both sides of the bra and lowered it, freeing her nipples out, and leaving the bra under her breasts. Annabeth groaned at that, and wanted more.

“Patient, suck on them.”

Jake looked at her with sexual hunger.

“I can?”

"It's part of the treatment," she moaned. “Come on, hot guy… make love to your favorite doctor!”

Jake, smiling, started to lick and suck on her nipples.

Annabeth moaned happily. He was like Travis, Sherman and Charles ... who sucked on her whenever they could. As on that crazy day, the three were good at sex, and now, Jake was being fourth on the list.

From her perverted list. And Annabeth loved it all.

"Lay me down ..." groaned Annabeth. “I want to be sucked ... on the stretcher! Come on, patient, come on!”

Jake, smiling like a pervert, started to lay her down on the stretcher where he was sitting. He loved seeing Annabeth's hot body lying there, and when the stretcher circled, he took her breasts again and ran his hand over her thin belly, and started sucking on her nipples again.

Annabeth moaned out loud like that, with her tongue out, enjoying her animalistic lust. Gradually, Jake's hand started to travel to her vagina, he took her panties off the wet vagina and started to penetrate two fingers, making Annabeth go crazy more and more.

While he sucked on one breast, Annabeth squeezed another, loving the crazy feeling of fucking in the middle of an abandoned building with freedom. They hoped nothing would happen like the horror movies she saw, like Grave Encounters or Outlas, but now it didn't matter.

Sex was the only certainty in her mind, and she wanted to come at once.

Like with Sherman in the bathroom, with Charles in the locker room, with Travis on the roof, and with Jake in the abandoned asylum now.

The Person was such a dirty sexual pervert that it makes a porn director look like a teenager masturbating in the school locker room of any school. The places and scenery and clothes that he (or she, Annabeth didn't know yet) proved all of that.

And Annabeth couldn't help it: she was loving it all, however dirty and perverted it was.

So Annabeth lifted her torso, with her bra and panties crooked on her body, and she said:

"Patient, take the doctor's bra off," she moaned, with her tongue hanging out. “Your treatment deserves to be more intensive.”

"I need to, doctor," Jake moaned, pulling the hooks out of his bra. “I'm a sex addict.”

“Every patient has treatment - she moaned, loving to feel her free breasts, without a bra, with all the size and beauty of her breasts exposed. “And my body deserves a good male treatment!”

"With pleasure," he groaned.

Ananbeth leaned her back against his strong chest, and she started to kiss his cheek, teasing.

Jake then licked and kissed her chin, and the two started kissing on the mouth while his hands groped her two breasts tightly, squeezing even the nipples between his fingers. His hands shake and squeeze her breasts like a man, making Annabeth wet her panties over and over.

Determined to be naked, she lifted her ass off the stretcher, and took off her panties slowly, wanting a lot of sex with Jake in the best possible way: alone and loose to be perverted by nature.

Without panties, Annabeth took her feet and threw them on the floor, next to Jake's pants, and he went to her pussy, grabbed her waist, and bent down.

So, Jake started licking her vagina freely. Annabeth lay on the stretcher, moaning as she looked up, enjoying the sensation of pleasure that Hephaestus's son made on her.

“Can I penetrate, doctor?” groaned Jake, rising from the floor, and pointing his hard erection at her. “Can I be your best patient, hot golden haired slut?”

“Yes!” she moaned. Her sexual request echoed everywhere. “For your treatment ... penetrate with all force ... put in everything you are feeling sexually!”

“I'm going to put in everything ... inside you” he groaned, and penetrated everything inside her.

With discretion going to Tartarus, unlike the neighbors on the roof, or someone passing in the hallway near the locker room, or horny people in the public bathroom, Annabeth moaned with strength and freedom.

In the middle of nowhere, with no one to listen, it was the best feeling in the world. She had to try this with Percy after his rescue. Soon.

Jake moved his waist like a pro. His penis penetrated her vagina more and more. She was lying on her back, completely naked, her breasts swaying with each strong penetration, and she saw her lover there, completely naked, with a strong body teasing her, eyes full of desire, a pervert's smile, moaning with pleasure that her body gave him, and vice versa.

Annabeth, hands on her breasts, feeling with the same force that Jake penetrated her, smiled as she moaned with total freedom.

The sex was fine. Fucking like that was good, and her libido only grew. Unlike the other three times, Annabeth liked it a lot now. She felt more free, more libido, but with sexual hunger.

Jake sensed her debauchery, and penetrated harder, now he grabbed her wrists, pulled her to him, and hugged her, kissing her as he penetrated endlessly.

So he groaned:

“Doctor ... turn around ... I love sex with your ass staring at me.”

Annabeth, moaning as she agreed, felt his cock coming out of her vagina, and she turned and leaned on the stretcher.

Jake wasted no time. He penetrated her vagina again.

The pace came back hard. Annabeth moaned and was lost in the sexual energy that the two had, and she wanted a good ejaculation as an end to that crazy sex.

Leaning on her arms on the stretcher, moaning like crazy, with Jake squeezing her ass, moaning in the same way, enjoying it a lot, I kept fucking that hot vagina more and more.

She liked that. He liked that. Sex between them was very good, to the point of:

“Jake, I'm going to come!” she moaned, loud and sharp.

“I want it in the vagina!” he groaned explicitly, his body beating against her ass, slapping sounds echoing around them. “I want your hot wet cave ... bathing my cock with pleasure ... make me addicted to your ass, you bitch!”

"Be my macho," she moaned, looking at him. “Be a good patient and enjoy your doctor!”

“Doctor bitch ... take my milk, you doctor bitch!”

Jake penetrated more, to the point of coming in her vagina.

When this happened, Annabeth felt it, coming, too, and squeezed the stretcher with her hands, feeling a new wave of pleasure dominating her entire body.

Jake moaned too, feeling the pleasure that his cock distributed over his entire body, and relaxed, releasing jets of semen inside her, and the vagina wetting his cock completely.

When he took the cock out of her vagina, fresh semen dripped out of her vagina, with Annabeth feeling it, and moaning enjoying it all.

That sex was awesome.

…

Jake pulled on his pants while Annabeth was lying, still naked, looking at him from the stretcher, with Jake saying:

“Damn, that was good! So fucking crazy!”

"We're in an asylum," she moaned, smiling.

“So we're two crazy people. You, crazy doctor, and me, your best crazy patient.”

Annabeth saw Jake in his pants, shirtless, and got up from the stretcher, smiling at him.

“It was good, wasn't it?”

"Good for my fucking dick," Jake said, smiling. “How do you create these scenarios?”

“Sometimes bed sex is so boring ...” she said, touching a finger on his strong chest. “Sometimes, taking a chance somewhere in the big world, with a big cock inside ... it is much better than in bed.”

"I totally agree," he hugged her. “Want more?”

Annabeth put both hands on his chest, and pushed him away slowly, but hard.

"I'm sorry, I have other places to go," she said. “Supplies, for the trip, all this was just a break. You can go.”

"I have Apollo's flying chariot," Jake said. “Will lent me today. Do you want to use it?”

Annabeth took her panties and bra, and put them on, saying:

“No, thank you. I have to go alone. I will not have the flying chariot with me on the trip.”

"I see," said Jake. “Well, I need to return the chariot.”

“Didn’t Will lent you?”

"He doesn't know that yet," Jake laughed. “See ya later, hot ass!”

And Jake ran off, to the exit, leaving while Annabeth, seeing his shadow fading in the distance, just walked to the entrance, wanting to get dressed.

…

As soon as she was fully dressed, Annabeth's cell phone rang.

She didn't even see who it was, she already knew who it was.

"Good show, delicious," said The Person's robotic voice. “Doctor Slut Fucks Sex Addict Patient. Good title, don't you think?”

"Just tell me where to go," said Annabeth, getting tired of that voice, but this time, she wanted more of this crazy game.

"Go to the subway first," he said. “The nearest station is on the map, and take this lab coat with you. Trust me, the next location is close.”

“Where?”

“When you arrive, I'll tell you” The Person laughed at the call. “Until soon, big ass.”

And hung up.

Outside, Annabeth put her cell phone away and put her scrunched lab coat in her backpack, and jumped over the wall surrounding the abandoned building.

Now, Annabeth felt a familiar warmth growing. She wanted more now, she wanted to go through.

And, as The Person promised, the cell phone made the noise of the message sent, and when she saw it, it was a map of where she was, and a point she needed to go to.

The subway.

So Annabeth started walking, in a little hurry, to the nearest station.


	36. The Person's Game. Part 6: Inside the Empty Subway

Chapter 36: The Person's Game. Part 6: Inside the Empty Subway

(On the way to the next location, The Person  wanted Annabeth, inside an empty subway, with a young skater named Tyler, and had her seduce him and have sex with him on the moving subway, with Annabeth enjoying it more and more)

…

Annabeth went down the stairs, heading for the subway station.

After walking for a while, and taking another taxi to go faster, Annabeth found herself in a relatively empty station. There weren't many people, just a suspicious man scratching himself with a coat, a woman with a wound on his leg and cheek, and a relatively calm man.

Annabeth soon suspected that they were monsters (or dangerous mortals and ... mortals), so she stayed in her corner, standing a little far from them. They could be mythological monsters or relatively dangerous people, with likely dangerous lives.

That part of the city was really dangerous, but at least Annabeth wouldn't be there for long. By the Person's message, sent to him as he walked there, the next location was near a calmer area ...

And by the description, a very familiar place. A place she was in before.

Suddenly, a loud sound interrupted her thoughts. The subway had arrived. The subway looked old, faded and, through the windows, almost empty.

As the subway stopped, Annabeth's cell phone suddenly vibrated. And she already knew who it was.

**STAY IN THE FIFTH WAGON.** The Person sent.

Annabeth was confused, and saw a family circle above an area near the ceiling. An Eye of Heaven.

**Why** **?** Sent Annabeth.

** I EXPLAIN  TO YOU INSIDE ;) **

For no other reason, she counted and walked to the fifth car. The others were there with Annabeth and entered into more distant ones, with Annabeth staying in an almost empty car.

A little away from her, there was a boy listening to music with headphones, with a skateboard upside down on the floor. Annabeth sat a little away from him and, from the door she entered, the Eye of Heaven followed her and stood on the top of the luggage rack, on the top seat of the car.

Suddenly, the squeaky voice warned that the doors were closing, and then the doors closed.

So the subway started to move.

So, just the pale light of the car, along with the dark world on the side of form, and the silence of a horror movie accompanying it, until her cell phone started to ring.

The person. Calling her. Annabeth answered. Even in the subway tunnel, that anonymous pervert still followed her. It must be the magic device, or just magic.

“What do you want, pervert?”

"Have sex with him," said The Person.

Annabeth looked at the Eye staring at her, and then at the boy sitting there and, by his movements, he heard nothing but his music.

“What?”

"I had that idea now," said The Person, in that robotic voice. “Your destiny is a little far, and it will take a GOOD TIME ...” he left that part very obvious to Annabeth. “So ... what do you think of clandestine sex on the dirty subway ... it's very sexual, don't you think?”

"And risky," she said. “What if someone catches  us? ”

"Oh, don't worry," said The Person. “This car t will be your  moving  motel room in motion ... with  you moving on his stick! HAHAHAHAHA!”

Annabeth pushed the phone away from her ear with his metallic, robotic laugh.

"Anyway," said The Person, and Annabeth put her cell phone to her ear. “It's very simple. He is not a normal lover of the Camp or a monster in disguise, but some generic skater  boy . It's basically “ a one time fuck ”, fuck him, and you'll never see him again. Simple.”

"Simple for you," she said. “I won't have sex with him. That was not the deal!”

“I know ... I just mentioned the boys you always see, didn't I?” asked The Person. “But ... don't tell me you don't want to? Look who he is.”

Suddenly the call ended, and some images were sent to her.

Out of curiosity, Annabeth clicked to see.

In The Person's profile, some images were stacked up as they were sent. The images showed a boy with shoulder-length hair, blue eyes, a nose ring, skinny, in black and red clothes.

The first were his sitting in a subway car ... the same as she was. When she looked at the boy, she saw the same long hair, light eyes, and the same clothes.

It was him.

Annabeth noticed more images coming.

**AND LOOK AT WHAT HE DID BEFORE** , sent The Person, and Annabeth was surprised.

In a video, he was watching a hentai on his cell phone, with the husband arriving at the building, wanting to surprise his wife, and she was fucking in the living room with a tough man. In hentais, the woman always has big tits and big ass and the man is always a muscular and manly mountain.

Annabeth listened to the hentai - the boy wasn't, he was too busy listening to loud music - and Annabeth saw him in a raised shirt, showing a thin six pack, pants down, and his penis outside, masturbating.

“Yeah, you bitch… fuck this guy… you fucking bitch… fucking the air conditioning mechanic with your husband at work… hot bitch… he'll catch you, bitch… oh, I love it!” moaned the boy, masturbating while the woman, sitting on top of her lover's penis, moaned with her face ahegao (Annabeth watched hentai sometimes, just out of curiosity, and she knew a lot of things about it), moaned loudly while the man grabbed her breasts, moaning just as she did.

And when the scene came of the husband entering, finding the clothes of his wife and lover on the floor, and following the trail until he caught them both on the sofa, enjoying the surprise, the boy also came, forming a stain on the floor.

Annabeth looked back, and saw the same spot there. This happened recently.

Returning to the video, the hentai ended there, and the boy laughed to himself, enjoying it too much.

“Ah, I wanted to see if he would go into threesome sex, or do something crazy with them ... fuck, I love women like that.”

The video is over. Annabeth was surprised by this.

**DO YOU STILL WANT TO DENY… OR DOES THIS PERVERT COVER YOUR WISHES?** Sent The Person.

Annabeth couldn't lie to herself. She liked to see that. Demigod boys were one thing, but depraved like that, masturbating without any shame in public ... it was another Achilles' heel for her.

So, she looked at the boy again, and her sexual desires began to surface. She wanted sex now, even after the asylum, which was almost an hour ago.

Now, she saw the boy ... and really wanted to have sex.

**Yes** , she  sent .  **I want.**

** You have twenty minutes ... whatever you want ... you hot  slut . **

Annabeth hung up the phone and left it in her backpack, right there, and started to approach the boy.

…

Tyler was lost in the music itself.

That band was fucking awesome, and he couldn't wait to get on the show. He waited so long for this, and wanted to go so badly, that he didn't even care when his girlfriend broke up with him (she wanted to visit an aunt at the hospital, but he didn't care, since the show was the same night).

And although ending a six-month relationship was bad, Tyler didn't even care, but rather thought about getting a girl on the show afterwards, who knows, maybe luring her in the bathroom and letting the "magic roll".

But, that certainty changed when he felt a person close to him, and when he looked up, his eyes were surprised.

The person next to him was one of the most beautiful and beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had beautiful blond hair, gray eyes, a model body (or the hentais she loved to see) wearing an orange shirt with a flying horse design and skinny jeans, and full lips. She said something, but he didn't hear.

Then Tyler took off the headphones.

…

“Sorry, what?” asked the boy, not annoyed, but mesmerized at the girl’s body.

“I said: do you want sex with me?”

The boy looked stunned.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked.

Annabeth, standing next to him, just bent down, close to his ear, listening to rock music from the headphones, and she said:

“I saw you watching hentai here, don't you want something like that too?”

The boy was surprised.

“How… when?”

“You were so immersed that you didn't even see me ... and I confess that I liked it ... and since then I've been building up the courage to ask” she said, pretending to be ashamed. “So, what's your name?”

"Tyler," he said, as if mesmerized.

"So, Tyler." She moved closer to him. “Do you want sex or not? We are alone… and this subway is never full, is it? For your trust” she simulated masturbation with her hand. “It doesn't look like someone is coming here.”

"This subway is empty until close to the Empire State," he said, smiling. “It is from here…”

“Twenty minutes?” said Annabeth.

“How do you know that?”

"It's not my first time," she blinked, and slowly showed her belly to Tyler, who enjoyed seeing her slim, luscious body. “So, skater ... will you want it or not?”

In response, Tyler took off his rocker jacket and black shirt, exposing his body to her. He had muscles, but a little skinny. He had a body similar to Leo's, but Annabeth found it sexy anyway.

“Good choice ...” she said, taking off her orange shirt. Her black bra appeared. “Enjoy it.”

“I will love it a lot!” groaned Tyler.

Annabeth sat on top of him, grabbed his hair, and started kissing him.

Tyler's hands soon started to touch her back, moaning as she ran her hands over his shoulders, neck and chest, feeling every part of his body. The two moaned without shame, feeling the subway move further and further.

The two stopped, and Annabeth stood up from him, hands where he wanted.

"We have ten minutes," she said, taking off her pants, but keeping her shoes on. “Make me come, you sexy stranger.”

“Sure, fucking hot bitch” he got up and opened his pants and lowered his black skull underwear, exposing his hard penis to her. Annabeth liked to see that hard pole shaking with desire for sex. “He missed sex.”

“I missed the taste of sex.” she lied, lowering herself. “I haven't had sex in months!”

“So today is your lucky day, bitch.”

"Pervert who watches hentai," she teased. “ Let’s see if you can copy these hentai too…”

Tyler sat down, his cock pointing at the ceiling.

“Come and drink milk, naughty.”

Annabeth knelt and started sucking on Tyler's cock.

Tyler was looking at himself through the glass of the backpacks, on top of the bench, seeing himself being sucked in by Annabeth. Her tongue drooled all over his penis, and she sucked it like a popsicle. It made sucking and choking sounds, as he liked.

He was sitting on the subway bench, being sucked by that hot, shirtless woman.

Annabeth stopped sucking and lowered her bra, which stuck under her breasts, exposing her huge breasts.

Tyler was loving it, crazed with lust. He wanted it to last longer.

She started sucking again, and Tyler moaned with pleasure.

Her hands caressed his muscles, and tickled his nipples.

He was enjoying this, he felt his climax coming. He wanted to flood her mouth with his semen.

Suddenly, the subway started to slow down.

The next station.

“Fast! Get dressed!” said Tyler, frustrated that he couldn't. It was so close.

He and Annabeth started to dress. They fixed her shorts and shirts, but she didn't fix her bra.

The two sat down again. The subway stopped.

The station was empty, and no one entered.

They were both taking a deep breath, trying to control their desire for sex. Tyler saw that Annabeth had her nipples hard and Annabeth saw that Tyler was hard against his pants.

When the subway closed its doors and moved on, the two kissed again.

They took off their shirts and ran their hands over their bodies. Tyler bent down on the floor and went to her pants, and took her pussy.

"My turn," he said.

Annabeth, sitting in his place, let him take off her pants and put her panties aside and started to lick her vagina.

Annabeth looked at the glass, seeing her reflection full of pleasure at having that hot pervert licking and sucking her pussy. She stroked his head as his tongue penetrated more and more.

Imitating what she did, he started to run his hands over her body. His hands caressed her thin, soft belly.

Annabeth was tickled, but she didn't stop him.

Soon, his fingers reached her big tits. He grabbed both of them at the same time. She moaned as she felt his strong hands tighten on her breasts.

His fingers soon rubbed her nipples.

Annabeth was getting closer and closer to the climax. I wanted to smear his face with his fluids.

But, the subway started to stop.

Frustrated, she took her shirt and put it on while Tyler stood up.

He put his shirt back on, hiding the six pack she liked.

The subway stopped. Tyler sat next to her.

They waited for someone to enter there. The station was empty, like the others.

With a station missing. She looked at Tyler and thought:

He will come. I'm sure.

The doors closed. The subway moved on.

Determined to have a complete fuck, she got up and took off her pants in front of Tyler.

"Fuck me," she said. “I want your  cock again.”

Tyler smiled at her boldness. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants.

the penis bounced freely.

“All yours, hottie.”

Annabeth took Tyler and placed her on the other bench, her back to the wall, and positioned herself on top of him.

the penis entered her vagina, which began to moan with pleasure.

The subway helped with shagging. Every jolt and streak helped with sex. She jumped with the desire to complete it quickly.

She took off her shirt, lowered her bra, and put Tyler's face between them.

“Enjoy! Make me come, my sexy lover!”

Tyler started to lick her breasts while helping her to jump faster and harder.

Their bodies were heating up, ready for freedom. The climax they wanted wanted was coming.

Annabeth jumped more and more to the point of shouting:

“Give me your milk!”

“Here it goes!” he groaned.

Both felt the eruption of pleasure overpower their bodies. They both moaned as they felt the hot semen penetrate her vagina of pleasure.

They both breathed slowly, enjoying their pleasure.

Suddenly, the subway's voice warned that the station was close.

Tyler and Annabeth dressed slowly, taking their time after the climax. Annabeth took her backpack and Tyler took his skateboard.

So the two went to a door. The subway stopped. The doors opened.

The two left without haste. This time, some people entered. Always at the last moment.

Annabeth saw a person sitting in the place they had sex, a man in a suit who started reading a newspaper.

She nudged Tyler in the arm, and pointed to the scene.

“Would he be disgusted when he found out he had semen there?”

Tyler laughed at that a little.

“No. It seems that we were the first to fuck on a subway.”

Annabeth smiled, enjoying the sex they had.

The two went up the stairs.

When they reached the end, they were going to part ways, when Annabeth took her hand.

"I've never done that before," she said. - Can we do it again?

Tyler loved seeing that Annabeth was on fire now. He really played that hottie.

He took her face and said:

“Who knows. I am happy to eat you at home, ”he said in her ear.

The two hugged, and Tyler said:

“Whenever you want, I eat you again, you hot girl.”

“My vagina is yours, hot guy” she said, who released the hug. “For now, at least”.

Tyler smiled.

“See you around, hot stuff.”

“Likewise, sexy skater.”

The two moved away through the city.

…

When Annabeth crossed a corner, her cell phone vibrated. She took it and answered it.

"Blonde Slut Fuck Sexy Skater on the Empty Subway," said The Person, moaning with pleasure. “Damn, that was intense!”

“Did you like the show, Person?”

“I LOVED IT!” moaned The Person, enjoying it very much. “And now that you're back in Manhattan ... go where the “Hydra orgy” happened.”

And hung up.

Annabeth then walked over there, in more haste than the last time, feeling energized after fucking the sexy weird boy (she didn't even remember his name anymore).

Now, she wanted to go with this sexual madness to the end. In one way or another!


	37. The Person’s Game. Part 7: In the Empty Building

Chapter 37: The Person’s Game. Part 7: In the Empty Building

(The fourth location was an abandoned building, the same one where Annabeth did the “fight against the Hydra” (orgy) with four demigods, and Jason appeared flying, determined to have sex with Annabeth in the empty building, where they fucked like crazy)

…

That building was still decrepit and old ... and it made Annabeth excited.

That building was the place where Chris, Jake and the Stoll Brothers, Travis and Connor, lured her to that location for an orgy that went on for a LONG time, with her getting four hard cocks in her vagina, in her mouth, in her ass … Jumping on them… moaning like hauntings… all afternoon…

Annabeth felt her panties get wet just remembering that.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was The Person. Annabeth answered.

“Did you like to go back there?” provoked The Person, laughing later. “I heard that this building is going to be demolished and turned into an office, or some other shit like that. So I thought: it would be cool to have one last fuck with the only one of the lovers who FUCKED you in THAT PLACE there. The blond one… wouldn't it?”

Annabeth caught this detail. How did he know that. Just… the Stolls, Jake, Austin, Sherman or Jason knew that, and Sherman and Jason didn't fuck her there… and that puzzled her.

Was Jason or Sherman the Person? Sherman was the first to fuck her in that crazy sex game, and Jason didn't give a signal all day. Usually he would meet her at Camp or send some shirtless selfie to tease her.

That day, not so much.

“How do you know that?”

“How do I know you finished fucking? I see everything, hot ass! So this time there is no different or preliminary outfit. Just go out there and have sex with another lover of yours!”

“Why change now?”

“He'll tell” and after that, The Person hung up.

Annabeth looked at the cell phone in her hand, unsure of the change, and when she looked around, she saw posters saying ( **DEMOLITION IN TEN DAYS** ) ( **FUTURE OFFICE OF THE DARE CONGLOMERATE** ) and a more subtle one ( **TRIUNVIRATE HOLDINGS / DARE -** **BUILDING** **A BETTER FUTURE** ), Annabeth noticed a subtle glow over the tall wooden wall.

An Eye of the Sky ... The Person was watching everything.

Determined to sex, now more than ever, Annabeth prepared herself and, with an impulse, jumped over the wall, determined to fuck Jason inside. She was so excited that when she landed on the floor, she ran for the open entrance.

…

Jason landed in the city in a nearby alley, looking to see if there were beggars in the place. Seeing it was empty, he landed with the winds concentrated around his legs.

Jason, wearing the Camp shirt and jeans, saw his cell phone, with a message from Drew, alerting him:

**It will start in two hours. And go there if you want to keep it a secret ;)**

Jason then answered.

**I didn’t forgot. I’ll go there on time.**

And Drew soon replied.

**Good, and do your best.**

So, she didn't typed anything else.

Jason was a little far away, but still he was in no hurry. He even thought about taking a walk around town, counting the time until the right time, when his cell phone vibrated again.

He thought it was Drew again, and it wasn't. It was Annabeth.

 **Annabeth?** He typed it. **It's gone today huh.** **Walking around** **with the little brothers?**

 **No** , she said quickly. **I used that as an excuse ... I just had sex on the subway**.

Jason was startled. It came out of nowhere.

**Good for you. I bet the guy must be masturbating by now.**

**I had sex with him an hour ago. He was mortal, so I don't think so ... and it made me miss the good taste of fucking a real demigod. Like you, Jason.**

Jason started to have a hard penis in his pants. Annabeth really knew how to tease him to fuck her since they started their affair.

**Like me?**

**Yes. Tall, slim, muscular, good in bed, thick penis that widens my vagina ... oh, I'm wet just thinking about you.**

Jason was really looking forward to sex with her now. Annabeth was really a sex addict… like him.

**Are you provoking me to fuck you… at Camp?**

**No. I'm in Manhattan ... the place where you didn't have sex with me. Remember… the Hydra?**

Jason remembered. It was there that she and four demigods “fought against the Hydra”. He liked to remember that.

**I remember. Are you facing another?**

**No… I just want one… YOU. Can you go, hunk of Zeus ... and do better what the four of you couldn't do?**

Jason realized that Annabeth was really in the mood to fuck now. In the same place as her orgy with others. It made Jason get inspired by more sex.

Of course, he still had what Drew wanted ... but it was two hours from now ... that made Jason consider.

**Where is the building?**

Annabeth sent the address, and Jason, determined to fuck hard that day, started flying to the place, determined to have sex with a hot blonde addicted to fucking.

…

The place was still empty, dirty, messy, and decrepit ... just like before. It had been almost two months since the “Hydra orgy” took place there, with Annabeth fucking four men at the same time.

She ended the day so dirty that she needed to bathe in the Hudson River and sleep in a simple hotel to return to Camp the next day.

Annabeth felt strangely excited when she got back there, and now she was looking for Jason, as The Person said she would come.

Suddenly, Annabeth heard winds coming, unnatural winds.

Jason. He's here, Annabeth thought, smiling.

And by the wind, he was on the other floor, above her.

Determined, Annabeth ran upstairs, wanting to do with Jason what she did with the others so far.

When Annabeth passed through a room with the door knocked down, she received a familiar shirt on top of her.

A shirt from… Camp Half-Blood. She smiled at that.

She looked around the room, and saw who she was looking for.

Jason Grace, shirtless, smiling at her, with an evident volume in his pants.

"Hi, Annabeth," he said, and she entered.

That room had a mattress, an open window, seeing the neighboring buildings, with a sensual blonde inside, teasing her.

Perfect for them to fuck.

“So this is where you had an orgy?” asked Jason.

"Yes," said Annabeth, smiling. “I don't even know if it was in that room, but it was here.”

Jason, walking towards her, groaned:

“Perfect.”

Annabeth saw Jason approaching her, and he slowly, looking into her eyes, made her stand against the wall, near the door, so he grabbed her face and kissed her pleasantly.

Annabeth felt the heat in his kiss, on his body, as he kissed her as he always did, sticking his tongue in her mouth, enjoying it over and over.

Soon, he stopped, and stuck his hands in her shirt.

"Hurring up today, huh," Annabeth teased, and groaned when Jason licked her cheek.

"I have an appointment," he groaned, trying to lift her shirt.

Annabeth left, and he saw her black bra. He smiled at the sight of her big bra, hiding her amazing breasts.

"It looks like it's going to be good," she moaned, feeling his strong hands touching her belly and her back.

“Go, and I decided to kill an hour with you ... if you want” he groaned.

Annabeth, scratching his back, and licking his chest and nipples, looked him in the eye and groaned:

“Oh, I want.”

“But why ... here?” he asked, and Annabeth grabbed his face.

“Being nostalgic ... this building is going to be demolished ... so I thought about fucking here again, and I called my best man to have wild sex here ... if you want.”

Jason smiled, and let Annabeth kiss him again.

As they kissed more, Jason's hands grabbed her bra and bent down, exposing her breasts, with the bra wrinkled under them. Annabeth liked to feel his imposition.

Squeezing her breasts, Jason kissed her hard, and Annabeth saw a bed there.

“Sex ... over there ...” she moaned, pointing to another room. She started pushing Jason over there, who let her do it.

Quickly, the two reached a more open room, with the city exposed in a window with nothing, just a hole in the wall, and on top of them, there was a hole that showed the other floor.

Annabeth and Jason, kissing non-stop, continued to run their hands over each other's bodies in total lust.

“What do you think about fucking here?” Annabeth pointed to the entire room, arms at her sides. “It would be too good.”

Jason felt the lust build, his mind darkening with desire.

“It will be fucking good!”

Annabeth nodded, smiling mischievously. So she took his face and kissed Jason, and her common sense said nothing more.

Moans and sucking sounds were emitted from them, which clung as their tongues curled in the kiss, the two moaning with lust growing more and more.

Jason just kissed her hard, grabbing Annabeth's sensual body close to his, wanting to touch everything she had.

When he stopped kissing him, Jason grabbed her breasts, playing with them while Annabeth moaned, looking up at the ceiling, surprised by his boldness.

Jason's fingers tightened on her nipples as he started to lick her neck.

Annabeth felt this horny. Her vagina started to wet more and more, feeling his tongue running down her neck. She moaned like someone who wants sex.

And she wants, and a lot.

Then, to provoke, Jason stopped licking her neck. Annabeth moaned about it, fucking enjoying it.

Meanwhile, Annabeth took off her bra completely, exposing her breasts to him.

Jason didn't hide his joy at seeing her big tits again.

With his bare torso, Jason hugged and kissed Annabeth on the mouth, his hands on her breasts, squeezing hard.

Annabeth moaned about it. She really wanted more sex with Jason.

“Jason ...” groaned Annabeth as Jason licked her neck, going to her breasts, and began to suck both of them, one at a time.

Annabeth groaned at that. She scratched his head, feeling his tongue on her nipples, then Jason started to bite. Annabeth bit her lip with it.

Jason could even be a skilled pervert when he wanted to.

Annabeth, wanting more with him, started to duck. Jason left, feeling her tongue across his chest, nipples, six pack, until he reached his pants.

“Do you want me to breastfeed?” she asked, playing with his pants.

"I do," he groaned, smiling. “I want my hot blonde sucking my thick cock.”

“And I want you to want more” she opened the button and zipper of her pants, opening it slowly, seeing his black underwear, with a huge volume pulsing inside.

"With you, I always want more," groaned Jason.

Annabeth took off his erection, shaking with desire for sex, and she smiled at that.

Smiling, and looking down at Jason, Annabeth slowly licked his hard cock, making Jason laugh thinly.

Soon, Jason moaned more when Annabeth started to deepen her blowjob.

She really wanted that.

"Come on, big guy," she moaned, licking the head of his dick. “Prove you're enjoying it.”

And he sucked again.

Jason, smiling, took her head and started to speed up the blowjob.

Annabeth groaned at that, but not in protest, but in joy. He was doing what she wanted.

Annabeth scratched his back as she sucked on his dick, staring at him from below, seeing his smiling pervert face. He moaned without fear, and she much less, loving that side of him.

She loved to see him like that, all crazy about her. A side that Jason showed only to her.

Annabeth was still sucking like crazy. She moaned and enjoyed it with such lust that she rolled her eyes.

“Hottie, I'll come!” groaned Jason, enjoying it.

Annabeth groaned, and Jason understood it.

After a few more sucks, Jason came inside Annabeth's mouth, which he liked so much that she moaned loudly when his hot semen penetrated her mouth.

She sucked everything up in a hurry, wanting to suck everything his cock released.

When it was over, she licked her lips and showed Jason her tongue.

Annabeth really sucked it all up. Jason was impressed by this.

Annabeth, wanting more, got up and hugged Jason for a wet kiss. They both moaned in pleasure as they ran their hands over their bodies. Annabeth smiled when she felt Jason's hands on her pants, wanting to open and bend, reveal her pussy to him.

When he did, Annabeth stepped away from him, and took off her own pants in front of him.

“Be naked, now!” she said.

Jason saw his horny lover take off her boots and pants, along with her panties, being completely naked in front of him. Jason imitated his mistress, taking everything out and playing across the room.

Now, with both naked, Annabeth jumped up to him, kissing him intensely.

She rubbed her hands and scratched his back as he patted her hot ass. The two moaned with pleasure, with their tongues producing saliva, which seeped through their lips as their hands explored their bodies.

"I want laid sex," Jason said, with authoritative surprise. Annabeth looked at him in surprise.

“What?”

"I want to see a hot blonde model jumping on me," he said, moving away from her and lying on the floor, stroking his penis. - Or do you want to go to your room?

Annabeth, seeing the blond lover demanding a sexual act from her, drove her crazy. She never saw Jason like that, and she smiled when she saw what he was saying.

Wanting to satisfy her blond lover, Annabeth bent down to him, who took her face and kissed her while Annabeth positioned the vagina over his penis.

Soon, Annabeth pushed Jason to the floor by the chest, and took his erection.

“Scream with pleasure!”

“With you, very easy!”

Smiling, Annabeth sat on his cock, she liked to feel his hard member widening her pussy again.

Determined, Annabeth started jumping on him, having sex like in her room.

Jason moaned loudly with pleasure, with Annabeth being unobtrusive as well. Bodily lust spoke louder than common sense. She didn't even care if someone walked in there and caught them fucking in the middle of the room, she just wanted more and more pleasure from that pumped basketball player.

So, she kept jumping, her breasts swayed with lust, her tongue was out of her mouth, enjoying sexual pleasure. The window showed the city shining with the sun, and moaned loudly over and over with the shagging.

Jason, from the floor, saw Annabeth jumping alone, seeing that hot, slutty model fucking his dick, with her hands on his chest, moaning nonstop like him, who liked to see her breasts sway nonstop.

Tarado, he lifted his back off the floor and started sucking on her breasts. One at a time.

Annabeth liked that and hugged Jason, without stopping. Jason soon moved his waist, climbing at the same speed as him.

The two had no brakes or modesty now.

Only sex mattered to them.

And, seeing each other's horny eyes, they kissed instantly.

The sex remained good, and it got even better when Annabeth pushed Jason to the floor, and continued kissing while moving her vagina nonstop.

Jason grabbed her ass while Annabeth kissed him, enjoying his boldness. Then she lifted her head, placing her breasts in his face. Jason didn't even wait, he started licking her breasts like ice cream.

Annabeth, moaning incessantly, watched the doors, one by one.

Closed. Without anyone. Annabeth moaned more and more.

Thus, she stood with her torso erect, taking his wrists, and placed it on top of her breasts.

"Tighten until I come," she said.

"I'm almost there too," admitted Jason.

“Then tell me! I want to come at the same time as you!”

“I wish yours is mine too, blonde bitch!”

"My god of sexual thunderstorms!" she moaned, enjoying this.

“My sexy inteligent goddess.”

The two continued to fuck, feeling their climax getting closer and closer.

Annabeth wanted this. Jason wanted that. They both felt in the mood for this.

Sounds of sex was echoing throughout the room. The world seemed distant now. It was like entering the Duat just to fuck.

“Ready!” groaned Annabeth

“Give me everything!” groaned Jason.

And soon, the climax happened.

The two came at the same time. The two groaned loudly, satisfied, as they felt their bodies release fluids of pleasure, which began to trickle down Jason's waist, dripping slowly on the floor.

Annabeth got off Jason, and lay down next to him on the floor.

Lying down, Annabeth and Jason stared at the high ceiling, feeling their bodies relaxing from the sex they had.

They were both smiling at each other, explicit lust on their faces.

"That was fucking awesome," said Annabeth, smiling.

“Fucking on the floor of the abandoned building ... where everyone goes ...”

“Was very good. I don't know what gave me, but I liked it.”

“Me too” His eyes shone with desire. “It was fucking good for my body.”

Annabeth smiled when she realized that Jason loved it.

“We are so wild ... I was bad” Annabeth said, touching his chest slowly. “What do you think of punishing me at bedtime. You hitting my ass… and fucking me over and over again.” She winked at him.

Jason smiled.

“Then wait.”

“My hot lover ...” she moaned, feeling her lust waking up again.

But, Jason didn't want more. He got up from the floor and continued:

“Wait after our mission ... and I need to go do something important now.”

With that, Jason started walking around, picking up his sneakers, underwear and pants, wearing everyone in a hurry. Annabeth, still lying on the floor, saw Jason's strong body there. Those strong backs were well designed, so good to see that Annabeth felt her pussy wet again.

Jason turned, showing his chest and six pack, he winked at her and quickly started flying through the hole in the room where the two of them had sex.

Just like his father, Annabeth thought, thinking of Zeus' escapes in the old stories.

Suddenly, Annabeth's cell phone rang. She got up and went to her pants, in the corner of the room, and saw The Person calling. Annabeth answered.

“That was good ... and I think your gym blondie was in a hurry.”

"It must be the girlfriend telling him to go somewhere to fuck her," said Annabeth, getting dressed.

The Person laughed.

“Loose words, huh ... I think having a lot of sex is driving you crazy.”

“And you too, you shitty blackmailer.”

Annabeth heard The Person laughing in speaker mode as she put on her bikini and panties, and slowly put on her pants.

“Touché, blond bitch. Now let's get back to fantasies. Thanks to this detour on the subway and in this joint, I put others costumes at other locations. Go to the functioning Dare building in the neighborhood... and you will have further instructions.”

The Person hung up, and Annabeth, fully dressed, ran to the building's lobby, to the backyard, where she jumped over the fence, and from the fence, she started walking.

She didn't need a taxi. She knew how to get there on foot.

…

The Person saw the new film he shot with the Eye of the Sky.

Jason and Annabeth fucking like crazy, lying on the floor, riding on each other without stopping.

And then, The Person controlled another Eye of the Sky to follow Jason, seeing him flying shirtless through the city.

“Where are you going, you slut-man?” asked The Person, laughing with excitement. “What did your two girlfriends planned for you? Well, let's find out.”

Thus, The Person controlled the Eye of the Sky to follow the son of Zeus across the sky. Then he controlled another, following Athena's daughter down the sidewalk, walking to the next location.


	38. The Person's Game. Part 8: The DARE Office

Chapter 38: The Person's Game. Part 8: The DARE Office

(Now, the fourth location was Rachel’s father’s building, DARE Enterprises, in Manhattan, where The Person sent her to dress up as a “sexy executive,” with Austin waiting on the remodeling floor, where the two of them had sex wildly as a “secretary. and boss ”on an unfinished floor of the building)

…

The even better building appeared before Annabeth.

The Dare building, the Dare Enterprises, with Rachel's father as CEO. Annabeth read about the company at times, impressed by the size of her family name conglomerate across the United States.

Clearly a red-haired girl, in bumpy clothes, with skin and clothes soiled with paint, living in a cave being the Camp Oracle did not seem to inherit millions of dollars one day.

Amazing how things were in that crazy world.

Annabeth noticed two security guards standing in front of the building's entrance, several men and women in suits coming and going, people walking all over the street around her, and even so, she noticed her cell phone ringing by message.

It was The Person.

 **Did you like the surprise, delicious?** The Person provoked, with emojis of laughter and wink.

 **Really. In a millionaire headquarters?** Typed Annabeth, even though she didn't like it, she was finding it sexually good.

It must be her Olympian side talking. Even screaming.

 **Billionaire, in fact** , countered The Person. **And don't worry, big tits. I think of everything. This will happen in quadrant five. It is under renovation, everything is empty ... and far from everything. So don't worry about cameras or someone masturbating watching you.**

**Besides you?**

**Hahahahahahahahah… now change clothes, and follow my tips. It is still three in the afternoon, and we have other places to go ... and your lover of the hour is coming now.**

The Person did not type any more, and Annabeth just had to find somewhere to enter.

She knew that The Person was seeing ... that blackmail scoundrel had eyes everywhere ... literally.

When looking up, she saw another Eye of the Sky floating with a pigeon beside it ... for the Mist to confuse mortals with another pigeon.

Smart bastard, Annabeth thought, walking aimlessly around the building.

…

The "mini-Mount Olympus" - Annabeth's words in thought - was big. Practically a glass case in the middle of the whole city, and when Annabeth came close to a service unloading area, without trucks, but with an empty parking lot, The Person sent:

Enter and follow the corridor with the yellow door… Damn, I'm like this…

And she sent several eggplant emojis.

Horny freak, Annabeth thought, jumping into the room, heading for the yellow door hidden behind a rack of closed boxes.

There, she saw a strangely family runner. It was like any company runner she saw in series and movies.

It was white in color, with several light blue closed doors, with wires hanging from the walls and ceiling, there were glass windows, showing empty rooms. Annabeth saw everything as she walked around, seeing everything empty ...

Until she arrived in a room, practically a room for the boss of that area. It had a ready table, with cabinets, a statue - the naked man with the disc - and a window exposing the entire place that Annabeth saw.

And on top of the table was another gift box. Annabeth came over and opened it, and she was surprised by what she saw.

She took the clothes slowly. It was an extremely short business outfit - for obvious reasons, that pervert, thought Annabeth. - There was a short black suit, buttoned shirt, and short skirt with high-heeled sandals.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. It was The Person.

"Speak, freak," said Annabeth.

"As soon as I like it, to the point," said The Person, laughing. “Put on this costume, and wait for your lover to arrive ... he even arrived at the building.”

“Okay” was the last thing she said before hanging up.

So Annabeth started changing clothes.

…

Austin Lake arrived smiling in the hall.

He was seeing the instructions that Annabeth had given him since he left Camp Half-Blood.

**Yummy saxophonist, she sent two hours ago. Go to the Oracle's father's building ... I have a fantasy with you.**

**Have you ever thought about fucking an executive… I know a place where fantasy comes true;););)**

**Go to the unloading area and let's play executive.**

And when Austin arrived in Manhattan, Annabeth sent:

**Wait… security almost got me. Give it time and wait.**

So Austin waited for a while in town until she said:

**Now you can go. Lunch time… so show up and be sexy ;)**

That was twenty minutes ago. And Austin arrived just in time. As soon as he arrived, he sent:

**I arrived, delicious.**

**Go to the chief's office… mine! And be my model employee… and go as a shirtless model!**

Austin stiffened with that. Annabeth knew how to call, knew how to seduce, and knew how to be a professional pervert.

So he turned off his cell phone and took off his shirt, throwing it over an empty table. His strong chest was reflected in the glass, with his black hair, like dreadlocks, his brown eyes, and his strong body, were perfect magnets for women.

And Annabeth's hot blonde, she was fucking good.

Since she will be traveling for a long time, Austin wanted to make the most of it.

Like now.

Austin continued walking around the room until a door opened in front of him ... with an incredible view.

It was Annabeth Chase ... in a sexy outfit.

She was wearing a short black suit, with the neckline exposed to him. The white shirt was unbuttoned to the belly on purpose, exposing much of the breasts to him. The short skirt was VERY revealing, and the high-heeled sandals were sexy on her feet. Her blond hair was in a ponytail, and her expression was serious.

“Austin Lake, come to my office. Now!”

And she came in, with Austin, looking weird and sexy, followed her inside.

…

Inside, Camp clothes were scattered, and there was a red bow box there, and Annabeth, dressed as an executive, sat in the big, plush chair behind a desk complete with a computer turned off and a statue of a man with a frisbe in his hand. near the inner window.

Annabeth, seated, told Austin to sit down.

“Well, mr. Lake, so your efforts come here ...” said Annabeth, typing on the computer off. Austin realized it was part of the game, so he looked concerned. “You are a model employee, but this report here ... was wrong on the first day ... what a disastrous job.”

Austin, joining in the fun, said:

“I promise to do better, Miss Chase, I swear.”

“It has already been sent. The damage is done” Annabeth stood up, hands on the table. Her breasts swayed a little with the movement. “It's irreversible. Am sorry.”

Austin, looking concerned, saw Annabeth walking slowly towards him, and her hands arranged the sides of her open shirt, around her breasts, highlighting them more.

“But ... this error can be fixed ... if you want.”

Annabeth lowered her face to his ear, whispering:

“Since there is no one here, what do you think of repairing your mistake with sex. Here and now ... my husband works a lot more than he sleeps, and I want a complete job now ... and with that body” she touched his strong chest. “Looks like your girlfriend likes you a lot.”

Austin decided to put more gas on the fire.

“She is good ... but I always thought of you in bed with her.”

Annabeth smiled, and said:

“Follow me.”

Austin got up immediately, and Annabeth slowly unzipped her suit, exposing the rest of her short skirt halfway up her belly, and so she started to open her white shirt, facing Austin, exposing more of her black bra.

Annabeth was smiling like a naughty girl, and she opened her shirt after taking it out of her skirt, exposing her slim and sensual body. Austin loved to see her body, proof that she trained more than most of the Camp.

"So, Austin," she moaned his name with desire. “Do you want sex as a guarantee, or do you want to get screwed in HR?”

Austin, feeling Annabeth caress his chest, pushed him into her chair. Austin loved to feel how comfortable the chair was. Annabeth ran a hand over his muscles while her other hand touched her breast.

“I want to do HR in your pursuit ... do it Fast as a Man.”

Annabeth licked her lips, and took the chair for him to face, so he sat down slowly on Austin's lap.

“So be a man ... and feel my breasts.”

Austin immediately obeyed. He took her big breasts with both hands. Annabeth groaned loudly at this, proving that there was no one in the "company" besides them, and so he decided to be stronger.

He took her nipples off her bra, making her moan more. His hands were good at sex. Piper, Lou, even Annabeth several times, agreed with him on this.

“Lick! Both!”

“With pleasure, boss!”

Austin licked both nipples with pleasure, even moaning about it. She took his dreadlocks with pleasure and pressed his head against her body. Austin liked that. Annabeth really knew what to do at that time.

"Stop," said Annabeth, and Austin stopped.

So she brought both hands to her back, opening the bra right there.

When she did, she took it off without taking off her shirt and suit, since the bra was strapless. She took it off, smiling, and, smiling, started swinging in front of Austin like clockwork.

“Look at the two spheres, look at them. You're getting sleepy…” she joked, swinging sideways without stopping.

"I'm more in the mood for sex," groaned Austin, smiling as his eyes followed the big bra.

Annabeth did this until Austin focused on her breasts, now free, and immediately started to lick her breasts again with explicit lust.

Annabeth threw her bra on the floor and continued to grab his body while he touched, licked and sucked her breasts with sexual desire. He loved doing that, and she loved being licked by him.

She let him do this for a while until she said:

“Stop ... my turn!”

Austin stopped groping and licking her breasts, and she told him to get up with one hand. Austin complied, and she grabbed his waist, pushing him against the table, and her hands started to unzip his pants.

"Get ready for a bazooka, sexy boss," groaned Austin, smiling.

Annabeth, looking at him with a sensual look, just groaned:

“I love bazookas.”

She unzipped his pants, and pulled his hard cock out of his underwear. It was big, imposing, and hard for sex.

As Annabeth likes.

“Now… I'm going to do my HR… my Quick on my Man!”

So she started to suck his cock, giving him a blowjob.

Austin moaned enjoying it while Annabeth sucked skillfully. His hands caught her head, keeping up with the rhythm as her voice moaned over and over.

Her hands began to touch his pumped body, smiling at the hardness of his body as her mouth experienced the hardness of his cock. Austin moaned more and more, looking at the horny ceiling stamped on his face, smiling with joy.

Annabeth went on, now with Austin wanting to remove her suit and bland shirt. Annabeth helped Austin get everything out, and he threw it on the floor behind him.

The view was much better that way. Annabeth's sensual body was really an art sculpture.

Annabeth was still sucking hard, wanting what Austin could release in her mouth.

Austin knew she wanted more, so he held on more while she sucked on and on.

He looked out the window, seeing everything empty, smiling at being able to fuck in a place like this. Oracle's financial empire really grew, and fucking in their future room ... was an addictive emotion.

As he looked around, he thought that the future person who would work there would not even imagine what happened there - two virile demigods fucking at his future table, or hers - or if he would follow this strange tradition and get someone from the office (one or one secretary, or someone who types in the computers that will be used there) to fuck there with closed curtains ...

The thought of that certainly made him like the blowjob from Athena's daughter even more. Annabeth felt his enthusiasm, and asked:

“What are you thinking about?”

"In the future boss who will be locked up here," he groaned, smiling. “Fucking some hot secretary in hiding ... maybe he'll do what we're doing.”

Annabeth licked his hard cock, smiling.

“Maybe it will be us ...” she teased, licking his dick slowly. “Maybe Rachel can hire us to work here ... I will be the boss and you will be my secretary ...” she kissed the head of his cock. “I will have a reputation for being tough and dull that gives order and that I don't go with your face ... and we fuck in secret here ... against the table, against the wall ... in the closed window with people passing by outside ... or maybe in some luxury hotel… what do you think…?”

Austin felt Annabeth's mouth wrap around his penis again, now sucking faster as Austin grabbed her head to speed up the pace.

Austin moaned free. Annabeth moaned loudly with the stick in her mouth. The two were loving it all. It was crazy and too sexy.

Austin, grabbing Annabeth's head, suddenly dropped everything in her mouth, without warning. Annabeth loved the surprise, sucking everything that Apollo's son released into her mouth.

Annabeth sucked it all in, and released his penis.

"I love it," she moaned, standing up. Austin saw her half-naked body next to him. She was just wearing a skirt now.

"I loved letting go of you," he groaned, watching her walk behind the table.

He turned and saw her taking off her skirt slowly, smiling openly at him, and let the skirt and panties slip down her legs.

“Sit down. Here,” she said, pointing to an armchair. “And get naked.”

Austin, smiling as he jumped from the table, lowered his pants and took off his sneakers with his feet, getting naked in front of her, wearing only his black socks.

He approached the chair and sat there, with his cock hard, pointing at the ceiling. He straightened up and stood with his head on the chair, his body looking like a table with square legs on the floor.

Annabeth, looking at him sensually, sat on his lap, as if she were sitting on a motorcycle, and Austin took his own penis, with Annabeth sitting on top of him.

His penis fit right. Annabeth groaned at that. And little by little, she started to move her waist, having sex with him immediately.

Austin hugged her waist, moaning from the pleasure of sex, smiling like a lucky man as Annabeth looked up, resting his hands on the arms of the chair they were using.

Gradually, Austin's hands started to feel and squeeze her ass, with her moaning more and more. Beats were echoed everywhere, with his waist hitting her body over and over.

Groans accompanied the beats in the sexual music that Austin and Annabeth loved to hear. They were children of Olympians, practically one of the most pleasurable vices of the gods they could imagine. Annabeth felt more lost with the pleasure accumulated in her body. Austin loved the sensation of an insatiable hot vagina engulfing his penis over and over.

Austin, mesmerized by her breasts, groaned:

“My turn to suck ...”

So he pulled Annabeth's body closer to him, taking her breasts in his hands and sucking on her nipples, one at a time.

Annabeth licked and drooled with pleasure. She didn't want to know anything else, just fucking him was enough for now.

"Yes, employee," moaned Annabeth, full of lust. “Suck my twins ... suck them ... I know you like it ... move here ... and fuck me straight!”

Austin, joking more, looked at her in her gray eyes, smiling.

“My girlfriend will suspect ... she suspects me ... I stay in the bathroom talking to you ... on a sexual call ...”

Annabeth then decided to put gasoline on the fire.

“If we have sex on the phone ... it must be because she does not satisfy you well ... and seeks me for a real woman!”

Austin moaned more as Annabeth jumped higher on him.

“If you have a husband ... why are you fucking me?”

Annabeth took his face.

“For me to have a man when you're away!”

So, she kissed him willingly.

As they kissed, Austin lifted his body with her, sitting in the armchair, on the edge of the chair, with Annabeth continuing to jump on top of him.

The kiss was wet and loud, sounds of sucking and moaning were emitted everywhere, they were loving it all.

And in that second, Annabeth looked at the inner window, and stopped jumping over Austin.

“Against the glass, now!” she said, getting up from his body and walking to the glass, with her butt pointed at him.

Smiling, Austin stood up and grabbed Annabeth from behind, pressing her against the window. Her breasts were squeezed against the glass, making it bigger.

“Ready, boss bitch?”

“Always for you, yummy!” she moaned, smiling.

Austin then penetrated again, standing behind her, and started to fuck her pussy again.

Against the glass, Annabeth looked at the empty, dirty spot, with the manly demigod penetrating it over and over again and again. Slaps and kisses were made, Annabeth loved it all, and after fucking so many times, Austin groaned:

“I want to come, hot blonde!”

Annabeth looked at him sexually, like a whore.

“You already know how I like ...”

Austin smiled, and penetrated harder until he came inside her. Annabeth moaned happily, feeling his and her semen flood her vagina.

At their feet, drops of pleasure wet the floor beneath them, with both of them taking a deep breath after so much sex.

Annabeth loved everything. She really liked everything.

…

Austin dressed in Annabeth, who left her business clothes lying on the floor. Austin was smiling like a millionaire now.

"Annabeth, fucking you is an increasingly crazy adventure," he said.

"Always making me happy, yummy," said Annabeth. “Maybe our next time could be in a Jazz club ... with your ... saxophone ... inside me.”

Austin liked that, and kissed her again.

When he was done, Annabeth licked his cheek, and said:

“Now you can go ... I have an appointment here.”

Austin understood “commitment” as: another demigod. He nodded smiling and said:

“Have a good time.”

So he left the unfinished spot, disappearing into the darkness.

Annabeth, seeing him go, heard the door, confirming that he was gone. She then went to get the clothes she wore, from the lingerie to the suit, shirt and skirt.

When she put everything away, her cell phone rang for a message. She saw:

**Boss Slut Fucks Sexy Employee For Pleasure. I liked it, delicious!**

**Where to now, blackmailer?** She typed, wanting to end this.

**This address ... and you better leave. Security heard… well… paranormal sounds all around where you are. Moans and screams, if you know what I mean ... so I better take the box and get out.**

Annabeth, knowing that The Person was a pervert but not a liar, took the gift box from the table and ran through the dark, wanting to avoid the guards at all costs.

…

After leaving the unloading area, going to the world of the full city, Annabeth threw the box away and saw the address on her cell phone.

It was weird ... but she had to see it to believe it.

So Annabeth called a taxi standing next to her, got in quickly, and told the taxi driver to go to the address.

The car started to accelerate down the street.


End file.
